Love and Other Lies
by CullenMasenAlways
Summary: TRADUCCIÓN. Bella, una cínica escritora, está escribiendo una novela de lo que "realmente" pasa cuando la gente se enamora. Edward, el primo británico de su mejor amiga se asombra de su negativo punto de vista. Intenta ser su amigo para cambiar su mentalidad.
1. Chapter 1

**Me di cuenta que nunca pongo que los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer. Por supuesto. Y la trama, tampoco es mía. Es de BookWoom4Life17. **

**Creo que no daña si no lo pongo, pero... no quiero problemas ni nada de eso. **

**Así que, las dejo con la historia. **

* * *

**Amor y otras mentiras.**

Capítulo 1.

_Demasiada sensiblería, muy pegajosos, demasiado nauseabundo. _Pensó Bella Swan mientras observaba el movimiento al otro lado de la ventana. Era como estar en el zoológico, excepto que en lugar de animales habían personas. La morena se sentó fuera del Café de Esme con su laptop abierta enfrente de ella, encima de la mesa verde. Acomodó sus pies descalzos en la silla de enfrente. Era sábado en la tarde. Las uñas de sus pies estaban recientemente pintadas de un morado oscuro que hacían juego con su blusa sin mangas. Las sandalias que había elegido para usar ese día se encontraban debajo de ella, en la acera.

Eran mediados de Junio en Arizona y se sentía como si estuviera viviendo en pleno desierto. No le emocionaba nada la idea de que Agosto llegara. En los cuatro años que había estado fuera, Bella se había acostumbrado al constante frío y húmedo clima que era típico en Forks, Washington. Parecía haber olvidado cómo era vivir en Arizona durante el verano, que fácilmente podría comparase con unas vacaciones en el infierno.

—Muy... ugh... —Bella se estremeció al ver a una mujer que parecía tener al menos cuarenta años, lanzarle miradas provocativas a un hombre que quizá podría tener la misma edad que ella, veintitrés, en el asiento junto a ella. No es que se opusiera a que una persona saliese con otra, con tanta diferencia en edad, porque realmente, eso no le incumbía. El problema para ella era lo que la mujer estaba usando...

Cuando esa mujer decidió salir de su casa usando una falda que le cubría solamente media pierna, corriendo el riesgo de mostrar todo, se convirtió en asunto de Bella. Ahora ella era quién corría el riesgo de estar marcada toda su vida, porque esa mujer no sabía cómo vestirse apropiadamente para su edad y tipo de cuerpo. También usaba una camisa que parecía que podría pertenecer a una adolescente. Se ceñía demasiado a su busto. La gente debería asustarse de que en cualquier momento todo podría mostrarse por culpa de esa falda. Y para terminar, se veía como si visitara la cama de bronceado todas las semanas desde que tenía dieciséis, porque su piel lucía seca.

Bella se concentró en la computadora. Miro la historia que estaba a medias en su pantalla. La trama debía de ser un ejemplo realista de dos personas que estaban enamoradas. No quería nada de sensiblerías románticas y clichés como ahora en las novelas, llenas de basura. Bella quería algo real. Una historia que las mujeres encontraran entretenido, porque honestamente, una mujer simplemente no caería rendida a los pies de un caballero de brillante armadura —al menos, ya no más. Y por mucho que a todos les gustara creer que hay un alma gemela en algún lado, la oportunidad de conocer a esa persona, era básicamente, nula. No del tipo de romance glorioso que se leía en las novelas de antes.

La puerta principal de la tienda se abrió, dejando salir a la cuarentona que se vestía como adolescente. Bella se puso la vieja gorra de "Seattle Mariners" de béisbol, cubriendo sus ojos. Su padre, se la había dado en el verano en el que se mudó con él, hacía cuatro años. Su papá dijo que podía usarlo para encajar con los chicos en el colegio. Bella no tuvo el corazón para decirle que una vieja gorra no tendría tal efecto en los demás. Aún así, ella amaba esa gorra y la usaba siempre que tenía que escribir. Le dio el crédito de augurarle buena suerte. Usualmente, lo hacía; excepto en ese momento. Bella se quitó sus lentes y los tiró en la mesa.

Alzó la mirada cuando escuchó la puerta abrirse nuevamente, y vio a un muchacho rubio con una servilleta en su mano y una enorme sonrisa en el rostro. Vio cómo seguía calle abajo a la mujer.

_Oh, hermosa imagen del verdadero amor._ Pensó Bella sarcásticamente mientras cerraba su laptop. Estiró las piernas y se puso sus sandalias. Luego tomó su laptop y su tasa vacía mientras se dirigía a Esme para que se la rellenara.

Caminó hasta el mostrador y Esme la recibió con una cálida sonrisa.

—¿Te gustaría más té verde? Angela acaba de hacer un poco.

Esme era la mujer más bondadosa que Bella jamás hubiese conocido. Había sido como su segunda madre desde antes que se mudara a Forks a vivir con su papá. En muchos aspectos de su niñez ella sintió que era su verdadera madre. Bella sabía que esto no era completamente justo para Reneé, su madre legítima, porque tenía sus momentos, pero Esme siempre había estado para ella. Recuerda que cuando conoció a Esme, tan solo tenía cinco. Ese día también se convirtió en amiga de Alice, su más confiable y mejor amiga.

_Bella estaba sentada afuera de clases de jardín de niños, esperando por su mamá. Eran la una y media. Cuarenta y cinco minutos después de lo que había prometido. Siguió pateando la silla junto a ella con las zapatillas de ballet que quería usar ese día. Reneé finalmente accedió y a las dos de la tarde, tendría su primer clase de ballet. Recordó haber estado ahí sentada por mucho tiempo cuando sintió que alguien se sentó junto a ella. _

—_Me gustan tus zapatos —dijo Alice, la niña con cabello negro corto— ¿Vas a ser una bailarina, también?_

_Bella asintió._

—_Gracias._

—_¿Dónde está tu mami? —preguntó curiosa Alice—. Seguramente no quieres llegar tarde a clase._

—_No lo sé —respondió la joven Bella, tímidamente._

_Esme_ _apareció un minuto después con un niño que parecía ser tan grande como los de quinto grado, a su lado. Resultó que Esme estaba en una reunión de padres y maestros por Alice y su hermano, Emmett, que estaba en primer grado. Aparentemente habían peleado durante el recreo porque Emmett le había quitado a Alice su paquete de galletas._

—_Mami —Alice jaló de la manga de Esme— ¿Podemos llevar a Bella con nosotros a la clase? ¡No quiero que llegue tarde!_

_Esme_ _se agachó para quedar su altura._

—_Alice, de verdad que no me importaría llevar a Bella, cariño, pero, no quiero que su mami se preocupe cuando llegue aquí y no la vea. Eso haría que se sienta muy triste. Y puede que Bella no quiera ir con nosotras.  
_  
—_¿La puedes llamar? —suplicó Alice— ¡Dile que va a bailar conmigo! ¡Por favor! Sé que Bella quiere venir con nosotras._

_Esme_ _la volteó a ver.  
_  
—_Bella… es un nombre precioso. ¿Te gustaría venir con nosotras a su clase si podemos localizar a tu mamá?  
_  
_Bella asintió. Le había gustado Esme. Era agradable._

_Esme_ _terminó hablando con el maestro; que llamó a Reneé por ella. Todavía estaba en el trabajó y se olvidó por completo de la hora. Permitió que Esme llevara a Bella a clase y le agradeció por haberle salvado la vida.  
_  
Ese fue el principio de su relación con la familia Cullen. Cuando ella estuvo en primer grado, comía en su casa seis de siete días a la semana y pasaba todas las noches ahí, cada fin de semana. Cuando pasó a sexto grado, había convencido a Reneé de que la dejase ir a dormir en noches de escuela. No pudo discutir el hecho de que Esme y su esposo, Carlisle, ejercían más presión a la hora de ir a la cama. Usualmente Reneé no llegaba a casa, sino hasta tarde.

Alice, además de ser su mejor amiga, se había convertido en su hermana. Habían pasado juntas todo. Sobrevivieron las incómodas etapas de la secundaria y primer año de preparatoria, juntas. Bella y Alice eran capaces de ayudarse la una a la otra en áreas donde la otra no era tan fuerte. Alice era una entusiasta y sociable burbuja de energía. Bella era más callada, tímida y un ratón de biblioteca. Alice se ocupaba de sus vidas sociales mientras que Bella se ocupaba del estudio y tareas. Se complementaban bastante bien.

—Sería grandioso —Bella le respondió a Esme—. ¿Está Alice por aquí?

—Todavía no —dijo Esme, mientras servía el té—. Fue al aeropuerto con Emmett a recoger a su primo. Aquí tienes, cariño —le pasó la taza de vuelta.

—Oh, eso es genial. ¿De dónde viene?

—Viene de Londres. Su madre es mi hermana. Al que íbamos a visitar durante el verano cuando Alice era pequeña. ¿Recuerdas?

Bella sonrió por el recuerdo.

—¿Cuándo trataba de colgarme de la maleta de Alice?

—¿Y de la vez que Alice te trató de vestir como Emmett, mientras que encerró al verdadero Emmett en su clóset? —Esmé rio quedamente.

—Un mes era mucho tiempo, sobre todo, estando lejos. Estábamos juntas todo el tiempo.

El rostro de Esme se mostró triste.

—Lo sé. Y te hubiésemos llevado con nosotros si no fuese porque en ese mes, no habías visto a tu mamá desde hacía mucho.

Bella suspiró.

—Lo sé. No sé cómo hubiese sobrevivido Reneé sin mí. Soy asombrosa —trató de darle el dinero por el té, pero nunca lo aceptaba.

—Claro que lo eres, cariño —sonrió Esme—. Una joven y grandiosa mujer. Estoy orgullosa de que Alice haya encontrado semejante mejor amiga.

—Gracias —dijo Bella sonrojándose—. ¿Sabes a qué hora va a llegar?

—Dentro de una hora. ¿Quieres esperarla en la casa?

Bella miró su reloj.

—No. Me tengo que ir. Tendré que verla hoy a la noche. Gracias por el té Esme —pasó detrás del mostrador y le dio un rápido abrazo.

Bella salió del café para encontrarse de nuevo, con el sofocante calor de Arizona. Tomó su estuche, puso su laptop dentro, y acomodó la mochila en su hombro. Buscó sus llaves en el bolsillo de sus shorts de mezclilla, mientras caminaba a la esquina donde había aparcado su bebé, un Ford F-150 2009, negro. Bella se subió a la camioneta, poniendo su laptop en el asiento del copiloto.

Recordó cuando Reneé y su actual marido, Phil, le ofrecieron comprarle un auto nuevo. Phil justo había recibido una gran herencia de su padre, que había muerto el invierno pasado y se sintió muy generoso. Personalmente creía que intentaba ganársela, pero lo dejó pasar. Era una cosa menos de la que se tenía que preocupar cuando regresó a Arizona.

Todos se asombraron con el auto que Bella terminó eligiendo. Reneé le preguntó por qué no eligió un auto más femenino. Eso solo hizo que Bella se sintiera más orgullosa de su decisión. Alice tuvo más o menos la misma reacción cuando estacionó en la casa de los Cullen el mayo pasado. Le había tomado una semana elegir un auto desde que llegó a Arizona.

Charlie, su papá le preguntó por qué no había elegido la Bestia, su vieja camioneta que le había comprado en Seattle. Le tuvo que explicar que no sobreviviría un viaje hasta Phoenix. Y también se opuso a la idea de que manejara esa distancia ella sola, aun cuando pronto cumpliría los veintitrés. Era un poco sobreprotector ya que era el jefe de policía de Forks. No podía evitarlo.

Bella condujo las familiares calles de su ciudad natal, justo a las afueras de Phoenix, Queen River, hasta su apartamento. Se acordó cuán difícil fue escoger uno que realmente le gustara y se sintiera hogareño. Había estado viviendo con Phil y Reneé cuando recién llegó a la ciudad. El trabajo que le habían ofrecido requería que comenzara inmediatamente. Esa fue la razón por la que regresó a Arizona.

Bella estacionó su auto en su lugar asignado en el estacionamiento junto al edificio. Le gustaba la idea de que ya tuviera su propio lugar para su estacionar. También le gustaba que hubiesen exactamente diez pasos hasta el segundo piso, donde ella vivía, en el apartamento 210. Bella no tenía un OCD* o algo parecido, pero su vida siempre había estado fuera de su control. Y era agradable tener un poco ahora que vivía por sí misma. Se dio cuenta de que cada vez que vivía con alguien más, ya sea Reneé, Charlie, su compañera de cuarto de la universidad o Jacob —su ex novio—, nunca funcionaba.

Bella tiró sus llaves en el bowl encima de la mesa, cerca de la puerta y acomodó sus zapatos junto a la mesa. Recordó cuando su padre se quitaba sus zapatos y los ponía donde sea y siempre le preguntaba a Bella dónde había dejado sus llaves.

_Hmmm, tengo tiempo para una ducha rápida, mandar el artículo al editor por e-mail, e ir con Phil y Reneé para almorzar._

Reneé había llamado esa mañana para preguntarle si podía reunirse con ellos para el almuerzo. Había alguien que querían que conociera. Y podía ser cualquier persona, hasta que le dijeron que se vistiera bien. Pudo percibir otra cita arreglada.

Después de bañarse rápidamente, Bella miró dentro de su clóset para encontrar algo para usar.

_Las primeras impresiones son importantes, así que no quiero parecer una holgazana, pero tampoco quiero nada sexy. No quiero darle impresiones equivocadas al chico._

Se decidió en una blusa rosada con una blusa sin magas debajo y una falda oscura de mezclilla.

_Casual pero lindo._ Se observó en el espejo. Lo siguiente era amarrarse el cabello en una cola de caballo. Después de aplicar un poco de rubor en sus mejillas y rímel en sus pestañas, se sentó frente a su computadora. Antes de enviar el artículo al editor, lo leyó tres veces, corrigiendo casa signo de puntuación o falta de ortografía que pudo haber tenido. Era acerca de escoger zapatos para distintas ocasiones. _Cambiaba el mundo. _Amaba los zapatos, pero preferiría escribir sobre cosas más importantes.

Bella miró su reloj. Dos y media. Se vería con Phil y Reneé a las tres. Decidió que era hora de irse, después de ponerse zapatos negros planos, tomar su bolso y cerrar su apartamento. Mientras caminaba a su auto, se dio cuenta de que un camión de _Furniture_ _R US,_ estaba aparcado afuera. _Alguien quizá está cambiando sus muebles, _pensó, al ver a dos hombres cargando un sofá grande dentro del edificio. Debía ser uno de los vecinos ricos.

Quince minutos después salió de la ciudad. No era el lugar más lujoso, pero era el más agradable para comer fuera de ahí. Se sorprendió que Phil no hubiese sugerido comer dentro de la ciudad.

Con diez minutos de adelanto, Bella sacó un libro de la guantera. _Orgullo y Prejuicio, _aunque lo había leído cientos de veces, no podía evitar que le gustara tanto. Estaba lleno del romanticismo y cortejo que le hacían desear haber vivido en la época Vitoriana. Se recargó contra la puerta con sus piernas cruzadas pulcramente debajo de ella y comenzó a leer.

Estaba tan interesada en el libro que, se sorprendió cuando veinte minutos después, alguien golpeó su ventana. Reneé.

—¿Vas a entrar, cariño? —gritó, a través del cristal cerrado.

Bella tomó su bolso y sus llaves del contacto. Cerró el auto, y siguió a Reneé. Metió el libro en su bolso, ya que olvidó ponerlo de nuevo en la guantera.

—De verdad Bella —dijo Reneé mientras sacudía la cabeza—, ¿no pudiste vestirte un poco mejor? O sea, te ves bien, pero parece que fueras al supermercado.

—Lo siento. ¿Cómo se supone que me debí vestir —en un pequeño vestido negro y tacones?

—Bueno, eso hubiera estado bien, pero ya es tarde para eso. Arregla tu cabello, querida.

_Va a ser una larga comida._

—Es solo una comida. Tranquilízate.

—Sigue así Bella. Con esa actitud nunca te vas a casar.

—Wow, vaya manera de ser sutil —le gruñó a su madre—. Además, no estoy segura de querer casarme. Nunca.

—Oh, deja de ser tan dramática, Isabella. Por amor de Dios —se giró para ver a su hija —, ¿de verdad es tan malo que una madre busque a alguien para su única hija?

Bella suspiró.

—No, mamá. Lo siento.

—Solo dale una oportunidad al chico. ¿Por favor?

—Sí, madre —Bella estaba consciente de la familiaridad de la conversación, y también estaba consciente de que el tipo no tenía ni una oportunidad.

* * *

***Obsessive-compulsive disorder —trastorno obsesivo compulsivo.**

**Hace rato que no subía nada. Pero créanme que estoy trabajando en eso. Estoy escribiendo dos historias simultáneamente y además traduciendo ésta.**

** Pero como ya dije esta es historia de BookWorm4Life17. Y me dio permiso para traducirla.**

**Y repito: La historia NO es mía. Es de BookWorm4Life17.**

**http: / .net / u/ 2434335 / BookWorm4Life17. Este es su perfil. Ya saben, cópienlo sin espacios.  
**

**Amé esta historia, y espero que a ustedes también les guste mucho.**

**Prometo hacer todo lo posible para actualizar con el segundo capítulo el viernes. Haré todo lo posible. Si no, hasta el sábado en la tarde. Es que ya comienzan mis exámenes el miércoles y pues... ya saben, tengo que estudiar. Están fáciles y ya los pasé, pero pues igual, debo de leer aunque sea.**

**En fin, espero sus reviews para saber si les gusta o no. **

**Gracias por todo. Son increíbles. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer y la trama de BookWorm4Life17. **

* * *

Capítulo 2

Phil le hizo señas a Bella y a Reneé, moviendo la mano de un lado a otro, desde una mesa en la esquina del restaurant. Estaba parado junto a un hombre rubio —¿o quizá un niño? Su rostro era lindo, pero demasiado aniñado. _¿Se acaba de graduar de preparatoria?_ También movía la mano ansiosamente junto a Phil.

—Hola, mi nombre es Mike Newton —se presentó cuando Bella y su mamá llegaron a la mesa. Intentó abrazarla, pero Bella rápidamente se hizo a un lado y alzó su mano.

—Bella Swan —contestó dulcemente, contando los segundos en su mente, de cuánto tardaría sujetando su mano. _11 segundos —demasiado tiempo._

El almuerzo fue muy incómodo. Se enteró que Mike era el hijo del mejor amigo de Phil. Se estaba quedando con Phil por un par de semanas mientras buscaba trabajo en Phoenix. Recientemente se había graduado de la universidad con una licenciatura en Negocios. Claro que Bella, no supo esto por Mike. Reneé y Phil hacían casi toda la plática. Mike solo estaba sentado ahí mirando a Bella mientras ella comía su ensalada. Cada vez que ella lo pillaba mirándola, él solamente sonreía.

_¿Qué es lo que pasa con él? ¿Quizá es tímido o le incomodan las personas? Aunque algunos me describen así, no soy así de patética._

Después de unos treinta minutos dentro, se hizo demasiado.

—Si me disculpan —dijo poniéndose de pie —, debo irme —dijo mirado a Mike, evitando ver a su madre—. Fue un placer conocerte.

—Sí-sí. Deberíamos hacer esto en otra ocasión de nuevo —tartamudeó.

—Hmm. Tal vez —sonrió dulcemente antes de excusarse una vez más. Prácticamente corrió a su camioneta una vez que estuvo afuera.

Una vez que estuvo a salvo dentro de su camioneta, puso seguro a las puertas y sacó su celular para checar la hora. Todavía tenía una hora para ir con sus amigas a cenar. La decisión estuvo tomada desde antes que pusiera la llave en el contacto.

Manejó calle abajo hacia Books in the Attic, el tesoro secreto de Queen Rivers, donde vendían libros usados. Bella aparcó a su bebé y se bajó de la camioneta. Se sintió en paz cuando abrió la puerta y la esencia de los libros usados llegó hasta su nariz. Inmediatamente comenzó la búsqueda de buenos libros en el primer estante.

—Hola Bella —la Sra. Cope, la dueña de la tienda, la saludó.

—Hola Sra. Cope —sonrió—. ¿Algo interesante llegó en el último envío?

—Oh, muchos, querida —se rio—. Hazme saber si necesitas ayuda.

Bella asintió y comenzó su búsqueda nuevamente.

_Hmm_… _La Biblia Envenenada, una mejor copia de Persuasión, La Isla Siniestra, El Forastero. Oh, una novela de Perry Mason, La Ventana Secreta…_

Bella estaba en su propio mundo, como siempre que iba a buscar libros. Los libros estaban apilados en sus brazos. Ni siquiera se dio cuenta cuando un extraño bien parecido con cabello despeinado color rojizo marrón, estaba girando en la esquina, hasta que fue demasiado tarde. Bella sintió cómo se estrellaba contra su pecho, tirando todos los libros al suelo.

El hombre contra el que chocó tomó sus brazos para ayudarla a estabilizarse. Sintió un escalofrío correr a través de ella que la hizo brincar. Una vez que se sintió estable, se arrodilló para recoger sus libros. Él se agachó también para ayudarla, apilando los libros pulcramente.

—Lo siento —murmuró ella. Colocó nuevamente los libros en sus brazos.

—Está bien —habló el caballero con un suave acento inglés por el que todas se derretirían.

Bella finalmente alzó la mirada para ver a la víctima de su torpeza. Era alto, más de uno ochenta, al menos. Tenía el cuerpo de un nadador —muscular pero no demasiado. Su cabello era marrón rojizo y desarreglado. Su rostro —notó su ligero cuello hasta su fuerte quijada y luego sus ojos. Esos verdes y profundos ojos.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó con una sonrisa torcida. Bella se dio cuenta de que quizá le había estado observando más tiempo del socialmente aceptable—. ¿Estás herida?

—Eh… no, no —Bella tartamudeó. No había tartamudeado desde primer año de universidad. Esa ya no era ella. Sacudió su cabeza para acomodar sus pensamientos.

—Estoy bien y prometo mirar hacia donde estoy yendo la próxima vez. Te sugiero que hagas lo mismo.

Él le alzó una ceja.

—¿Estás consciente de que tú te estrellaste conmigo?

—Bueno, quizá se pudo evitar si tú también hubieses estado prestando atención —gruñó frustrada. No le gustaba la forma en que lo estaba mirando, como si estuviera fascinado por él. Y mucho menos le gustaba porque él pareció notarlo.

Alzó sus manos en gesto defensivo.

—Wow, prometo ser más cuidadoso la próxima vez…

—Isabella —respondió estúpidamente. ¿Por qué dijo eso? Nunca dejaba que nadie le llamara así, excepto Reneé. Y aún así no le gustaba.

—Umm… me tengo que ir.

Rápidamente se dio la vuelta y se dirigió hacia el mostrador, lejos del extraño de ojos verdes. Tiró los libros en el mostrador para que la Sra. Cope le cobrara. Bella siguió mirando por encima de su hombro para ver si el tipo inglés la había seguido. Satisfecha de que él no aparecería por ahí, sacó su celular para ver la hora.

_Cinco quince._

_Demonios, llegaré tarde para le cena con las chicas._

Después de pagarle a la Sra. Cope, caminó rápidamente hacia la puerta que cambió a trotar lentamente cuando estuvo afuera. No es como si Rosalie y Alice llegaran a tiempo. Siempre llegaban quince o veinte minutos después del tiempo planeado. La filosofía de Bella era que si no llegaba temprano, ya estaba llegando tarde.

Desde que Bella llegó de nuevo a Arizona, iba a cenar con Alice y Rosalie todos los sábados en la noche. Era lo que necesitaba para escapar de la pequeña ciudad cada tanto por tanto. Bella amaba estar en un lugar cálido y callado, pero también le gustaba el lujo de tener la ciudad a solo veinte minutos.

—Es muy amable de tu parte que te nos unas —Alice le dio una enfermiza pero dulce sonrisa. Bella se sentó junto a Alice y Rosalie en una mesa hacia el final del The Raven —su bar y restaurant favorito.

—Lo siento —murmuró a sus amigas—. Me distraje y perdí la noción del tiempo.

—Oh —Rosalie alzó una ceja en su dirección—, ¿esta distracción tiene algo que ver con algún hombre que tiene el cabello revuelto como si hubiese tenido sexo, que hace juego con el tuyo?

Ah, la buena de Rosalie. Bella la conoció en primer año de preparatoria. Rápidamente se convirtió en una de sus mejores amigas. Congenió casi inmediatamente con Alice y Bella. Hasta ese momento, solo eran Alice y Bella en su pequeño grupo. Rosalie comenzó a salir con el hermano de Alice —Emmett—, en tercero de preparatoria.

Bella sintió cómo comenzó a sonrojarse.

—Ja, ja, eres tan graciosa Rosalie —le envió una mirada sarcástica—. No, la distracción fue en la librería. No me fijé de la hora mientras estaba ahí y terminé, literalmente, corriendo de ahí. Una mezcla de viento y salir correr y obtienes esto —apuntó hacia su cabello antes de alisarlo un poco.

Rosalie se acercó a Alice.

—¿Está diciendo la verdad?

Alice me miró por un segundo antes de mirar a Rosalie.

—Desafortunadamente, sí. Sí lo está haciendo.

—Ugh —Rosalie suspiró con frustración—. ¿Bella, cuándo fue la última vez que tuviste sexo, o al menos una cita? ¿Desde lo de ese perro, Jacob?

La misma molesta conversación que había tenido con Reneé estaba surgiendo en ese momento. ¿Por qué todos estaban tan preocupados por su vida personal? Si ella no lo estaba, ¿por qué todos los demás sí?

—¿Qué tiene de malo estar soltera? —no le dio tiempo a Rosalie de contestar—. Nada. Eso es todo. Soy feliz siendo soltera. No soy una de esas mujeres que conocemos, que solamente serán felices si tienen una relación.

—Bells —Alice habló—, sabemos que no eres como esas mujeres, pero ¿puedes decir honestamente, que nunca te sientes sola?

—Miren, aprecio su preocupación, pero honestamente, estoy bien con las cosas como están en mi vida. Me gusta tener el tiempo suficiente para enfocarme en mi trabajo. Sé lo que es tener una persona en tu vida que requiere mucha dedicación.

Rosalie y Alice sabían que Bella hablaba sobre Jacob Black. El tipo estuvo saliendo con Bella desde segundo año de universidad y decidió mudarse con él antes del último año. Nunca pudo decir que realmente amó a Jacob. El estar juntos era lo que todos esperaban. Se conocieron desde que Bella se mudó a Forks. Era el hijo del mejor amigo de Charlie, Billy Black. Ambos estaban emocionadísimos cuando se enteraron de que Bella y Jake estaban saliendo. Y también dijeron que no estaban sorprendidos —dijeron que lo vieron venir desde que se mudó a Forks para ir a la universidad. Fue un golpe duro cuando rompieron después de la graduación.

Bella pasó su último semestre en la Universidad de Washington haciendo trabajos internos con los periódicos locales e incluso era editora del periódico escolar. Estaba dando mucho, pero amaba estar ocupada casi tanto como lo que diría su expediente. En su carrera, todo estaba yendo espléndidamente. Las oportunidades se abrían. Se sentía dispuesta a dedicarse a ello por completo.

Su relación, por otro lado, se estaba destrozando. Jake se quejaba del poco tiempo que pasaban juntos. Incluso había mostrado celos ante su éxito. Cuando ella lo confrontó con el hecho de que estaba celoso de su éxito, él dijo que no era de su éxito. Sino de que su trabajo había tomado el lugar de su novio. También le dijo que no sería capaz de mantener una relación con nadie, porque todo lo que le importaba era su trabajo.

—_No te puedes casar con tu trabajo, ¿sabes?_

Ella supuso que era de esperarse lo que haría. Realmente era su culpa, pero no significaba que era correcto. Al menos, eso era lo que se decía constantemente.

Al menos el trabajo era más seguro que cualquier otro de los novios que tuvo. Así que después de su rompimiento, Bella se sumergió en su trabajo, aún más. A través de unas de las pasantías, Bella fue contratada por el periódico local para escribir en la columna de deportes. Aunque no sabía más de deportes que una persona cualquiera, sabía cómo escribir acerca de ello.

Esa era la misma razón por la que hora escribía acerca de zapatos en la popular revista Women, para la que trabajaba. Solamente llevaba un par de meses, pero Bella ya estaba ascendiendo en la revista. Esperaba que pronto pudiese escribir sobre lo que ella quisiera. Los verdaderos problemas que la mujer enfrentaba hoy en la sociedad.

—No todos los hombres son la misma porquería que Jake —Rosalie le dijo a Bella—. Quiero decir, habrá algún tipo por ahí que será capaz de entender que trabajas duro, pero también será alguien con el que querrás pasar tiempo.

—Suena a ficción si me preguntas —Bella sacudió la cabeza—. No todos estamos destinados a encontrar a nuestras almas gemelas.

—Aw, Bells, lo harás —Alice chilló. Era fácil para ella decirlo. Ha estado saliendo con el hombre que la complementa mejor, incluso que Bella misma. Jasper Withlock —el perfecto caballero sureño. Lo conoció en primer año de universidad en Arizona. Estaba tan emocionada de que lo conociera que había llevado a Jasper a la Universidad de Washington.

—Y hablando de ficción... —Rosalie susurró—. ¿Cómo va el próximo éxito Americano?

—Bueno, definitivamente no la llamaría así —se sonrojó—. Es un punto más realista en el romance y "amor" en la sociedad de hoy. Me pasé todo el día afuera observando y-

—Bella, Bella, Bella —Alice estaba sacudiendo su cabeza—. Nunca sabrás lo que se siente en verdad el amor observándolo. Tienes que experimentarlo.

—En serio, ¿qué tiene de grandioso? Hay raras excepciones —como tú y Rosalie— que de verdad encuentran a su alma gemela. Y luego estamos nosotros que nos casamos con alguien limpio, sexo decente y aprobados por los padres. Luego tendremos hijos quienes, eventualmente, tendrán que aprender a darse por vencidos en buscar a su príncipe o princesa y aceptar el curso de la vida.

»Me refiero a que nadie se queda casado ahora. La gente está tan temerosa de quedarse sola —de quedarse por sí mismos para el resto de su vida. Incluso se dan por vencidos muy fácilmente.

—Me haces sentir deprimida a veces Bella —Alice estaba sacudiendo su cabeza—. Es tan triste saber que perdiste la esperanza —luego se giró a Rosalie—. Tendremos que trabajar en encontrar su alma gemela.

—Por favor, no —murmuró Bella.

—Es una gran idea —dijo Rosalie, ignorándola completamente.

—Oh, ¿qué tal el chico de tu trabajo-?

—Es gay.

—Maldición, quizá Steve del café-

Rosalie alzó la mano.

—Casado.

—Oh, mmm tal vez-

—Miren, ¿podemos no hablar de esto? Esta noche se supone que es para aliviar el estrés —no estresarme más —Bella las cortó.

—Bien —Alice hizo un puchero. Luego una sonrisa cruzó su rostro—. Solo si accedes a salir con los chicos que Rose y yo pensemos que tienen potencial para ser tu alma gemela.

—Bien, como quieran —gruñó—. Reneé ha estado haciendo lo mismo.

—Oh, ¿cómo te fue en la cita hoy?

—Horrible. Me miró durante todo el almuerzo. Ni siquiera dijo mucho —Bella sacudió la cabeza antes de tomar un poco de su vino.

—Wow, espeluznante —Rosalie se rio.

—Esa ni siquiera es la mejor parte —Bella rio también—. Cuando ordenamos, decidí que comería ensalada porque iba a venir aquí. Y adivinen qué se atrevió a decir el Sr. Newton.

—¿Qué?

—Dijo 'Oh, me gustan las chicas que no se sobrepasan. Me gusta que mis chicas tengan una bonita figura para mí'.

—No lo hizo.

—Oh sí, el príncipe azul, lo hizo.

—Oh por Dios, qué idiota.

El resto de la cena fue agradable. Comieron y hablaron acerca de ropa nueva que Alice le compró a Jasper y que Rosalie sentía que Emmett se le iba a proponer en cualquier momento.

—Solamente lo siento. ¿Saben? De hecho habló acerca de buscar casa en un fututo próximo.

—¿Y estás lista para esto?

—Demonios, claro que sí —exclamó—. No me imagino siendo feliz con nadie más. Me imagino despertando a su lado cada día por el resto de mi vida.

—Aw, estoy tan feliz por ti —Alice chilló. Abrazó a Rosalie por el cuello—. Tendrás que dejarme planear tu boda.

—No confiaría en nadie más.

El resto de la noche estuvieron hablando de los posibles momentos en los que Emmett se propondría. ¿Se arrodillaría? ¿Se lo preguntaría en el cumpleaños de Rosalie? ¿Lo haría en privado o lo querría hacer enfrente de un montón de amigos y familia?

Después de hacer planes para verse en el café de Esme al día siguiente e ir de compras después para el viaje que harían a Hawaii en un mes, Bella se despidió de sus amigas y se fue a su camioneta. Eran todavía las ocho y media del sábado. Alice y Rosalie querían que vaya con Jasper y Emmett, para que conozca al primo de Alice —que se llamaba Edward— para jugar pool y beber en Eddie —el billar de la ciudad. Pudo negarse, porque dijo que tenía que hacer esa noche para el día siguiente. No era completamente mentira. Quizá exageró en cuánto trabajo tenía que hacer en realidad.

Bella planeó terminar el trabajo tan pronto como llegara a su casa. Luego tomaría una buena copa de vino y leer alguno de sus nuevos libros usados. Al entrar al estacionamiento de los apartamentos, se sorprendió de ver un Volvo plateado en su lugar.

_¿Quién demonios-?_

Bella se estacionó en el lugar de junto. Azotó la puerta furiosa después de agarrar sus cosas del asiento del copiloto. Ese era su lugar asignado. Buscó en su bolso algún pedazo de papel y una pluma. Pero claro que no lo hizo, sin tirar varias cosas de su bolso.

—Oh, Orgullo y Prejuicio —escuchó ese acento por segunda vez en ese día. Alzó la mirada para ver al extraño de ojos verdes recoger su libro.

* * *

**Hahaha adoraría toparme con ese extraño de ojos verdes *-***

**¡Muchísimas gracias a xXArleenXx por su review!: Aquí está la actualización, espero que la disfrutes:D **

**Y a Aliapr-peke por agregarme a favoritos:D**

**Estuve esperando que llegaran correos a mi hotmail de fanfiction, pero llegaron poquitos... no sé si porque se acerca fin de curso y todas están ocupadas, pero en fin... me encanta traducir y por aunque sea una o dos o tres que me lean, estoy satisfecha. **

**Gracias, de verdad, por leer el tercer capítulo ya está listo, solamente le faltan unas cuantas correciones haha. A más tardar el domingo en la tarde o el lunes en la mañana, no más. Lo prometo.**

**Disfruten el capítulo.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Bueno ya saben, los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer y la trama de BookWorm4Life17. Disfruten el capítulo (;**

* * *

Capítulo 3

_¿Sería un déjà vu?_

—Nada mejor que uno de los clásicos —añadió Edward cuando no respondió.

—¿Estás acosándome? —Bella le preguntó antes de tomar el libro de sus manos.

Soltó una risa musical.

—Podría preguntarte lo mismo. Eres tú la que acaba de llegar, ¿no es cierto?

—Mira, no estoy jugando —dijo mientras tomaba un pequeño mazo de su bolsillo trasero—. Soy hija de un jefe de policía. Sé cómo cuidarme.

Alzó sus manos defensivamente. Iba a pensar que era una psicópata.

—No te estoy acosando. Solo me acercaba a mi auto para reunirme con unos amigos —ella notó que tenía un papel en su mano, que parecía tener indicaciones.

Casi le pregunta a dónde iba, pero se le ocurrió otra pregunta.

—¿Este es tu auto? —apuntó hacia el Volvo plateado aparcado en su lugar.

Él sonrió torcidamente.

—¿Estás segura que tú no me estás acosando? —por la manera en que Bella lo miró, decidió responderle sin bromas—. Lo siento. Sí, es mi automóvil. Acaba de llegar.

—Bien, querido, está aparcado en mi lugar.

—Lo siento. No lo sabía. Es solo que- espera, ¿querido? Lo siento, ¿me acabas de decir querido? —la expresión en su rostro era de puro asombro.

—Ugh —murmuró frustrada—. ¿Podrías mover tu auto?

—Relájate, Isabella —ella notó que recordó su nombre—. Ya me estaba yendo.

—Muy bien —Bella respiró.

Bella comenzó a quitarle el seguro a su auto, cuando escuchó un silbido detrás de ella. Temía que su falta de hubiese alzado de más, estaba a punto de voltearse y darle una bofetada, pero se dio cuenta de que miraba su camioneta.

—¿Es tuyo?

—Sí —respondió—. No es de mi novio, ya que no tengo uno —Bella se golpeó mentalmente por decir eso.

Aunque también pudo hacer puesto un letrero en su frente que diga "Estoy soltera".

—Digo, sí. Es mi camioneta —se recompuso.

—Bueno, es una belleza—él movió la cabeza apuntando hacia la camioneta. Se subió a su auto y la volteó a ver—. Parece un auto fuerte. No hubiese esperado menos de una mujer cómo tú.

—Uh… gracias —se sorprendió por su comentario.

—No hay problema, Isabella —sonrió.

—Bella —le dijo antes de que se fuera. Él la miró curioso—. Todos me dicen Bella.

Él sonrió como pensando sobre ello.

—Me gusta.

Una vez que aparcó su auto nuevamente, Bella se dio cuenta que estaba trastabillando mientras subía hasta su apartamento. Sus piernas, literalmente, se sentían como gelatina y no tenía idea por qué. Bueno, tenía una ligera idea, pero se negaba a aceptarla. Cuando terminó el poco trabajo que tenía que hacer, Bella encontró imposible concentrarse al leer La Biblia Envenenada. No tenía sentido siquiera intentarlo, así que decidió ir a dormirse.

Se cepilló los dientes y se lavó la cara después de cambiarse en sus shorts azules de su pijama. A las nueve y media de la noche Bella puso las sábanas de nuevo en su cama, para dormir. Puso su alarma a las cinco y media de la mañana. Si se iba a dormir tan temprano esa noche, tendría que salir a correr en la mañana.

A la mañana siguiente se levantó diez minutos antes de que su alarma sonara. Tuvo un extraño sueño en el que parecían estar en la boda de Rosalie, pero no usaba el vestido de la dama de honor, sino un vestido blanco. Al final del pasillo habían al menos diez tipos diferentes —Jacob y Mike estaban entre ellos. Sentados hasta el frente estaba Reneé, Charlie, Phil y el Sr. Volvo Plateado, que había conocido el día anterior. Todos esperaban que escogiera a alguien para que se casen. Les trataba de explicar que era la decisión más importante de su vida y necesitaba tiempo para pensarlo, pero Alice y Rosalie la empujaban hacia el altar, mientras le decían que escogiera a uno, como si fuera el servicio de autos de comida rápida.

Bella dejó de pensar en el sueño y salió de la cama. Tomó shorts para correr, un top deportivo y una blusa sin mangas limpia, de su cajón. Una vez que estuvo vestida, se puso sus calcetines y sus tennis de correr. Salió de su casa a las seis en punto. Comenzó con su usual rutina a través del parque y del Ma and Pa trail. Corrió nueve kilómetros y medio de ida y de regreso. Satisfecha de su trabajo, decidió ir con Esme para ir a buscar una botella de agua. Era parte de su rutina diaria.

Una vez que entró a su casa, se preparó un desayuno rápido. Cuando terminó de limpiar la cocina vio que tan solo eran las nueve y media de la mañana. Tenía bastante tiempo para limpiar su apartamento. Aspiró la sala y las alfombras de los pasillos. Le quitó el polvo a las mesas y a los portarretratos. Cuando terminó de limpiar el baño y hacer la colada, eran las diez y media.

Se baño rápidamente y se paró en su clóset para decidir qué usar. Se decidió por un vestido veraniego con puntos blancos y negros. Decidió dejar su cabello suelto y lo deshumedeció con la secadora, para luego ponerse una banda elástica negra. Orgullosa de que lo que estaba vistiendo, combinara, se puso sus zapatos negros bajos y salió por la puerta.

En el estacionamiento, junto a su bebé, Bella notó que estaba el Volvo plateado.

_Hmm, supongo que fue un vecino o vecinos los que se mudaron y no solo fueron muebles. _Justo lo que necesitaba, más oportunidades para avergonzarse a sí misma.

Todavía era temprano cuando llegó con Esme, así que ordenó un té verde y se sentó con la vista hacia el final del lugar. Mientras esperaba sacó una pequeña libreta y una pluma de su bolso. Observó a los clientes alrededor de ella. Había una pareja que apenas y se hablaban durante todo el tiempo que llevaban ahí —sin embargo, cuando un par de sus amigos entraron parecían haberse pegado el uno al otro. Interesante.

Estaba muy ocupada tomando notas para siquiera notar que alguien se le acercaba.

—¿Qué escribes ahí? —escuchó ese acento nuevamente -sintió como si la estuviera cazando.

Frente a ella estaba el Sr. Volvo Plateado.

—Ahora estoy casi segura de que me estás acosando.

—No —se rio—. Te prometo que no lo estoy haciendo —miró nuevamente su libreta —. ¿Te importa si miro esto? —antes de que pudiera responder había tomado su libreta y pasaba las hojas.

—¿Qué significa esto: 'Las relaciones son lo que se espera' o 'La gente se empareja como en el Arca de Noé? No, espera, o 'El amor es para los que temen estar solos'.

Bella sintió su rostro comenzar a quedar rojo. No solo de vergüenza, sino de enojo también.

—Perdón, pero ¿sabes lo grosero que es tomar algo que no es tuyo sin pedir permiso?

—Discúlpame —bajo la cabeza luciendo verdaderamente arrepentido.

—Ugh, está bien —por alguna razón no podía evitar perdonarlo.

Debía ser el acento.

—¿Qué con esas notas? —movió la cabeza hacia sus escritos.

—Bueno, estoy intentando escribir una novela que represente mejor por qué la gente se "enamora" —antes de darse cuenta le estaba diciendo a este extraño sus detalles —. La idea es escribir un ejemplo realista de dos personas que se consideran enamoradas. Estoy cansada de leer siempre la misma vieja, romántica historia cliché.

»Quiero que sea real. Necesita ser una historia con la que las mujeres se relacionen porque ahora ya nadie cae rendida a los pies de un caballero de brillante armadura. Por mucho que nos guste pensar que hay un alma gemela para todos, las oportunidades que conozcas a esa persona son nulas. No es el tipo de romance glorioso que se leía en las novelas de antes.

Cuando terminó de hablar él la veía completamente fascinado. Se acercó más a ella.

—Muy bien, entonces déjame entender correctamente. ¿Crees que sí existen las almas gemelas, pero la gente nunca las va a encontrar?

—Básicamente —asintió.

Él alzó una ceja.

—Bien. ¿Y crees que las mujeres van a querer leer esto porque será realista?

Todo lo que hizo fue asentir.

—Bien —dijo, apoyándose en el asiento—. Creo que es la cosa más depresiva que haya escuchado. ¿Qué mujer va a querer leer eso?

—Perdón —esta vez fue Bella la que se acercó a él—. Es una verdadera mirada a-

—Basura —él se acercó hasta que sus narices casi se rozan—. ¿Cómo sabes cómo se sienten los demás?, ¿sabes lo que es estar enamorado? La gente se enamora de diferentes cosas.

—¿Sabes tú cómo se siente?, ¿puedes decir que estoy equivocada? —lo retó rápidamente -golpeando la mesa con su mano. Un poco de su té se derramó al temblar la mesa.

—Touché —dijo alejándose. Pareció que pensó algo de repente. Nunca hubiesen adivinado que estaban en un tipo de debate por la sonrisa que tenía en su rostro—. Eres una persona apasionada.

—¿De verdad? —murmuró—. ¿Eso es lo que piensas?

—Sí —dijo—. Eso pienso.

Intentó cambiar la conversación.

—Entonces, Sr. Volvo Plateado, ¿te acabas de mudar o estás visitando a un amigo?

—Ah, sí —asintió—. Terminé con todas mis cosas anoche, de hecho. No había visto el lugar hasta ayer. Como verás no soy de por aquí.

—Nunca lo hubiese adivinado —dijo sarcásticamente.

—Es asombroso, ¿no? De todas maneras, mi tía lo eligió para mí. Parece muy agradable. No me puedo quejar, excepto porque alguien estaba aspirando a las nueve de la mañana en el piso de arriba.

—No eran las nueve. Eran las diez —discutió Bella, dejando ver que era ella la que aspiraba.

Sus ojos brillaron por esto.

—¡Eras tú! Debí de haberlo sabido —se rio.

—Lo siento —miró la mesa, y luego, nuevamente a él—. No suelo aspirar a esa hora. Es solo que regresé temprano de correr y se supone que iba a ver a mis amigas hasta medio día, e iba a quedar loca si no hacía nada.

—No ha pasado nada —dijo, no tomándole importancia realmente. Miró su reloj—. Tus amigas llegan tarde. Ya son las doce quince.

—Sí —dijo sacudiendo la cabeza—. Es típico de ellas. Puedo estar un día completo esperándolas antes de que aparezcan.

—Oh, eso me recuerda a alguien de mi familia. Siempre dice que estarán en un lugar a cierta hora y llegan veinte minutos tarde. Mi prima me iba a recoger del aeropuerto a las dos, pero no la vi hasta las dos y media. Hablando de mi prima… —comenzó a agitar su mano hacia alguien que acababa de entrar al café.

Bella miró por encima de su hombro para ver a Alice caminando hacia su mesa. Tenía una expresión de curiosidad en su rostro cuando la vio sentada con su primo. Por supuesto, todo tiene sentido. Su primo era de Inglaterra -explica el acento. Llegó ayer y su prima lo recogió tarde.

—Bella —exclamó Alice cuando estuvo cerca—, ¿cómo es que conoces a mi primo, Edward?

* * *

**Hola, aquí está el nuevo capítulo como prometí. **

**Gracias a Aliapr-peke, Paty4Hale, Romby, Naemii y a xXArleenXx por sus grandiosos reviews, me fascina saber qué piensan.**

**Y a Umee-chan, annieyandi, vanecullencipriano, MacaCullen17, Selly coly cool por agregarme a alertas y favoritos ;)**

**Gracias por leerme, chicas, de verdad... (si alguno es hombre lo siento haha, no he tenido tiempo para checar sus perfiles y eso), se aprecia mucho saber que leen y que les guste. Por eso las recompenso con ese hermoso capítulo. Hahaha.**

**Trataré de subir mañana o sino hasta el martes en la tarde, a no más tardar. **

**¡Son grandiosas! (reitero lo de los hombres haha, aunque realmente lo dudo por los nombres de usuario que tienen).**


	4. Chapter 4

**Aquí está el cuarto capítulo. Propiedad de Stephenie Meyer y BookWorm4Life17. Yo solo traduzco. (Una duda existencial, si alguna sabe, ¿cuándo lleva acento la palabra SOLO y cuándo no? Gracias).**

**Disfruten el capítulo.**

* * *

Capítulo 4

—Tu primo, _Edward _—Bella hizo énfasis en su nombre—. Bueno, es mi vecino. Me sorprende que no me hayas dicho eso, Alice.

—¿Lo es? —Alice empujó a Edward para tomar asiento junto a él—. No lo sabía. Mi madre era la encargada de encontrarle apartamento. ¡Qué pequeño es el mundo!

—Muy pequeño —asintió Bella. Miró a Edward para ver su reacción. Se dio cuenta que hacía lo mismo y rápidamente miró hacia otro lado.

—Y… ¿sobre qué discutían? —Alice miro a uno y luego al otro, alternadamente.

—Me estaba quejando de mi vecina, entre sus hábitos esta aspirar a las nueve de la mañana —Edward le sonrió de lado a Bella.

—Eran las diez —replicó—. Y ya íbamos a hablar de que no se debe estacionar en el lugar asignado de otras personas-

—No me iba a quedar ahí. Solo me quedé un momento —objetó.

—Nunca sabes cuándo alguien llegará y requerirá su lugar.

—Supongo que no imaginé que alguien llegaría tan temprano un sábado en la noche.

—¿Muy bien? —Alice se veía confundida al observar su pequeña discusión. Sacudió su cabeza—. Bella, ¿me acompañarías a traer las bebidas a la mesa? Rosalie va a llegar tarde y me dijo que le pidiéramos algo. Edward, ¿te gustaría tomar algo?

—El té verde que tomaba Bella se veía bueno.

—Perfecto —Alice asintió antes de arrastrar a Bella fuera de su asiento. Se detuvó cuando vio lo que Bella estaba usando—. ¡Oh, sabía que ese vestido se te vería asombroso!

—Alice —sintió cómo se sonrojaba. Cruzó sus brazos en su pecho, como si intentara esconderse. Bella no era fanática de la atención. Volteó a ver donde Edward que parecía estar viéndola.

—Te ves encantadora —comentó Edward.

—Gracias —dijo quedamente. Volteó a ver a Alice—. Alice, vamos a formarnos en la fila antes de que crezca.

Alice esperó hasta que Edward no las pudiera escuchar para explotar en preguntas.

—Entonces… ¿qué piensas de mi primo?, ¿cuándo se conocieron?, ¿cómo se conocieron?, ¿cuánto tiempo estuvieron ahí sentados antes de que llegara?

—Alice. Respira —Bella le indicó—. Lo conocí ayer en la tarde, de hecho, cuando estaba en la librería.

—Oh… esa fue tu distracción —se detuvo a media oración cuando se dio cuenta de la mirada de Bella—. Lo siento.

—Nos estrellamos –bueno, yo me estrellé con él, cuando buscaba libros. Sabes cómo me pongo. Y luego lo vi anoche cuando estaba estacionado en mi lugar, pero no sabía que se había mudado al apartamento de abajo, hasta esta mañana. Apareció cuando las estaba esperando. Y hemos estado sentados cerca de veinte minutos más o menos.

—Hmm, interesante —asintió mientras procesaba la información—. ¿Qué piensas de él?

—Parece agradable. Un poco escalofriante porque al principio pensé que me estaba acosando.

—Oh, no. ¡Él no es así! Es muy agradable, de hecho. Edward es uno de mis primos favoritos. Siempre hemos sido muy cercanos. Siempre le digo lo que pasa en mi vida. Así que, naturalmente, sabe bastante sobre ti —avanzaron en la fila.

—¿En serio? —mostró una mirada escéptica—, ¿qué clase de cosas le has dicho?

—Nada malo, Bells —luego su rostro se iluminó en una sonrisa. Casi llegaban al mostrador—. ¿Por qué te importaría qué le dije?, ¿te importa qué piense de ti?

—Bueno, por supuesto que me importa un poco lo que piense mi vecino de mí.

—Mhm.

—Conozco ese tono Alice Cullen. Borra cualquier idea de algún romance entre tu primo y yo de tu cabeza —gritó prácticamente.

—¿Qué de Edward y tú? —Esme alzó una ceja por el asombro.

Bella negó con la cabeza.

—Nada. Solo le explicaba a Alice que no hiciera de casamentera en la vida de los demás. Ahora, vamos a querer un té verde, dos Macchiatos de Caramelo –con leche baja en grasa y sin azúcar, con jarabe de vainilla y un café pequeño. ¿Está bien, Alice?

—Sí. ¿Deberíamos esperar a Rosalie antes de ordenar el al-

—¿Que yo qué? —Rosalie apareció por atrás—. ¿Estaban discutiendo de lo celosas que están acerca de mis zapatos nuevos de punta? —mostró sus zapatos para que los vieran.

—No fuimos a comprar juntas —Alice hizo un mohín.

—No te preocupes lo haremos.

Después de ordenar la comida fueron a sus asientos y encontraron a Edward hablando con Jasper.

—Pensé que este era un almuerzo de chicas —Bella les dijo a los hombres que ocupaban su mesa.

—Lo era –hasta que invitaste a Edward —bromeó Alice—. Así que pensé que no te importaría que Jasper se uniera.

—No lo invité —dijo rápidamente. Y luego se sintió culpable casi inmediatamente por ser tan grosera.

Rosalie rápido interfirió.

—Bueno, yo te invito, Edward. Incluso invité a Emmett.

Bella se sintió la persona más horrible en la mesa, así que se sentó junto a la ventana. Comía sus papas fritas en silencio mientras todos hablablan animadamente de la noche anterior. Escuchaba a medias hasta que escuchó que alguien decía su nombre.

—Creo que la única que tendría posibilidad de vencer a Edward en pool sería Bella —Emmett le decía a todos—. Es buenísima. ¿No es cierto, Bells?

Alzó la cabeza.

—Supongo que sí.

—Psh… ¿supones? Está siendo demasiado modesta.

—Tendremos que jugar pronto —Edward la retó mirándola—. Quiero ver si alguien es capaz de vencerme en pool. No he perdido un juego desde la preparatoria. No importa contra quién.

—Ya veremos. Quizá me ganes. De todas maneras, una mujer jugando un juego de hombres… —sonrió burlonamente.

—He aprendido a nunca subestimar el poder de una mujer.

—Qué hombre tan inteligente eres, primo —rio Alice—. Creo que muchos aprenden eso después de hablar con Bella.

Bella suspiró y sacudió la cabeza.

—No puedo creer que esté diciendo esto pero, ¿ya vamos a ir de compras? Alice, recuerda que las tiendas cierran temprano los domingos.

—Bella tiene razón. Vamos señoritas; nos vemos luego muchachos —se puso de pie y le dio a Jasper un beso en la mejilla. Emmett abrazó a Rosalie e hizo lo mismo, dejando a Edward y Bella en un lado, sintiéndose incómodos.

Edward sonrió y abrió sus brazos invitándola a abrazarlo.

—Vamos, sé que quieres —bromeó con su acento inglés—. Todos los demás lo están haciendo.

—Bueno, si todos los demás lo hacen… —comenzó a caminar hacia él—. Oh, espera —se detuvo a medio camino y dio un paso atrás—, no soy muy ávida a seguir el ejemplo de los demás —dijo Bella, tomándole el pelo.

Mientras Rosalie y Alice caminaban hacia la puerta, Bella volteó a ver a Edward y le sonrió. Él tenía una mirada casi de adoración mientras la veía irse.

Todas se subieron a la camioneta de Bella, para ir a Phoenix. Quizá no tenía el auto más bonito, pero tenía más espacio. Las tres daban perfectamente en el asiento delantero, que dejaba bastante espacio en el asiento de atrás para las bolsas.

Alice no perdió tiempo para hablar de Edward. Bueno, más específicamente de Edward y Bella.

—Así que Bella, ¿estabas coqueteando con mi primo?

—No, Alice. No lo hacía.

Rosalie intervino.

—¿De verdad? ¿Y qué fue eso que pasó al final del almuerzo?

—¿Qué cosa? Yo no hice nada.

—Déjate de tonterías. Cuando lo ibas a abrazar-

—Y cuando lo volteaste a ver y le sonreíste.

—Primero que nada, solamente estaba bromeando con él y segundo; ¿cómo rayos vieron eso?

—Es un don —dijo Rosalie—. Tengo un excelente radar de tensión sexual, y todos sabemos que es algo físico.

—¿En serio?, ¿sabes que acabas de sonar como una loca?

Cuando llegaron al centro comercial, Alice inmediatamente las arrastró a una tienda de vestidos con precios sumamente altos.

—Um, Alice, ¿por qué estamos aquí?

—Estaba pensando que necesitamos al menos un vestido nuevo para posibles salidas nocturnas.

—¿Qué tienen de malo los vestidos que tengo?

—Necesitas algo más para gente de tu edad.

—Sí, Bella —Rosalie habló detrás de ella—. Las mujeres usan vestidos de noche y tacones.

Bella solamente rodó los ojos.

—Ahora, sé una buena niña y pruébate estos vestidos —Alice le pasó seis vestidos diferentes. Luego la empujó hasta los vestidores en la parte de atrás de la tienda.

—Sí, madre —murmuró Bella.

El primer vestido que Bella se probó era uno negro que era demasiado largo por adelante. El escote le llegaba hasta el ombligo.

—Por Dios, no Alice —le dijo Bella a Alice a través de la puerta mientras se observaba. Trató de juntar el vestido con sus manos para no mostrar nada.

—Oh, déjanos ver, Bella —exclamó Alice. Bella podía oírla saltar una y otra vez.

Con cuidado, Bella abrió la puerta y salió, con su mano, todavía sosteniendo el vestido.

—Creo que necesito un broche con esto.

Rosalie, que se había probado un vestido rojo como de muñeca, salió del vestidor al mismo tiempo.

—Me gusta el color, pero no tanto el corte. Quiero algo que se ajuste a mis curvas —dijo, mientras pasaba sus manos a los lados de su cuerpo. Luego miró a Bella—. ¡Oh! Qué sexy estás, Bella.

—Te ves increíble —concidió Alice.

—De ninguna manera —Bella negó con la cabeza antes de entrar de nuevo al vestidor y cambiarse con el siguiente vestido.

—Hmm, ¿tienen ese vestido en rojo Alice? —preguntó Rosalie.

Dos vestidos después, Bella se estaba probando uno morado que, esta vez, si cubría su pecho. Desafortunadamente, no podía decir lo mismo de la parte de atrás. Literalmente, estaba desnuda de la espalda.

—Este vestido es un poco… —hizo una pausa para salir, buscando por la palabra correcta—, ¿frío?

Alice tenía un vestido rosado.

—¿Frío?, ¿en serio?

Para demostrar el punto de Bella, una ligera brisa entró por la puerta principal de la tienda cuando alguien la abrió. Bella sintió cómo temblaba.

—Bien —se rindió Alice—. ¿Qué piensas de este vestido? Creo que es perfecto.

Bella vio a su amiga dar una vuelta frente al espejo. Se veía perfecta, por supuesto.

—Te ves increíble, Alice. ¿Cómo encuentras tus vestidos tan fácilmente?

Se encogió de hombros.

—Sé lo que me queda mejor. También se lo que te queda mejor. No te pruebes el siguiente vestido y ponte éste azul. Es el indicado.

Bella la miró escépticamente antes de probarse el vestido azul. Era un vestido strapless con un cinturón negro que se ajustaba a su cintura. Le llegaba un poco más arriba de la rodilla que hacía que sus piernas se vieran muy largas. Alice tenía razón. Era el indicado.

Bella salió del probador con bastante confianza. Incluso se atrevió a dar una vuelta para mostrar mejor el vestido.

—Alice eres una genio —Rosalie exclamó—. Ese vestido te queda perfecto, Bells.

—Rose tiene razón —Bella le sonrió al reflejo en el espejo—. Es perfecto.

Alice, quien ya se había cambiado de vuelta en su ropa, hizo una pequeña reverencia.

—Gracias, gracias.

—Alice, si sabías que este era el vestido, ¿por qué me hiciste esos otros?, ¿por qué simplemente no me dijiste que me probara este primero?

—¿Qué tiene de divertido eso? Ahora faltan los zapatos, así que apúrense a cambiarse.

Rose eligió un corto y sensual vestido rojo, recogido como si fuera una rosa. Era un vestido muy Rosalie. Se veía asombroso en ella. Era un buen ejemplo de lo que Bella llamaba la más hermosa. Era hermosa como una súper modelo.

Después de pagar los vestidos nuevos fueron a buscar zapatos que hicieran juego. Esa era la parte que Bella disfrutaba. Los zapatos eran su debilidad. Tenía cerca de treinta pares y siempre se emocionaba cuando compraba más.

Bella eligió un par de tacones negros que dejaban a la vista sus dedos y que se ajustaban a su tobillo. Harían juego con el cinturón del vestido. Mientras estaban ahí, Bella también invirtió en un par de sandalias rosas y unas plataformas blancas. Eran dos pares más de lo que Rosalie y Alice habían comprado. Y se asegurarían de molestarla un rato.

—Dios, Bells —Rose la tocó por un lado cuando salían de la tienda—. Tres pares nuevos de zapatos, eso sí que es invertir el dinero.

—Lo sé. Alguien es adicta a las compras —Alice bromeó.

—Adicta a los zapatos —la corrigió Bella—. Creo que el título de adicta a las compras te pertenece a ti, Alice.

—Touché, mi querida amiga.

Tres tiendas después, Bella sintió cómo su estómago comenzaba a gruñir. Eran casi las seis –hora de comer.

—Oigan, ¿alguien tiene hambre? —preguntó dándole palmaditas a su estómago.

—Yo estoy hambrienta —Rosalie estuvo de acuerdo.

—Sí, yo también. Comprar abre el apetito.

—¿Quieren pedir pizza mientras vamos a la casa? Podemos ir a la mía y hacer una noche de películas. Compré Entre hermanos en DVD y todavía no la he visto.

—Oh, yo voto por la grasienta pizza de Freddy's —dijo Rosalie.

El mejor lugar en Queen Rivers para comer pizza era el Freddy's Pizza Place. Bella recuerda cuando comía pizza en el mismo lugar, cuando era una niña. Reneé siempre pasaba a comprarla cada viernes en la noche de camino a casa desde su trabajo. También la comían cuando estudiaban hasta tarde con Rose y Alice durante la preparatoria.

—Y yo voto por ver al sexy Jake Gyllenhaal —dijo Alice.

El resto de la noche se la pasaron en casa de Bella comiendo pizza y babeando por Jake Gyllenhaal. Cerca de las diez, decidieron que era hora de irse. Todas tenían que ir a trabajar a la mañana siguiente. Alice trabajaba en Crepúsculo –una compañía que planeaba eventos en Phoenix. Hacían de todo, desde cumpleaños importantes hasta bodas para personas de clase media. Alice se había vuelto una de las más requeridas en cuanto a planear eventos y esperaba tener su propio negocio algún día.

Rosalie trabajaba en Eclipse, una revista, junto con Bella. Ella era la coordinadora de las sesiones de fotos. Era la encargada en encontrar nuevas modas y estilos y contactarlos para que aparecieran en la revista. Luego se fue fijando qué es lo que le quedaba mejor a cada modelo, en vez de qué modelo se veía mejor con cierto tipo de ropa.

—Es mi turno esta semana de manejar. Así que llegaré a tu casa a las ocho —Bella le dijo a Rose.

Los días que en que Bella tenía que manejar al trabajo, se juntaba con Rosalie para irse juntas. Tenía que ir los lunes, miércoles y algunos viernes para reuniones. Al día siguiente habría una reunión enfocada en los detalles finales de la última edición que salía el martes. En las reuniones de los miércoles, recibía, generalmente lo que se le había asignado y tendría que escribir. Bella, casi siempre, tenía su primer borrador listo el jueves y lo enviaba al editor. Si no era lo que la revista necesitaba, la llamaban los viernes para discutir sobre ello. El borrador final era para el sábado en la noche. Habían escasas reuniones los domingos cuando parecía que no iba a estar listo para el martes.

—Mejor a las ocho y media, ¿no? Trataré de estar lista a las ocho quince. Adiós, Bella —Rose se despidió antes de salir de su apartamento.

Bella solamente sacudió su cabeza, incapaz de creerle a su amiga. Fue al baño a lavarse los dientes, a ponerse una blusa sin mangas y unos shorts de pijama. Antes de que pudiera dormir, sabía que tenía que arreglar el desastre de la cocina.

Fue a la cocina a lavar los platos. Luego de terminar con el último plato vio la caja de la pizza en la mesa y decidió tirarla. La dobló y la metió al resto de la basura, para sacarla.

Se puso sus pantuflas y tomó sus llaves para salir de su apartamento y bajó las escaleras para ir hasta el bote de basura, detrás del edificio. Antes de llegar al bote, Bella escuchó el sonido de unas llaves y un ligero golpeteo. Luego escuchó a alguien gruñir.

Curiosa, Bella caminó de nuevo al edificio, al primer piso. En el pasillo, Bella vio a alguien intentando abrir una puerta. Parecía como si las llaves estuvieran atoradas y estuviese tratando de sacarlas. Mientras se acercaba a la persona, vio que era Edward.

—Estás siendo terriblemente ruidoso —llamó Bella—. ¿Lo sabías?

Bella tuvo la satisfacción de verlo sorprendido esa vez. Él volteó a verla, un poco molesto hasta que vio que era ella.

Edward le mostró una sonrisa de disculpa.

—Siento tanto haberte despertado, Isabella, pero parece que estoy atorado aquí.

Bella se ablandó ante su genuina disculpa.

—Está bien. Solo sacaba la basura. ¿Necesitas ayuda?

—Si no te molesta —señaló su puerta—, con mucho gusto. No estoy teniendo suerte con esto.

—Hazte a un lado —Bella lo arrimó para que se alejara de la puerta—. Cuando me mudé se me hizo muy difícil aprender a abrir la puerta. El truco es mover la manija al mismo tiempo que giras la llave.

—Aprecio la ayuda —se apoyó en la pared junto a su puerta—. Me temo que el resto de los vecinos me va a odiar por todo el ruido que hago.

—Sí, probablemente —bromeó—. Ya casi.

—Parece que no serás la única ruidosa en el edificio.

—Hacemos un gran par, ¿no es cierto? —broméo. Le tomó un segundo darse cuenta del doble sentido de lo que había dicho. Se atrevió a voltear a verlo.

Edward se veía calmado.

—Por supuesto.

Bella sintió su corazón latir erráticamente. Le dio a las llaves un último golpe, que abrió la puerta, y luego las sacó.

—Aquí tienes —dijo dándole las llaves. Estiró sus brazos por encima de su cabeza y fingió bostezar—. Si no planeas hacer más ruido, iré a dormir. Buenas noches, Edward.

—Buenas noches, Isabella —asintió—. Muchas gracias por la ayuda.

—No hay problema —no esperó a que Edward entrara a su apartamento y comenzó a caminar hacia las escaleras—. Te veré por ahí.

_¿Por qué siempre parece que estoy huyendo de él? Me hace ver rara y necesito parar. Tengo que hacer un mejor trabajo para parecer calmada a su alrededor._

Bella deseó eso, para luego acostarse en su cama y prepararse para dormir. Desafortunadamente, su mente tenía otros planes. Se pasó, literalmente, una hora pensando en cómo hacer para que Edward no se metiera más en su vida. _No dejaré que se lleve lo mejor de mí. _Fue la última cosa que pensó, antes de dormirse.

* * *

**Hola, ¡aquí está el capítulo como prometí!**

**Primero que nada, los agradecimientos a FerHdePattinson, , tina-nela y a .Granger por agregar a alertas y/o favoritos esta historia. Es genial ver cómo se va agregando más gente.**

**Umee-chan: ¿De verdad los capítulos te parecen cortos? Hahaha, a mí me parecen bastante larguitos ._. hahaha pero, pues así están en la historia original y no le quiero cambiar nada. ¡Gracias por leer!**

**Naemii:** Por un momento sí creí que fueras hombre y me asusté. Hahahahaha. Sería muy padre que un chavo lea esto, ¿no? (lo que me convenció que eras mujer fue lo de besos hahaha)

**Paty4Hale: **Hahaha sí, me fascina como discuten-hablan. Son adorables y a mí también me frustran, sobre todo si es para entrar al cine... D: hahaha

**Romby: **¿Qué crees que Alice tenía planeado? ¿Lo de que se conozcan? Hahaha lo pensé al principio de la historia cuando lo comencé a leer, pero creo que este capítulo aclara que ella igual está confundida sobre su "conocimiento" hahaha.

**xXArleenXx: **A mí también me fascina su relación, siempre han sido y serán mi pareja favorita (quién sabe por qué... hahaha).

**Decidí hacer esto para no perderme y saber a quién ya le respondí y a quién no... siempre me confundo y ando abriendo como mil pestañas. Hahaha. **

**En fin, muchísisisisimas gracias a todas (os) por su apoyo y por leer, por su tiempo, porque les guste y por agregarme a favoritos, alertas, dejar review... **

**Y otra pregunta... (por si no se fijaron arriba hay otra pregunta hahaha), ¿alguna película romántica, muuuuy muuuy buena, ya sea que llores o ríes o lo que sea, pero que sea buena y que no sea tan vulgar? No me llaman mucho la atención las películas vulgares... son feas. Hahaha.**

**Intentaré subir el capítulo el jueves (ya que ese día terminan mis asquerosos exámenes, por fin). Ya comencé a traducir el quinto pero me lleva un tiempito hacerlo, que tenga coherencia y todo eso. **

**Gracias por todo (de nuevo). **


	5. Chapter 5

**¡Propiedad de Stephenie Meyer y BookWorm4Life17!**

* * *

Capítulo 5

A Bella le dieron ganas de tirar su alarma a través del cuarto cuando sonó a las cinco y media de la mañana, a la mañana siguiente. Se obligó a salir de la cama y trastabilló hasta el baño. Se miró en el espejo y se sorprendió de lo que vio. _Dios, me veo horrible. _Bella tocó los círculos púrpuras que habían aparecido debajo de sus ojos. Se mojó la cara antes de cambiarse en sus shorts para correr. _¿Sería muy malo no correr hoy?_

Se sentía como un zombie mientras caminaba hasta la cocina para prender la cafetera. Mientras su café hervía, Bella regresó a su cuarto para ponerse sus tennis y sus calcetines. Se peinó su cabello en una cola de caballo. Se hubiese recompensado con dormir hasta las nueve y media e ir a correr en la tarde. Con un taza de café, Bella salió para ir a correr.

Dos horas después –después de bañarse y cambiarse de ropa- Bella, ya estaba de camino a casa de Rosalie. Estaba usando una impecable falda negra ajustada, una blusa blanca y zapatos negros. Aún cuando odiaba no ser capaz de moverse apropiadamente en la falta –el profesionalismo siempre era una de las cosas más importantes en la lista de Bella. Solamente era para los lunes. Todo su cabello estaba recogido en una cola de caballo. Era el día en que el dueño de la revista –el Sr. Aro Volturi enviaba a su hijo, Alec Volturi para hacer visitas sorpresas para "estar al pendiente del progreso". El tipo no tiene idea de cómo dirigir una revista –y mucho menos una revista para mujeres.

—Es muy temprano —dijo Rosalie mientras se subía a la camioneta—. Solo quiero regresar y dormir por lo menos, otra hora.

—Sí, bueno, la gente grande necesita ir a trabajar —le dio unas palmaditas en la pierna a su amiga.

—Ugh y hoy es lunes —dijo ignorando el comentario de Bella—. La bola de baba hace su aparición hoy.

Se suponía que Alec Volturi caminaba por el lugar para ver cómo iba todo. Pero en lugar de eso hacía comentarios sarcásticos a los hombres y coqueteaba con todas las mujeres. Con sasi todas las mujeres. Aprendió la lección con Rosalie. Alec cometió el error de coquetear con ella en el momento exacto que Emmett llegó para salir con Rose a almorzar. El novio celoso asustó lo suficiente a Alec, para que se mantuviese alejado de ella. Ayudó que Emmett tuviera el tamaño de un jugador de fút-bol americano.

Desafortunadamente para Bella, no era así. Eran esos días que deseaba tener novio. Alguien que intimidase a Alec, para que deje de tocarle los hombros, cuando se colocaba detrás de ella y que juegue con su cabello. En lugar de eso Bella encogía los hombros y se alejaba de él –esperando que entendiera el mensaje.

—Hola Bella —escuchó su voz viniendo detrás de ella. Pudo sentir sus manos acercarse a sus hombros, pero antes de que la pudiera tocar, Bella caminó rápidamente al otro lado de la mesa. Se estaba comenzando a organizar para el día.

—Hola Alec —forzó una sonrisa antes de mirar de nuevo sus papeles en la mesa.

—¿Reconsideraste mi oferta para salir a cenar? —preguntó acercándose a la mesa.

—Es muy halagador de tu parte, pero no tengo citas con la gente que trabajo. Lo siento.

—Técnicamente no trabajamos juntos.

—Cierto, pero eres el hijo de mi jefe. Sería una situación bastante incómoda, pero aunque eso no sea un problema –no eres mi tipo. Lo siento Alec —Bella salió corriendo del cuarto y casi cayéndose en el proceso.

—¿Escapando del prostituto, cariño? —escuchó una voz familiar a través de la pared del cubículo del que estaba parada.

—Ugh. Sí. No me deja en paz —Bella caminó hacia el cubículo de uno de sus nuevos amigos del trabajo, Eric. Ha estado trabajando con la revista desde hace dos años antes de que Bella apareciera. También era una de las personas que no se sentían amenazados por ella y fue amable cuando ella llegó. Bella se sentó en el borde del escritorio.

—Solamente necesitas uno de esos tacones puntiagudos —señaló sus pies— y golpearle donde no brilla el sol.

—Créeme, amaría hacer eso, pero no sé si vale la pena que por él, pierda mi trabajo.

—Cierto. Y luego siempre vienen los temas legales. No creo que el naranja sea tu color, de todas maneras.

Bella rio.

—No, definitivamente no.

—¿Así que tu mamá trató de arreglarte una cita con alguien esta semana?

—Desafortunadamente, sí.

—Detalles —Eric se inclinó en su silla—. ¿Cómo se llama?, ¿lo conozco?

—Su nombre es Mike Newton. Era muy raro —dijo riendo por la reacción de Eric al escuchar el nombre.

—Oh, Bells. ¿Te imaginas tener el nombre de Isabella Marie Newton?

—Um, no —Bella se estremeció al pensarlo—. Sería horrible comer frente a él si fuera su esposa. Me miraría todo el tiempo y comentaría que le gustan las mujeres que comen ensaladas.

—No-uh —Eric se echó para atrás en su silla conteniendo la risa—. ¿Qué dijo? ¿Algo como "mantiene tu figura linda para _mí"_? De verdad que era raro.

—Seguramente. Lo es.

—Sí y-

—La reunión comienza en cinco minutos —la voz de su jefe sonó en toda la oficina mientras comenzaba a caminar.

—Mejor nos vamos.

El resto del día Bella se la pasó evadiendo a Alec con ayuda de Eric. Durante la reunión sintió cómo la miraba; intentando hacer que le hiciera caso. Miró a Victoria todo el tiempo –la jefa de edición de la revista-, mientras hablaba. Bella no se sorprendería si Victoria estuviese asustada por mirarla tanto tiempo. Aunque no lo podía evitar.

—Si no hay más preguntas, comentarios o quejas, creo que es todo por el día de hoy —dijo Victoria a todos en la sala.

Después de despedirse Bella salió por la puerta hacia su oficina. Iría a agarrar sus cosas, luego encontrar a Rosalie y salir de ahí. Le mandó un mensaje para saber dónde estaba.

_¿Estás en tu oficina?_

_-Bella._

No pasó si quiera un minuto y le llegó una respuesta de la reina de los mensajes.

_Nope, abajo en el studio. T veo en el auto._

_-Rose._

Bella se metió al elevador para evitar encontrarse con Alec. Para su mala suerte, una mano apareció mientras se cerraban las puertas. Era de él, naturalmente.

—Hola Srita. Swan. ¿Cuál es el apuro?

—Voy tarde p-para ver a alguien.

—¿A alguien?, ¿en serio?, ¿la conozco? —se acercó a ella.

Bella retrocedió un paso.

—No. No creo que _lo_ conozcas —justo en ese momento se abrieron las puertas del elevador—. Ahora, si me disculpas, voy arreglarme para m-mi cita —Bella salió corriendo por las puertas, antes de que se abrieran completamente.

_Cita. Sí, claro._

Bella se subió a su camioneta. Lo primero que hizo al subirse fue quitarse los tacones. Correr como lo hizo, no había sido una muy buena idea. Necesitaba remojar sus pies y un buen masaje. Comenzó a pensar cuando Jake le daba masajes en los pies, cuando empezaron su relación. Fue agradable tener a alguien que estaba ahí para ella después de un ocupado día de escuela o trabajo. Desafortunadamente no era algo genuino. Comenzó bien, pero él siempre esperaba más de ella. Más de lo que estaba dispuesta a sacrificar.

Dejo de pensar en eso mientras prendía la radio. Era la estación que Rosalie había dejado en la mañana. La cantante decía cosas sin sentido acerca de estar ebrio de amor. Rápidamente la cambió a una estación de rock clásico.

Diez minutos después Rosalie entró al auto con bolsas de vestidos en su brazo.

—Hola Bella —cantó mientras entraba al auto—. Tengo una sorpresa para ti —dijo mientras sacudía las bolsas frente a ella.

—¿Más ropa Rosalie? —gruñó Bella.

—Sí. No actúes como si la ropa que te doy no te gustase. Estas estaban a la vista y sucede que eran de tu talla. Creo que te van a gustar.

—Muy bien. Gracias, Rosie —rio—. Me las voy a probar cuando llegue a casa —se puso sus zapatos de nuevo.

—¿Escapando de Alec, de nuevo?

—Ugh, sí. No se da por vencido.

—Tal vez si algún hombre intimidante estuviera detrás tuyo… tal vez si no estuvieras soltera…

—Es gracioso que lo menciones —Bella agachó su cabeza para ver la luz roja—. Quizá le dije que iba a tener una cita. Espero que haya entendido la indirecta.

—Hm. Tal vez funcione —asintió Rosalie—. Es una lástima que no estés viendo a nadie.

—Sí. No tanto. Eric me dijo que solo tengo que darle un buen golpe en su fabricador de bebés. ¿Te llevo a tu casa?

—No. ¿Te importaría llevarme con Esme? Me voy a ver con Emmett para almorzar. ¿Vienes?

—No te preocupes además, no quiero entrometerme —en ese momento su estómago gruñó.

—No te estás entrometiendo en nada y ni siquiera te atrevas a decirme que no tienes hambre.

—Bueno, si suplicas de esa manera —bromeó—. Podría comer un emparedado de pollo.

Llegaron donde Esme y se sentaron en su usual mesa en la parte de atrás. Emmett, por supuesto, no había llegado. Con la postura de Bella, de siempre estar temprano, llegaron quince minutos antes.

—Voy a ordenar la comida y a hablar con Esme —le dijo Rosalie a Bella antes de ir al mostrador.

Tan pronto como se fue, se quitó sus zapatos y los colocó en el asiento en frente de ella. Cerró los ojos y se echó para atrás. El sonido de la campana de la puerta hizo que echara un vistazo a quién había entrado. Lo que no esperaba era ver a Edward.

Su cabello se pegaba a su frente húmedo, por el sudor. Estaba usando una camisa negra de mangas y unos shorts blancos, con un par de tennis. Cuando se dio cuenta que lo miraba más de la cuenta, deseó que él no la haya visto hacerlo.

Bella comenzó a agacharse en su asiento, pero se alzó rápidamente de nuevo un segundo después. Edward había levantado su camisa para limpiarse el sudor de la cara. Bella obtuvo una excelente vista de su bronceado y esculpido abdomen que deslumbraba.

_Lo que daría por ir y la- Demonios, ¿estaba mirando para aquí?, ¿me vio?_

Edward había mirado su mesa. Bella puso en menú en su rostro. Si la había visto, no estaba muy interesado en ir y saludarla. No es como si estuviera obligado, pero era cortés y amistoso que lo hiciera. Lo miró de nuevo para ver que se había acercado al mostrador y que estaba hablando con Tanya, una de las mujeres que trabajaban para Esme.

Bella no pudo evitar sentirse irritada porque le estaba hablando a la rubia bonita en vez de a ella. Quizá estaría celosa, pero no tenía por qué estar celosa. Simplemente, no le gustaba que Edward estuviera hablando con esa que, claramente estaba coqueteando con él, en vez de solo hablar con ella.

_Eres mejor que esto, Bella._

—Hola pequeña —escuchó la atronadora voz de Emmett.

—Emmett, ¿cómo estás gigante?

—Muy bien —dijo viéndola sospechosamente.

—¿Qué? —preguntó intentando verse lo más inocente posible.

—Nada —dijo cautelosamente—. De todos modos, ¿dónde está Rose?

—Trayendo la comida —Bella miró hacia el mostrador. No miró la parte dónde Edward estaba parado—. ¿Qué pasa, Em?

Emmett bajó la voz considerablemente.

—Necesito tu ayuda con algo, Bells.

—Muy bien. ¿Con qué?

Miro a su alrededor lentamente.

—Estoy planeando pedirle matrimonio a Rose.

—¡Aw, Em! Eso es genial —chilló Bella.

—Shhhh —dijo, sacudiendo su mano.

—Lo siento. Entonces, ¿cuál es el problema?

—No sé cómo preguntárselo. Esme me dio el anillo de la abuela, así que eso ya está listo. Ahora, tengo que encontrar el momento perfecto para hacerlo —dijo disimuladamente.

—Bueno. ¿Lo quieres hacer frente a amigos y familia o algo más privado?

—No estoy seguro. Quizá frente a amigos y familia.

—¿Pronto o quieres esperar un poco más?

—Pronto.

—¿Esperar un mes hasta las vacaciones sería mucho?

—Sí, probablemente. Temo perder el anillo y no podría esperar tanto, de todas maneras.

—Bien. Tal vez podamos hacer una fiesta familiar o una parrillada en casa de tus papás. Así todos estaríamos juntos.

—Suena genial, Bells —casi gritó—. Sabía que eras la mejor persona para hablar acerca de esto. Siempre tienes los mejores consejos. ¡Muchas gracias!

—Ha, ha. No hay problema, Em —le dio unas palmaditas en su mano—. Podemos empezar a planearlo con Esme ahorita mismo.

—Perfecto. Eres la mejor.

—¿Quién es la mejor? —preguntó Rosalie curiosa, sentándose junto a Emmett.

—Oh- nada Rosie —le sonrió dulcemente.

—Me estás escondiendo algo Emmett Cullen —dijo entrecerrando sus ojos.

—Estábamos hablando de ti —le dijo Bella a Rose—. Dijo que eras la mejor en cuanto a reparar autos se refiere, pero no querías que te sintieras poco femenina.

—Bueno sí, soy la mejor en eso…

—No es lo único en lo que eres mejor —Emmett movió sus cejas sugestivamente.

—Oh, eso ya lo sabía —dijo Rose halagada.

—Estoy intentando comer —Bella se ahogó con su emparedado. Miró hacia Edward y vio que aún seguía hablando con Tanya. Vio como la rubia movía su cabello hacia su hombro y se inclinaba más hacia el mostrador.

—Creo que ya me voy —dijo de repente.

—¿Qué? Pero si apenas has tocado tu comida —Rosalie señaló su plato.

—Sí, voy a agarrar una caja para esto —se puso de pie. Antes de que pensara dos veces lo que hacía, Bella fue hacia el mostrador en dónde ella sabía que él la tendría que ver.

—¿Con qué te ayudo Bella? —la saludó Esme con una sonrisa.

Cuando la mencionó, pudo ver como Edward dejaba de ver a Tanya para verla a ella. Y a propósito se inclinó en el mostrador para mostrar sus curvas. Eso era lo único bueno de la falda. Sus piernas estaban cruzadas en sus tobillos, seductivamente. Pudo sentir como la veía, pero por alguna razón, eso no la molestó. Bella estuvo satisfecha con saber que ya no miraba a Tanya.

—¿Me podrías dar una caja para esto? —apuntó a su plato.

—Por supuesto —Esme sonrió antes de desaparecer por la puerta de atrás.

—Hola vecina. Te ves muy bien hoy —comentó Edward.

Se volteó ligeramente hacia él.

—Gracias, Edward. Es mi ropa para trabajar —dijo haciendo una mueca. Él se rio entre dientes.

Bella no dijo nada mientras Esme le daba la caja. Rápidamente puso su comida dentro.

—Bueno, nos vemos —sonrió antes de irse.

_¿Era completamente necesario hacer eso? El hombre puede tener citas con quién quiera. No me gusta así que no me debería importar. Es solo que, se podría conseguir algo mejor que Tanya._

* * *

**Hola, aquí estoy con el capítulo, siento haber tardado. Acabo de llegar de la escuela y ¡por fin soy libre para hacer lo que quiera! No más escuela por un rato.**

**Gracias a soiidiaz por agregar la historia a alertas.**

**Y los reviews:**

**Romby: **Sí, la tía Esme, definitivamente sabe qué hace. Ya vi la de Jamás Besada haha las otras dos las checaré. Y obvio que es la más bonita y romántica y todo, pero pues ya las vi todas hahahaha.

**soiidiaz:** Muchas gracias por leer, me alegra que te haya gustado. Ah, y bienvenida haha.

**Paty4Hale: **Creo que a cualquiera le gustaría un vecino así. Y yo tampoco podría enojarme con él hahaha.


	6. Chapter 6

**Propiedad de Stephenie Meyer y BookWorm4Life17 (:**

**Disfrútenlo.**

* * *

Capítulo 6

Al día siguiente, Bella se despertó empapada en sudor. Se había dormido enrollada en su pesada colcha y se despertó sintiéndose atrapada. Bella se quitó la colcha y la tiró al piso. Se sintió como si estuviese despertando en el infierno. Trastabilló fuera del cuarto para ver el termostato en el pasillo.

_31º_

_¿Qué demonios? _Vio que todo estaba configurado para que enfriara. Bella fue checando las ventilas y se dio cuenta de que no salía absolutamente nada de aire.

_¿No es genial? El día perfecto para que mi aire acondicionado deje de funcionar._

El resto de la mañana se la pasó en bra y shorts en frente de un ventilador pequeño que tenía desde la universidad –donde no había aire acondicionado-, desde primer año. Bella y su compañera compraron unos para ponerlo en las ventanas. Sólo lo usaban en Agosto ya que era el estado de Washington. Desafortunadamente ahora no hacía nada contra el calor de Arizona.

Bella sólo se movía cuando era necesario, para usar el baño, rellenar su botella de agua o para agarrar otra paleta del congelador. Solamente se quedaba sentada en su sofá. Tenía su lap top junto a ella, y no se atrevía a ponérsela encima ya que la batería soltaba mucho calor.

Iba en su segundo juego de solitario cuando alguien golpeó su puerta.

—¿Quién es? —Bella gritó desde el sofá cuando escuchó que golpeaban.

—Es Emmett —escuchó la familiar voz ronca que le respondió. Lentamente, Bella se desperezó y estiró sus piernas.

—¿Es importante? —preguntó, antes de tomar una blusa de sus cajones.

—Uh- creo que sí. Quería que habláramos para planear la reunión familiar.

—Eso significa que me tengo que poner una blusa —gritó, dirigiéndose a la puerta.

—No te sientas obligada a vestirte por mí culpa —Emmett estaba moviendo sus cejas cuando Bella abrió la puerta. Le golpeó en el hombro juguetonamente.

—Entra al infierno bajo tu propio riesgo —dijo, permitiendo que entre al cuarto—. Deja agarro mis zapatos. Podemos planearlo con Esme o en otro lado.

—¡No inventes, Bells! —Emmett exclamó echándose aire—. Hace demasiado calor. ¿Qué le pasó a tu aire acondicionado?

—Decidió romperse a no sé qué hora de la madrugada. Fui a hablar con el dueño pero no estaba. Aparentemente, se fue hasta el domingo. ¿Estás listo?

* * *

—Muy bien —dijo Bella destapando su pluma—, ¿quién quieres que vaya a la fiesta?, ¿quieres que sean sólo amigos cercanos y familia?

—Creo que así está bien. No necesito ver a ninguna señora vieja que veo una vez cada diez años pellizcando mis mejillas diciéndome que no me ha visto en años.

—Bien —Bella le puso título al papel.

_Fiesta de R & E_

—Intentaré planear la mejor fiesta que pueda Em, pero no soy Alice. ¿Por qué no le pediste ayuda a ella también?

—Me sorprende que hayas preguntado eso, Bella. Alice es la mejor amiga de Rosalie. No podría guardar un secreto, aun que éste dependa de su vida, ni a ti ni a ella.

—Buen punto. Bien, tengo a Esme y Carlisle. Y necesitamos invitar también al Sr. y la Sra. Hale.

Emmett asintió mientras Bella decía los nombres que aparecían en la lista que le había dado previamente.

—Alice y Jasper, tú, Angela y Ben, Reneé y Phil —Bella notó las parejas de nombres alrededor del suyo—, Edward y Tanya- espera. ¿Qué?

—¿Qué?, ¿son muchos? —preguntó Emmett.

—No. ¿Vas a invitar a Tanya? ¿Por qué? No te agrada.

—Whoa —dijo Emmett alzando sus manos defensivamente—. Nunca tuve ningún problema con ella. Trabaja para Esme, como Angela, y me sentiría mal si no la invito.

—¿En serio? Esa no es razón suficiente para invitarla. Es muy… es muy falsa y-y desagradable.

—Meow —Emmett puso sus manos como garras—. Así era en la preparatoria. Ha crecido un poco desde entonces. Además, ella y Edward, parece que se llevaron bien la última vez que estuvo aquí. Creo que sería bueno que tenga una amiga.

—No se llevaron tan bien —decidió cambiar el tema cuando Emmett le alzó las cejas—. Me refiero a que no deberías asumir que Edward quiere pasar todo su tiempo con ella. Eso es todo.

—Bien. Lo aclararé con él, luego.

—Sí. ¿Y Eric de _Eclipse? _

—Sí. Me cae bien. Es muy divertido. También Seth.

Seth trabajaba con Emmett en la compañía de construcción, haciendo casas. Se conocieron desde que Emmett iba en segundo año de universidad, y Seth en primero. También había sido uno de los pocos, si no es que el único, con el que le habían arreglado una cita y le había gustado. Quizá no románticamente, pero demostró ser un buen amigo.

—Acabo de pensar en algo. Phil y Reneé están hospedando a un hijo de sus amigos durante el verano, Mike. ¿Deberíamos invitarlo? —Bella preguntó como quien no quiere la cosa.

—¿Qué?, ¿el raro con el que te arreglaron? Sólo si te sientes cómoda con eso, pero siento que sí.

—Por supuesto que no estoy cómoda con ello —suspiró—. Pero es lo correcto.

—Lo siento, Bells. Lo intimidaré si quieres. Lo asustaré un poco.

—¡Ja! Gracias, Emmett. Aunque creo que lo puedo manejar, aprecio la oferta y lo tendré en cuenta, nada más por si acaso. Ahora, ¿qué fecha te gustaría que fuera?

—¿Qué tal el domingo? Podemos tener una parrillada.

—Bien —Bella asintió mientras apuntaba en su libreta—. ¿Y para comer?

—¿Hamburguesas, perros calientes y pollo?

—Suena genial. ¿Quieres que yo los ase?, o ¿prefieres dejarte llevar por tu orgullo de macho?

—Al diablo con mi orgullo. Puedes asar igual que como cocinas. Es a ti a quien quiero detrás de la parrilla.

—Ja, ja, ja, muy bien Em. ¿Algo más que quieras?

—Nah —sacudió su cabeza.

—Creo que eso es todo. Puedo ayudar a Carlisle a sacar la mesa extra y las sillas del garaje para el fin de semana.

Miró su reloj.

—Me tengo que ir, Bells. Necesito regresar a trabajar. My almuerzo casi termina. Muchas gracias.

La abrazó rápidamente y asentó un billete para pagar la comida. Bella no pudo evitar sonreír al ver lo emocionado que estaba Emmett. Era lindo ver cómo quería que todo fuese perfecto. Era el tipo de amor que lees en las novelas, pero muy pocos lo podían experimentar. Era casi cruel cómo la vida le mostraba a cada momento dos modelos perfectos de parejas felices, cada día. Eran las excepciones a la regla del alma gemela. Simplemente no era justo.

Pero lo que realmente no era justo fueron todos los encargos que le dejaron en el trabajo al día siguiente.

—¿Cómo se supone que escriba un artículo para saber si tu novio es el Sr. Correcto? Quiero decir, no creo que haya tomado bien que le hubiese dicho que no existe una cosa así —Bella se paseaba dentro del cubículo de Eric el miércoles por la tarde—, y luego me da para escribir un artículo de diez cosas que no le debes decir a alguien soltero. Es totalmente contradictorio.

—Probablemente piensa que eres la única en la oficina que puede manejar eso –aunque no usaría tu forma de pensar para el primer artículo. Puede que pierdas tu trabajo.

—Lo sé. Lo sé —dijo alisando su falda y su blusa—. Bueno ya me voy. ¿Te llamo mañana?

—Seguro, cariño —dijo abrazándola—. Hazme saber si necesitas que lleve algo para lo del domingo.

—Lo haré.

—Adiós, cariño.

Bella decidió detenerse en la casa de Esme, sabía que no iba a estar en el café. Quería planear la fiesta. La había llamado la noche anterior y estaba emocionadísima con la idea. Le dijo a Bella que pasara por su casa.

—Hola, Carlisle —Bella fue a la mesa de la cocina, donde estaba sentado el mejor amigo de su papá, mientras leía el periódico. Era un hombre joven bien parecido, que tenía dos hijos ya en la adultez. Su cabello seguía tan rubio como lo recordaba.

—Hola, Bells —la saludó. Carlisle se puso de pie para abrazarla—. Esme está atrás en el teléfono, con Angela. Parece que hay un pequeño problema en el café. Algo sobre las servilletas, que dicen Esmie en vez de Esme.

—Oh, la alegría de tener tu propio negocio —se rio.

—Gracias a Dios que yo solo me tengo que preocupar por traer bebés a este mundo —broméo—. Que al final de la noche, resultaron ser gemelos de una muy nerviosa, pero feliz pareja —se levantó de su asiento para poner su tasa en el lavatrastos.

En ese momento Esme entró, cerrando su celular.

—Oh, Bella —la abrazó también—. Lo siento, estaba en el teléfono con Angela y perdí la noción del tiempo.

—No hay problema —le aseguró—. Entonces, ¿cuál es el veredicto para las servilletas de Esmie?

—Bueno, puede que haya un cambio de nombres en el futuro.

—¿Para ti o para el café? —preguntó Carlisle que se acercaba a ella por detrás. Rodeó a Esme con sus brazos, puestos en su cintura.

_Sí, son tres excepciones._

—Quizá ambas —respondió pensativamente—. ¿Tienes que irte pronto?

—Estaba a punto de salir por la puerta —la volteó para darle un beso. Bella miró a otro lado para darles privacidad.

—Te veré en la mañana —escuchó cómo susurraba Carlisle—. Te amo.

—También te amo.

—Adiós, Bella —se acercó a ella y la abrazó nuevamente.

—Oh, casi me olvido. Edward llamó mientras estaba en el teléfono con Angela —Bella alzó la cabeza, a la mención de su nombre—. Dijo que iba a venir mañana para almorzar, ya que no va a poder el viernes.

—Muy bien. ¿Descansas mañana en la tarde?

—Sí. Voy a dejar a Tanya a cargo.

—Bien. Suena perfecto. Adiós, mi amor. Adiós, Bells.

Bella y Esme se quedaron en la cocina mientras escuchaban cómo se cerraba la puerta. Esme caminó hacia el refrigerador. Comenzó a sacar comidas y queso.

—¿Quieres un emparedado, Bella? —preguntó por encima de su hombro.

—Sí, suena bien. ¿En dónde va a estar Edward el viernes? —Bella preguntó casualmente, tomando el pan y llevándolo a la mesa.

—Creo que dijo que tiene una reunión en la facultad esa noche.

—Oh, ¿dónde trabaja?

—Le ofrecieron un empleo de profesor en la Universidad de Phoenix —dijo con evidente orgullo en su voz—. Su primer semestre será en otoño, pero hay reunión de personal el viernes donde conocerá a sus compañeros. El pobre está tan nervioso por saber si va a causar una buena impresión. Piensa que su edad no le va a ayudar mucho. Le dije que si va con una actitud positiva y es él mismo, le irá genial.

—¿Cuántos años tiene?

—Acaba de cumplir 25, el mes pasado.

—Oh, y ¿qué enseñará? —preguntó. Bella no se dio cuenta que se estaba inclinando hacia adelante en la mesa.

Esme lo notó. Le sonrió tan sinceramente que se le notó en los ojos.

—Estudiaba música. Creo que enseñará a componer. No estoy completamente segura. Le podrías preguntar. Es del tipo de persona que le encanta hablar de lo que le gusta. Solo necesita el suficiente ánimo.

—Oh —dijo Bella, regresando a su posición original. Se encogió de hombros—. Sí, le tendré que preguntar la próxima vez que lo vea.

—Deberías. Ahora, pienso que no hay mucho más que planearle a la fiesta. Solamente fue una excusa para juntarnos.

—No hay ningún problema para mí con eso —Bella mordió su emparedado—. Aunque, quizá me puedas ayudar con otra cosa —dijo sacando su libreta de trabajo y la ponía sobre la mesa.

—Seguro. Lo intentaré.

—Es sobre mi nuevo artículo para esta semana de 'Cómo saber si tu novio es el Sr. Correcto'.

—¿Y en qué necesitas ayuda? —preguntó Esme.

—Bueno, obviamente no tengo idea qué hace a un hombre el Sr. Correcto —dijo sonando ligeramente fastidiada.

—Quizá no lo hayas conocido, pero sabes quienes no son el Sr. Correcto. ¿Cierto?

—Sí —Bella asintió—. Pero ni siquiera sé si estoy completamente de acuerdo con la idea.

—Solo tienes que pensar sobre ello —dijo dulcemente—. ¿Qué hizo Jacob que hubieses deseado que haya hecho de manera diferente? O, ¿por qué razones seguías con él?

—Bueno, lo que realmente mató la relación era la falta de confianza de ambos. Nunca pude confiar en él, especialmente luego de que me engañó.

—Bien. ¿Así que dirías que el ser digno de confianza es necesario para el Sr. Correcto?

—Sí. Definitivamente —Bella asintió.

—¿Qué más?

—Sentía que tenía que ser alguien diferente cuando estaba con él. Había ciertas personas con las que amaba salir antes de nuestra relación y que luego los dejé de lado una vez que comenzamos a salir. Sentía que tenía que ser otra para estar con él. Casi como si él no fuera capaz de manejar la persona que solía ser. ¿Tiene sentido?

—Sí. Entiendo eso. Muchas veces, las mujeres tienden a sacrificar una parte de ellas mismas para que una relación funcione. En la relación adecuada, no hay necesidad de eso.

—Me hacía sentir culpable por quién era. Acerca de cuánto trabajaba. El poco tiempo que pasábamos juntos, se la pasaba diciéndome eso. Nunca me di cuenta en cuántas cosas dejé que Jacob me estropeara.

—Debió de haber hecho tu vida mejor. Algo que te lo indica es: que te anima y te apoya profesionalmente, personalmente y espiritualmente. Eso te puede indicar si es el Sr. Correcto.

Bella anotaba furiosamente en su libreta. Ahora tenía una buena idea para su artículo. Haría una lista de cinco cosas que te ayudaban a indentificar si era el adecuado. Ahora solo lo tenía que escribir.

* * *

**Bien, aquí está el sexto capítulo. Siento haber tardado, pero estuve ocupada el fin de semana. De verdad intenté subirlo antes. Lo siento mucho.**

**Gracias a:**

**Pao M, DaniiHale, annsomerhalder13, tafranzavi y a sam twilight 63 por agregarme a favoritos y/o alertas. Ya son muchas .-. haha.**

**xXArleenXx: **Sí, es algo hermoso de imaginar *-* hahahahaha. Y por supuesto que está celosa, yo también lo estaría. Y, sinceramente, haría algo muy parecido a lo que hizo Bella hahahah.

**Romby: **Solamente sé que están en Phoenix, Arizona. Hahaha. Yo igual adoraría tener un vecino así. Y Bella ni siquiera lo estaba buscando, es el colmo hahaha.

**DaniiHale: **Muchas gracias :$ hago lo mejor que puedo haha. Y aquí está el nuevo capítulo, espero te guste :D

**soiidiaz: **Sí, también es bueno leer sobre Bella celosa, casi no hay fics de esos... me gusta en donde ambos se dan celos, pero no tan a propósito, ¿ya sabes? Hahaha. Y te agradezco que seas mi seguidora hahaha, ¡es genial!

**Y a ellas por sus hermosos y grandiosos reviews. Me encanta leer lo que piensan, lo que les gustó y esas cosas. **

**Ya sé, mencionen su parte favorita del capítulo y también menos favorita, si es que tienen, yo no siempre tengo menos favorita hahaha pero habrá en algunos en que sí. Por ejemplo, mi parte favorita es ésta:**

—Eso significa que me tengo que poner una blusa —gritó, dirigiéndose a la puerta.

—No te sientas obligada a vestirte por mí culpa —Emmett estaba moviendo sus cejas cuando Bella abrió la puerta.

**Adoro el sentido del humor de Emmett... me fascina. Hahaha. ¡Y la que menos me gustó es que Emmett invite a Tanya! Osea que haya pensado en invitar a Tanya en primer lugar... hummm. Cómo sea haha. **

**Bueno ya escribí mucho... humm ¡bye!**

**Haré todo lo posible para subir capítulo el miércoles, ¿sí? Muchas gracias por todo, son geniales:D**


	7. Chapter 7

**Propiedad de Stephenie Meyer y BookWorm4Life17. Yo sólo traduzco (:**

**(Adoro este capítulo y el que le sigue (; ya verán por qué).**

* * *

Capítulo 7

Eran casi la una de la mañana cuando Bella miró el reloj. Seis horas habían pasado desde que le dijo adiós a Esme, y le había agradeció por su ayuda. Cinco horas había pasado frente a su computadora terminando los artículos para su trabajo. Terminó, fácilmente, la lista de diez cosas que no le debes decir a una persona soltera. Era fácil de escribir y demasiado cliché. Estaba escribiendo todo lo que había platicado con Esme, pero como lo había escrito a mano, le estaba dando problemas entenderlo. No quería echar a perder el artículo.

Se paró de su silla y estiró sus brazos; tomó su taza de café y la puso en el lavatrastos. El camino hasta ahí sin su ventilador la hizo gruñir. Se quitó su falda y su blusa y las puso en el cesto, cerca de la puerta de su cuarto. Puso su ventilador, dando hacia su cama antes de desplomarse encima de la misma.

Eran aproximadamente las tres de la mañana antes de que Bella se pudiera dormir, así que cuando alguien tocó su puerta a las cinco y media de la mañana, no podía creerlo.

—Vete —murmuró contra la almohada. Bella pensó que la habían oído cuando dejaron de tocar, pero un minuto después comenzaron a tocar nuevamente.

—Ugh. Ya voy —gruñó. Tanteó el cuarto, buscando su bata y se la puso. Mientras caminaba hacia la puerta, la persona detrás de ésta, seguía tocando—. Espera. Ya voy. Maldición —dejaron de tocar—. ¿Quién es?

—Soy yo —respondió el acento británico.

_Demonios. ¿Qué hace Edward aquí? Me veo horrible._

—Espera un segundo —gritó a través de la puerta.

Corrió hacia su espejo, junto a la puerta, y comenzó a pasarse los dedos por el cabello, para aplacarlo. Ajustó el nudo de su bata a su cintura. Aunque no ayudaba mucho para cubrir sus piernas. Le llegaba por encima de medio muslo.

Finalmente, Bella abrió la puerta. Edward estaba parado con shorts para correr y una camiseta. Había abierto su boca y estaba a punto de hablar, pero no salió ni una palabra. Se quedó ahí, mirando a Bella. Sus ojos recorrían sus piernas, hasta el nudo de la bata. Estaba orgulloso de poder llamarse un caballero, pero, era un hombre, simplemente. Trató de no imaginarse que había debajo de la bata, mientras sus ojos continuaban, hasta subir a su rostro. Rápidamente cerró su boca, cuando se dio cuenta de la cara de fastidio de su vecina.

—Uh- um, hola Bella —tartamudeó—. Me preguntaba si te gustaría salir a hacer ejercicio conmigo. Podríamos hacer ejercicios —se detuvo y dio un respiro—. ¿Te gustaría salir a correr conmigo? Recordé que el otro día mencionaste que corrías y yo todavía me estoy familiarizando con el lugar —luego, el entendimiento se poso en su rostro—, pero veo que has estado bastante ocupada ejercitándote— digo, durmiendo. Lo siento.

Bella sintió como su rostro enrojecía de la pena. No sabía qué decirle. No. Eso no era. Sabía exactamente qué decirle, pero no confiaba lo suficiente en su boca para decirlo cuando la abriera.

—Siento tanto haberte molestado. Ya me voy —se volteó para irse.

Bella sabía que pudo haber dejado que se vaya. De hecho, la hubiese salvado de avergonzarse a ella misma, si sólo dejaba que se fuera, pero no- decidió abrir su boca.

—Mi aire acondicionado no sirve —le llamó—. Estaba durmiendo prácticamente sin ropa. Sola, por supuesto —se volteó a verla, con sus cejas alzadas. Pudo haberse detenido ahí, pero parecía que tenía diarrea en la boca—. Me acababa de dormir hace dos horas apenas, así que no tengo ganas de hacer ejer- de correr. ¿Mañana, tal vez?

Edward asintió. Sonrió torcidamente. El hombre con exceso de confianza que había conocido desde el primer día, estaba de vuelta.

—Seguro. Te veré después, entonces. Dulces sueños, Isabella.

Bella entró a su apartamento y se golpeó mentalmente por ser tan estúpida. No quería nada más que arrastraste hasta su cama y morir. Y sí, regresó a su cama, pero solamente se durmió.

Era un poco después de la una cuando despertó, de nuevo. Eso iba a mover completamente su horario de dormir. Se obligó a entrar a la ducha y se las ingenió para vestirse en una mini falda blanca y una blusa sin mangas, verde. Se amarró el cabello, quitándoselo del cuello y tomó su lap top y su libreta, nuevamente. Con la gorra de los "Mariner" en su cabeza, salió de su apartamento.

Treinte minutos después, estaba tomando té verde en la entrada del local de Esme. Sus piernas estaban estiradas hasta la silla frente a ella. Acababa de terminar sus primeras copias de sus artículos y estaba en el proceso de enviárselos a Victoria. Al mismo tiempo, buscaba a parejas "enamoradas". Escribía más y más notas en su libreta cuando lo escuchó.

—¿Trabajando duro? —preguntó Edward. Agarró una silla de otra mesa, para sentarse junto a ella. No había ni un rastro del Edward nervioso que apareció en su puerta a las cinco de la mañana. Estaba bien por ella –si no iba a dejar que eso le afecte a él, a ella tampoco. Parte de ella deseaba secretamente que se le dificultara tanto como se le dificultaba a ella.

—Por supuesto —respondió—. ¿Cómo te fue en el almuerzo con tu tía?

—Muy bien, gracias —luego meditó por un momento—. ¿Cómo supiste que estaba en casa de mi tía?

—Oh, digamos que tengo mis contactos… —parpadeó juguetonamente hacia él. Edward alzó una ceja—. Estaba con ella cuando llamaste ayer y le dijiste que te escaparías para lo del viernes.

—Ah. Muy bien. Pensé que habías vuelto a tus andadas de acosarme de nuevo. Y no estoy escapándome. De hecho, estoy un poco apenado de no poder ir.

—Podrías intentar llegar a Eddie, para jugar pool. Siempre vamos ahí.

—¿Vamos?, ¿vas a sus eventos familiares? —preguntó. Antes de que Bella pudiese responderle que era parte de su familia, continuó—. Ahora estoy completamente frustrado de que no podré ir. Definitivamente intentaré llegar a lo del pool. Todavía necesito ver si tus habilidades en el pool pueden vencerme.

—Es tu orgullo el que está en juego —rio—. ¿Qué harás si te gano?

—Oh, la modestia que mostraste se acaba de ir por la puerta, ¿no es cierto?, ¿qué pasó con eso de "una mujer jugando un juego de hombres…"? —preguntó, tratando de burlarse de ella. Era adorable cómo intentaba imitar su voz, con el acento que tenía.

Eso hizo que Bella se riera más fuerte. Edward disfrutaba del sonido de su risa.

—No sueno para _nada _así —le dio una ligera patada en su rodilla—. Y por el sonido de tu voz, tendré que decir que no era el instrumento que usabas para tocar. ¿Qué tipo de música estudias?

—¿Esme? —Bella asintió—. Bueno, toco el piano, la guitarra, el violín, y –no te puedes reír de éste-, la tuba. Lo único que estudiaba en la universidad era la música —dijo.

—La tuba —Bella sonrió, tratando de ocultar su risa.

—Oye, dije que no te rieras —Edward advirtió con una sonrisa.

—No me voy a reír. Creo que es lindo. Bastante dulce.

—¿Dulce? Eso es nuevo. Nunca había escuchado que una chica le diga dulce a mi tuba.

—Oh, lo siento —se rio—. Probablemente usaron palabras como 'sexy' o 'sensual'. No las culpo.

—Por supuesto que ésas usaban.

Bella rodó sus ojos.

—Entonces, Sr. Playboy, ¿compones tu propia música?

—Sí. Me fascina crear canciones con el piano y la guitarra. Me he dado cuenta que se me dificulta un poco más con la tuba.

—Oh, tus pobres fans —replicó Bella sarcásticamente—. ¿Cuánto tiempo te toma crear una nueva canción?

—Bueno, eso depende del tipo de canción que quiera. Muchas de las canciones que hago, están relacionadas a cómo se siento en ese momento. Ésas las termino, bastante rápido.

Bella se sentó frente a Edward y su rostro se iluminó mientras le explicaba el proceso de componer sus canciones. Estaba bastante animado. El mismo entusiasmo de Edward hacía que Bella preguntara más cosas. Y él estaba más que dispuesto a responderlas. Antes de que se dieran cuenta, ya había pasado una hora.

—¿Estás nervioso por lo de mañana?

—Un poco. Ser el más joven puede ser un poco frustrante. Y no sé cómo voy a reaccionar si alguien se refiere a mí como 'hijo'.

—Oh, hijo mío.

Bella escuchó cómo el estómago de Edward comenzaba a gruñir.

—Tengo hambre. ¿Qué hora es?

Bella miró su reloj.

—Oh, por Dios. Son más de las seis.

—Lo siento tanto. Te retuve de terminar tu trabajo.

—No te preocupes. Ya había terminado mis artículos. Estaba haciendo investigaciones para mi novela.

—Ah. ¿La realista de amor?

—No te burles.

—No me estoy burlando. ¿Me dejarás leer lo que has escrito hasta ahora?

—Sí… no lo creo. ¿No dijiste que tenías hambre? Cómprate algo para comer.

—Bien —dijo, poniéndose de pie—. ¿Qué te gustaría comer? Yo invito.

—Bueno, no puedo rechazar la comida gratis —le sonrió—. ¿Una hamburguesa y unas papas?

La sonrisa que Edward le devolvió a Bella mostraba su brillante dentadura. Asintió.

—Ya vuelvo.

Bella se puso de pie y estiró sus piernas. Decidió guardar su lap top para hacer espacio para la comida. Aunque dejó su libreta afuera.

A dos mesas de distancia había una pareja sentada. La chica estaba mandado mensajes, pegada al celular y el tipo tenía su celular, también pegado a su oreja. La conversación entre los dos, consistía en pequeñas frases y asentimientos con sus cabezas. Bella decidió que eran una 'pareja tec'*. (Un nombre que había inventado).

La mesa del otro lado era otro tipo de pareja, completamente. Mostraban suficiente PDA ** para todas las parejas que habían en Esme. Estaba, prácticamente encima de él, mientras lo besaba, entre cada bocado de su comida. Fue aún más incómodo para Bella (si es que era posible), notar que su mano subía por la falda de la chica. Se estremeció y volteó a ver a otro lado.

La pareja de sexo público.

—¿Tienes frío? —preguntó Edward mientras se acercaba a la mesa.

—No. Estoy bien. Me dieron un poco de náuseas, es todo.

Lo miró mientras él veía a la 'pareja de sexo público'. Su rostro mostró disgusto y se volteó. Bella no pudo evitar reírse por su reacción. Una sonrisa apareció en el rostro de él.

—Algunas personas no tienen vergüenza. Esa no es manera de que un hombre trate a una señorita —dijo Edward, sacudiendo la cabeza—. Si todavía tienes hambre, aquí están tus papas y tu hamburguesa —puso su plato frente a ella, antes de sentarse.

—Muchas gracias —dijo antes de meterse una papa a la boca.

—No entiendo por qué la gente intimaría tanto en público.

—Mi teoría es que sienten la necesidad de que su 'amor' —Bella hizo comillas en el aire—, se muestre, así los que los ven los verán y pensarán 'Oh, mira qué enamorada está esa pareja'. Es sólo la lujuria lo que muestran.

—Debo decir que concuerdo con una de tus teorías acerca del amor. Algunos se sienten inseguros y sienten la necesidad de mostrarlo. El amor es sincero cuando lo muestras y nadie te está viendo. Por supuesto que puede tener algo de lujuria, puede ser divertido, pero no tienen por qué mostrarlo.

En la última parte de lo que dijo, Bella sintió cómo se ruborizaba y dejó de respirar. Rápidamente miró hacia abajo y mordió su hamburguesa. Su gorra hacía que su rostro estuviera parcialmente cubierto por la sombra de la misma. Esperaba que él no lo notara. Desafortunadamente, no tenía tanta suerte.

—¿Estás bien? —pudo escuchar el asombro en su voz.

Bella exhaló antes de voltear a verlo.

—Sí, sólo pensaba en lo que dijiste.

—¿En qué?

—Te costará un centavo.

—¿Tienes cambio de quince? —bromeó.

—Nope.

—Demonios —dijo sonriéndole—. Creo que esa es tu manera de decirme que no me contarás.

—Esme dijo que eras listo. Serás profesor de universidad, después de todo.

Edward se encogió de hombros mientras pasaba su mano por su cabello.

—Sí, pero eso es música. ¿No eres tú la que estudió periodismo? Y en vez, escribes novelas.

—Escribo para Eclipse; una revista para mujeres. No es exactamente periodismo.

—De lo que ha dicho mi tía, he oído que tienes mucho talento. ¿Cuál sería tu trabajo perfecto?

—Quiero encontrar uno en donde pueda escribir de temas que realmente importan. El libro es una forma de divertirme y ser creativa. Expresa cierta parte personal de mí —como siempre, y como casi todo lo que le decía, no sabía por qué. Nunca le decía esto a nadie—. Pero es sólo una de las etapas que quiero tener como escritora. Encontré algo en lo que soy buena y quiero darle un buen uso.

Bella miró a Edward cuando terminó de hablar. Su rostro tenía una sonrisa gentil que no iba acorde con la intensidad de sus ojos.

—¿Ves? Te dije que eras más inteligente que yo. Creo que serás una excelente periodista.

—Gracias —le sonrió. Bella miró su reloj para darse un respiro, después de mirar a Edward por tanto tiempo—. Vaya, ¿en serio es tan tarde? Son casi las ocho.

—No me digas***. ¿En serio?

—Oh, espero que eso no signifique lo mismo que significa aquí —Edward la miró intrigado—. ¿No me digas?, ¿significa sorpresa o algo así?

—Oh, sí. ¿No se usa esa frase aquí? —su rostro todavía mostraba confusión.

Bella no pudo dejar de reírse.

—Oh, sí que es usada. Pero no en el mismo contexto. Bueno, podría —no podía dejar de reírse. Era el niño de quince años metido dentro de ella. El mismo que Alice le dijo que existía desde la pijamada donde quiso ver Spaceballs en vez de Pretty Woman.

—Generalmente, me quedaría para averiguar qué es tan gracioso, pero debo irme —dijo Edward, la confusión había sido reemplazada por una mirada casi de pavor.

—Sí, yo igual debería irme —dijo Bella, tratando de serenarse—. Gracias por la cena —puso su lap top en su funda y después en su hombro, antes de ponerse sus sandalias.

—Ya está oscureciendo. Te acompaño a tu auto. ¿Tu auto está en el estacionamiento de atrás?

—Realmente no es necesario. Aquí no es muy peligroso, pero sí. Estoy aparcada atrás.

Caminaron en silencio hasta la camioneta de Bella. Aunque no era uno incómodo. Ambos, notaron que era uno agradable.

—Gracias por ese raro gesto de caballerosidad —Bella se giró a él con una sonrisa en su rostro—. No todos los días una mujer encuentra a un verdadero caballero.

Edward hizo una reverencia graciosa.

—Cuando quieras, Isabella. Fue un placer.

Bella intentó hacer una reverencia como la de Edward, mientras subía a su camioneta, pero su pie resbaló. Sintió las manos de Edward en sus codos, estabilizándola nuevamente.

—Ten cuidado.

—Puedo ser un poco torpe, a veces —gruñó. En su segundo intento, Bella aceptó la mano de Edward para subir a su camioneta—. Gracias.

—No es nada.

—Nos vemos Edward.

—Pronto, espero. Adiós, Isabella.

Bella estaba de muy buen humor cuando se despertó la mañana siguiente. Probablemente, tenía que ver con cómo se durmió. La noche anterior, mientras Bella estaba acostada en su cama, frente a su ventilador, no podía dejar de sentirse casi eufórica. No tenía idea de por qué se sentía así, pero se sentía bien.

A las cinco y media, se vistió para salir a correr. Incluso, había tenido el cuidado de hacerse bien su cola de caballo. Sus shorts y su blusa, hacían juego con sus nuevos tennis. Bella tomó sus llaves y salió del apartamento.

Corrió-saltó, las escaleras hasta el primer piso del edificio. Antes de salir al pasillo, Bella se arregló, alisando un poco su cabello. Comenzó a caminar por el pasillo hasta el apartamento 110.

Respiró profundamente y tocó la puerta. Dio un paso atrás y esperó un minuto antes de tocar nuevamente. Antes de que toque una tercera vez, la puerta se abrió. No esperaba ver a quién le abrió.

* * *

***'Pareja tec' = tech couple. Que es lo mismo que 'pareja tecnológica' hahaha. **

****PDA = Public Display of Affection. Demostración Pública de Afecto. (No sabía que existía eso, hasta este momento haha).**

*****En realidad, Edward dijo 'Blow me' que es una expresión británica, según tengo entendido, bastante antigua que, se traduciría como: ¿Es en serio?, ¿de verdad? o ¡No juegues! Es como sorpresa. Pero no se usa así en Estados Unidos. En E.U., se refiere a sexo oral... (por eso Bella se reía). Y claro que no lo podía traducir literalmente... hahaha ._. hubiese sido raro.**

**Ahora que eso está aclarado... agradecimientos.**

**A: Elyy Pocoyo, My Bella Ballerina por agregarme a alertas y/o favoritos. Y a...**

**Romby: **Hahaahah dudo que la consiga, pero todavía tenemos la de Robert ._. hahahha no es cierto... gracias por leer y comentar :D :D

**Elyy Pocoyo: **Hahah gracias por leer (; aquí está el capítulo :D

**soiidiaz: **Hahaha a todos les gustó mi parte favorita :D es que Emmett es genial 3 hahaha

**Paty4Hale: **¿Quién no lo miraría? (mi madre de seguro, pero no cuenta haha). Hahaa interesante teoría... xD yo digo que si hace la lista se va a dar cuenta que Edward es para ella hahaha. Y respecto a Tanya... ya verás. ¡Te vas a llevar una sorpresa! haha

**Gracias a todas por leer, comentar, agregarme a fav o alertas... por su tiempo, por todo, en serio y de verdad siento no haber actualizado ayer pero no tuve tiempo, estuve todo el día con mi madre saliendo a todos lados... ):**

**Bueno, mi parte favorita es lo que dijo Edward: **

Algunas personas no tienen vergüenza. Esa no es manera de que un hombre trate a una señorita.

***-* es todo un caballero... lo adoro hahhaa.**

**Y la menos favorita... las últimas siete palabras... D: ahaha el siguiente capítulo verán por qué. **

**Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, todo un día de Edward y Bella... **


	8. Chapter 8

**Pertenece a Stephenie Meyer y BookWorm4Life17 (:**

* * *

Capítulo 8

Ahí parada, estaba Tanya con resaca y con un vestido que se le estaba cayendo. Su cabello estaba completamente revuelto y parecía que tenía una hoja. Bella escuchó cómo alguien se bañaba en la parte de atrás del apartamento.

—Hola Bella —saludó Tanya, antes de bostezar—. ¿Qué haces aquí tan temprano?

—Oh, em —Bella comenzó a retroceder.

—¿Necesitas que llame a Edward? Puedo hacerlo, si quieres —comenzó a darse la vuelta.

—No —dijo levantando las manos—. No. No te preocupes.

En ese momento escuchó cómo se abría la puerta detrás de Tanya.

—Debería irme. Nos vemos —Bella comenzó a dirigirse al pasillo.

—Tanya, ¿ya estás despierta?, ¿quién está en la puerta?

El sonido de su voz hizo que Bella corriera hasta el estacionamiento. Creyó escuchar a alguien llamándola, pero no iba a hacerlo, ni loca. No desaceleró hasta que llegó al Ma and Pa trail. Y aún ahí, no dejó de correr.

_Bien. ¿Por qué estaría Tanya en el apartamento de Edward tan temprano? Me preguntó si quería ir a correr hoy, entonces ¿por qué estaría ella ahí? Bueno, realmente, nunca confirmamos nada. _

Bella sacudió la cabeza, disgustada consigo misma. Era una idiota por tener esperanzas. ¿Qué pensaba que estaba pasando entre ella y Edward? ¿Que era un tipo asombroso con el que rápidamente congenió?, ¿que no tendría que esforzarse en absoluto y podía ser ella misma cuando estaba con él? Era obvio que Edward y ella no eran más que conocidos. Sólo lo conocía de una semana. Entonces, ¿por qué se sentía tan oprimida?

_Ugh. Soy una idiota. Estoy actuando como el tipo de mujer insegura que aconsejo no ser._

—Ya no —se prometió en voz alta. Siguió corriendo y cuando llegó a su apartamento, se dio cuenta que había corrido un kilómetro y medio más. Aunque estaba muy cansada, prácticamente, saltaba los escalones hasta el segundo piso.

Después de una larga ducha, fue capaz de arreglar sus pensamientos. Resolvió en que la única razón que le había molestado, de la mañana, era porque no veía a Tanya cómo pareja de Edward. Bella sólo lo veía como amigo. Al menos, era la idea que Bella se estaba forzando a aceptar. Su cerebro lo entendía a la perfección, pero su corazón estaba teniendo problemas con ello.

Bella parecía tener más energía para todo lo que había hecho durante el día. Se cepilló los dientes tan fuerte que sus encías sangraron un poco. Mientras se cepillaba el cabello, rompió el cepillo. Después de la tercera vez de haber derramado su café, Bella respiró profundamente. Una vez que se relajó, fue a su cuarto a cambiarse los viejos shorts que usaba siempre que se quedaba en su casa. Decidió que necesitaba salir. No sería bueno que trabaje con su lap top.

Bella se puso un Bridgette Jumper* que Rosalie le había regalado para una sesión de fotos. Si no se los hubiese dado, jamás los hubiese comprado. Rosalie había tenido razón con que le quedaban perfectos. Posó y dio vueltas frente al espejo para admirar su nueva ropa. Lo combinó con unos tacones negros y dejó su maquillaje ligero.

Tomó un libro y su bolso y salió de su apartamento. Tenía una cita en la ciudad en en el salón. Lo que necesitaba era arreglarse y un buen manicure. Luego iría a visitar a Rosalie al estudio y luego a _Crepúsculo _para ver si Alice quería ir a almorzar. Alice estaría orgullosa de cómo se había vestido esa mañana.

—Vaya, Bells —la saludó Rosale—. ¡Te ves increíble!

Bella dio una vuelta mientras se acercaba a su mejor amiga.

—Sentí que necesitaba refrescarme un poco.

—¿Sí? Sólo haces eso cuando rompes con alguien —el rostro de Rosalie decayó un poco—. Eso no es posible, ya que no estás saliendo con nadie. Te patearía el trasero si sí y no me hubieses dicho nada.

Bella forzó una risa.

—¿Qué tiene de malo que una mujer se quiera ver bien?

—Absolutamente nada, pero no eres así. ¿Estás bien?

—Sí. Me siento genial, pero siento que me estás deprimiendo.

Rosalie la miró con preocupación, antes de sonreírle.

—Si dices que estás bien, entonces te creeré esta vez, porque pareces estar de muy buen hu-

—¡Rosalie!, cariño, tenemos problemas —el maquillador, Ken, estaba corriendo hacia ellas.

—Genial. Lo que necesitaba —murmuró hacia Bella—. ¿Qué pasa, Ken?

—Una de las chicas. No vendrá. Llamó y está enferma —dijo, tratando de recuperar el aliento—. Nos falta una.

—Excelente —la respuesta de Rosalie sorprendió a Ken.

—¿Qué? No. No es excelente —comenzó a explicar.

—Oh, sí. Sí lo es —dijo Rosalie sonriendo. Volteó a ver a Bella—. Bella, tu revista te necesita.

Bella sintió su rostro ponerse rojo.

—¿Qué? Oh, no Rosie. No puedo ser tu extra.

—Claro que sí. Hazlo por mí. ¿Por favor?

—No lo sé —Bella se mordió el labio, pensando. Con eso, Rosalie supo que casi la convencía. Nunca podía darle la espalda a un amigo cuando la necesitaba. Era una persona muy fácil de convencer.

—Gracias Bella —dijo Rosalie abrazándola—. Ahora, Ken, creo que todo lo que tienen que hacer es retocarle el maquillaje.

—Sí, esto estaba pensando. Creo que para el primer look, se tiene que ver bastante natural. Quizá oscurecer un poco sus ojos.

—Cuando termines, Bella, tendré otro atuendo listo. Probablemente sean tres atuendos diferentes. Podrás quedarte con todos.

Para la primer sesión Bella tenía una blusa sin mangas, punteada, con una falda negra corta y calcetas largas. De acuerdo con Rosalie, las calcetas largas están de moda de nuevo durante el verano y Bella tenía las piernas perfectas para lucirlos.

_¿No se veía a ella misma al espejo?_

El siguiente atuendo era simple. Pantalones de mezclilla entubados y una blusa estilo corset con un pequeño abrigo color oliva. De hecho, ella hubiese comprado algo así. Para ese look, le pusieron un poco más de maquillaje.

El siguiente fue un vestido amarillo que acababa justo en su rodilla. No estaba muy convencida de probárselo cuando Rosalie se lo dio. Bella pensaba que el amarillo la haría lucir más pálida de lo normal, como enferma, pero Rosalie le dijo que su cabello le ayudaría. Aprendió a nunca dudar de su amiga; el vestido se veía increíble en ella.

Dos horas después, cuando Rosalie terminó con la sesión, se fueron. Planificación de Eventos _Crepúsculo _estaba a dos cuadras de _Eclipse. _Llamaron a Alice para asegurarse de que se reuniría con ellas. Irían a tomar café juntas y luego a casa de Esme y Carlisle.

—Bella, todavía no creo lo bien que te ves —Alice le dijo a Bella por centésima vez—. Me gustaría pensar que al fin Rosalie y yo, te estamos influenciando.

—¿Me vestía como pie grande antes? —las tres estaban sentadas en un café de la ciudad. Estaban haciendo tiempo antes de ir con Esme a cenar.

—No. Como su hermana —Rose bromeó—. Me sorprendió que no se haya ido corriendo cuando le dije que necesitábamos que sea nuestra modelo.

Bella no se sintió cómoda cuando se acababa de poner frente a la cámara. Nunca había disfrutado de ser el centro de atención. Después de las primeras fotografías, Bella tuvo que admitir que se sintió bien estar haciendo algo fuera de la rutina. No era algo que los demás esperaran que hiciera. Fue casi liberador.

—No fue tan malo —se encogió de hombros—. Tal vez debería dejar de escribir y dedicarme a posar frente a las cámaras.

La preocupación de Rosalie regresó.

—Muy bien, Bella. ¿Qué está pasando?

—Nada, Rosie. Era solo una broma —Bella rio casi forzadamente—. ¿Por qué estás tan tensa hoy?

—Porque una de mis mejores amigas me está mintiendo —Rosalie replicó fríamente.

Bella suspiró.

—Rose. No estoy mintiendo. No comencé el día como quería, pero no voy a dejar que eso arruine mi día. Quizá me he estando esforzando de más, pero no es algo por lo que debas estar precupada.

—¿Qué pasó? —preguntó Alice.

—Realmente no quiero pensar en eso —Bella se encogió al recordar a Tanya en la puerta de Edward esa mañana.

—Bien. Te daré unos días para que te sobrepongas, pero el lunes en la mañana quiero detalles Isabella Swan —Rosalie la señaló con el dedo.

—Se van a decepcionar —Bella miró su café—. Deberíamos irnos. Me gusta llegar temprano para ayudar a Esme con la comida. Si no voy temprano, ya v-

—Vas tarde —Rosalie y Alice terminaron la oración por ella.

—No tiene nada de malo querer ser puntual —comentó Bella.

—Esa es la Bella que conocemos y queremos —Alice sonrió.

Bella entró en la cocina de Esme para que la felicitaran por su apariencia por tercera vez ese día. Emmett casi le aulló-silbó cuando la vio, ganándose un golpe de parte de Rosalie.

—Las mujeres son personas, Emmett. No pedazos de carne. ¿Le silbarías a Jasper si entrara aquí viéndose bien?

—Lo golpearía si lo hiciera —afirmó Jasper.

—Lo siento Rosie —murmuró ignorando el comentario de Jasper—. Y lo siento Bella. No quería ofenderte. Solamente quería hacerte saber lo bien que te ves hoy.

—Gracias Emmett y disculpas aceptadas —Bella sonrió. Se rio cuando vio que Esme y Rosalie guiñaron. Se acercó a Esme y le susurró:—.Estará en buenas manos con ella.

Esme asintió.

—Lo sé. Creo que es más que capaz de manejar el reto que Emmett supone.

—¿Están hablando de mí? —les preguntó Emmett—. Puedo jurar que oí mi nombre.

—Emmett quizá estaban hablando _de_ ti, pero no _a _ti —Alice le respondió—. Deja de ser tan metiche.

Murmuró algo, que nadie alcanzó a escuchar, y comenzó a hablar con Jasper acerca de fút bol. Rosalie y Alice se sentaron en la meseta discutiendo los planes para las vacaciones que tendrían en Hawaii, en menos de un mes.

—¿En qué ayudo? —preguntó Bella caminando hacia el lavatrastos, para lavarse las manos.

—¿Por qué no vienes acá y te relajas? No me mires así Isabella Swan —Esme le advirtió cuando vio que Bella la miraba reprobatoriamente—. Puedes comenzar por cortar los vegetales para la ensalda.

Bella se puso un delantal y comenzó a cortar los pepinos. Después de cinco minutos, se dio cuenta de que la cocina estaba silenciosa. Em y Jasper se habían ido a la sala a ver el canal de deportes. Rose y Alice estaban viendo catálogos de trajes de baño.

Eran esa clase de momentos cuando deseaba que alguien hablara. Bella no confiaba en sus propios pensamientos. Mientras iba en su camioneta se aseguraba de tener la radio muy fuerte. No podía evitar pensar en cómo le estaría yendo a Edward en su reunión –incluso cómo fue vestido. Eso hizo que piense cómo se vería con un esmoquin.

_Un hermoso esmoquin que intentara esconder esos músculos-_

—Oye, Bella, ¿qué piensas de éste traje de baño?

_Oh, o un traje de baño. No dejaría mucho a la imaginación…_

—Tierra a Bella —Rosalie le estaba pegando con una revista en el brazo—. ¿Estás ahí?

Bella rápidamente reaccionó.

—¿Qué?

—Alice te estaba preguntando si te gusta este bikini, el verde con rosa —Rosalie dijo apuntando la fotografía de una mujer corriendo en la playa.

—Ah. Sí. Es muy lindo —Bella asintió.

Rosalie rodó los ojos.

—¿En qué estabas pensando, Bella? —preguntó Alice.

—Oh, um. Me estaba imaginando en Hawaii.

—Sigues siendo una mentirosa terrible —comentó Carlisle mientras entraba a la habitación—. Solamente lo supe por el tono de tu voz. Algo huele delicioso. ¿Qué hay de cenar?

Bella agradeció internamente que haya cambiado el tema.

—Mi pechuga parmesana —Esme el respondió. Le pegó en la mano cuando iba a probar un poco y luego le dio un beso—. Ve arriba y cámbiate. Mientras subes, dile a los chicos que bajen.

—Sí, señora —hizo un saludo estilo militar y se fue. Esme salió de la habitación, mencionando algo de que tenía que poner en la secadora unas prendas.

—Necesitamos ir a comprar trajes de baño pronto. Estaba pensando en ir al centro comercial el siguiente fin de semana —dijo Alice mientras sacaba su agenda—. Podemos ir el sábado.

—Apenas fuimos el domingo —se quejó Bella—. Además tengo muchos otros trajes de baño que podría usar.

—Lo sé. Créeme —suspiró Alice—. Te vimos con ellos el verano pasado –los mismos viejos, aburridos y conservadores bikinis que siempre has usado.

—No están tan mal —intervino Bella—. Perdóname por no usar diminutos bikinis que no dejan nada a la imaginación.

—Oh, ¿están hablando de Tanya? —la vos estridente de Emmett las interrumpió, mientras entraban él y Jasper a la habitación. Bella sintió que su estómago daba vueltas por ese nombre.

—Bella hay un equilibrio entre verte como si tu abuela hubiese comprado ese traje y verte vulgar como Tanya en la preparatoria —explicó Alice.

—Lamentablemente Tanya no se ha dado cuenta —señaló Rosalie—. Se sigue vistiendo igual de vulgar que antes —Bella mantuvo su cabeza gacha, enfocándose en lo que estaba haciendo.

_Qué hubiese dado para que haya silencio otra vez._

—Hablando de Tanya —comenzó Jasper—. Se ha invitado ella misma a lo de Eddie.

—¿Qué? —Bella alzó la cabeza—. ¿Por qué?

—Estábamos viendo qué haríamos hoy en Esme y escuchó que Edward estaría ahí —respondió Jasper—. Debieron haberlo pasado muy bien anoche.

Nadie pareció notar la pequeña rabieta de Bella. Nadie, excepto Alice. Veía a Bella sospechosamente. Bella trató, lo mejor que pudo, de relajarse.

—Oh. ¿Tuvieron una cita anoche? —las piezas comenzaban a caer en su lugar, demasiado rápido para el gusto de Bella. Necesitaba relajarse más.

—No sé si lo llamaría una cita —respondió Emmett—. Tanya le preguntó a Edward si le gustaría ir a tomar algo y conocerse. Él parecía un poco reacio, pero Tanya puede ser bastante persistente. Al final, accedió.

Antes de que Bella preguntase otra cosa, Rosalie lo hizo.

—¿Cómo es que no salvaste a tu propio primo de las garras de Tanya? Le pudiste haber avisado.

—¿Qué le podía decir frente a mi madre? 'No, no salgas con ella, es una zorra'.

—Emmett Dale Cullen Cuida cómo hablas cuando estás en mi casa. Fuiste educado mejor que eso —Esme le reprochó.

—Lo siento, mamá —agachó la cabeza.

—Ahora ayúdame a llevar las cosas a la mesa para que podamos cenar —le dijo Esme. Se volteó a los demás y con una sonrisa, les dijo que tomaran asiento.

La cena comenzó ligeramente tensa con lo que pasó entre Emmett y Esme. Aunque rápidamente se olvidaron de eso, afortunadamente, y estaban bromeando para cuando terminó la cena. Casi todos estaban bien. Bella no se sentía muy cómoda con ir a Eddie. Incluso, durante la cena, pensó en excusas para decir que no iba. Al final, sabía que Alice la llamaría sino iba.

—¿Vamos a ir juntos o nos vemos ahí? —preguntó Rosalie luego de que estuvieran limpios los platos.

—Yo iré con Jasper —dijo Alice, tomando su mano—. Me voy a quedar en su casa esta noche.

—Yo igual, planeaba ir con Emmett. Bella eres más que bienvenida para venir con nosotros.

—O con nosotros —intervino Alice.

—No. Está bien. Iré sola —así podría irse cuando quisiera.

Alice se dio cuenta de eso. Tendría que descubrir qué era lo que le molestaba antes de que se fuera de Eddie. Alice sabía, que lo que sea que había pasado en la mañana, lo guardaría para sí misma y ya no sería capaz de sonsacárselo. Era una manera nada saludable de guardarse sus emociones.

Alice tenía la idea de que Edward tenía que ver con su estado de ánimo. Sabía que entre ellos había química, desde la primera vez que los vio juntos, pero no se dio cuenta cuánto, hasta que los vio sentados en el café el día anterior. Bella se reía mucho más de lo que había hecho en mucho tiempo y él no podía apartar los ojos de ella.

Lo que sea que hubiese hecho Tanya la estaba entristeciendo más de lo que dejaba ver. Aunque parecía triste cuando Emmett hablaba de la cita, no se mostraba completamente sorprendida por ello. Casi como si lo supiera. Alice vigilaría su conducta durante la noche.

Bella respiró aliviada cuando vio que no habían llegado ni Edward ni Tanya. Entró con Emmett y Rosalie hasta donde estaban Alice y Jasper, esperándolos. Habían reservado dos mesas.

Bella no pudo evitar notar a un alto y atractivo hombre, dos mesas más allá, que miraba la miraba mientras entraba. Tenía su largo cabello rubio atado en una coleta. Su nuevo look parecía acaparar la atención. No estaba segura de cómo sentirse con respecto a eso.

—Mírate Bella —Alice sonrió—. Llamando acaparando la atención de Eddie.

Bella sintió cómo se sonrojaba.

—No entiendo como un solo hombre puede ser todo Eddie.

—¡Edward! —escuchó que gritó Emmett—. ¡Por aquí!

* * *

***Bridgette Jumper: es como un oberol. Pónganlo en Imágenes en google, hubiese puesto el link, pero de todos modos lo tienen que copiar y está muuuuuuy largo. Hahaha. Está bonito (:**

**Hoy de verdad no tengo tiempo para responder a los reviews... así que lo haré personalmente. Y gracias también por agregarme a alerta y/o favoritos, incluso en otras historias que tengo haha. **

**Gracias de verdad por su apoyo, pero sobre todo por su paciencia. ¡Las quiero! Son increíbles, por eso no las quería hacer esperar más con el siguiente capítulo.**

**Gracias de nuevo. **

**Perdón si hay un error, avísenme porque no lo he checado. Si algo está incoherente, díganme, en serio no me molesto. (:**


	9. Chapter 9

**Personajes de Stephenie Meyer, trama de BookWorm4Life17 y traducción mía. **

* * *

Capítulo 9

Bella miró por encima de su hombro y vio a Edward entrar. Tanya no estaba muy lejos de él. Ella intentaba tomar su mano y Edward caminaba un poco más rápido para que no lo hiciera.

—Em, Alice —Bella se giró a su amiga—, voy al baño.

—Bien. Yo también —se volteó con Jasper—. Ya regreso. Ya que tú manejas, ordena una coca y un whiskey para mí.

Rosalie se paró y las siguió.

—Yo igual. Emmett, pídeme una cerveza.

—Sí, Rosie —Emmett asintió—. ¿No quieres nada, Bells?

—Una limonada —le respondió antes de, rápidamente, irse al baño.

Bella sabía que tenía que pasar junto a Edward de camino al baño. El plan era mantener la cabeza gacha y pasar rápido. Aunque no pudo evitar mirarlo cuando pasó a su lado. Él también la estaba viendo. Bella se sintió satisfecha al ver el su rostro; tenía una expresión de asombro, pero sobre todo de confusión y preocupación. Cuando se recuperó, él le sonrió tenuemente y ella sólo asintió.

Cuando llegó al paraíso del baño de damas, Bella se fue a lavar las manos.

—Escúpelo, Bella —le ordenó Alice.

—Bien, bien —alzó sus manos en gesto defensivo—. Les iba a contar de todos modos. Por eso estamos aquí. Me refiero a reunirnos en el baño. Es tan extraño este lugar para una reu-

—Isabella Marie, sé lo que estás haciendo —dijo Rosalie severamente.

—Bien. No es algo tan importante. Empezaré con lo que pasó ayer por la mañana.

—Ignoraré el hecho de que esto comenzó ayer y todavía me estoy enterando —apuntó Rosalie.

—No importa. Tuve un visitante ayer en la mañana, a las cinco treinta.

—¿Edward?

Asintió.

—Quería saber si me gustaría ir a correr con él, pero no tenía ganas. Mi aire acondicionado se echó a perder y me acababa de dormir cuando él apareció.

—Bien. Eso no suena tan mal.

—Bueno, pensé que habíamos hecho planes para hoy, pero nada era definitivo. Y yo de estúpida, fui a su apartamento a la misma hora de la mañana, pensando que era un hecho.

—¿Y? —Rosalie la animó cuando dejó de hablar.

—Realmente es embarazoso —suspiró—. Tanya era la que abrió la puerta.

—¡No es cierto!

—¿Lo dices en serio?

—Sip. Pude escuchar la ducha desde donde estaba. Supuse que era Edward. Parecía que Tanya tenía resaca.

—Oh, Bells —Rosalie la abrazó—. Lo siento tanto.

—¿Por qué lo sientes?

—Se refiere a que siente que estés en esa situación —respondió Alice, mirando a Rosalie.

—Siempre supe que Tanya era una zorra, pero no que tu primo podría sentirse atraído por ella.

—Debe de haber algún tipo de explicación. Edward nunca haría algo como eso. No lo educaron de ese modo —Alice defendió a su primo.

—La gente puede cambiar, Alice —dijo Bella—. Además, lo que hacen en sus vidas, les concierne a ellos —hizo una pausa—. Bueno, deberíamos salir.

—Espera un segundo —Alice alzó su mano—. Te arreglaré el maquillaje.

—Oh, y yo tu cabello —Rosalie caminó hacia ella.

Bella comenzó a retroceder, hasta que topó con la pared. Estaba atrapada.

—No es necesario.

Pasaron diez minutos para que Bella y sus amigas pudieran salir del baño. Alice y Rosalie iban a hacer todo lo posible para que Bella consiguiera una cita. Ambas estuvieron de acuerdo que la reacción de Edward, cuando la viese con otro hombre, sería decisiva, para saber si estaba interesada en ella o no. Alice estaba casi segura de que lo estaba, pero necesitaba más pruebas además de sus instintos femeninos, y del radar sexual de Rosalie.

Cuando las tres regresaron a la mesa, Jasper y Edward estaban jugando. Aunque Jasper era el único que le sacaba partido a Bella, era bastante claro que Edward le estaba ganando. Tanya –para el disgusto de Bella-, animaba a Edward en cada tiro que hacía, junto a él.

Alice rodó los ojos y se volteó con Bella y Rosalie.

—Podemos jugar con Emmett en otra mesa.

Rosalie asintió.

—Oye, Emmett. Trae tu sexy trasero aquí.

Los chicos y Tanya voltearon a ver donde estaban paradas. Jasper tenía una bebida para Alice. Tanya se vio un poco desanimada, ya que no era la única mujer. Edward alzó la mirada para ver a Bella, después de tirar, antes de regresar a su posición original.

Emmett sonrió y se dirigió hacia ellas con dos cervezas en las manos.

—Aquí tienes, hermosa. ¿Qué puede hacer mi sexy trasero por ti?

Rosalie le golpeó el hombro juguetonamente, antes de tomar su bebida.

—Gracias —se acercó para besarlo en la mejilla—. Vamos a jugar de a dos aquí. ¿Te apuntas?

—Seguro.

—¿En el equipo de quién quieres estar?

—Quiero ganar, así que en el de Bella —rio.

—También te amo, cariño —Rosalie le sacó la lengua—. Alice, parece que somos sólo tú y yo.

—¿Podemos aventajarnos? —preguntó Alice.

—¿Con dos bolas*?

—Sí, suena justo. Parece que ahora sí estamos a mano —la sonrisa de Rosalie era dulce y siniestra. Era su venganza porque Emmett no quiso estar en su equipo.

Alice y Bella se rieron cuando Emmett trató de parecer molesto, pero no podía quitarse la cara de orgullo que llevaba. Amaba la ingeniosa, rápida y afilada lengua que tenía su novia. Rose era la única con la que había tenido una relación y lo había podido aguantar. Realmente la amaba.

—¿Vamos a jugar o vamos a estar insultándonos toda la noche? —preguntó Alice, golpeando el piso con su pie.

—Oh, puedo hacer ambas —Rose y Emmett contestaron a la vez.

Alice hizo el saque y se las arregló para golpear varias bolas. Emmett reclamó las rayadas para él y Bella, cuando fue su turno. Y luego fallo su siguiente tiro. Rose metió una lisa y también falló su segundo tiro.

—Maldición —dijo Rosalie—. Bien. Ahora, todos pónganse cómodos, es el turno de Bella.

Para ese momento, Jasper y Edward habían terminado su juego. Ahora los estaban viendo jugar. Una parte de ella no estaba segura si podía hacerlo con todos mirándola. Otra parte –la más grande- quería jugar increíblemente, sobre todo si Edward estaba mirando.

Bella pudo meter una de las rayadas que estaba junto a una banda larga, fácilmente. Se acomodó para hacer un tiro angular que entró, fácilmente, en una tronera de esquina. Bella examinó la mesa después de ese tiro. Y vio dos rayadas juntas al final de la mesa. Golpeó la bola blanca justo en el centro, enviando las rayadas en direcciones diferentes. Ambas entraron en sus respectivas troneras.

Bella tizó su taco, mientras visualizaba su próximo tiro desde el otro lado de la mesa. Había una rayada al final de la mesa, junto a una tronera. Iba a requerir un golpe muy ligero para evitar fallar. Bella sabía que podía hacer el tiro, pero estaba un poco preocupada por estar Edward ahí. Bella decidió divertirse con eso.

Caminó alrededor de la mesa. Y se detuvo a un metro de distancia de Edward. Bella movió su cabello para cubrir su rostro del lado donde él estaba. Se inclinó, moviéndose lenta y deliberadamente. Cuando alineaba su tiro, pudo sentir su mirada en ella. Bella sonrió.

Lo que Bella no sabía es que Edward no era su única audiencia. El rubio a dos mesas de distancia, había puesto su atención en el juego. Estaba disfrutando la vista de la chica que se inclinaba con esos shorts. Las cosas que le podría hacer…

—Qué geniales tiros —Emmett chocó cinco con su compañera—. Una rayada más y la bola ocho. ¿Me dejarás hacer algo?

—Quizá —sonrió. Vio la mesa y se dio cuenta que no tenía opciones—. Creo que tendré que dejarte —así que hizo algo –hacer el siguiente tiro de Alice imposible.

—Ah, gran tiro —Jasper la felicitó—. Lo siento, Alice.

—Gracias, Bells —murmuró Alice. Miró la mesa e hizo su tiro, con el cual, no ganó nada—. Emmett, tu turno.

Emmett metió la última bola rayada, aunque fue imposible meter la bola ocho. Rosalie metió tres lisas más antes de fallar. Era el turno de Bella nuevamente. Estaba tizando su taco cuando el rubio se acercó al grupo.

—Si puedo interrumpir —habló. Bella dejó de hacer lo que hacía y lo miró. La atención del resto del grupo también la tenía él—. Mi nombre es James —le habló a Bella. Y luego miró a los demás.

—Mi nombre es Bella. ¿Qué podemos hacer por ti? —Bella preguntó un poco contrariada.

—No quise interrumpirlos —se disculpó –sus ojos azules no dejaban los de Bella. Bella no podía evitar no dejar de verlo. James siempre tenía ese efecto en las mujeres—. Me preguntaba si estarías dispuesta a aceptar una apuesta.

—Oh, sí —Bella no pudo evitarlo—. ¿Qué tipo de apuesta?

—Qué tal esto: si haces ese último tiro, yo te llevaría a una cita. Si fallas, entonces, será lo que tú quieras.

—¿Te das cuenta que podría fallarlo a propósito? —señaló Bella. James se encogió de hombros.

—Entonces puedes tener lo que quieras.

Los instintos de Bella le decían que le dijera al tipo que se perdiese. Miró los rostros de sus amigos… y se dio cuenta que esperaban que dijera justo lo que estaba pensando. En ese momento, se dio cuenta, que era lo último que quería hacer. Estaba harta de hacer lo que lo demás esperaban que hiciese. Eso hizo que tomara la mano de James y la estrechara.

—Tenemos un trato.

Todos miraban a ambos tomarse de las manos, excepto Alice. Sus ojos estaban enfocados en su primo. Desde el momento que James llegó notó que se había puesto muy tenso. Y cuando se tomaron de las manos su quijada se puso rígida.

—Uh, Bella, ¿estás segura que esto es lo que quieres hacer? —preguntó Emmett—. Me refiero a que puedes fallarlo si lo necesitas.

—Está bien, Emmett. Yo me encargo.

Bella sabía que podría hacer el tiro fácilmente. Estaba segura de que todos sabían que lo podría hacer. Se estaba planteando fallarlo a propósito –de nuevo, algo que los demás esperarían que haga- o no. Y miró a Edward. La miraba intensamente, como intentando descifrar qué es lo que iba a hacer. Sus brazos estaban cruzados y estaba apoyado en la pared. Una parte de ella deseaba que él hubiese dado signos de qué es lo que quería que hiciese.

Bella se dio cuenta de la verdad entonces. Honestamente creía que Edward estaba interesado en ella y que quizá ella sentía algo por él. Le dolía pensar que podría estar equivocada. Y le dolía aún más ver su falta de interés, de nueva cuenta. También la hacía enojarse. Bella estaba enojada por haber sido una idiota. _Ya está decidido._

La morena sacó provecho de la tronera de esquina que estaba más alejada de ella con su taco. Bella se preparó y con facilidad, golpeó la bola blanca contra la banda correcta y luego, a la bola ocho. Y ésta rodo hasta la tronera de esquina que había previsto.

—Ganamos —se paró derecha. Era hora de poner en juego el coqueteo y el encanto que sus amigas le habían enseñado. Caminó hacia James—. ¿Cuándo quieres cerrar la apuesta? —James le sonrió.

—¿Qué tal el miércoles en la noche?

Bella le sonrió ampliamente.

—Suena perfecto —tomó su mano y una pluma de su bolso—. Este es mi número. Llámame mañana para arreglarlo bien.

—Te llamaré, entonces. Desearía poder quedarme y ver cómo ganas, pero necesito irme —le dijo—. Fue agradable conocerlos a todos —asintió para el resto del grupo y se fue.

Nadie dijo nada cuando se fue. Bella comenzó a acomodar las bolas para otro juego. Estaba intentando asimilar lo que había hecho. Nunca, en un millón de años, hubiese hecho tal cosa.

El silencio fue roto por Tanya, irónicamente.

—Woah, Bella. ¡Era guapísimo! Has atrapado uno bueno —Bella forzó una risa.

—Sí. Creo que lo hice.

—¿Crees? ¡Estaba buenísimo! Tendrás que enseñarme tus secretos —Tanya caminó hacia ella.

—Claro Tanya —respondió incómoda. Bella miró a Edward, quien estaba viendo sus zapatos. Sus brazos estaban caídos a los lados. Tenía sus manos hechas puños, y al siguiente instante no. Así lo hizo varias veces.

—¿Vamos a seguir jugando o qué? —Rosalie rompió el silencio. Bella le agradeció con la mirada por haberlo hecho.

El siguiente juego lo hizo con Alice. Contra Jasper y Rosalie. Fue un intento de igualar el juego. Estuvo más empatado que el previo, pero aún así, ganó el equipo de Bella. Jugó dos más después de ese, ganando ambos. Toda la noche se las ingenió para andar alrededor de Edward.

—Ya me voy —exageró ese hecho, estirando sus brazos por encima de su cabeza—. Estoy cansada.

—Ah, pero nunca jugaste contra Edward —Emmett se quejó—. Creo que sería un juego épico.

Bella sonrió tristemente.

—Quizá la próxima vez. Ha sido un largo día y tengo mucho que hacer mañana.

—Tú y tus caminatas, Bella —dijo, negando con la cabeza—. Prefiero dormir. Deberías intentarlo uno de estos días. Tu cuerpo te lo agradecerá.

Bella se encogió por lo que dijo. Pudo sentir la mirada de Edward en ella, otra vez. Rosalie le pegó en la cabeza a Emmett cuando vio la reacción de su amiga.

Bella puso su mejor sonrisa y miró a Emmett.

—Si hiciera eso, temo que podría crearme un mal hábito. Adiós a todos —se despidió con la mano de todos.

Se volteó para irse.

—¿Estás aparcada en la esquina? —Edward le habló por primera vez esa noche.

—Sí —le respondió calmada—. Pero no te preocupes. Puedo llegar.

—Por favor, déjame a mí o a cualquiera acompañarte hasta tu auto— él dio un paso adelante.

—No necesito-

—Bella, sólo déjalo acompañarte a tu camioneta —Alice tomó la palabra—. Además, no deberías ir sola, de todos modos.

—Bien —miró feo a su mejor amiga. Bella se aseguró de dar varios pasos frente a él. Una vez que estuvo afuera, fue víctima de las escasas noches frías de Arizona. Se abrazó a sí misma para entrar en calor.

—Ten. Toma mi chaqueta —ofreció.

—No. Estoy bien.

—Por favor. Sólo… tómala —dijo, colocándola en sus hombros.

Bella odió que se la haya puesto, aún cuando le había dicho que no. Odiaba que estuviese siendo un completo caballero. ¿Por qué no podía ser como los demás hombres que eran unos idiotas? Lo que más odiaba era lo mucho que le gustaba cómo olía la chaqueta.

—Gracias —murmuró.

Edward odiaba que no le hablara. Odiaba que no sonriera o riera cuando decía una broma. Odiaba lo fría que estaba siendo con él. Odiaba saber que no dejaría que le explique lo que había pasado tan fácil. Lo que más odiaba, era que aunque se conocían de poco tiempo, le importaba demasiado lo que pensaba de él y lo que había pasado.

Para Edward, llegaron al auto muy rápido. No había reunido el coraje suficiente para hablarle. Para Bella no llegaron al auto lo suficientemente rápido.

Comenzó a quitarse la chaqueta para devolvérsela.

—No, quédatela —puso su mano frente a ella—. Se supone que va a haber más frío.

Sin ganas de llevarle la contraria, asintió.

—Bien. Te la devolveré.

—No te preocupes. Sé dónde vives —bromeó. Bella sonrió un poco. Él sintió cómo su corazón se animaba al verlo—. Bella —comenzó—, lo de esta mañana-

Bella negó.

—No necesitas explicarme nada.

—Pero no fue nada —le dijo—. Sólo escúchame, por favor.

—No me debes ningún tipo de explicación.

—Lo sé, pero eres una de las primeras amigas que tuve cuando llegué. Una real. Y no soporto saber que tengas esa idea de mí. Fue horrible no poder conversar contigo esta noche.

Bella no sabía qué decir. Sólo asintió para que él continuara.

Se sintió animado para contarlo.

—Bueno, anoche tuve que irme por un compromiso que había hecho. Tanya me invitó a tomar algo. Llegué treinta minutos tarde y al parecer, no pudo esperar y comenzó a beber. Estaba bastante tomada para cuando llegué. Le pregunté si mejor lo dejábamos para otro día, para que pudiera descansar. Dijo que estaba en perfecto estado. Fue un error no haberlo dejado ahí. Intenté que conversáramos un poco, pero estaba coqueteando con los tipos de ahí. Después de un par de bebidas más había ido demasiado lejos.

»Sabía que no estaba en condiciones para conducir así que me ofrecí para llevarla a casa. Después de pedirle las llaves, logré sacarla de mi auto. Cuando llegamos al asiento del copiloto, se estaba durmiendo. No podía recordar dónde vivía, tampoco. No estaba muy seguro de qué hacer con ella, así que la llevé a mi apartamento. Antes de que la pudiera llevar adentro, vomitó en los arbustos de afuera. Y se durmió en mi sofá tan pronto como se acostó.

»Cuando desperté la mañana siguiente, seguía durmiendo. Así que decidí bañarme primero, y después la despertaría y llevaría a su casa. Por supuesto, se despertó mientras me seguía bañando. Y luego le pareció correcto abrir mi puerta…

Bella se apoyó en su camioneta para asimilar toda la historia. Se dio cuenta que había dejado de hablar y estaba esperando que dijera algo. Parecía preocupado de que ignorara su explicación. Se veía realmente preocupado, sino es que asustado, de que ella simplemente se diera la vuelta, se subiera a su camioneta y se fuera.

—Bueno, eso explica la hoja —dijo, después de un tiempo.

—¿Explica la hoja? —preguntó confundido. Ella le sonrió. Y el corazón de Edward se aceleró.

Bella abrió su bolso y sacó una pluma y un papel. Escribió una dirección, antes de dárselo a Edward.

—Esta es la dirección de Tanya.

—Espero que jamás tenga que usarla —dijo seriamente. Bella rio ligeramente.

Se quedaron ahí parados, mirándose por un momento.

—Mejor regreso —anunció.

—Sí —dijo Bella—. Nos vemos —se volteó para subirse a su camioneta, pero se detuvo. Caminó hacia Edward y lo abrazó—. Siempre seré tu amiga, cuando lo necesites —le prometió. Era lo más seguro que le podía decir, aunque le quería decir mucho más.

Tomó a Edward desprevenido, pero rápidamente se recompuso, envolviéndola en sus brazos. Abrazarla se sentía completamente bien. Sabía que mientras ella estuviera así, estaría a salvo. Respiró una vez más, aspirando su esencia de fresas, antes de soltarla.

—Gracias, Bella —le sonrió—. Estoy aquí para ti también.

Lo miró una vez más y se subió a su camioneta. Salió del estacionamiento y camino a su apartamento, tenía una sonrisa enorme en su rostro. Su corazón finalmente le había ganado a su cerebro.

* * *

**Bueno, aquí está el noveno capítulo.**

**Muchísimas gracias a Queen-Of-The Shadow por agregarme a alertas (:**

**Y a:**

**Romby: **Sí, concuerdo contigo que fue un capitulazo... hahaha. Me gusta mucho, no sé por qué. Y sí, en este capítulo se aclara que es un mal entendido, gracias a Dios.

**DaniiHale: **Hahahaha 'en la casa del Ed'... hahaha me dio mucha risa y sí hubiese sido un empate (: haha

**xXArleenXx: **Sí, me choca que se auto invite D: hahaha y ¿de verdad actualizo rápido? siento que tardo un buen D: hahahah siempre trato de hacerlo lo más rápido posible, pero aún así... hahah gracias por el review y por leer.

**Elyy Pocoyoo:**Ya está listo (: Gracias por leer!

**¿Saben qué me gustaría?, ¿mucho, mucho? Poder llegar a los cincuenta reviews... en el décimo capítulo. Sería asombroso (: Recuerden que cuando dan reviews dan amor :D y ustedes reciben actualizaciones rápidas:D hahahah um, no, pero sí, ya saben de qué hablo.**

**Igual es la primera vez que me pasa que hay más reviews que alertas y/o favoritos. Lo cual es sumamente raro hahaha. Pero a todas las que me apoyan se los agradezco infinitamente. **

**Bueno, ya que expresé mis deseos y agradecimientos, me voy. **

**¡Muchas gracias a todas! Son increíbles, como siempre.**

**P.D.: Debería existir algún tipo de publicidad en FanFiction... hahaha.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Personajes de Stephenie Meyer, trama de BookWorm4Life17 y traducción mía.**

**¡Gracias por leer!**

* * *

Capítulo 10

La mañana siguiente, Bella se levantó con una pequeña lista de cosas por hacer. Tenía que ir al supermercado a comprar comida para lo del día siguiente. También quería comprar ingredientes para hacer un pastel. Aunque no estaba muy emocionada por ir a comprar. Odiaba ir al supermercado. No le gustaba, en absoluto, ir de pasillo en pasillo, buscando lo que necesitaba. Detestaba que la gente, se parara a medio pasillo, como si fueran dueños del lugar. Luego, también habían personas que no comprendían el concepto de _15 artículos o menos_. Quince artículos son quince. No había necesidad de mencionar que no sería la parte favorita de su día.

Luego tendría que ir con Esme y ayudarla a arreglar el jardín. Y también pasaría a 'Bed Bath and Beyond' a comprar otro ventilador para su apartamento.

Antes de que se metiera a bañar, escuchó sonar su celular desde su cuarto. Se envolvió en su toalla y salió del baño. Miró el identificador en su pantalla. Eran las seis treinta del sábado y la última persona que la llamaría a esa hora, sería Rosalie.

—Hola Rose. ¿Todo está bien?

—¡Sí! —Bella tuvo que alejar el celular de ella, cuando su amiga gritó.

—Es genial, Rose —rio—. ¿Estás llamando por algo en esp-?

—¡Me propuso matrimonio! —gritó eufórica.

—¿Qué?

—¡Me voy a casar!

—¡Oh, Rose, eso es genial! Estoy muy feliz por ti. ¿Cuándo lo hizo?

Rosalie le contó cómo le había preguntado esa mañana. Se dio vuelta en la cama para ver que Emmett no estaba. En su lugar, había una pequeña caja aterciopelada con el anillo.

—Y luego me volteé y estaba junto a mí, arrodillado —suspiró mientras le recitaba las palabras que había dicho.

—Rose, eso suena grandioso.

—Lo sé –¡Emmett, detente! —rio—. Bella, me tengo que ir. ¿Hablamos luego?

—Claro. Diviértete. Adiós —Bella se rio, mientras colgaba.

Estaba muy feliz por ella y Emmett, pero, ¿la fiesta de mañana en qué se convertiría? Podría ser una fiesta para celebrar su compromiso. Era bastante tierno que Emmett no se haya podido esperar un día más para pedírselo.

El resto del día pasó como lo había planeado. Bella compró las cosas en el supermercado y luego fue con Esme para dejar la comida. Después, fue a comprar un ventilador y, posteriormente, regresó a ayudar a Esme a acomodar todo en el jardín trasero. Iban a ir de acuerdo al plan, no tomando en cuenta que Emmett ya se había adelantado.

Tanya, para su desgracia, ya estaba invitada y no podía hacer nada para que no fuera. La mamá de Bella le había llamado para decirle que llegarían tarde, pero que sí irían. Desafortunadamente, Mike sí llegaría a tiempo. Los invitados se iban a presentar a las dos.

Tres horas después, Bella se encontraba en su cocina, mirando la masa de pastel que recién había mezclado. Estaba completamente exhausta y no tenía ganas de moverse. Se sentiría como el mismo infierno prender el horno. Usaba otra blusa sin mangas y un short.

Se le ocurrió una idea de cómo podría hornear su pastel. Iba a parecer una completa loca pero valía la pena el intento. De verdad pensaba que se iba a desmayar si prendía el horno y necesitaba terminar el pastel. Se puso sus sandalias y puso los moldes del pastel en una bolsa. Cargó la masa del pastel en su brazo, salió de su apartamento y bajó las escaleras al primer piso.

Era la segunda vez en dos días que tocaba la puerta 110. Esperaba un mejor resultado esta vez. _Va a pensar que estoy completamente loca. Mejor me doy la vuelta y me v-_

—Bella —le sonrió—. ¿Teníamos una clase de cocina pendiente? —se veía asombrado.

—Necesito un favor, Edward. ¿Puedo hornear mi pastel aquí? Mi apartamento está muy caluroso. Y siento que me voy a desmayar si termino el pastel ahí.

Él rio.

—Respira. ¿Puedes hacer eso? —Bella asintió—. Claro que sí. Entra. No puedo dejar que te desmayes.

Bella entró a su apartamento –automáticamente sintió el aire frío y estuvo agradecida por ello. El apartamento tenía la misma forma que el de ella, excepto que el de él, no tenía tantas cosas. Reconoció el sofá de cuero negro, que cargaban los de la mudanza. Habían estuches de instrumentos en la pared del fondo.

—La cocina está justo aquí —la llamó por encima de su hombro.

La cocina de Edward estaba aún más vacía que su sala. Había una nevera en la esquina. No había mesa, sólo una silla junto al teléfono. La ventana tenía unas pequeñas persianas, pero no cortinas. Las paredes estaban completamente blancas.

—Sé que no hay muchas cosas —comentó cuando la vio mirando el cuarto. Pasó su mano, nerviosamente, por su cabello.

Bella sacudió la cabeza.

—Sólo necesita tiempo —le sonrió.

Una vez que la masa del pastel estuvo dentro de los moldes, Bella los metió al horno. Se dio la vuelta para ver a Edward, que había prometido no entrometerse, ya que era un desastre en la cocina.

—Invadiré tu cocina por unos cuarenta y cinco minutos más.

—Eres una invitada, más que bienvenida. Quédate tanto como sea necesario.

—Gracias —Bella sintió su estómago gruñir—. ¿Tienes hambre? Porque yo sí. Lo menos que puedo hacer es cocinar la cena o algo.

—Bueno, nunca rechazo comida, pero debo advertirte que no tengo muchas cosas para comer.

Bella abrió sus gabinetes y sólo encontró una caja de cereal y un frasco de crema de maní. En la nevera habían unas cuantas cervezas, queso, leche, mantequilla y huevos. En el congelador había media docena de hot-cakes congelados. Era la típica cocina de un hombre.

—¿Tienes pan?

—Creo que sí. Espera —lo alcanzó, encima de la nevera y bajó media bolsa de pan—. ¿Con esto está bien?

—Perfecto. ¿Tienes una espátula y una sartén?

…

Quince minutos después, estaban sentados en el piso de la cocina, comiendo emparedados asados de queso.

—¿Qué te gustaría tomar?, ¿una cerveza? —Edward gateó hacia la nevera.

—Sí. Está bien.

Sacó dos botellas de cerveza, antes de regresar gateando. Abrió una y se la dio a Bella.

—Gracias.

—No hay problema.

Bella no pudo evitar reírse por la situación.

—Recuerdo que comí muchas veces en el piso de mi cocina cuando me mudé.

—¿Por cuánto tiempo?

Echó su cabeza contra la pared, mientras pensaba.

—Creo que dos semanas. Planeaba pasar un par de días sin mesa, pero la compañía que iba a hacer el envío, me atrasó. Terminaron entregándome todo un set de cosas para bebé, con los muebles y todo —hizo una pausa para tomar un poco de cerveza—. Pasé una hora en el teléfono tratando de explicarles que no necesitaba todo eso, que sólo necesitaba una mesa para así poder dejar de comer en el piso. Y mientras tanto había una mamá embarazada sin un lugar donde su bebé pudiese dormir.

—Bueno, puede poner al bebé en una bonita canasta —Edward añadió, pensativamente.

—Oh, sí y la mesa de la cocina hubiese sido un agradable lugar para cambiarle el pañal.

—Esa es la idea.

—¿Qué idea? Estaba bromeando.

—Creo que las personas se obsesionan tanto con lo que quieren, que pierden la capacidad de apreciar lo que tienen.

—¿Entonces estás diciendo que acepte la cuna y la use para acomodar el pan?

Él le sonrió torcidamente.

—No estoy diciendo que esté mal querer algo, es sólo que a veces la gente quiere cosas que no necesita.

—¿Entonces no necesito una mesa para la cocina?

—No, técnicamente —dijo, señalando cómo estaban sentados.

—Bueno —dijo levantándose con su plato vacío—, puedes llamarme mimada, pero disfruto poder comer en una mesa de vez en cuando —Bella tomó el plato de Edward y se dirigió al lavatrastos, en dónde estaban la sartén y la espátula. El jabón para lavar estaba debajo del lavatrastos y había una esponja junto a éste. Comenzó a lavar los platos.

—Sabes que no tienes que hacer eso —Edward caminó hacia ella. Intentó tomar la esponja—. Yo lo hago.

—Oye —lo amenazó con la manguera del lavatrastos—. Me he dado cuenta que lavar trastes es como una terapia. No me quites ese placer —silencio—. De acuerdo, eso _no _sonó bien.

Edward le estaba sonriendo mientras ella trataba de recuperarse. Finalmente, ella se dio por vencida y lo roció con el agua.

—¡Oye!

—Te enseñaré a no meterte conmigo —le dijo Bella con su propia sonrisa torcida.

—Sí, sí, muy bien —gruñó—. Ya que tu pastel necesita diez minutos más para hornearse y otros veinte para enfriarse, ¿quieres ver televisión?

—Claro.

—Bien —lo siguió hasta la sala—. Aquí está el control. Escoge lo que quieras ver. Ya regreso.

Él se fue por el pasillo y entró en una habitación, que supuso que sería su cuarto. Antes que pudiese encontrar algo para ver, le dieron ganas de ir al baño. Se levantó y comenzó a caminar por el pasillo.

—Edward —lo llamó—. ¿Puedo usar tu baño?

—Sí, claro —salió de su cuarto sin camisa. Bella dejó de caminar. Él estaba justo frente a ella y tenía una vista perfecta de su bien esculpido torso y pectorales. Vio cómo se flexionaban sus bíceps al alzar sus brazos para ponerse otra camisa—. Lo siento, me tenía que cambiar de camisa. Ya que alguien decidió rociarme con agua y humedecer la otra. El baño está justo ahí.

—¿Qué? —Bella alzó la cabeza repentinamente.

—¿Necesitabas usar el baño, no?

—Ah, sí —Bella sintió cómo se sonrojaba. Siguió sus instrucciones para llegar al baño. Una vez ahí, cerró la puerta y caminó hacia el espejo. Se horrorizó por lo que vio. Su cabello estaba frizzeado y por todos lados. Había harina en una de sus mejillas y un poco en su cabello. Se mojó un poco las manos para intentar alisar su cabello.

Cinco minutos después, Bella salió del baño; sin harina. Su cabello, pulcramente recogido. Se veía mejor, así que estaba bien.

—Bien, ahí estás —encontró a Edward descansando en un lado del sofá.

—Sí, gracias por hacerme saber que estaba cubierta de harina —tomó una almohada y se la tiró. Se sentó en el otro lado del sofá, con las piernas cruzadas.

—Pensé que se veía lindo —sonrió—. Saqué el pastel del horno. Está encima de la estufa, enfriándose.

—Gracias —miró hacia la televisión—. ¿Qué vemos?

—No estoy seguro.

Parecía uno de esos raros reality shows donde, mujeres que tienen malas relaciones encuentran a sus novios engañándolas por una cualquiera. Pasaban uno de un tipo que admitía que había engañado a su novia con varias mujeres. Ahora la mujer no estaba segura si debería perdonarlo.

—¿Por qué las mujeres se obligan a pasar por esto? —Edward preguntó del otro lado del sofá.

—Ya sé. El tipo dice amarla y aún así, no le importa engañarla con la mitad de la población femenina.

—Si realmente la amara, no sentiría la necesidad de estar con nadie más. No puede haber amor sin confianza.

—Suena como Jacob —murmuró Bella.

—¿Quién es Jacob? —preguntó Edward, curioso.

—Un ex. No quiero hablar sobre eso.

Después de un par de intentos de sacarle información, Edward dejó el tema. Pasaron la siguiente media hora acostados en el sofá de Edward, hablando sobre el programa que veían. Bella, después de un rato, estiró sus piernas, pero pateó a Edward accidentalmente. Antes de que se pudiera disculpar, Edward puso las piernas de Bella sobre las de él.

—Tus pies están muy fríos —le dijo—. Listo —dijo, poniendo una frazada, en sus piernas. Bella se acurrucó rápidamente—. ¿Mejor?

Bella asintió.

—Sí. Gracias. No recuerdo cuando fue la última vez que necesité una frazada.

Se quedaron acostados en el sofá, viendo el resto del programa. El programa se llamaba Tool School. Ambos estuvieron de acuerdo que era un nombre apropiado. Bella tenía su cabeza encima de una almohada. Sus pies estaban en las piernas de Edward, del otro lado. Estaba muy cómoda –tan cómoda que se durmió en los últimos cinco minutos del programa.

…

A la mañana siguiente, Bella se despertó con la espalda y el cuello rígidos. La almohada que estaba usando era demasiado suave para ser de ella. La frazada olía diferente al detergente que usaba. Olía aún mejor. Se acurrucó aún más en la frazada, y casi olvidaba que no estaba en su apartamento. Estaba completamente feliz como para seguir durmiendo, pero su cerebro le ordenó que se levantara.

Bella miró alrededor, y se dio cuenta de que la sala de Edward estaba oscura. Edward no estaba en ningún lugar. Había un poco de luz, proveniente de una ventana en la cocina. Miró el reloj y eran las seis dos de la mañana.

Se levantó y dobló la frazada. Automáticamente, Bella extrañó el calor de la frazada, puesto que el aire acondicionado estaba muy bajo. Vio una de las camisetas de Edward, colgada de una de las sillas. Se preguntó por un momento si a Edward le importaría que se la prestara. Decidió que no, así que se la puso, antes de ir al baño. Tuvo que enrollar las mangas un poco, para que tuviera libres las manos.

Bella no pudo evitar asomarse en el cuarto de Edward, cuando pasó. Yacía, dormido en una cama bastante grande y Bella supuso que tendría que ser King Size.

Sonrió y fue al baño. Después de lavarse la cara y usar el enjuage bucal de Edward, se sintió un poco mejor. Sólo le faltaba tomar el pastel e ir a su apartamento.

En la cocina, encima de la estufa, estaba el pastel horneado, envuelto en papel aluminio. Los moldes en los que lo había horneado, estaban limpios junto a la bolsa que llevó. Con el bowl que usó para mezclar, igualmente limpio.

—¿Podrías prender la cafetera? —una voz, medio dormida, habló, haciendo que ella saltara.

Edward se despertó cuando escuchó agua. Casi olvidó que Bella se había dormido en su sofá. Pensó que fue un sueño, pero si realmente hubiese sido un sueño, Bella no hubiese dormido en su sofá. Cuando entró del pasillo la vio en la cocina vestida en una de sus camisetas, en la que prácticamente nadaba. Tuvo que resistir el impulso de envolver sus brazos en su pequeña figura.

—Oh, no te quise despertar —frunció el ceño—. Siento haber hecho tanto ruido.

Edward sacudió su cabeza.

—No, está bien. Siempre me levanto a esta hora.

—¿Estás seguro? —le preguntó, mordiendo su labio. Edward se contuvo de besarla en ese mismo momento.

—Sí —le aseguró.

—Me hubieses despertado y echado de tu apartamento anoche. No me quise dormir encima de ti —rio.

—Está bien. Además traté, pero me amenazaste con aventarme del otro lado del cuarto si te despertaba.

—Oh, por Dios. No lo hice —se sentía humillada—. Por favor, dime que estás bromeando.

—Tal vez —sonrió con sorna. Lo golpeó en el brazo—. ¿Tienes hambre? Quizá no pueda calentar agua sin quemarla, pero puedo hacer un buen omelet.

—Bueno, eso lo resuelve todo—dijo Bella acercando un plato—. Desde ahora, vendré aquí a desayunar. Tal vez necesite correr más, pero valdrá la pena —dijo dando ligeros golpes en su estómago.

—Bien por mí —rio mientras tomaba su plato antes de que se quejara—. Pero yo iré a tu departamento a cenar.

Edward no exageraba acerca de sus omelets. Estaban absolutamente deliciosos. Bella tuvo que controlarse y rechazar su oferta de un segundo omelet. La tendría que llevar rodando a la fiesta, esa tarde, si comía más.

_¡La fiesta! Tenía muchas cosas que hacer._

—¡Ja! Estoy acostumbrada a hacer comida de más para cuando Emmett se aparece de repente por aquí, si es que sale tarde del trabajo —trató de quitarle la esponja de las manos. Al final se rindió—. Ya debería irme de todos modos. Necesito arreglar todo para la tarde y también vestirme.

—Bien. ¿Quieres que vayamos juntos? —preguntó Edward, mientras ella tomaba su último sorbo de café.

—Claro. Yo manejo.

—Um… verás, estaba pensando en que yo podría manejar –de ese modo protegemos al ambiente y ahorramos gasolina.

Bella bufó.

—Típica conducta arrogante de un propietario de un _Volvo_— él le sonrió.

—Yo conduciré.

—No —ella negó—. Yo conduzco.

—Ya veremos —él la miró.

—Ya lo creo —ella lo observó, tratando de estar seria para no sonreírle. No pudo hacerlo.

—Demonios. Me debería ir. Dejé mi teléfono en mi apartamento. Alice y Rose pensarán que estoy muerta en que no respondí ninguno de sus mensajes.

—Oye, ¿te ha llamado…? —dudó.

Bella lo volteó a ver, confundida.

—¿Quién?

—No importa —Edward le sonrió—. ¿A qué hora necesitas estar ahí?

—Probablemente a la una —respondió. Todavía estaba confundida por la pregunta que le había hecho—, lo que significa que debo llegar ahí a las doce y media, así que te veo a las doce.

—¿Eres una de esas personas que piensa que 'si no llega temprano, ya va tarde'?

Bella le mostró su lengua.

—Te veré dentro de cuatro horas, señor.

—Hecho. Te veo a las doce y media.

* * *

**¡Oh, por Dios! ¡Son completamente increíbles! Ya casi alcanzamos los cincuenta reviews... sólo faltan once. Espero que sí los alcance la historia. Wow... de verdad me sorprendí cuando llegamos a treinta y nueve... muchísisisisisimas gracias a:**

**MacaCullen17, We are fighting dreamers y a viivii alice por agregarme a favoritos y/o alertas. Muchísimas gracias, en serio.**

**Y a las que me dejaron review, también, obviamente, que son:**

**Paty4Hale: **Yo igual me deshacía el cerebro por una explicación cuando leí lo de Tanya y me alivió mucho leer su explicación. Hahaha. Y yo igual entiendo un poco de pool, pero no tengo idea cómo jugarlo, tuve que investigar bastante para tener los términos correctos y todo eso... hahaha.

**eddieIlove: **Sí, seguramente sí se querrá matar, pero... hahah no puedo decir nada. Es mejor que lo lean, no me gusta contar nada, a menos que me lo pidan, pero como realmente no sé si quieres, pues mejor no. Gracias por leer.

**We are** **fighting dreamers: **Me alegro que te guste, seguramente te va a gustar más conforme pasa. Gracias por el review y por ser seguidora nueva.

**Romby: **Sí, ojalá hubiese hecho eso. Yo sí lo haría hahahaha. (Lo de darle el número equivocado haha).

**xXArleenXx: **Aw, ¿de verdad sonríes? Qué lindo, muchas gracias. Hahaha. Y sí, qué bueno que todo fue un mal entendido. Este Edward es un completo caballero. E inglés, por cierto, haha.

**soiidiaz: **Sí, se me hizo muy tierna la última parte cómo Edward quería explicarle las cosas para que Bella no piense mal de él... hahaha. Me encanta Edward.

**viivii alice: **Qué bueno que te encante. Muchas gracias por tomarte el tiempo de leerlo.

**Wow... me encanta que sean tantos reviews... hahaha. Ya casi llegamos a los cincuenta (lo repito porque estoy emocionada).**

**Y no he estado poniendo mis partes favoritas y menos favoritas, debido a que quiero subir el capítulo lo antes posible... pero aquí va mi parte favorita. Cuando Edward le dice a Bella que sus pies están fríos y se los tapa. Es un cabellero hahaha. **

**Y mi parte menos favorita es que Tanya aún va a ir a lo del compromiso de Emmett y Rosalie y también Mike... iagh... hahahaha. Ah, y también, no me gusta que Bella no tenga aire acondicionado (aunque eso le haya llevado a pasar toda una tarde y una mañana con Edward), es horrible vivir sin aire... bueno, más bien dormir, porque aquí, donde vivo, hace mucho calor, demasiado, y es horrible tener que estar soportándolo, por eso agradezco por tener aire acondicionado (como Edward le dijo a Bella; hay que agradecer por lo que tenemos hahahaha).**

**Bueno, ya fue mucho. Muchísisisisisisimas gracias por todo su apoyo. Espero les haya gustado el capítulo.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Ya saben, Stephenie Meyer, BookWorm4Life17 y yo.**

* * *

Capítulo 11

Bella había tenido razón en lo de su celular. Tenía diez llamadas perdidas. Cuatro eran de Alice y tres de Rosalie. También había unas de Emmett y Jasper. Supuso que ellas les dijeron que llamaran. La última llamada perdida era de un número que no conocía. También había un mensaje de voz. Curiosa, Bella checó el mensaje.

_Tiene un nuevo mensaje._

_Primer nuevo mensaje._

_Hola Bella. Soy James. Llamaba para confirmar la cita del miércoles. No te estás retractando, ¿verdad? Creo que gané justamente nuestra apuesta. Llámame cuando escuches esto. Buenas noches._

Demonios. Bella se había olvidado por completo de James. Bella sintió como si se fuera a enfermar. ¿De verdad tendría que salir con James?, ¿qué le hizo aceptar la apuesta? No tenía ganas de salir a citas con nadie. Y menos con alguien a quien apenas conocía. Le tendría que preguntar a Alice sobre qué hacer con eso.

Era muy temprano para llamarla. Eran las ocho, todavía. Alice nunca se levantaba hasta después de las diez, los fines de semana. Le mandó un mensaje a sus dos mejores amigas para que supieran que estaba viva. Lo leerían cuando despertaran.

_Hola. Pueden dejar de buscarme. Estoy viva. Sólo que no tenía mi celular conmigo. Las veré en la tarde. Necesitaré un consejo._

_Las quiere, Bella._

Dejó el celular en la cama y se dirigió a su clóset para escoger algo. Se decidió por una blusa roja punteada y unos tejanos cortos. Se bañó y tardó más de lo que siempre tardaba para deshacerse de la rigidez del cuello y de su espalda. También pensó en lo que había pasado la noche anterior. Edward y ella parecían tener una buena amistad. Se sentía muy cómoda con él. Era seguro estar con él. Era fuerte.

Incluso, aunque sintiera algo por él, no dejaría que se interpusieran en su amistad. Relaciones amorosas sólo complicaban las cosas. No quería arriesgar su amistad por un posible rompimiento.

Se estaba terminando de poner sus tennis blancos, cuando tocaron a su puerta. Eran las once cincuenta y ocho.

—Ya voy —gritó, caminando hacia la puerta. Tomó las llaves y su bolso de la mesa, que estaba cerca de la puerta. La abrió para mostrar a un guapo Edward, como siempre. Usaba un par de jeans gastados y una camiseta roja de fút-bol que se adherían a sus músculos.

—Combinamos —él rio.

—Casi —dio una vuelta rápida—. Quizá tenga un par de shorts para prestarte.

—Bueno, por más halagador que eso suene, no luciré unas piernas como las tuyas.

Bella alzó sus cejas.

—No lo sé. Estoy tratando de imaginarte en unos. Te imagino bastante bien.

—¡Ja! Mejor nos vamos si quieres llegar temprano o llegarás tarde.

—Oye. No te burles. Ahora yo conduzco.

—Hm. No. ¿Qué tal si vamos corriendo al estacionamiento? Si yo llego primero, gano.

—Espera, ¿qu-?

—En tus marcas, lista, fuera —salió corriendo por el pasillo antes de que ella pudiera terminar de hablar. Edward pudo escucharla acercarse a él, persiguiéndolo.

…

—Hiciste trampa —dijo con sus brazos cruzados sobre su pecho.

—Oye —alzó sus manos a la defensiva, burlándose—, gané justamente.

—No. Comenzaste antes. Tuviste —hizo una pausa—, no puedo creer que esté discutiendo contigo por eso. O que haya corrido hasta aquí. No había hecho eso desde los doce.

—Resuelve todos los problemas.

—Sí, no éste. No me meteré en ese auto —dijo moviendo su pie, insistentemente, contra el piso. Se paró entre su camioneta y el Volvo. Quizá no se quería subir al Volvo, pero tampoco entró a su camioneta.

—Así que te quedarás ahí parada para que lleguemos aún más tarde. Tiene mucho sentido.

—Me iré yo sola entonces —buscó sus llaves en su bolsillo.

Edward negó.

—Bella, sólo entra al auto. Puedes conducir la próxima vez —caminó hacia donde estaba parada. Tomó su mano y ella se dejó llevar al asiento del copiloto. Arrastró sus pues, hasta ahí, pero no molestó más. Le abrió la puerta para que entrase.

—Tal vez.

…

Para desgracia de Bella, Mike llegó justo a las dos. Ella había abierto la puerta cuando sonó el timbre. Su saludo, fue igual al de la primera vez: incómodo. Mike pensó que estaría bien, darle un abrazo a Bella. Lo hizo con más entusiasmo del necesario, ya que estaban solos. Se las había arreglado para abrazarla con un solo brazo, antes de que Bella se pudiera apartar.

—Por aquí —dijo con los dientes apretados.

—Muchísimas gracias por invitarme, Bella. Sentí que conectamos la semana pasada, cuando nos conocimos —Mike habló animadamente a su lado. Bella siguió intentando quitar el brazo de Mike de sus hombros, mientras caminaban al patio trasero.

—No fue problema, Mike. Ven, te presentaré a los que ya llegaron —caminó hacia donde estaban sentados Esme y Carlisle—. Ellos son Esme y Carlisle, padres de Emmett —luego apuntó a otra mesa—. Ellos son Angela y Ben. Son buenos amigos —ambos sonrieron cuando Bella golpeó la mano de Mike—. Y éste es Edward, primo de Emmett —Edward tenía una sonrisa divertida, mientras veía a Bella luchar con las inquietas manos de Mike.

Eric, Jasper y Alice, fueron el siguiente grupo en llegar. Llegaron temprano, si se tomaba en cuenta el usual horario de Alice, de llegar treinta minutos tarde. Alice estaba tan divertida, por el intento de Mike de permanecer cerca de su amiga, como lo estuvo su primo. Afortunadamente el karma estuvo de su lado.

—Edward —exclamó la voz de Tanya—. No he sabido de ti, desde el viernes en la noche. Deberíamos intercambiar números, para que eso no vuelva a ocurrir —caminó hacia él y se sentó a su lado cuando comenzó a acariciar su brazo, Bella tuvo que voltear para esconder su risa, mientras que Edward, ni pudo evitar mostrar su desagrado. Mike se aventajó de su vulnerabilidad y pasó un brazo por su cintura.

—Bells —Eric caminó hacia su amiga. Tomó su mano y comenzó a llevársela a la cocina, lejos de Mike—, ¿me podrías mostrar dónde poner una cosa? Lo siento… Mike, ¿cierto?, pero necesito robarte a tu amiga un momento.

Antes que Mike pudiera responder, Eric alejaba a Bella.

—¿No pudiste haber hecho eso antes?, te divertiste, ¿no? —Bella lo golpeó en el hombro.

—Fue entretenido por un rato, pero luego se comenzó a poner pesado. Es patético verlo.

—No entiende, educadamente, que no estoy interesada.

—Bueno, pienso que tendrás que ser grosera. Dile que no estás interesada y que la próxima vez que te ponga una mano encima, le cortarás esa mano.

—Si tan sólo fuera tan fácil —suspiró.

—¿Si qué fuera tan fácil? —preguntó Rosalie entrando del patio—. Hola Eric —caminó hacia él y lo abrazó—. Espero que no estén hablando sobre Tanya. Nadie querría ser así de fácil. ¿Vieron lo que estaba usando? —Alice rio, mientras seguía a la rubia.

—Hola, Rose —Bella la abrazó—. No te vi entrar.

—Oh, entramos directamente al jardín. Tuvimos que recoger a mis padres de camino a aquí.

—Ahora, Rosalie Hale —Eric, dijo de repente—, déjame ver ese anillo.

Rose alzó su mano para que admiraran el hermoso y antiguo diamante en su dedo anular, de su mano izquierda. Cada uno tuvo su turno para decirle que era perfecto para ella y que se le veía precioso. Rosalie les contó cómo Emmett se lo pidió, por décima vez ese día. Aunque no le molestaba en absoluto.

—Estaba en shock —sonrió viendo su anillo—. Me sentí la mujer más afortunada por poder estar con él.

—¿Dónde está mi príncipe azul? —Eric suspiró—. Todos los buenos son heteros o ya tienen pareja.

—Psh. Trata con gay o con pareja —Bella rio.

—Nunca se sabe de James —Alice le recordó—. ¿Te llamó ayer?

—Sí, llamó. Casi igual que cuando ustedes marcaron, pero estaba abajo –digo, dormida. Dejó un mensaje de voz. Quiere que le llame.

—Perdón —Eric alzó una mano—. ¿Pero, quién es James?

—Un tipo, realmente guapo que conocimos el viernes en la noche. Bella coqueteó con él y acepto una apuesta que sabía que iba a perder, para que pudiera salir con él el miércoles en la noche —Rose le informó.

—Uh-oh. Mírate, Bella. Ni siquiera sabía que sabías coquetear. Nuestra pequeña crece rápido —se quitó una lágrima falsa.

—Lo sé. Nosotras tampoco lo sabíamos. Debe hacer sido por ver la maratón de _Sex and the City _—dijo Rosalie—. Estoy tan orgullosa.

—Oigan —Bella se puso de pie para salir del cuarto—. Sé cómo coquetear. Ahora si me disculpan tengo que ir a asar —Bella movió dramáticamente su cabello, mientras se volteaba, pero se golpeó la cabeza, cuando alguien abrió la puerta. Cayó hacia atrás.

Bella se quedó en el piso, sentada, con la cabeza entre las manos. Su orgullo fue lo más herido, que cualquier otra cosa. No quería levantarse y ver las sonrisas burlonas de sus amigos. No estaba emocionada de las bromas que harían sobre el accidente.

—Oh, por Dios. Lo siento tanto, Bella —dijo Mike, yendo hacia ella.

_Oh, esto sólo puede mejorar. Como si no me causara el suficiente dolor de cabeza. _

—Ven, déjame ayudarte —se acercó. Bella puso su mano al frente.

—No. No te preocupes. Estoy bien. Sólo quédate donde estás —se levantó del suelo. Lo rodeó y salió de la habitación, aún sobándose la cabeza y con la otra mano, su trasero. Afuera, vio que todos se habían acercado para ver qué estaba pasando. Sonrió y se encogió de hombros.

—Todo está bien —luego se acercó a la parrilla para comenzar a asar. Se veía un poco molesta.

El resto del día oasó sin más caídas. SU madre había llamado para decir que no podría llegar, después de todo. Eso la salvaría de horas escuchando 'Bella, ¿cuándo te vas a casar? o 'Bella, ¿estás segura de que te quieres comer ese segundo perro caliente?'.

La mejor parte del día fue cuando Eric presentó a Tanya y a Mike. Parecían haberse llevado bien. A ambos les gustaba hablar de sí mismos —tan profundos como una tasa de cereal. Le daría un macchiato de caramelo el lunes. Hasta lo hubiese besado.

Bella fue a la mesa que tenía una sombrilla al final del jardón de Esme y Carlisle. En la mesa se encontraban Jasper, Edward, Emmett, Alice, Eric y Rosalie. No habían sillas vacías. Mientras se fue acercando, Edward huzo un intento de levantarse para dejarle la silla a Bella, pero ella sacudió la cabeza.

—Siéntate. Estoy bien —le aseguró. Bella caminó hacia Eric y se sentí en el césped, dándole la espalda, quien automáticamente, comenzó a jugar con su cabello.

Emmett estaba a la mitad de una historia de cuando los Cullen fueron a visitar a Edward y a sus padres en Londres. Era una historia de siete años atrás. Tenía diecisiete en ese momento. Un año después, más o menos, comenzó a salir con Rosalie.

—Así que Edward y yo nos escapámos de la casa, cerca de las diez. Íbamos a buscar chicas.

Rose se cruzó de brazos y miró mal a su prometido.

—No es malo Rose, hermosa, lo prometo. Bueno, se supone que íbamos a ir a un club en la otra esquina. Edward me dijo que no me preocupara por la identificación porque lo tenía cubierto. Que sólo tratase de parecer mayor —miró a Edward.

Edward se encogió de hombros.

—Lo tenía cubierto. Fuiste tú quien lo arruinó.

—Hice lo que me pediste.

—No te dije que te compraras un bigote falso.

Eso hizo que todos rieran.

—Se veía como una estrella porno de los setenta —intervino Alice.

—Como decía, llegamos a la puerta y habían unas sensua –um- atractivas mujeres —Emmett dijo, rascándose la cabeza—. Miraron a Edward y lo dejaron pasar. Entró y me dejó afuera.

—Me dijiste que entrara. Que me alcanzarías –dijiste que ibas a encandilarlas con tu encanto.

—En lugar de eso me arrancaron el bigote y dijeron que traerían a Bertha, la portera, si no me iba. Así que me senté en una banca, en frente, a esperarlo –pensando que notaría que no estaba ahí adentro.

—No estuve dentro ni quince minutos.

—Sí. Salió con dos hermosas mujeres en sus brazos. Siendo el mujeriego que es —Emmett contó cómo se veían de bien las mujeres y que sólo tenían ojos para su primo. Edward se rascó la cabeza.

—No es que fuera ahí con la intención de buscar mujeres. Me gusta ese club por la música. Simplemente se me acercaron cuando salía. Me preguntaron si las acompañaba.

—Uh-huh. Seguro que lo hicieron —Emmett le guiñó el ojo a su primo—. No puedes negar que te gustó la atención.

—Bueno diría que no le gustó mucho hace un rato —Jasper comentó.

—Oh, ¿te refieres a Tanya?

—Sí. ¿Les contó cómo lo siguió hasta el baño cuando comenzó esto? Cuando apenas llegó, no lo dejaba en paz.

—Hubiesen visto la cara de desesperación que traía Eddie, cuando se disculpó para ir al baño y ella se puso de pie —Emmett rio.

—¿Cómo te sentirías si quisieras ir al baño y tuvieras a una loca –emocionalmente inestable mujer, siguiéndote? —Edward se estremeció.

Bella se rio de su disgusto. Pudo sentir un tirón en su cabello, cuando se hizo para adelante, para esconder su reacción. Sabía que su risa no pasaría inadvertida.

—Bella —Emmett comenzó—, pensé que alguien como tú, sería más comprensiva con lo de Edward.

—Lo sé, Bells —Alice habló—, tú y tu amante, Mike. Ese tío sólo tenía ojos para ti. O debería decir manos…

—Alice-

—No lo niegues, Bells —Rose rio.

—Estaba muy cariñoso contigo —añadió Jasper.

Bella bajó la mirada a sus manos.

—Fue muy molesto, pero al menos parece tener una nueva, um –amiga.

—Como siempre. Siempre te escapas de ellos —Emmett sonrió burlonamente.

—No te atrevas a comenzar —Bella le advirtió.

—No puedo decir que haya cambiado desde la preparatoria —Alice concordó.

—Creo que veo una pequeña calle conocida, llamada Memory Lane, acercándose —Jasper rio.

—Nadie quiere hablar-

—Tonterías, Belly —Emmett la interrumpió.

Edward se acomodó en su sulla, sentándose correctamente. Observó las brillantes mejillas rosas de Bella. La curiosidad lo estaba matando.

—Me apunto.

—Mi cinturón de seguridad ya está puesto —agregó Eric.

—Ugh —se puso las rodillas en la quijada.

—Creo que todos estarán de acuerdo que Bella no está nada mal —señaló Alice.

—Bien, gracias, Al —Bella murmuró, enfurruñada.

—Sin problemas, Bells —Alice sonrió—. Bueno, su apariencia la ha estado persiguiendo desde antes de la preparatoria. Fue la primera en tener una cita en sexto pro manotas Fisher, que estaba en octavo grado.

—Lo recuerdo —Emmett rio.

—Em, de veras —Bella sacudió la cabeza.

—Le gustaba mostrar que 'se pertenecían' —Alice agregó.

—Bueno, esto ha sido divertido. Vamos a limpiar —Bella se intentó poner de pie, pero Eric la tomó de los hombros y la regresó a su sitio.

—O cuando ella estaba en primer año de universidad y uno de último año la invitó al baile de bienvenida —dijo Rosalie—. Quería bailar lento, una excusa para tener sus manos en donde no debía.

—Sí —Bella habló seria—. El mismo que reservó una habitación de hotel pensando que sería una fácil.

—Sí. Al menos le dijiste por dónde se podía meter la llave que te mostró —Emmett rio.

—Y también le pegaste en la nariz.

—La pequeña Bella los alejaba a golpes, literalmente —rio Emmett.

—Y también la vez que hizo que un niño se desmaye en gimnasia, cuando la estaba ayudando a jugar softball.

Bella se cubrió el rostro con sus manos para esconder sus mejillas, que probablemente ya no estaban rojas, sino más bien en algún tono de morado.

Edward vio a Bella con la cara escondida. No le era difícil creer que hubieran tantos detrás de ella. Era absolutamente preciosa. Una parte de él deseó haber podido estar con ella para alejar a los tipos.

…

Después de todo estuvo limpio y guardado, Bella se sentía exhausta. Cuando fue hora de regresar a su casa, se sintió aliviada, al saber que Edward iba a manejar. Recostó su cabeza en el asiento y cerró los ojos.

—Si vas a dormir, trata de no roncar esta vez —Edward le tocó el hombro—. ¿Y me vas a amenazar de nuevo, si trato de despertarte?

—Ja, ja ,ja. Eres tan gracioso, Edward —Bella bufó—. Sigue así y la amenaza de esta mañana, dejará de serlo.

Lo escuchó reírse al cerrar sus ojos. Bella volteó su cabeza hacia el lado del conductor, mientras subía sus piernas al asiento. Se sentía muy segura estando ahí, con él.

* * *

**Muy bien, antes que cualquier otra cosa, les quiero agradecer muchísisisisisimo porque son increíbles. Llegamos a los cincuenta reviews, no saben lo feliz que me hicieron cuando vi ese número... no podía dejar de sonreír... hahaha. Y también agradecer a las siguientes personas:**

**A juditharu, eddieIlove, Caroline. Cullen. Swan, ariadne cullen, Vale-Misty Cullen, Seml y a marprof por agregarme a alertas y/o favoritos. Muchísisisismas gracias. Es genial saber que tanta gente lee esto. Y los reviews, por supuesto:**

**MacaCullen17: **Hahaha sip llegué a los cincuenta reviews haha, muchas gracias. Y yo igual me sentí muy mal por ella. Es desesperante hahaha ya no sabes qué hacer para dejar de tener calor. Gracias por comentar.

**Paty4Hale: **A mi también me gustó mucho esa parte... hahaha adoro al Edward tierno y considerado que pone primero a Bella antes que a él mismo... es encantador. Hahaha.

**viivii alice: **Bueno, aquí tuviste lo que pasó en la fiesta haha. Muchísimas gracias por comentar.

**eddieIlove: **Ya desearía yo que hubiese más de cómo piensa Edward, pero así es la historia original y no le cambiaré nada. Hahaha. En lo personal, me gustan más los Edward's POVs hahaha. Y aunque éste es en tercera persona, se nota que Bella es la que toma más protagonismo que nadie haha y ni modos, pero aún así la historia es genial.

**Caroline. Cullen. Swan:** Me alegra que te guste todo hahaha. Y concuerdo contigo, es muy lindo haha. Gracias.

**soiidiaz: **Hahaha sí, adoro cuando tiene esos impulsos haha yo pienso que los debería seguir. Y no, no la besó en este, pero ya verás... hahaha.

**Romby:** Gracias a Dios, Tanya no hizo nada... aunque estuvo pegada a Edward todo el tiempo... hum. Y a mi también me pareció muy tierno eso. Hahaha.

**Vale-Misty Cullen: **1er review: Hola, estoy muuuuuy bien haha. ¿Tú? ¡Ha! Yo sabía que los capítulos eran muy largos. Sabía que no era mi idea... ahorita, ya llevo 75 páginas de Word con los 11 capítulos. No quiero saber cuántas serán para los que faltan hahah cada capítulo me lleva en promedio siete u ocho páginas. Haha. Y a mi también me ha pasado que veo una historia y me llama la atención, pero pienso 'qué flojera' y luego descubro que es completamente fantástica. Ya me pasó dos veces hahaha. 2do review.Y no, no hablo con la autora, ya casi no entra a FF... pero pues me dijo que le alegraba que alguien se interesara en eso... hahaha. Y sí lleva bastantito tiempo, pero vale la pena. Y realmente, es a lo que me quiero dedicar toda mi vida. 3er review: Hahaha muchas gracias. 4to review: Oh, por Dios. Ese review fue tan largo y tan hermoso. Hahahaha. Sí, yo también me pierdo con Edward y Bella, adoro leer sobre ellos dos. Son la mejor pareja haha. Pensé lo mismo cuando leí que la dejó en el sillón, pero supongo que la autora quería refrescar un poco las cosas, siempre escriben sobre eso hahaha. Además prefiero mil veces dormir en un sillón con aire acondicionado que en mi cama con calor haha. Pues realmente, no tengo día fijo, en realidad. Generalemente no dejo pasar más de tres o cuatro días. Pero esta vez fue una larga y tortuosa semana la que no actualize, pero tengo una explicación, no me justifica, pero sí lo aclarará haha, espero... y gracias por lo de autora favorita y eso haha. Me halagas. Hahaha.

**xXArleenXx: **Por supuesto que sí, no puede evitar enamorarse de ella. Están hechos el uno para el otro hahaha.

**Elyy Pocoyo: **Aquí está el otro... hahaha entiendo tu desesperación por otro capítulo haha.

**Bueno y respecto a que tarde mucho en acutalizar es que, mi papá me quitó la lap por una semana, por no haber lavado el baño... haha sí, es así de drástico y sí, también soy así de olvidadiza. Aunque igual fue a mi hermano el castigo, pero bueno... **

**De verdad lamento que por una estupidez, no haya podido actualizar antes, les prometo que lo primero que pensé cuando mi papá dijo que no la podía tocar, fue: '¡No! No voy a poder actualizar...'. Me estuvo carcomiendo cada día, hasta ahorita. Y justo hoy lo iba a publicar (bueno, ayer, son las 12:29pm), pero más temprano, es sólo que fui a hacer de niñera con la nena más hermosa del mundo y luego salí a las 7:00pm y luego fui a cenar a casa de mi tía, y me quedé ahí hasta las 11:00pm...**

**Pero ya dejo de hablar y de decir por qué tardé tanto, lo importante es que estoy actualizando y que ustedes lo puedan leer. Aunque les advierto que cada vez que demore más de lo normal (que con todo el corazón espero que no sea seguido), siempre les daré una explicación, porque se lo merecen por ser tan buenas lectoras. Las quiero mucho.**

**Ya no haré más largo esto. Muchísimas gracias por leer, comentar, esperarme, que les guste, agregarme a favoritos y todo eso genial que hacen. De verdad. **

**P.D.: (como si esta nota no fuese lo suficientemente larga). El siguiente capítulo ya está traducido, sólo es teclearlo y pretendo subirlo en dos días más... osea ahorita ya es miércoles... así que para el jueves en la noche o el viernes ya estará... o quizá en la madrugada del viernes como ahorita. Hahaha. Bueno, ya, adiós. **


	12. Chapter 12

**Stephenie Meyer, personajes. BookWorm4Life17, trama. Yo, traducción.**

* * *

Capítulo 12

—Ugh. No sé qué ponerme —dijo Bella tirando a la cama, los dos conjuntos que tenía en las manos—. Debería llamarlo y cancelar.

Sus amigas estaban ahí, ayudándola a escoger. Era miércoles por la noche –la noche de su cita con James. Había seguido el consejo de Alice y Rose y lo llamó el lunes después del trabajo. Decidieron verse en Raven para cenar y luego verían a qué otro lugar.

—Ni lo pienses, Bella —Rose sacudió la cabeza—. No vas a desperdiciar esta cita.

—Pero no sé qué usar. Y creo que no es mi tipo. Y ni siquiera lo co-

—Para eso estamos aquí —Alice le informó—. Ahora, creo que deberías usar los negros entubados y una blusa tipo corsé oscura. Rose, ¿chaqueta olivo o no?

—Hmm… prefiero con la chaqueta. Completa el look. Además, mientras más ropa, es más divertido el strip tease —le guiñó un ojo a Bella.

—Ja, ja. No va a pasar, Rose.

Después de que se hubo vestido, Alice la comenzó a maquillar. Como Ken, el amigo de Rose, le puso sombras oscuras en los ojos. Esocogió un rojo oscuro para los labios que realmente los realzaban, Rose estaba a cargo del cabello. Decidió hacerle una media cola. Lo quería mantener suave ya que el atuendo era bastante llamativo. Tuvieron que forzarla a usar tacones negros. Rosalie decidió ponerle unos aretes dorados.

—Me siento ridícula —Bella se sentó, con los brazos cruzados, en la cama.

—¿Bromeas? Te ves fantástica —exclamó Rose.

Alice tomó su mano y la arrastró hacia el espejo.

—Te ves sexy.

Bella dio una vuelta frente al espejo.

—¿Están seguras de que no es demasiado?

—Claro que no. Te ves perfecta —le aseguró Alice.

—Salgamos de aquí antes de que se te quite todo el maquillaje por el sudor —dijo Rosalie, abanicándose con su mano—. ¿Cuándo te reparan el aire?

—Bueno, dijeron que mandarían a alguien el viernes, para que lo cheque —dijo Bella agarrando su bolso de la silla.

—Gracias al cielo —dijo Alice, yendo hacia la puerta—. Te puedes enfermar con este calor.

Mientras caminaban al auto, Rose y Alice, le daban consejos a Bella de cómo coquetear en una cita. Alice le dijo que jugara con su cabello de vez en cuando. Rose le mostró cómo mover su cuerpo sensualmente. Bella no les prestó mucha atención.

Miró el lugar junto a su camioneta y notó que estaba vacío. Miró por todo el estacionamiento en busca de un Volvo plateado, pero no lo encontró. Le extrañó, ya que lo había visto aparcado a esa misma hora por dos días seguidos. Bella hubiese sabido si saldría ya que había estado yendo a su apartamento a cocinar y luego cenar ahí mismo. Llevaba su propia comida, por supuesto.

Tal vez hizo planes para salir, luego de haberle dicho que no podría ir esa noche. Se ofreció a hacerle la cena por la tarde, para luego pasársela, pero le dijo que no se preocupara, que pediría una piza o cualquier otra cosa. Edward se vio un poco desanimado cuando Bella le dijo que no iría con él. Se preguntó si Edward recordaría la apuesta con James.

—Tierra a Bella —la voz de Alice la sacó abruptamente de sus pensamientos—. ¿En qué estabas pensando?

—¿Qué? No, en nada.

—Mhm. Bueno, Rose y yo te preguntábamos si querías mandarnos un mensaje, en caso de que las cosas no fueran muy bien. Podemos llamar y mentir, diciendo que Emmett se está ahogando con un lego o algo.

—¡Ja! Espero que no sea necesario —Bella rio, subiéndose a su camioneta—. Gracias por todo chicas —les tiró besos a sus mejores amigas, antes de salir del aparcamiento.

Bella llegó al Raven, cuarto para las siete. No estaba segura si buscar una mesa o sólo quedarse de pie, junto a la puerta. Decidió esperarlo, antes de conseguir una. Bella se quedó parada a un lado de la puerta, balanceando su peso de un lado al otro, mirando su reloj cada pocos minutos.

Eran las siete con cuatro, cuando encontró una banca para sentarse. Estaba comenzando a ponerse ansiosa.

_¿Dijo a las siete? Quizá dijo a las seis y cuando vio que no aparecí se fue. O tal vez no vaya a venir. Esto fue un completo error._

Bella se removió inquieta en la banca por otros diez minutos, antes de ponerse de pie y comenzar a dar vueltas. Le daría cinco minutos más y si no llegaba, se iría. Justo cuando comenzaba a alejarse, escuchó que alguien la llamó.

—Bella —James caminaba hacia ella a las siete veintiuno—. Siento tanto haber llegado tarde. El trabajo me retuvo.

Bella lo miró antes de negar con la cabeza.

—No. Está bien. Lo entiendo.

James aún no se veía completamente convencido.

—Espero no haberte hecho esperar demasiado.

Bella movió su mano, restándole importancia.

—No. No mucho —le sonrió para hacerlo sentir mejor—. Vamos a comer. Muero de hambre

Se sentaron cerca de una esquina. Hubo un momento de incómodo silencio después que la mesera les pidiera la orden para tomar. Bella hizo como que leía su menú, aún que se lo sabía caso completo de memoria. Sabía que ordenaría una hamburguesa. El lugar era conocido por eso.

Después de un par de minutos más de silencio, Bella tuvo que hablar.

—Así que saliste tarde del trabajo. ¿De qué trabajas?

—Oh, gracias a Dios que uno de los dos habló —James hizo como que se quitaba el sudor de la frente—. Te ves tan devastadoramente sexy que no podía pensar en nada coherente, sin enredarme con mis propias palabras —Bella sintió cómo se sonrojaba.

—Aw, eres muy amable, gracias.

—No hay problema —sonrió—. Trabajo, ¿cierto? Bueno, trabajo como Asistente en Editor en Diamondback's Book Publishing. Estaba checando que todo estuviese bien para mi jefe y no me di cuenta del tiempo.

—Oh, wow —Bella alzó sus cejas—. Es impresionante. Suena muy emocionante. ¿Cuánto tiempo has trabajado ahí?

—Sí, es bastante emocionante. He estado ahí, por dos años y medio. He ido ascendiendo.

Ese tema en particular rompió el huelo. La conversación fluyó desde ese momento. Bella se veía deseosa de hacerle preguntas de su trabajo. James estaba feliz por hablar de ello. Bella notó que no le preguntó mucho acerca de su trabajo, pero ni era tan importante.

—Me encantaría tener un trabajo así, pero extrañaría demasiado poder escribir —dijo, dándole la última mordida a su hamburguesa.

—¿Por qué no hacer ambas? Creo que podrías manejarlo —James llamó a la mesera, mientras pasaba para pedirle la cuenta.

—Sí —se encogió de hombros—. No sé.

—Bueno, definitivamente deberías intentarlo. Creo que contrataran personal pronto. Podría recomendarte.

—Ya veremos —le sonrió. No le gustaba la idea de que la 'recomendara'. Era suficientemente capaz de encontrar un trabajo por sí misma.

_Sólo trata de ser amable._

—Así que, como no hubo ninguna llamada de 'emergencia' para escaparte; ¿te gustaría ir a algún otro lugar?

Bella rio.

—Sí, supongo que es un buen signo. Me encantaría seguir con la cita. ¿A dónde te gustaría ir?

—¿A bailar, tal vez?

Bella arrugó la nariz.

—No soy muy buena bailando.

James rio.

—¿Qué tal una película?

Bella mordió su labio.

—Seguro. ¿Qué hay en cartelera?

…

Después de pagar la cuenta, James y Bella dejaron Raven. Decidieron reunirse en el cine de la ciudad y decidirían qué ver cuando llegaran. Bella caminó sola hasta su camioneta, perdida en sus pensamientos.

No era fan de los cines. Tendía a reírse muy fuerte o a hablar demasiado. Necesitaría controlar eso. Le fue horriblemente mal, tratando de controlarse, la noche anterior, viendo una película con Edward. Comentó sobre cada parte de la película. Si es que le molestó, fue muy educado, como para quejarse.

Estaba a punto de subirse en su camioneta, cuando escuchó que alguien la llamó.

—Oye, ricura. ¿Sabes dónde es la fiesta? —el hombro, obviamente estaba borracho, porque arrastraba las palabras.

Bella miró sobre su hombro y vio a dos hombres altos caminando hacia su camioneta. Rápidamente quitó el seguro y abrió la puerta. Escuchó cómo uno se acercaba mientras subía. Desafortunadamente, se le atoró un tacón en la escalerilla. Sintió cómo se caía.

—Déjame te ayudo —una sórdida voz dijo detrás de ella. Pudo sentirlo, acercándose para tocarla. Alcanzó a tomar la manija de la puerta para no caerse. Luego pateó detrás de ella y sintió que su tacón tocó algo sólido.

—Ahhh. Maldición —escuchó maldecir al tipo.

Bella aprovechó ese momento para saltar dentro de la camioneta. Puso seguro en las puertas cuando el otro tipo llegaba del otro lado, en la ventana del copiloto.

—¿No quieres ir de fiesta con nosotros, hermosa?

—Te vas a arrepentir de esto, hija de p-

Bella rápidamente encendió el auto, aceleró y se alejó de ahí. Su corazón latía frenéticamente en su pecho. Sabía que estaba segura en su camioneta, mientras se alejaba de esos hombres, pero los había tenido muy ceca como para estar tranquila.

Cuando paró en una luz roja, cerró sus ojos y respiró profundamente. Tomó aire, luego lo sacó y sacudió la cabeza. Estaba todavía intranquila porque no había tenido el pequeño mazo en su bolsillo trasero. No hubiese entrado en esos pantalones.

—Cálmate, Bella —se dijo a sí misma y arrancó cuando la luz cambió a verde. Cuando llegó al cine, su respiración se había normalizado. Al estacionarse, pasó por la entrada y vio a James esperándola.

James había comprado dos boletos para una comedia romántica, 'Lovely Day'. No hubiese sido su primera opción, pero pensó que James estaría tratando de dar una buena impresión, al escoger una película que tal vez sería de su agrado.

Durante la película pudo sentir cómo James intentaba tomar su mano. Sin embargo, cada vez, Bella movió su mano, inventando cualquier excusa. Ya sea para rascar su cuello o tomar de su refresco. Quería evitar situaciones incómodas.

Al final de su cita, tomó su mano, mientras caminaban fuera del teatro.

—Bueno, Bella, tuve una noche agradable —él se detuvo y le dio la vuelta para quedar frente a ella—. Me encantaría que pudiésemos repetirlo.

Seguramente hizo un buen trabajo escondiendo su ansiedad, durante el resto de la tarde. Por dentro, Bella estaba hecha una bola de nervios. Seguía mirando sobre su hombro, por posibles amenazas. James no lo notó.

Bella mordió su labio un segundo, debatiéndose entre alimentar las esperanzas de James o no. Finalmente decidió, que una segunda cita no haría daño.

—Claro, me encantaría.

—Excelente. Te llamaré en la semana.

—Sí, para coordinar nuestros horarios —respondió.

James alzó una ceja, antes de abrazarla y darle un beso en la mejilla. Bella no se esperaba ninguno de los dos. Olía levemente a cigarro, aunque no recordaba haberlo visto fumando durante la cita. Su aliento olía a menta. Su abrazo fue un poco rudo. No tan dulce como lo había sido el de Edward el viernes por la noche.

No estaba segura de qué la hizo pensar en él, pero rápidamente, alejó esos pensamientos.

—Adiós, Bella —le guiñó un ojo antes de ir hacia su auto. Lo miró alejarse y luego caminó apresuradamente hacia su camioneta.

Manejó la corta distancia hasta su apartamento. Bella notó que el Volvo de Edward estaba estacionado en el lugar junto a ella. _Me pregunto a qué hora habrá llegado. _No pensaría más en Edward, de camino a su apartamento.

Al bajarse de su camioneta, vio una brillante luz que se reflejaba en el auto plateado junto a ella. Bella miró a los lados antes de asomarse por la ventana.

_¿Será su celular?_

—Ah, ¿qué tenemos aquí? ¿Encontrase…? —una voz habló detrás de ella, haciendo que sus instintos de hija de policía, surgieran.

Bella estaba atrapada entre el auto y el hombre. Tomó la mano del extraño y la jaló hacia abajo, sin lograr tirarlo al suelo. Sin embargo, lo acercó lo suficiente como para golpearlo en la nariz, pisarle el pie y golpearle con el codo en su abdomen, una manera segura de sacarle el aire.

—Demonios, Isabella.

* * *

**Bueno, aquí está el doceavo capítulo... intenté teclearlo lo más rápido que pude y, gracias a eso, me equivoqué varias veces... hahaha. Generalmente no me equivoco... creo que porque estoy sentada en un escritorio. Siempre estoy en mi cama... haha.**

**Hahaha pobre Edward que resulta golpeado. Es un amor hahahaha. **

**Como siempre, los agradecimientos:**

**soiidiaz:** Claro, Edward siempre es un amor. Me encanta su personalidad y todo lo que hace con Bella. Hahaha.

**Vale-Misty Cullen: **Esperé muy impacientemente, créeme haha. Y sí, Emmett siempre es un idiota, pero siempre da risa. Es mi favorito después de Edward haha. Wow, gracias. Haha. Traducir es lo que más quiero... me gusta mucho y no sólo me gustaría traducir de inglés, sino de francés e italiano también. Haha. Muchas gracias por el review. Siempre los dejas bien largos... hahaha.

**viivii alice: **Hahaha, manos largas. Debe ser muy desesperante... y luego peor si la golpea... es muy molesto haha. Gracias por comentar.

**Romby: **Hahahaha me hizo reír mucho tu comentario. Dudo que algún día le muestre a mi papá esto hahaha. Ya sé, hubiese castigado a mi hermano nada más... total él nunca lo lava... pero bueno. Hahaha. Gracias.

**Marie Sellory: **Hahaha sí... ya que se den un beso. Pero no recuerdo exactamente en qué capítulo pasa, así que no sé si falta mucho o poco, de todas maneras no les diría cuántos caps faltan. Mata la emoción haha.

**Y gracias a Romby y a Marie Sellory por agregar a favoritos la historia y varias otras cosas que hicieron haha.**

**Muchísimas gracias a todas por su apoyo, por leer y todo. Y sobre todo porque les gusta mucho. Gracias.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Ya saben, lo de siempre que no me pertenece y eso haha. Disfruten el capítulo. A mí, en lo particular, me encanta y me reí mucho por las cosas que dice Esme.**

* * *

Capítulo 13

—Demonios, Isabella —cuando escuchó su nombre se detuvo. Eso hizo que el miedo se disipara, para que pudiese pensar claramente. Esa voz. Ese acento, que se le comenzaba a hacer familiar. Se dio la vuelta para ver a Edward encogido con sus manos cubriendo su nariz.

—Creo que me has roto la nariz.

—Oh, cielos —Bella corrió hacia él—. ¡Edward, lo siento tanto! Pensé que eras alguien más. Déjame ver. No muevas las manos. Oh, estás sangrando un poco. Echa tu cabeza hacia atrás. Retrocede un poco. Sigue presionando y echa tu cabeza para atrás, o ¿era para adelante? Oh, Edward, lo siento mucho. Vamos arriba para que le pongamos un poco de hielo. ¿O piensas que necesitas ir al hospital? Te puedo llevar.

—Bella —interrumpió su ataque de pánico—. Cálmate, ¿puedes hacerlo? Bien. Estaré bien. Puedo hacerme cargo de esto en mi apartamento.

Bella se permitió respirar. Quizá Edward fue el que resultó herido, pero había sido el más calmado de los dos.

—De verdad lo siento, Edward. No quise hacer eso. No sabía que eras tú —le ayudó a caminar hasta la vereda.

—Está bien, Bella. Estoy bien —alzó la vista desde el suelo—. Por cierto, te ves… wow. Te ves increíblemente hermosa.

Bella no hizo mucho caso, ya que estaba buscando en su bolsa una servilleta que había agarrado en el restaurant.

—Debí de haberte golpeado más fuerte de lo que creí. Ahora, déjame revisar tu nariz.

Después de resistirse un poco, Edward quitó sus manos de su rostro y se quitó la sangre con la servilleta que le había dado Bella. Luego hizo a un lado sus manos y tomó otra servilleta. Tocaba ligeramente su rostro, en un intento de quitarle la sangre. Aún sangraba bastante.

—Bueno, te voy a llevar al hospital. Creo que está rota —declaró.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?, ¿eres doctor?

—Nope, pero he tenido huesos rotos y sé cómo luce. Así que vamos —puso sus manos debajo de sus hombros, levantándolo—. Te llevaré al hospital.

—Bella, estoy bien. De verdad —ella negó.

—Nope.

Intentó empujarlo a su camioneta. Después de varias amenazas e intentos de salir corriendo, finalmente tenía a Edward en el asiento del copiloto. Habían llegado a un acuerdo. Edward dejaría que revisen su nariz, pero no en el hospital. Bella lo llevaría a casa de su tía y tío, para que Carlisle lo checara.

Se quedaron ahí, en silencio por unos minutos. Edward sostenía su nariz con una servilleta y Bella lo miraba cada pocos minutos mientras manejaba.

—¿Podrías ver el camino? —bromeó—. No voy a morir, ni tampoco se me va a caer la nariz.

—Lo sé —respondió rápidamente, a la defensiva. Él rio—. No es gracioso.

—Un poco —y rio.

—Bien, ríe todo lo que quieras. Espero que Carlisle tenga que ponerte la nariz en su lugar. Ya sabes, como en las películas —pudo escucharlo gruñir junto a ella. Bella sonrio—. Luego veremos quién ríe. Tal vez te deje sostener mi mano si te asustas.

Edward rodó los ojos.

—Lo que digas, Isabella.

Carlisle se sorprendió al verlos a ambos esperando en su puerta, cuando abrió. Eran casi las doce de la noche, después de todo. O quizá fue el hecho de que Edward estaba sosteniendo papeles llenos de sangre en su nariz. O lo que ella estaba usando. Tal vez fue una combinación de dos o tres de ésos. Bella no pudo decidirse.

—Supongo que esto no es una visita recreativa —bromeó antes de hacerse a un lado para dejarlos pasar—. Pasen.

—¿Está todo bien? —preguntó Esme entrando al comedor, desde la sala. Luego vio a Edward—. Oh, por Dios, Edward. ¿Qué pasó?

—Calma, tía Esme. Estoy bien. No es gran cosa —su actitud relajada debió haber hecho algo para que Esme reaccionara.

—Demonios, claro que no, Edward Anthony Masen —Esme volteó con Bella—. Lamento mi vocabulario, querida —luego miró de nuevo a Edward—. Llegas aquí a media noche como si te hubiesen asaltado y pretendes que me calme —Esme le recriminó—. ¿Cómo se supone que me calme cuando llegas con tu rostro lleno de sangre?

Edward agachó la cabeza, como niño avergonzado.

—Lo siento, tía Esme.

Bella tuvo que contener su risa, mientras Esme le preguntaba cosas.

—¿Qué pasó, querido? Parece como si te hubiesen asaltado en un callejón oscuro —Bella estaba mordiendo el interior de sus mejillas en ese momento.

Edward parecía estar debatiendo entre decirle o no, toda la verdad.

—Realmente, todo fue un malentendido.

—¿Un malentendido? Te ves como si un montón de hombres te hubiesen golpeado.

Bella no pudo contener su risa por más tiempo. Esme la miró confundida.

—¿Qué es tan gracioso?

—Aquí tienes al grande, fuerte y aterrador hombre que me golpeó, tía Es —Edward sonrió con burla y la apuntó.

Bella alzó sus brazos, como si estuviese mostrando la extraordinaria fuerza de los músculos de sus brazos.

—¿Podría alguien explicarme lo que pasó? —Carlisle preguntó. Había regresado a la habitación con un par de guantes, toallas mojadas de papel y una bolsa de hielo—. Veamos tu nariz, Edward —se arrolló las mangas de su camisa y se sentó frente a él.

Edward sostuvo su cabeza quieta, mientras Carlisle evaluaba el daño de su nariz.

Bella se giró hacia Esme.

—Bueno, estaba llegando de mi –um, salida.

—Eso explica el atuendo —Carlisle comentó, sin siquiera alzar la vista—. Estaba tratando de explicarme por qué tú estabas bien vestida y él no.

Por primera vez durante la noche, Bella se dio cuenta qué es lo que tenía puesto. Estaba usando un par de pants y una camiseta gris. Incluso no tenía zapatos.

—Um, sí —Bella miró sus manos, avergonzada. De repente, le fascinó un lunar en el nudillo del dedo gordo, de su mano derecha—. Cómo decía…

—Edward, necesito que mires al frente —Carlisle le indicó. Bella alzó la mirada y alcanzó a ver que Edward la había estado viendo. Carlisle estaba limpiando la sangre que seguía saliendo de su nariz.

—Lo siento —se disculpó—. ¿Te gustaría que termine la historia, Bella?

—No. No, yo me hago cargo —respondió. Bella se sentó derecha en la silla—. Cómo decía, estaba llegando a casa cuando a alguien se le ocurrió que sería buena idea, espantar a otra en la oscuridad. Dicha persona reaccionó.

Bella describió minuciosamente cómo Edward la había asustado cuando estaba oscuro. Y cómo le había golpeado en el estómago con su codo y en la nariz.

—Me sentí horrible cuando me di cuenta de quién era —añadió, sinceramente—. No hubiese usado tanta fuerza contra alguien, indefenso. Y que además conozco —la última parte no fue tan sincera.

—Olvidó mencionar que estaba mirando dentro de mi auto. ¿Cómo se sentirían si ven a alguien acercándose a su auto? Tendría mis sospechas —Edward se defendió.

Antes que Bella pudiese contradecirlo, Carlisle habló.

—Bueno, parece que es una ligera fractura. Probablemente puedo alinear los huesos. No tengo nada para anestesiarte, así que tal vez te duela un poco.

Edward suspiró antes de asentir.

—Bien. Hagámoslo.

—Muy bien. Ahorita regreso. Traeré unas gasas para sostener tu nariz. Debe de dejar de sangrar —Carlisle explicó antes de salir del cuarto.

—Así que Bella, cariño —Esme volteó con Bella, emocionada—. Alice dijo que tuviste una cita. ¿Cómo te fue?

Bella rio por el entusiasmo de Esme. Casi olvido que Edward estaba ahí. Casi. Se sonrojó.

—Fue —hizo una pausa—, una noche bastante agradable y la charla también —Bella sintió cómo Edward cambió de humor y pudo escucharlo respirar con dificultad. Ni siquiera lo tenía que mirar para saber que algo había cambiado en él. Era como si pudiese sentirlo.

—Es maravilloso. ¿Cómo se llama?, ¿qué hicieron?

Bella se encogió de hombros.

—Su nombre es James. Nos reunimos para cenar, pero casi me voy, cuando apareció. Su trabajo lo retrasó y llego un poco tarde –lo que entiendo perfectamente. Después vimos una película.

—¿Qué película? —Edward preguntó detrás de ella. Hizo que Bella saltara de la impresión.

Bella se volteó hacia él y arrugó la nariz.

—Lovely Day.

—No una de tus favoritas —él bromeó. Bella sonrió.

—Pienso que estaba tratando de escoger una que tal vez me gustara.

—Fue muy considerado de su parte —Esme comentó.

—Sí, lo fue.

Carlisle regresó con las gasas. Bella miró fascinada cómo las ponía en la nariz de Edward. Esme se disculpó, para ir a buscar el té que estaba preparando. Bella y Edward aceptaron tomar una tasa.

—Quizá te duela un poco —Carlisle le advirtió. Había puesto sus dedos en la nariz de Edward. Las manos de este último, estaban a los lados del sofá. Una de ellas estaba junto a la de Bella.

—¿Asustado?

—Eh, quizá un poco —bromeó.

—Bien. Uno. Dos. Tres.

El sonido del hueso reajustándose y oír el gruñido de malestar de Edward, hicieron que Bella gritara asustada. Había tomado la mano de Edward y la había apretado. Su otra mano, estaba sujetando su brazo y luego enterró su rostro en su cuello. Todo sucedió en menos de diez segundos. Cuando terminaron, Bella aún sostenía su mano.

—Por todos los cielos, ¿Bella tú gritaste? —Esme había corrido dentro del cuarto—. No estaba segura si estabas muriendo o Edward gritaba afeminadamente y nunca lo había notado.

Bella estaba segura de que su rostro estaba completamente rojo.

—Lo siento.

—No hay nada de qué disculparse, querida, nada más me quería asegurar que estabas bien —Esme sacudía la cabeza—. Aunque, no puedo decir que fui muy valiente la vez que Carlisle le tuvo que poner el brazo en su lugar a Emmett, la vez que se cayó del pasamanos. ¿Te acuerdas de eso?

—Oh, Dios, recuerdo, incluso, cómo lloraba Alice —dijo Bella. Tenían como siete en ese entonces.

—Recuerdo que mi mamá me lo contó cuando pasó —Edward habló a su lado. Ella se dio cuenta de que todavía tenía su mano bien apretada. También notó que él había entrelazado sus dedos con los de ella. Su piel estaba un poco dura y pudo sentir sus cayos de años de tocar guitarra.

Recuperándose de su falta de juicio temporal, Bella se soltó de su agarre, y se puso de pie, rápidamente.

—Te ayudo con el té, Esme —caminó unos pasos hacia la cocina, pero no sin antes, pisar el pie de Edward. Por suerte, no fue con el tacón. Eso le hubiese dolido—. Oh, lo siento, Edward —sintió cómo se sonrojaba y se apuró a ir a la cocina.

…

—Bueno, ahora te recomendaría que pongas hielo en esa nariz para bajar la hinchazón. Y deberías tomar una aspirina para el dolor. Ponle hielo durante quince minutos y luego quítalo por otros quince minutos —Carlisle le dio instrucciones a Edward, estando en la sala, una hora después. Eran la una de la mañana y Bella estaba feliz de que no tenía que trabajar a la mañana siguiente.

—Bien —Edward asintió—. Gracias por todo —estrechó la mano de Carlisle y le dio un abrazo a su tía y un beso rápido en la mejilla.

Después de despedirse, Bella sacó la camioneta de la entrada. Mientras manejaba comenzó a llover ligeramente. Habían estado callados por un minuto, antes que Edward hablara.

—¿Puedo preguntarte algo, Bella?

Bella asintió.

—Depende de la pregunta.

—¿Por qué estabas tan nerviosa hace rato?

Mordió su labio pensativamente.

—¿A qué te refieres? Tú me asustaste y reaccioné.

—Lo siento, pero no es la primera vez que lo haya hecho, de todos modos. Usualmente estás más calmada.

—Discúlpame por defenderme —se excusó—. Me refiero a qué cómo iba a saber que eras tú. Pudo haber si-

—Isabella —Edward habló severamente. Sabía cuándo mentía. Ella sabía que él sabía que estaba mintiendo.

—No fue nada, sólo tuve un pequeño susto más temprano que me dejó un poco paranoica. Eso es todo.

—Pequeño susto —su voz estaba llena de preocupación—. ¿Qué clase de susto, Bella?

Ella se encogió de hombros.

—No fue nada. ¿Ves? Por eso no te quería decir, porque sabía que ibas a exagerarlo.

—No estoy exagerando —discutió.

—Claro que no —dijo ella, rodando los ojos.

—No lo estoy haciendo —dijo obstinadamente.

Bella sólo sacudió su cabeza. No estaba enojada. Era sólo que no quería alargar más esa conversación de lo necesario. Incluso, estaba un poco divertida por el sonido de su voz cuando estaba molesto. Era, de hecho, algo sexy.

Edward se quedó callado. El lado protector de él quería saber qué era lo que había pasado más temprano. Quería enfrentarla cuando salieran del auto y exigir que le diga cuál había sido ese 'pequeño susto'. Otra parte de él, le decía que se calmara y que confiara en el juicio de Bella. No le había gustado alzarle la voz. Tal vez sí estaba exagerando. Aún así, no podía evitar sentir que le estaba escondiendo algo.

* * *

**Gracias a: eddieIlove, lenoresk, marian24, por agregarme a alertas y favoritos. Son grandiosas, y a:**

**Anonymous (este no es su nombre): **Sí, sí golpeó a Edward. Hahahaha yo también me sorprendí la primera vez que lo leí.

**viivii alice: **Sí, qué miedo. Yo no sabría qué hacer en un caso así. Me pondría a llorar como loca si es que me llegó a defender. Hahaha y sí no, pues quién sabe qué me harían. Por eso Edward siempre insiste en acompañarla a su auto (¿no es un amor?).

**Romby: **Hahaha. Nunca visto esa parte que dices de Miss Simpatía hahaha. O sí, la he visto, pero no me acuerdo.

**lenoreck: **Hahah espero que haya sido lo suficientemente pronto. Gracias por comentar.

**xXArleenXx: **Una vez me hizo eso FF y me asusté mucho. Hahahaha. Pero ya no sé qué hice y listo. Espero te haya gustado este nuevo capítulo.

**marian24: **Hahaha sí, y más pobre por este capítulo. Eso sí le debió haber dolido.

**Vale-Misty Cullen: **Oh, por Dios, tus reviews largotes. Hahaha. No creo que sea malo, realmente, ya no recuerdo hahahaha. Yo igual soy muy cobarde, además que me dan pena ese tipo de personas. Sí, al menos ella se sabe defender hahaha yo ni eso, lo intentaría golpear pero quién sabe qué haría hahaha y espero no haber tardado mucho. Es el tiempo que generalmente tardo en actualizar.

**Muchísisisimas gracias por todo su apoyo y todos los reviews que me dejan y todo, todo lo que hacen.**

**Y ¿qué creen? Quizá no les importe, pero, no importa, lo escribiré de todos modos. ¡Por fin fui a ver Snow White and the Huntsman ayer! Fue tan genial. Y la canción de Florence + the machine, está padrísima. La amé. Y Chris Hemsworth se veía tan guapo. Hahaha. Y Obvio Kristen, también hahaha. Pasó todo un mes para que le pudiera ver, ya me había asustado y pensé que no la iba a ver en pantalla grande, porque es muy emocionante... pero por fin la vi. Hahahaha. **

**Bueno ya, hahah gracias de nuevo. Cuídence.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Stephenie Meyer, Bookworm4Life17 y yo, que traduzco. Disfruten el capítulo.**

* * *

Capítulo 14

—Creo que deberías comprar este vestido para tu cita —Alice tenía un vestido negro pequeño, en sus manos—. La quijada de James caerá hasta el suelo.

Era domingo por la tarde y Rosalie, Alice, Angela y Bella estaban comprando, para su desgracia. Estaban a las afueras de la ciudad, a dos cuadras de Queen River. La misión de la tarde era encontrar trajes de baño para el viaje a Hawai que harían pronto.

Y en vez de eso, se habían metido a cada tienda, excepto a la de trajes de baño. Bella estaba siguiendo al grupo como una niña miserable. Se había quejado de aburrimiento, de cansancio y de hambre, pero todas sus quejas fueron ignoradas. Bella no estaba de humor para ir de compras esa mañana, pero fue fácilmente persuadida –o forzada. Como se le quiera llamar.

Alice y Rosalie tenían un motivo detrás, por el que fueron de comprar. Y ese era encontrarle un vestido para usar en su cita con James, para una fiesta. Se habían juntado para tomar algo la noche anterior, y habían planeado dos citas más al mismo tiempo. Una era para el jueves en la noche. Y la segunda era que ambos vayan a una fiesta de la compañía, en la cual, James sería el coanfitrión, dentro de tres semanas. Él había esperado que Bella fuera para hacer la noche más amena. Y ella, por supuesto, aceptó.

—¿No puedo usar el vestido que compramos la última vez? —Bella se quejó.

—Por supuesto que no —Rose negó—. Ese es para vacacionar. Éste necesita ser más sofisticado. Es una fiesta de trabajo. Necesitas vestirte bien para impresionar a sus arrogantes compañeros de trabajo.

Bella, de hecho, había estado nerviosa, acerca de poder encajar en esa fiesta. No conocería a nadie, excepto a James. Todos ahí, tendrían puestos importantes en el mundo de la publicidad. Un mundo al que a ella le gustaría pertenecer algún día. Quizá. Posiblemente.

James y ella se habían reunido, la noche anterior, en un bar con cerveza y licor, muy caros. Bella se sintió fuera de lugar en semejante lugar de clase alta. Se imaginó que había escogido el lugar para impresionarla. Fue un gesto bastante lindo y él se la estaba pasando demasiado bien, como para que ella dijera que se sentía incómoda.

—Bien —suspiró—. Encuéntrame el vestido perfecto. Y Alice, esta vez, quiero que sea el primero.

—No es divertido —hizo un puchero—. Yo tendré la última palabra en tu traje de baño.

Para la fiesta de trabajo, Alice lo mantuvo en lo clásico, con un pequeño vestido negro, sin tirantes, que terminaba justo en su rodilla. La línea del busto, tenía forma de corazón. El dobladillo era holgado.

…

Después de pagar el vestido y probarse una docena de trajes de baño, Bella se alegraba de poder sentarse a tomar una taza de café. Estaban en un pequeño café en Phoenix. Hablaban sobre cómo muchos voltearían a ver a Bella cuando vieran el bikini que Alice le había escogido.

—Babearán más de lo acostumbrado —Alice rio.

—Señorita Algo tiene cuerpo —Angela rio con ella.

—Lo sé. Nunca lo hubieses adivinado con sus elecciones anteriores para ropa de verano. Generalmente elige algo conservador.

—Oigan —Bella rio también—. No lo hago.

—Bella, el traje que sigues usando, es el mismo que te compraste en segundo de preparatoria.

—¿Y? Aún me entra.

—Tiene estrellas y corazones.

—Bueno, tal vez ya es hora de uno nuevo —rio y las demás se le unieron.

—Así que… ¿estás emocionada por tu cita con James? —Angela preguntó una vez que todas se calmaron.

—Creo. Sí —Bella asintió, mordiendo su labio.

—¿Crees?

—Digo, sí, lo estoy —hizo una pausa—. Me alegra tener ci-citas de nuevo. Es sólo que estoy un poco nerviosa con eso de encajar en su mundo. Es más de lo que estoy acostumbrada.

—Aw, Bells. No tienes nada de qué preocuparte. Tienes muchas cosas por las cuales estar feliz. No pienso que te debieses de sentir intimidada.

—Sí. Eso creo —dijo, pero no estaba convencida.

Bella llegó de su trabajo el lunes, sintiéndose completamente exhausta. Se quedó más tarde de lo normal para ayudar a Rosalie a terminar de planear los artículos del día siguiente. Cuando entró a su apartamento, se dio cuenta que se sentía más caliente dentro, que fuera. Automáticamente, se soltó el cabello y se quitó la ropa. La luz de su buzón de llamadas, estaba parpadeando con tres mensajes nuevos. Presiono 'play' para escucharlos, mientras se cambiaba.

Bella iría a casa de Edward en pocos minutos para comenzar a hacer la cena. Aún tenía que buscar en su nevera y en sus gabinetes por algo para preparar. Sintiéndose atrapada por el calor, optó por ponerse unos shorts, una blusa de tirantes y una camiseta de la Universidad de Washington encima, cuando comenzó a sonar el primer mensaje, con la voz de su madre, llenando la habitación.

'_Isabella, habla tu madre. Hablaba para decirte que Mike se la pasó muy bien el orto día y que disfrutó de tu compañía en la fiesta. Le gustaría saber si podrían repetirlo. Pienso que deberías llamarlo. Su número es, cuatro, uno, se-'_

—Sí. No lo creo —se dijo a sí misma, borrando el mensaje.

Siguiente mensaje.

'_Hola Bella, es Alice. Háblame cuando puedas.'_

Borró el mensaje y se grabó a sí misma que tenía que hablarle más tarde. Tercer mensaje. La siguiente voz no la esperaba y se detuvo completamente.

'_Hola Bella. Soy Jacob. Jacob Black. Charlie me dio tu número. Sé que probablemente no quieres escuchar de mí, pero te extraño, B. Estaré en la ciudad toda la semana por trabajo, y quería saber si te gustaría ponernos al corriente. Creo que será divertido. Llámame cuando quieras.'_

—¿Cómo se le ocurre a Charlie darle mi número? —Bella se preguntó en voz alta. Sintió su estómago revolverse. Antes que se diera cuenta, su cabeza estaba agachada en el inodoro devolviendo todo lo que había comido en el día.

Charlie no sabía exactamente por qué ella y Jacob habían terminado, así que, quizá solamente estaba tratando de ayudar. Pero aún así, estaba molesta con él por entrometerse en su vida personal. Hubiese confiado en el juicio de Bella, pues por algo se habían terminado las cosas.

Bella tomó el teléfono y llamó a Alice. Seguía temblado por haber escuchado el mensaje de Jacob. El celular sonó, una, dos, cinco veces antes de que respondiera la máquina contestadora.

'_Hola, hablas con Alice. No puedo contestar ahora, así que deja tu nombre, número y la razón por la que hablas y te llamaré tan pronto como me sea posible… a menos que seas un teleoperador, en dado caso, nunca lo haré. ¡Ten un bonito día!'_

—Hola Alice, soy Bella. Sólo te devolvía la llamada. Tengo cosas interesantes que contarte. Nunca adivinarás quién me llamó. Bien. Llámame. Adiós.

Bella se apoyó con la pared y se dejó caer al piso. Apoyó su mentón en sus rodillas, acercándolas a su torso, concentrándose en respirar apropiadamente. La mezcla del calor y la ansiedad que sentía hacía que el cuarto diera vueltas. Puso su cabeza entre sus rodillas, esperando que eso ayudara un poco.

Cuando sintió que estaba estable, se puso de pie y fue al baño. Tomó el bote de basura y regresó al sofá en la sala. El cuarto seguía girando y las nauseas estaban peor que nunca. Se desplomó encima del sofá, acercando el bote hacia ella y terminando de sacar todo lo que había en su organismo.

Se encogió en una esquina del sofá, tratando de calentarse un poco. Ahora se estaba congelando, pero aún así sudaba. En cuestión de momentos, se durmió, olvidándose de su miseria por ese tiempo.

_**3 horas después**_

_Bella se acurrucó en la calidez de los brazos que la sostenían. No era consciente de que estaba siendo alzada, pero intentaba alejarse lo más posible del frío. Tenía que admitir que la esencia de la loción Giorgio Armani, para después de afeitarse, con olor a menta, la había cautivado. El olor la hacía sentir cómoda, haciendo que sonriera complacida._

Edward miró a la pequeña morena que se aferraba a su camiseta. Envolvió la sábana aún más a su alrededor, mientras la sostenía. Había estado durmiendo por dos horas desde que la llevó a su apartamento.

Volvió a pensar en cuando había tocado a su puerta, más temprano esa noche, ya que no había contestado sus llamadas. Era rutina que se vieran en su apartamento y cuando no aparecía se preocupó. Su camioneta estaba estacionada. Después de tocar varias veces y de no obtener respuesta, Edward giró la manilla de la puerta, para darse cuenta de que estaba abierta. Miró dentro y se dio cuenta que el pequeño cuerpo de Bella estaba acurrucado en una esquina del sofá.

Estaba temblando con un bote de basura junto a ella. Notó que su apartamento se sentía peor que afuera. Le hizo enojar que nadie lo haya reparado y que tuviera que vivir bajo esas condiciones. Ese sentimiento, sin embargo, fue reemplazado por preocupación.

Esa fue la vez que la vio más vulnerable. Su cabello estaba pegado a su frente por el sudor. Ella misma contrastaba con su pulcra cola de caballo, que era la misma que tenía cuando estuvo fuera de su apartamento. La cargó y la llevó hasta su apartamento. Al principio gruñó para que se dejara de mover, pero luego enterró su cabeza en su camisa.

Edward la había llevado hasta su cuarto, colocándola en su cama, para que estuviera cómoda. Encontró una de sus antiguas camisetas de la Universidad de Oxford para que pudiera usar. Se alivió cuando vio que tenía una de tirantes debajo de su camiseta sucia. Fácilmente le quitó su camiseta y le colocó la suya. La cubrió con una sábana, antes de deshacer, dulcemente, el agarre que estaba haciendo en su camisa. La dejaría dormir, mientras lavaba su camiseta y luego haría caldo de pollo. Después, hablaría con el dueño del edificio acerca de reparar el aire acondicionado.

Edward ni siquiera se había alejado mucho de la cama, cuando la escuchó murmurar que se quedara. Al principio no supo si escuchó correctamente, pero cuando se acercó a su lado, los diminutos dedos de Bella, tomaron su mano.

—Quédate conmigo, por favor —su voz era rasposa.

Ante su petición, no había forma de que Edward la dejara sola. Nunca querría dejarla. Así que se sentó encima de las sábanas, junto a ella. Tan pronto como se acomodó, Bella envolvió a Edward por la cintura, como pudo. Así estuvo dos horas.

Bella había dejado de temblar, como lo había estado haciendo. Su cabello era un desastre, pero ya no estaba pegado a su frente.

Personalmente, era el peinado favorito de Edward. Siempre trataba de verse lo mejor posible. Era agradable verla durante esos esporádicos momentos, en los que se veía cómoda y no intentando verse lo mejor posible.

La sonrisa en sus labios, hizo que él hiciera lo mismo. Tenía un lado hermoso que sólo dejaba que vieran unos pocos. Recordó cuando él había ocupado su puesto en el estacionamiento y ella se molestó. También la preocupación en su rostro cuando él se había quedado fuera de su apartamento. Cómo había hecho que no pareciera gran cosa el haberlo ayudado. Luego la imagen de cuando se había aparecido en su puerta con un bowl lleno de masa de pastel y harina en su cabello. Después de esa noche se habían vuelto amigos. Ella era su mejor amiga.

Una mejor amiga, de la que se estaba enamorando.

…

La luz se coló en la habitación de Edward, iluminándola. Habían pájaros cantando esa familiar canción, fuera de la ventana. Bella tenía su cabeza enterrada en la almohada y una sábana la cubría. Su brazo estaba extendido a su lado, como si estuviera abrazando el aire.

Abrió sus ojos, sentándose en la cama. Bella notó un par de cosas al hacerlo. Una, era que su cabeza ya no daba vueltas. _Gracias a Dios. _Y la otra es que no estaba en su sofocante apartamento.

Miró a su alrededor. Había un teclado junto a la pared, en una esquina de la habitación con un taburete frente a éste. Junto al teclado habían muchos CD's. Habrían, por lo menos, doscientos, si no es que más en su amplia colección. Se preguntó qué clase de música _él _escuchaba. Se quitó las sábanas de encima para mirar, cuando algo atrajo su atención del otro lado de la cama.

Había montones de libros en el piso. Si tenía como doscientos CD's, habían, como cien novelas diferentes. Los libros estaban ordenados sistemáticamente.

Bella se arrastró hasta el piso. Era como si los libros la hubiesen llamado. Habían varios diferentes autores que Bella consideraba como sus favoritos. Tenía a Mark Twain, Jeffery Deaver, Perry Mason, Shakespeare, Edgar Allan Poe, JRR Tolkein y muchos otros. Incluso tenía a Jane Austen en su colección. Habían libros que siempre quiso leer, pero que nunca encontró. Habían libros que sobre los que nunca había escuchado, pero luego de leer un poco sobre ellos, se quiso quedar ahí y leer por horas.

Tomó una copia de 'El cuento de la criada', lo puso debajo de su brazo y se puso de pie. Se dio cuenta de que la camisa que usaba le llegaba por debajo de las rodillas. Reconoció _su _alma máter* impresa en el frente. Se aseguró de que todavía estuviera usando su blusa de tirantes debajo y suspiró de alivio. Decidió que era hora de regresar a la realidad y saber donde estaba Edward.

Salió del cuarto de Edward y fue hacia la sala para ver si lo encontraba. La última cosa que recordaba era que estaba enferma en su apartamento. Luego recordó que flotaba, como si la estuvieran alzando. Ese tuvo que haber sido Edward. Se sonrojó al pensar en Edward cargándola. Se tenía que ver pésima para que la hubiese cambiado de camiseta.

Después de no encontrar a Edward en la sala, vio en la cocina, pero tampoco estaba ahí. Fue al baño para arreglarse, deseando tener su cepillo de dientes. Su boca se sentía asquerosa. Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente presentable para salir del baño, se iría directo a su departamento.

Fue un milagro, que, asentado en el mostrador, junto al lavatrastos, estuviera su cepillo de dientes con su cajita rosa. Nunca había estado tan emocionada de ver un objeto inanimado como en ese momento. Alzó la vista, y vio una nota pegada en el espejo. Tenía su nombre escrito con letras desordenadas. Lo abrió y leyó:

_Bella,_

_Espero que te sientas mejor. Si lees esto significa que todavía no he llegado. Tuve que hacer unas compras, pero debo regresar pronto. Fui a rescatar tu cepillo de dientes, espero que no te importe. El café debería seguir caliente. Siéntete como en casa._

_Te veo pronto,_

_Edward._

Si no estaba ahí, entonces tenía que irse antes de que llegara. Quería evadir cualquiera de los incómodos momentos que había estado imaginando. Además se quería bañar y lavarse muy bien el cabello. Mientras tanto, se amarró el cabello en un desordenado chongo. Hizo otra nota, explicando que se había ido y la pegó en el espejo.

Salió del baño, verificando que Edward no estuviera ahí. No lo había escuchado regresar, pero era mejor prevenir que lamentar. Se apuró a llegar a su puerta principal, la abrió y revisó el pasillo. Salió del apartamento y cerró la puerta detrás de ella.

Usó la llave que guardaba para emergencias, y se metió a su apartamento. Instantáneamente sintió aire frió dar contra su piel. Habían tres ventiladores más. Seguía un poco cálido pero no tan mal como estaba antes.

_Edward. _

El lugar donde había dejado el bote de basura, parecía haber sido limpiado. Parecía como si alguien hubiese aspirado y sacado la basura. Las almohadas y las sábanas, estaban dobladas y acomodadas. Tendría que pensar en una forma de agradecerle su consideración.

Bella sonrió mientras se dirigía a la parte de atrás de su apartamento, para tomar un baño. Estaba escogiendo qué se pondría cuando escuchó a alguien tocar su puerta. Curiosa, soltó la blusa que tenía y se apresuró hacia su puerta. Vio a través del lente y vio a su mejor amiga dando pasos hacia adelante y hacia atrás.

—¿Alice?, ¿qué haces aq-? —comenzó a preguntar al abrir la puerta.

—Isabella Marie Swan —gritó—. ¿No sabes contestar un teléfono? Traté de llamarte de vuelta después de escuchar tu mensaje. Sabía que algo estaba mal, ya que escuché que tu voz temblaba y aún así, no me respondiste. ¡Todo lo que sé pudiste haber estado en graves problemas! Estaba preocupadísima por ti. Jasper me dijo que quizá estuvieses durmiendo y que te tratara de llamar hoy. ¿Qué obtengo cuando te llamo hoy a la mañana? Ninguna respuesta. ¿Sabes lo preocupada que estaba? —Alice se detuvo para respirar. Miró a su amiga, esperando una explicación.

Bella no estaba segura de cómo explicarle, al estar parada frente a ella. Decidió comenzar con la verdad.

—Estaba enferma.

—Estabas enferma —alzó sus cejas—. ¿No pudiste haberme mandado un mensaje?

—No tenía mi teléfono —Bella aclaró, muda.

—No lo tenías —Alice dijo. Miró a su amiga de arriba a abajo. ¿Cómo no notó su camiseta antes? Sólo conocía a una persona que fue a Oxford—. Bonita camisa, Bells —sonrió burlonamente.

—Es en serio, Alice. No es lo que piensas —se defendió.

—¿Qué? —preguntó inocentemente—. ¿Te la dio James?

Bella gruñó mientras le contaba la historia a Alice. Su mejor amiga se veía un poco decepcionada cuando terminó de contarle. Aunque, Bella, podía ver una ligera sonrisa. No sabía por cuál debería estar más preocupada.

—Lo que sea que decidas hacer con tu vida personal no es de mi incumbencia —sonrió.

—Dudo fuertemente acerca de esa declaración —Bella suspiró—. Ahora, ¿quisieras saber para qué te llamé anoche?

—Por supuesto. ¿Por qué estabas triste?

—Jacob llamó —dijo Bella.

—No, no lo hizo —Alice jadeó—. ¿Qué querría ese idiota?

Bella se encogió de hombros.

—No estoy segura, dejó un mensaje de voz. Supongo que estará aquí toda la semana y quiere que nos veamos.

—¿No estarás pensando en-?

—Por supuesto que no —Bella dijo rápidamente—. No podría verlo a la cara.

—Oh, Bella —Alice rodeó sus hombros en un abrazo—. Yo creo que sí puedes, es sólo que no vale la pena.

—¡Ja! Buena ésa, Alice —Bella sacudió la cabeza.

—Bella, eres hermosa, lista y exitosa y te quiero mucho —dijo Alice, llevándola hacia el baño—. Pero necesitas un baño. Ahora ve y vístete. Luego podremos decidir qué haremos hoy. Podríamos discutir sobre cómo torturar a Jacob.

—¿No vas a trabajar?

Alice negó.

—Me tomé el día libre porque tuve una emergencia. Ahora ve. Voy a escoger algo para que te pongas.

Mientras Bella se bañaba, Alice buscó entre sus cosas por algo para que se ponga. Escogió unos jeans y una blusa verde, ajustada, sin tirantes. Encontró un par de sandalias verdes que hacían juego. Cuando comenzó a buscar los accesorios, golpearon la puerta.

Alice caminó hasta ahí.

—¿Quién es?

—¿Alice, eres tú? —escuchó preguntar a esa voz con acento, detrás de la puerta.

Abrió la puerta para ver a su primo parado. Tenía una camisa gris, doblada en sus manos. Pudo adivinar que estaba nervioso porque su cabello estaba desordenado. Edward pasaba las manos por su cabello cuando estaba estresado.

Alice se divertiría un poco. Se recargó en el marco de la puerta, con sus brazos cruzados.

—¿Qué te trae por aquí, querido primo?

—Vine a darle esto a Bella —dijo, extendiendo la camisa incómodo.

Alzó sus cejas.

—¿Tendría por qué saber, por qué tenías la camiseta de mi mejor amiga?, ¿o por qué ella usaba la tuya?

Edward pasó su mano por su cabello. Abrió la boca para decir algo, pero Alice no lo dejó.

—No. No quiero saber qué haces en tu vida personal. Ew. No es de mi incumbencia.

—Lo dudo, pero no fue nada Alice. Nada pasó. La encon-

Alice negó.

—Guárdatelo. Bella ya me lo explicó todo. Pero…

—¿Pero, qué?, ¿por qué tiene que haber un pero?

Alice escuchó con cuidado si la regadera seguía prendida. Cuando comprobó que sí, sacó a su primo al pasillo y cerró la puerta detrás de ella.

—Bien, Edward. ¿Te gustaría explicar qué está pasando entre Bella y tú?

—No pasa nada ent-

—Sí, eso es a lo que me refiero. Mira, sé que te gusta Bella. Es la cosa más obvia del mundo, así que no discutas. Y pasa que conozco muy bien a Bella, y puedo decir que le gustas. Pero Bella es terca. Tendrá muros alrededor de su corazón que podrían, incluso, tener a toda una milicia fuera. Ahora, estoy muy desesperada, porque no haces nada por avanzar rápidamente. Estás yendo muy lento.

—Alice —Edward comenzó—. Está saliendo con alguien ahora.

—¿Con quién?, ¿con James? Es sólo una fase. Se asustará y se alejará de él pronto. Además, él no es para ella, de todos modos.

—¿Y cómo sabes que yo soy para ella? —le preguntó Edward con una ceja alzada.

—¿Dudas de mí, Edward? —Alice se presionó el pecho, sintiéndose traicionada—. Deberías saber que no debes apostar contra mí.

—Sí. He aprendido esa lección un par de veces an-

—Alice —ambos escucharon la voz de Bella.

—Bien. ¿Estás ocupado hoy? —la voz de Alice era apenas un susurro.

—No, en realidad. Necesito a sacar a Bella de su apartamento. Voy a traer a alguien para que repare su aire acondicionado, ya que el dueño no puede traer a la compañía hasta la próxima semana. Así que voy a pagar para que lo reparen antes, pero es obvio que Bella, no puede saberlo.

—Bueno, se supone que iba a salir con ella, pero puedes entrometerte y yo espero a la persona que va a reparar el aire, para que venga. Pero le voy a decir que tendré que ir a trabajar.

—¿No es eso mentirl-?

—Oh, no me salgas que ahora estás de noble. Ibas a tener que mentir de alguna manera hoy.

—Bien.

—Además, ha estado bastante bien, hasta lo de Jake, que se quiere aparecer de nuevo en su vida. Eso significa que pasará un tiempo un poco difícil. Alguien como tú sería bueno en su vida.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Sólo eso —Alice volteó a ver al apartamento, al abrirse la puerta. Bella estaba de pie, con una toalla envuelta en su cabello y vestida en el conjunto que Alice le había escogido.

—¿Qué haces aquí afuera-? Oh, Edward. Hola —se sonrojó profundamente. Se quitó la toalla de la cabeza—. No fue mi intención levantarme e irme antes; es sólo que necesitaba bañarme —miró sus pies un segundo y luego a Alice.

Edward rio quedito.

—Ja, ja. No te preocupes por eso, Isabella —amaba cuando se sonrojaba. Era hermoso.

—Bien —sonrió—. Alice, voy a secar mi cabello y luego planeamos lo que haremos hoy, ¿sí?

—De hecho, Bella, me llamaron del trabajo. Hubo una emergencia con la boda del jugador de béisbol, Robert. Me siento terrible por dejarte sola, aunque quizá Edward pueda tomar mi lugar.

—No, no tiene por qué. Fui suficientemente molesta anoche —comenzó a excusarse.

—Tonterías. No fuiste ninguna molestia. Además, me harías un favor si vinieras conmigo. Tengo que hacerme cargo del peor deber jamás imaginado.

—¿Y cuál sería? —le preguntó Bella sonriendo.

—Necesito escoger colores de pintura.

* * *

***Según la RAE es otro término _para designar la universidad._**

**__Primero que nada gracias a Mafervan y a indications de l'immortalite, por agregarme a favoritos y a alertas. **

**Y a: **

**viivii alice:** Hahaha yo haría lo mismo. ¿Verdad que hacen una pareja súper tierna? Hahaha me encantan.

**eddieIlove:** Quizá porque se imagino que Edward se iba a preocupar de más. Ya sabes que a Bella no le gusta preocupar a nadie. Haha.

**Paty4Hale:** Cap12; Sí, a mí tampoco me gusta mucho, pero bueno, sale bastante hahaha. Ni modos. Cap 13; Sí, aquí en mi ciudad ya no está en cinépolis... por poco no la veo. Fue muy frustrante haha. Aw y no, no sabía que era papá, qué guapo se debe de ver... (buscaré fotos) hahaha. Por eso mismo me gusta Edward, siempre se preocupa por ella, haha.

**Romby:** Al menos la verás... eso igual cuenta. Hahaha. Y no, no recuerdo esa parte... igual nunca la vi de corrido una sola vez, siempre veo pedacitos haha. Ah... y no me imagino a Edward gritando afeminadamente hahahahaha.

**Vale-Misty Cullen:** Haha pues es que tengo a mi favor que es traducción y que la historia ya está escrita. Es más difícil cuando se tiene que escribir la historia desde cero haha. Y obvio no me molestan tus reviews, es la última cosa que harían... al contrario. ¿Verdad que es guapo? Hahaha. (Hablando de Chris). Es genial y es súper alto. Adoro a los hombres altos. Se notó más cuando estuvieron juntos en los MTV para premiar no sé qué categoría... me fascina su acento australiano también. Es genial. Yo también ya soy su fan haha. Sí, también espero que haya segunda parte. Y que muestren un beso de verdad hahaha. Sí, Esme me gustó mucho en el capítulo. Fue muy graciosa haha. Ah, otra cosa. No me había dado cuenta que eras tú la autora de No es fácil y La bella y la bestia. Hahaha. Soy muy distraída. Pero no importa, el chiste es que escribes muy bien hahaha.

**xXArleenXx**: Qué bueno que ya pudiste entrar. Hahaha. Sí, yo la veré de nuevo uno de éstos días... en internet, haha nada más que está en inglés, por que todavía no encuentro un buen sitio con pelis subtituladas. Aunque ya la vi y no va a ser muy difícil entenderlo haha.

**Anonymous o Guest (en mi correo aparece como Anonymous haha): **Aquí está el capítulo y desafortunadamente no la presiona ni nada. Es un caballero hahaha. Gracias por comentar.

**Muchísimas gracias por todos los increíbles comentarios que dejan. Me encanta leerlos y siempre me sacan una sonrisa. Espero que hayan disfrutado del capítulo. **

**Por cierto, tengo en mente traducir un one-shot de Snow White and the Huntsman. Es sobre lo que pensaba el cazador cuando Snow estaba 'muerta'. Está súper bonito y me hizo llorar. Pero aún tengo que pedir permiso a la autora. Espero que me deje.**

**En fin. Como siempre, gracias. Cuídence mucho. **


	15. Chapter 15

**Cada personaje pertenece a Stephenie Meyer. Toda la trama, es de BookWorm4Life17. Y esta traducción es mía, con permiso, por supuesto. **

**¡Espero que les guste el capítulo!**

* * *

Capítulo 15

Dos horas después, Edward y Bella estaban en un local para hogares, buscando por muebles para cocina. Estaban esperando que su pintura fuese mezclada. El buscar colores de pinturas tomó casi una hora. Edward no tenía ni idea qué color quería e insistía en que todos los colores le parecían iguales.

El lado controlador de Bella salió a flote después de media hora, cuando Edward había escogido una combinación de gris y dorado. Finalmente podía coordinar dos colores que le gustaban para su sala y los pasillos. Bella optó por los colores simples de la tierra, azul y verde. También se ofreció voluntariamente para ayudarlo a pintar. Ahora, intentaba escoger un comedor.

—¿Qué tal este? —apuntó una mesa y sillas verdes de plástico, que hacían juego—. Se ven bastante fuertes y es un bonito color.

—Edward, querido —dijo Bella pacientemente—. Eso es para un patio. Van afuera de la casa.

—Oh —frunció el ceño—. ¿No se puede usar para ambos?

Bella sacudió la cabeza.

—No vamos a poner mueblería de plástico en tu cocina —rio.

Edward sonrió por el sonido de su risa.

—Bien. ¿Y si me das una opinión femenina y encuentras una?

—¿Estás seguro? —Bella alzó las cejas.

—Oh no. ¿Debería estar asustado?

—Mucho —lo dejó con el carrito de compras y se dirigió a los mostradores. Lo miró por encima de su hombro—. No te quedes ahí parado.

Pasó otra hora y Edward estaba subiendo sus mesas y sillas en la parte de atrás de la camioneta de Bella. Junto con eso, dos lámparas nuevas, una mesa de noche, un pequeño librero, y un armario nuevo. Su siguiente parada fue el supermercado. Los gabinetes y la nevera de Edward necesitaban, desesperadamente, estar llenos de algo.

Si el haber comprado muebles había sido emocionante, el comprar comida fue una completa aventura. Estaba tan perdido con respecto a la comida, como lo estaba con la pintura. Su primera parada había sido un paquete de spaguetti –oh y los estantes de hot pockets*. Bella movió el carrito hacia los panes para seguir.

—¿Prefieres pan de trigo entero o pan blanco? —tomó una hogaza del primero y lo metió en el carrito.

—Supongo que no puedo decidir —rio Edward.

Bella se sonrojó.

—Lo siento. ¿Querías el blanco? —se disculpó. Y tomó el pan blanco.

—Sólo bromeaba, Isabella —puso su mano encima de la de ella para detenerla—. El trigo entero es mejor.

Bella mordió su labio y luego fueron a los vegetales.

—¿Qué verduras te gustan?

—Um, ¿las verdes?

—¿Mi opinión femenina, de nuevo?

—Seguro.

Bella llenó el carrito con pepinos, brócoli fresco, lechuga, tomates y zanahorias. De frutas, escogió plátanos, manzanas, naranjas y melón. Edward había agarrado un racimo de uvas y lanzó una al aire, para luego atraparla.

—Edward —rio Bella—. No puedes hacer eso aquí.

Trato de estar seria, pero falló, cuando lanzó otra uva, mucho más lejos y le dio a un hombre, ya mayor, en la cabeza. El hombre, inmediatamente, se llevó las manos a la cabeza y dijo que llovían uvas del cielo. Jaló a su esposa, que estaba con él, debajo del techo de las verduras congeladas. En lugar de estar avergonzada, su esposa le sonrió y le siguió la corriente.

—¿Trajiste mi paraguas del auto? O quizá debamos atraparlas con la boca.

—Estaba pensando en pisarlas y hacer vino. Si la vida te da limones, haz limonada, y si te da uvas, vino.

Bella, al principio, se había volteado para esconder su risa. Cuando comenzaron a hablar, se había dado la vuelta para verlos. Eran muy dulces el uno con el otro. Vio como ella besaba a su esposo en la mejilla.

—Solemos dejar de hacer eso cuando envejecemos —Edward comentó a su lado—. Es lindo tener a alguien que nos ame incondicionalmente y que nos siga la corriente.

Bella asintió, de acuerdo, sonriendo.

—Sí.

—Deberías incluir eso en tu libro —él seguía viendo a la pareja que se alejaba, tomada de las manos—. Creo que es bastante realista.

Bella lo volteó a ver, no muy segura de qué decir, con la sonrisa aún en su rostro. La miró. Fue como si se estuvieran retando para ver quién hablaba primero. El momento fue interrumpido, cuando una voz llamó a través del pasillo.

Bella volteó a ver rápidamente, para ver a James caminar hacia ellos.

—Hola, James.

Edward se puso rígido al oír el nombre. Se paró derecho y, de repente, se interesó en las latas de salsa de tomate, en el estante a su derecha.

Cuando James se había acercado, Bella y él, se dieron un incómodo abrazo.

—Es bueno verte, Bella. Justo estaba pensando en ti.

—Oh, ¿en serio? —sonrio—. Espero que cosas buenas.

—Por supuesto —rio—. No creo que haya alguna cosa mala que se pueda decir de ti. Hablando de eso, platiqué con mi jefe.

—James —Bella sonó un poco molesta—. No quiero que piense que soy incompeten-

—Oye, yo solamente soy la conexión —alzó su mano defensivamente—. Tú eres la que se lo va a ganar. Te conseguí una entrevista con él. Le dije que no te tratara de manera especial. Sólo le dije que conozco una asombrosa mujer que tenía que conocer.

Bella pegó un gritito.

—¿De verdad? Es increíble —saltó y le dio un abrazo de verdad. James le devolvió el abrazo, entusiasmado. Bella pudo sentir sus manos en su espalda baja, más tiempo del necesario. Rápidamente, se recompuso y dio un paso atrás. Casi se estrella con Edward. Tan pronto como estuvo cerca de él, se calmó.

Mientras tanto, Edward hacía cualquier cosa para distraerse. Pudo sentir como sus puños se cerraban inconscientemente, al verla en sus brazos. Estuvo muy consciente de ello, cuando vio que las manos de James comenzaron a bajar por su espalda.

—Entonces, espero no estar interrumpiendo… —James miró a Edward.

—Edward —dijo dando un paso hacia adelante. Alzó su mano para alcanzar la de James. La única razón por la que se comportaba civilmente, era por el bien de Bella.

—Ah, sí —dijo James, tomando su mano—. Nuestro amigo del otro lado del estanque —dijo lo último con una sonrisa burlona.

Edward lo fulminó con la mirada.

—Sí.

Bella no había notado el pequeño percance, entre los hombres más importantes en su vida, por el momento.

—No te tienes por qué disculpar. Sólo hacíamos compras para su apartamento —apuntó con la cabeza a Edward.

—Estoy ansioso porque sea jueves, Bella —le sonrió—. Tu compañía siempre es agradable —James añadió la última parte con un guiño. Edward sabía que era para molestarlo. Alice estaba en lo correcto. Todos podrían ver que le gustaba Bella, excepto, bueno, Bella. Se veía totalmente ajena a la influencia que ejercía sobre él.

—Lo mismo digo, James —Bella sonrió inocentemente. Edward imaginó a Bella como la mujer vulnerable que había visto la noche anterior y a James, como una serpiente, lista para atacar. Bella era demasiado buena para su propio bien.

Después de un par de minutos de plática, con Edward a su lado, se despidieron y se separaron. Edward estaba malhumorado cuando se dirigían a la parte de condimentos. Bella notó que no estaba igual de alegre como lo había estado. Elegía cosas al azar y las tiraba al carrito. La diferencia entre tirarlas hace veinte minutos y en ese momento, era que en ese momento, lo hacía en silencio.

—Entonces —Bella finalmente habló. El silencio entre ellos no era nada cómodo—, ¿planeas volverte chef y cocinar todas esas comidas?, ¿o me estás insinuando que estas son tus comidas favoritas?

—No te preocupes. Puedo cocinar —respondió con simpleza.

Bella suspiró y siguió llevando el carrito detrás de él. El Edward callado no era su favorito. Decidió que preferiría que él fuese el que le hablase. Cuando pasaron por los dulces, Bella vio unos malvaviscos en la repisa al final del pasillo.

—Hm, creo que los smores** se antojan mucho ahorita. ¿No crees? —tomó la bolsa.

—Seguro —dijo, encogiéndose de hombros. No escuchaba realmente lo que pasaba a su alrededor.

—Planeo hacerme un piercing en la nariz.

—Oh, ¿de verdad?

—Voy a tatuarme el cuerpo completo.

—Eso sería genial.

—Por todos los cielos, Edward, se me olvidó contarte —gritó a media tienda. Hizo que un par de personas que caminaban por ahí se detuvieran y la vieran.

También hizo que Edward hiciera lo mismo. Su rostro seguía sin expresión. Mientras abría la boca para preguntarle qué era lo que pasaba, Bella lo vio como una oportunidad de lanzarle un malvavisco.

—Atrápalo —el malvavisco le golpeó en la nariz y cayó al suelo. Él sólo la miró, confundido—. Intenta de nuevo —dijo, lanzándole otro malvavisco, que le golpeó justo entre los ojos. Eso hizo que Bella comenzara a reír.

—No puedo creer que hayas hecho eso —Edward comenzó a sonreír. Empezó a caminar hacia ella.

Bella le tiró otro malvavisco. Él se detuvo.

—Quédate donde estás.

—Ya basta. Dame los malvaviscos —extendió la mano para agarrar la bolsa. Bella corrió detrás del carrito.

—Nope —hizo que sonara la 'P'. Luego le tiró otro.

—No, en serio, dame los malvaviscos —intentó agarrarlos de nuevo, pero rápidamente se movió de lugar.

—¿Cuáles, éstos?—le tiró otro a la cabeza.

Después de intentar agarrarlo la tercera vez, y fallar, Edward prefirió un mejor plan de ataque. La tomó por la cintura, la puso a su lado y la alzó. Luego agarró los malvaviscos.

—¡Oye! Bájame —rio—. Eso es trampa.

Edward ya tenía los malvaviscos en su mano, cuando el gerente de la tienda doblaba la esquina. Había habido muchas quejas de una pareja que peleaba con malvaviscos. Todos estaban por todos lados.

—Creo que sería mejor, para ambos, que pagaran sus cosas y se retiraran —habló el gerente—. Y no regresar hasta que sean lo suficientemente maduros como para no pelear con la comida.

Bella no sabía si llorar o reír, ya que no podía entrar en el único supermercado. Pagaron por la comida y por los malvaviscos y se fueron. No sabía qué le había pasado, como para haber abierto un producto y tirárselo a alguien. ¿Cuántos años tenía?

—Sabes que esto significa guerra —fue lo primero que dijo Edward cuando salieron del lugar.

—¿Es una amenaza, Sr. Masen?

Edward le sonrió torcidamente, mientras se dirigían al auto.

—Es más una advertencia.

Ambos pusieron las bolsas en la parte de atrás de la camioneta. El camino a su apartamento, fue, incluso, más agradable. Habían peleado por la radio. Edward pensó que sería divertido dejar todas las canciones que Bella le había dicho que odiaba. Como venganza, Bella cantó todas las canciones fuera de tono y muy alto. Aunque él hizo exactamente lo mismo.

Diez minutos después Bella bajaba las bolsas de comida en la cocina de Edward y él bajaba muebles. Bella ya estaba creando un sistema para organizar la comida. Edward estaba metiendo la mesa de la cocina y Bella ordenaba los cereales en el gabinete más alto.

—No tienes que hacer eso, lo sabes, ¿verdad? —le dijo, después de poner la mesa en el centro de la cocina.

—Está bien, no importa —le sonrió. Bella tomó la última caja de cereal y la puso en su lugar.

—Déjame ayudarte aunque sea.

Mientras ella se estiraba, Edward colocó su mano en la parte baja de su espalda, ayudándola a alcanzar el sitio para la caja. Fue como si una corriente eléctrica hubiese pasado de su mano a su espalda. Bella se estremeció y se dio la vuelta, apoyándose en el mostrador. Edward dio un paso hacia atrás, pero se quedó frente a ella.

—Bueno… debería ir por los demás muebles —dijo, antes de irse apresuradamente. Miró la mano que había puesto en su espalda.

En lugar de ir a la camioneta, Edward trotó al apartamento de Bella. La puerta estaba abierta. Dentro, Alice estaba recostada en el sofá leyendo una revista, mientras dos hombres reparaban la ventilación.

—¿Qué tal va? —preguntó nerviosamente.

—Bien. ¿Qué tal tú? —lo miró suspicazmente.

—No pasa nada. ¿Cuánto más crees que tarde? Está abajo acomodando mis gabinetes y trabaja bastante rápido.

—Lo último que me dijeron fue que tardarían, mínimo, una hora. ¿Crees que la puedes entretener una hora más?

—Tendré que intentarlo —dijo, retorciendo sus manos.

—¿Estás seguro de que estás bien? —Edward se encogió de hombros—. Ven, cuéntale a Alice —palmeó la silla junto a ella.

—Me estoy enamorando en serio, Alice —dijo.

—Y te asusta que ella no sienta lo mismo —respondió Alice, comprensiva. Edward asintió—. Edward —comenzó Alice—, te garantizo que ella siente lo mismo por ti. Sólo que le cuesta admitirlo. Ha habido demasiados idiotas en su vida. Y además de todo, el divorcio de sus papás la hizo aún más cínica con respecto a las relaciones.

—¿A qué te referías con lo de este Jacob, Alice?

Alice suspiró y le explicó brevemente sobre Jacob. Que fue uno de sus ex y el que duró más con ella.

—Digamos que la relación no terminó bien, por parte de ella. Y justo cuando lo estaba olvidando, el tipo llama, diciéndole que estaría en la ciudad y que quiere 'volver a relacionarse'. Debería pudrirse en un hoyo.

—Tengo una ligera idea de qué fue lo que pasó, pero no debería acercarse a Bella, en lo más mínimo —dijo Edward, firmemente.

—Estoy de acuerdo —Alice asintió—. Oye, ¿no deberías regresar?

—Ah. Sí —luchó con sus pies y corrió escaleras abajo y luego a su camioneta. Agarró las sillas que quedaban, y las metió a su cocina. Estaba vacía.

_¿A dónde había ido Bella?_

Edward se dio cuenta de que todas las compras estaban guardadas. Todo estaba bien organizado. Comenzó a caminar por el pasillo. No había nadie en el baño. Metió la cabeza en su cuarto y vio a Bella frente a su nuevo librero. Estaba acomodando los libros, ordenadamente. La miró abrir diferentes libros, leer los resúmenes, y luego colocarlos en su lugar.

—¿Me vas a ayudar o te vas a quedar viéndome? —preguntó de espaldas a la puerta. Se volteó para verlo, con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Edward entró al cuarto y se sentó junto a ella, en el piso. Bella estaba acomodando las novelas de Jane Austen. Los pocos que tenían, pertenecían a su madre, que se los había dado cuando había estado leyendo, a la mundialmente conocida autora, en su clase de Literatura para Mujeres. Lo cual estaba a punto de contarle.

—No es por sonar sexista, pero, ¿por qué un graduado de música, leería literatura para mujeres?

—Bueno, verás —hizo una pausa, rascándose la cabeza—. Uno de mis compañeros, Garrett, cuando estábamos en la Universidad, me convenció de entrar a esa clase para conocer chicas.

El entendimiento cruzó en el rostro de Bella.

—Oh. Ya veo. ¿Y te funcionó?

—Digamos que no —rio—. Porque muchos otros tuvieron la misma idea.

Bella soltó una risilla.

—Me imagino. ¿Ese fue tu primer encuentro con los libros de Austen?

—Sí, sorprendentemente. Mi madre siempre fue una fan, pero generalmente escojo de los libros de mi papá. No de los de mi mamá. Pero siendo tal clásico, debí de haberlo leído antes. ¿Y tú? ¿Cuándo fue tu primer 'encuentro con Austen'?

—Veamos… fue en mi segundo año de secundaria y teníamos que leer ciertos libros para tercero, durante el verano. Desafortunadamente, ya había leído todos los libros de la lista y quería algo nuevo. Mi profesora me dio su vieja copia y la primera mía de Orgullo y Prejuicio. Me enamoré de ella instantáneamente. Me encantó la relación entre los personajes. Cómo eran cortejadas las mujeres, en ese tiempo por los ingleses. Recuerdo que hablé con ese acento, todo el verano y mi mamá estaba frustrada porque no me entendía. El día que terminé Orgullo y Prejuicio, fui a la librería a buscar todos los libros de Jane Austen que tuvieran. Y luego, todo el verano, me la pasaba en el parque, encima de una mesita de picnic, junto a un lago y leía. El sol estaba perfecto entre las tres y las seis.

Cuando Bella terminó su relato, tenía su cabeza recostada en la cama de Edward, sonriendo por los recuerdos. Se imaginó cómo se sentía el sol contra su piel. También que ahí era mucho más silencioso que en su apartamento.

—Suena absolutamente perfecto —dijo Edward.

—Es lo más cercano que se puede encontrar.

—Tendrás que llevarme ahí un día. Aunque llevo algunas semanas aquí, todavía necesito que me muestren la ciudad como se debe.

—Seguro. ¿Podemos hacerlo pronto?

—Sí… —Edward fue interrumpido por el sonido de su celular, proveniente de su bolsillo—. Hola, Alice —se puso de pie, para estirar las piernas—. No, no me he olvidado de ti. Sí. Está bien. Lo haré. Sí, también viene. Bien. Adiós.

—¿Qué fue todo eso? —Bella también se puso de pie.

—Ya verás —sonrió—. Ven conmigo —tomó su mano y, gentilmente, la sacó del cuarto.

Antes de que salieran de su apartamento, Edward intentó que Bella se pusiera una de sus sudaderas. Era la 'venda' que usaba, solamente que para cubrir el cuerpo, no los ojos. Después de discutirle que hacían un millón de grados afuera, Edward finalmente, decidió tirarle una chaqueta encima y cerrarla antes de sacarla de su apartamento. Cubrió sus ojos y la ayudó a subir las escaleras.

—Sólo te quiero avisar que odio las sorpresas —rio y luego tropezó con el último escalón. La atrapó y la guió hasta la puerta.

—Confía en mí. Amarás esta —se puso de pie, frente al 210—. ¿Estás lista?

—Si es para que se hornee, creo que ya me he precalentado lo suficiente —dijo, dándose aire con la mano.

—Tonta, Bella —le tocó el brazo. Edward abrió la puerta y la metió a su apartamento. Quitó las manos de sus ojos—. ¿Qué piensas?

Caminó dentro de su apartamento y vio alrededor.

—¿De mi apartamento? —luego lo sintió—. Aire. Realmente puedo sentir aire frío, circulando en mi apartamento —se dio la vuelta para verlo—. Oh, por Dios. Es la cosa más increíble.

Bella lo rodeó con sus brazos, de la emoción.

—Supongo que te gusta.

—Me encant… —Bella hizo una pausa y le quitó sus brazos—. Espera un minuto. ¿Qué hiciste? El hombre que iba a reparar, no se supone que llegaría hasta dentro de una semana.

—Hablé con el dueño.

—Edward.

—Fui bastante convincente.

—¿Cuánto fue?

—No.

—Edward.

—No te preocupes, Isabella. Sólo disfrútalo.

—Te voy a pagar.

—No.

—Sí. Ahora, ¿dónde está esa pixie metiche? La cual estoy segura de que ayudó. Sé que no hubo ninguna emergencia con esa boda, ya que fue la semana pasada.

—Fue a buscar pizza para cenar.

—Ah, bien —fue al sofá y se sentó.

—No estás molesta por esto, ¿verdad?

—Oh, claro que sí.

—Bella-

—Pero me encanta. Gracias, Edward. De verdad —se inclinó hacia adelante y le dio un beso en la mejilla. Lo que se supone que era un simple y amistoso gesto, envió una corriente eléctrica a través de ella. Fue la segunda vez ese día. Saltó de su lugar y comenzó a frotar su estómago—. ¿Dónde está Alice? Muero de hambre.

Edward pasó su mano por su mejilla.

—¿Sentiste e-

—Hola a todos —Alice apareció dentro de la habitación—. Traje pizza y un vaquero perdido que me encontré por ahí —Jasper entró, cargando una caja de pizza en sus manos.

—Hola, Bells. ¿Cómo te sientes?

—Hola, Jasper —le dio un abrazo con un solo brazo—. Me siento mucho mejor.

—Qué bueno. ¿Dónde puedo poner esto, Bells?

—Gracias. Y en el mostrador está bien.

—Sí, señora. Hola, Edward.

—Hola, Jasper —le respondió—. ¿Saben qué? Me tengo que ir. Se me olvidó por completo que tengo una reunión mañana en la mañana con mi jefe para planear posibles lecciones a futuro y el currículum para el semestre. Tengo que asegurarme de tener todo listo —se puso de pie y le dio un abrazo a su prima.

—Bien, Edward. Buena suerte —le deseó Alice—. Nos vemos pronto.

Bella se despidió de él con la mano, y le sonrió, pero guardó su distancia.

—Adiós, Edward. Muchas gracias por todo.

—No hay problema, Isabella. Y gracias por toda tu ayuda. Adiós Jasper —se despidió de Jasper con la mano y salió rápidamente del apartamento.

* * *

***hot-pocket: Comida (pienso yo, que americana, porque jamás he visto una aquí en México haha), que es como una masa rellena de cualquier tipo de cosa que se les cruce por la mente. Hahaha bueno, no tanto así, pero, cosas como, queso, carne, salsas, um... no sé qué otra cosa, pero mejor busquen una imagen google, hahaha es más fácil de entender así.**

****smores: Pequeños malvaviscos con dos galletas en las puntitas, como si fuese un sandwich, no muy nutritivo. Hahaha. Se ven deliciosos. Se me hizo agua la boca cuando vi la imagen en google, hahaha. **

**Primero que nada, quiero a agradecer a las siguientes personitas:**

**Daniela Coronado, Vero de Masen Cullen, lovedreamCA, Helen Jane Vulturi, an cullen, miranderita, Monss'Crew, TuRKa. Por agregarme a favoritos, a alertas, tanto de autor como de historia. ¡Son increíbles!**

**Y a todas ellas, por sus gradiosos reviews:**

**viivii alice:** Hahaha sí, por eso me gustó mucho este fic. Porque Edward es un tierno de los mejores. Hahahaha. Así quiero uno haha.

**eddieIlove:** ¿Me creerías si te digo que no recuerdo qué fue lo que le hizo Jacob a Bella...? Hahahah no tiene tanto que lo leí, pero ya no recuerdo. Sí, yo también adoro los Edward's POV.

**Daniela Coronado:** Me alegra que te guste. ¿Verdad? Su nombre está súper bonito. Tengo una primita que se llama Cora Isabella... hahahaha. Y se escucha súper bien. Hahaha yo también adoro a los ingleses, esa fue otra de las razones porque quise traducirla haha.

**Romby:** Sí, yo también. Me uno a las torturas para Jacob. Nunca me ha gustado en los libros. Sólo en una parte de Luna Nueva y al final, en Amanecer, pero generalmente, no me cae para nada bien.

**Paty4Hale:** Hahahaha sí, pienso igual que tú sobre Edward. No cualquiera hace eso. Lo adoro hahaha. Y también estoy de acuerdo contigo por lo de Jacob. Hahahahha. Y no hay nada que perdonar, fue culpa de Jacob haha.

**Vale-Misty Cullen:** Hahaha pero está bien ser bajita, porque así se encuentran hombres altos más fácil. Eso es lo que pienso. Hahaha yo quiero uno de la altura de Robert... (porque mido lo mismo que Kristen hahahaha, 1.65m), así que siempre que los veo me imagino a mí y a mi novio hahaha. Que ni tengo, pero por eso quiero que mida 1.85m (o más no hay problema) haha. Sí, Chris está súper alto, ¡creo que mide 1.91m! (sip, me gusta saber las alturas de los hombres que me gustan haha soy muy rara). Hahaha ¿quién no quiere un Edward? Siempre tiene que meter su cuchara Jacob... ash. Hahaha más o menos, siento que tardo lo necesario haha. Y pues, perfectamente no, pero hago lo posible. Siempre tengo aunque sea uno o dos errores que me estresan hahaha.

**xXArleenXx:** Hahaha sip, fue un muy buen capítulo. Me gustó mucho. ¡Gracias por seguir la historia!

**Elyy Pocoyo:** ¿El no, fue porque van a ver pinturas? Hahahaha espero que sí.

**Anonymous/Guest:** Haha qué bueno que te guste. Y pues, trato de actualizar cada tres o cuatro días... para checar errores y que quede lo mejor posible. Hahaha... gracias por leer y comentar.

**Monss'Crew:** Hahah, cada tres o cuatro días. Trato de que sea cada tres. Me alegra que te guste. Muchas gracias por leer.

**¡¿Adivinen qué?**

**¡Me dejaron traducir la historia de Snow White! Se llama True Love's Kiss. Y es completamente hermosa. Espero poder tenerla pronto. Ya que estoy trabajando en una historia que es de mi autoría y se me ocurrió de la nada, pero me pareció una idea genial (espero). Así que comencé a escribir mucho en ese momento haha. **

**Ah, otra cosita. A las que dejen reviews anónimos o de invitados, como sea, es lo mismo, haha; les pido, por favor, que me pongan algo para distinguirlas. Yo sé que ustedes saben quién son cuando les respondo y eso, pero pues yo no las puedo identificar, me gustaría que dejen aunque sea una letra como nombre. Una E, una K, lo que gusten. Sólo para poder distinguirlas. Gracias.**

**Bueno y, eso sería todo básicamente. No, no, esperen. **

**También quería hablar sobre los reviews... han estado magníficos. 82 reviews. No tienen idea lo feliz que estoy. Mi sueño era tener 100 para... bueno un capítulo en específico, que no les diré para no arruinar cuántos son, pero ya van 14 y ya casi los alcanzamos. Creo que para cuando sean dos capítulos más, ya serán los cien, o quizá antes, con ustedes nunca se sabe, hahaha. Pero no me estoy quejando, ¿eh? **

**Al contrario, se los agradezco, infinitamente. De verdad. Por todo su apoyo y paciencia. **

**Una última cosita, (ya se me alargó esto), perdón por actualizar al final del cuarto día. Tuve un fin de semana, loquísimo. El sábado fui a ver a los Halem Globertrotters o una cosa así bien rara, pero estuvieron bien padres. Pienso yo que son basketbolistas retirados y formaron un equipo para poder hacer trucos y divertir a la gente y eso. Y hoy (ya es lunes), pero el domingo, todo el día me la pasé en casa de un tío de E.U, que ya se va el miércoles... con piscina y todo. Hahaha. Ya sé, ya sé. Dirán que yo andaba disfrutando de la piscina y todo, mientras esperaban el capítulo, pero de verdad intenté terminar lo más rápido que pude, se los prometo. Además no podía llevar ahí mi lap y ponerme a escribir, sería muy descortés, cuando se supone que fui a pasar tiempo con él y con su familia. Por eso actualizo ahorita, son las 12:21am. Ya no las quiero hacer esperar más. Trataré de actualizar lo más pronto posible el capítulo 16.**

**Bueno, ya, mucha nota. Muchas gracias de nuevo, por todo su apoyo y por seguirme. Las quiero. Cuídence mucho.**


	16. Chapter 16

**¡Hola! Nada es mío, sólo la traducción, como ya sabrán. Espero que les guste el capítulo.**

* * *

Capítulo 16

—¿Cómo son las citas más románticas? —Bella preguntó en voz alta a Eric, sentándose en su escritorio. Habían terminado de recibir indicaciones para sus próximos artículos—. La cita más romántica que tuve con Jake, fue cuando me llevó, en el barco pequeño de su vecino, a ver las estrellas.

—Oh, suena muy romántico —Eric dijo.

—Sí, hasta que me empujó al agua, para que él no se cayera.

—Oh.

—Y era febrero, así que el agua estaba heladísima.

—Qué caballero.

—Ya sé. ¿Verdad? O cuando me llevó a un juego de hockey. No me malinterpretes, adoro ir a eventos deportivos en las citas. Llevó a su amigo, pero cuando fui al baño, el juego terminó y se olvidaron de mí.

—¡Tienes que estar bromeando!

—Ya quisiera. No. Tuvieron que regresar por mí.

—Wow, Bella. Y, ¿cuánto tiempo estuviste con él después de eso?

—Oh, fue nuestra primera cita.

—¿En qué estabas pensando al quedarte con él?

—No pensaba —dijo simplemente—. De todos modos, ésas fueron las que más me gustaron, sólo porque las demás fueron horribles. La mayoría de las veces nos veíamos para cenar después de trabajar o de clases en un restaurant o íbamos a su garaje, en casa de su papá, donde arreglaba autos. Se sentía como si todavía fuésemos amigos. Así me sentía, hasta que me engañó. No quise ser su amiga después de eso.

—Aw, Bells. Pero, de todas maneras, puedes encontrar a alguien mucho mejor que él. ¿Y tu cita con James?, ¿estás emocionada?

—No. Digo sí. Creo. No lo sé.

—¿No lo sabes?

—Todos me dicen eso. Siento que debería estarlo.

—¿Pero no lo estás?

—No. Sí lo estoy.

—¿Qué se supone que haces? —preguntó Eric, para nada convencido.

Bella arrugó la nariz.

—Vamos a ir a cenar y luego a un club, de su cuñado, Laurent, en Phoenix.

—Suena divertido.

—Sí, pero los clubs, nunca han sido realmente mi 'escena' —dijo, haciendo comillas en el aire.

—Bueno, creo que es bueno que te esté ayudando a salir de tu rutina –haciéndote probar cosas nuevas. Y nunca sabes; podrías divertirte.

—Sí —dijo mordiendo su labio.

—Sólo ve con la mente abierta para cosas nuevas.

—Así que… ¿cómo te va con las citas? —preguntó, en un intento de que ya no sea ella el centro de atención.

—Oh. Ya sabes, no hay —suspiró.

—¿Ningún hombre ha llamado tu atención?

—Bueno, hay uno, pero obviamente, es hetero —rio.

—Aw. ¿Quién?

—Edward. El hombre es simplemente hermoso.

Bella sintió cómo se sonrojaba y asintió de acuerdo.

—Es muy atractivo —no había hablado mucho con él, desde el lunes. Debía de estar muy ocupado con el trabajo.

—Sí. Sus fuertes hombres y esos penetrantes ojos verdes —vio que Eric se estremeció—. Pero desafortunadamente, todos los buenos, tienen pareja o son normales. Oh, bueno.

Una pequeña lamparilla se prendió en la cabeza de Bella.

—Oye, ¿ya conociste a Ken? Trabaja aquí en la revista.

—No.

Ken fue el que la había maquillado las veces que había tenido que posar frente a las cámaras. Recordó la vez que estaba sentada en la silla, y él maquillándole el rostro. Le había preguntado acerca de un artículo que tenía que escribir. Era sobre la importancia del físico en una relación. Recordó su descripción, de qué era lo que a él le atraía y concordaba perfectamente con Eric. No podía creer que se había olvidado de esa plática. Quizá se estaba perdiendo en su propio mundo.

—Es alto, muy guapo, que trabaja con Rosalie en las tomas de fotografías. Tiene un sexy acento italiano que creo que te gustará mucho. Y además de eso, es muy agradable.

—Suena perfecto —dijo Eric, serio—. Muy bueno para ser cierto.

—¿Mencioné que era soltero? Deberían juntarse para tomar un café o algo. ¡Creo que harían la pareja perfecta!

—Seguro —Eric intentó sonar desinteresado, pero no pudo esconder por completo la emoción en su voz.

—¿Qué tal si organizamos una salida con Rosalie y el resto del grupo para que se puedan conocer? Así nos evitamos cosas arreglas e incómodas, entre ustedes dos. Y así vemos si se gustan —su celular vibró en su mano.

_Oye, ¿dónde estás? –Rose_

—Claro —dijo, el aburrimiento estaba claro en su voz.

—Lo intentaremos en siguiente viernes por la noche en el pool —le dio un beso en la mejilla—. Nos vemos después, muñeca. Voy con Rose.

—Por supuesto, cariño. Te llamaré más tarde —gritó por encima de su hombro.

Bella estaba dando vueltas en su apartamento. Eran las tres de la tarde, del jueves. Ese día era su cita con James. No estaba segura de qué iba a hacer consigo misma. Había pasado casi todo el día, limpiando su apartamento y haciendo la colada. Intentó trabajar en su novela, después de eso, pero no se sintió para nada inspirada. Así, que después de mirar su laptop una hora completa, decidió dejarlo por ese día. Ya no sabía qué hacer para pasar el tiempo, y luego comenzar a arreglarse. James, que esa vez la recogería, pasaría por ella a las siete.

Decidió poner la radio, intentando calmar sus nervios. Luego tomó uno de los libros que había prestado a Edward, 'Half Broke Horses', una novela por Jeannette Walls. Le había gustado su primera novela 'The Glass Castle', así que estaba emocionada por leer ese nuevo. Se fue a acurrucar en el sillón, pero se fijó que había un poco de frío.

Aunque no se estaba quejando. En vez de apagar el termostato, decidió agarrar una chamarra. En su cuarto, detrás de la puerta, estaba la sudadera de Edward. Se sorprendió al verla ahí. Se había 'olvidado' de devolvérsela. Olía demasiado bien y era muy calientita. Después de debatir por un minute, se puso su sudadera y fue a la sala. Además, se acordaría de lavarla y de regresársela. Nunca la recordaría, si la seguía guardando detrás de la puerta. O eso era lo que se decía. Bella se montó en el sofá e intentó leer.

Cuando fue hora de comenzar a arreglarse, Bella escogió su vestido amarillo de seda y una cinta del mismo color para recoger su cabello, que había comprado un par de semanas antes, con las chicas. Luego había escogido un collar largo con una gema azul. Después de ducharse y depilarse las piernas, decidió que dejaría que su cabello se secara naturalmente, en sus rizos. Se puso un par de tacones azules. Luego de aplicarse un poco de delineador, dio una vuelta, frente al espejo, viéndose lista. Se quería ver perfecta. Lástima que no podía decir lo mismo de su cita.

El camino en auto hacia el club, había sido casi tan incómodo como el comienzo de la cita. Luego de que James golpeara la puerta, quince minutos tarde, charlaron un poco, de camino al auto, un Camaro rojo. Habló, más que nada, de lo agradable que era el área, mientras Bella asentía con la cabeza y estaba de acuerdo de que era un hermoso lugar para vivir.

En el restaurant, Bella, escuchó a James hablar del nuevo libro en el que lo estaba hacienda trabajar su jefe. No podía especificarle nada, pero le aseguró que era sobre un autor muy conocido. James trató de que Bella adivinara, cucándola de que nunca adivinaría. Dio un par de propuestas, después de soltar unas risillas y admitir la derrota.

Una vez que estuvieron en el auto, James le preguntó si estaba bien si podía poner la radio, que pasaba los eternos 'hits' de todos los tiempos. Bella le dijo que no había problema. Sería una buena manera de comenzar a familiarizarse con la música que escucharía esa noche.

Ambos se adentraron en el club, The Dark Moon. El vecindario la hizo sentir como si estuviese de nuevo en el incidente con los tipos tomados. Una canción, que repetía, que sólo debían bailar, inundaba el lugar, hiriendo los oídos de Bella, instantáneamente. El club estaba oscuro, y la única luz que se veía, era la de las luces del techo. James había pasado su brazo, alrededor de su cintura, aferrándola a él, mientras se metían más al club. Muchas personas le llamaron por su nombre y lo saludaron –muchas, de las cuales Bella notó, que eran mujeres. Le guiñaban.

_¿Mujeriego?_

—Mi hermana y su esposo deberían estar por aquí —le gritó por encima del ruido de la música. Bella trató de seguir el consejo de Eric, de mantener la mente despejada.

Al adentrarse más en la multitud, James había agarrado su mano mientras se abría paso entre la gente. Bella pudo contar cuántas veces se sintió incómoda, al rozarse con una mano mano desconocida, quizá dos.

En algún momento se separó de James y pudo sentir la mano de alguien más tomando la suya, para llevarla a bailar. Bella arrebató su mano y se abrió paso entre la multitud. Durante todo el proceso, estuvo alejando manos y cuerpos que se acercaban muchísimo a ella. La verdad, es que para Bella, había sido cada persona en la pista de baile.

Bella suspiró de alivio cuando logró salir del mar de gente y de cuerpos, llegando hasta el bar. James la vio y corrió rápidamente a su lado. La abrazó por la cintura.

—Aquí estás. Nos separamos ahí.

_Gracias, capitán obvio._

—Pensé que tendría que ir de nuevo ahí para buscarte, Bella.

Bella se tragó la respuesta sarcástica que estaba en la punta de su lengua.

—Oh, no fue tan malo —fingió una sonrisa, y intentó acomodar su cabello.

_Piensa positivamente, Bella. Mente abierta, Bella._

—Bien, ahora me gustaría que conozcas a mi cuñado, Laurent. Laurent, ella es Bella —James señaló a Bella y luego a un hombre alto, guapo y de piel oscura.

—Bella, James no te hizo justicia —Laurent extendió su mano.

Bella la sacudió. Pudo sentir cómo se sonrojaba por el cumplido.

—Gracias —murmuró—. Es un placer conocerte —dijo con más claridad.

—Es un placer conocerte también —le sonrió—. Mi esposa debe estar por aquí, en alguna parte —dijo Laurent, extendiendo su cuello. Vio a una pequeña mujer del otro lado de cuarto y la llamó con la mano. Bella notó, mientras se iba acercando, que tenía los mismos ojos azules y el mismo cabello rubio que su hermano.

—Bella, esta es mi esposa, Irene —Laurent señaló a Irene.

—Me alegra que pudieras venir —Irene le sonrió antes de darle un abrazo y luego forzar una sonrisa.

—Bien, ¿quién quiere algo para beber? —James preguntó contento; estaba totalmente ajeno a la tensión que había surgido.

—No puedo beber mucho, ya que, técnicamente, estoy trabajando —Laurent rio, dándole un codazo a la cita de Bella—. Ustedes, señoritas, pueden platicar; nosotros regresaremos con las bebidas.

—Algo no muy fuerte —les dijo Bella. Pensó que no sería una buena idea beber mucho, pero en ese momento, necesitaba relajar los nervios.

—Bonito estilo del vestido, por cierto. Ese color no cualquiera lo puede lucir —Irene habló a su lado.

—Oh —dijo Bella sorprendida—, gracias.

—¿Así que crees que eres una de esas personas que puede lucir el amarillo? —Irene alzó las cejas.

—Creo-

—Interesante.

—Hmm.

_Perra._

—Así que no quieres cosas fuertes para beber.

—Um, nope.

—¿Para mantener la figura?

—No lo creo.

—¿Un tanto mojigata?

—¿Qué?

—Ya he dicho mucho —Irene le sonrió maliciosamente.

James, al siguiente minute, ya estaba juntoa a ella, tendiéndole un vaso, mientras que tenía una cerveza en la otra. No estaba segura de qué era, pero se lo bebió de un trago, tan pronto como se lo dieron. Casi inmediatamente, Bella tuvo que doblarse y comenzar a toser. Estaba demasiado fuerte.

—Woah. Tómalo con calma, campeona —James le dio unos golpecitos en la espalda—. Te puedo conseguir otro de esos, si quieres.

—No. Tomaré cerveza —replicó. Bella seguía tosiendo, tratando de recomponerse.

_Bien. _Sacudió la cabeza. _Necesito pensar claramente. Obviamente esa mujer estaba tratando de provocarte y la dejaste hacerlo._

Bella decidió tomar una cerveza y luego ya no tomaría más. El alcohol no era una buena manera de pensar claramente. Pronto, estuvo con James en la barra. Él iba por su segunda cerveza, para bajar los tragos que había tomado. Abrió una cerveza y se la pasó a Bella.

—Eh, tigre, ¿qué tal si te lo tomas despacio? —Bella inclinó su cabeza hacia él, intentando coquetear. Tomó un poco de la bebida.

—Eh. Soy un professional. Va a tomar más tiempo el poder emborracharme.

Aún que se sintiera muy incómoda, Bella permitió cautivarse por el encanto de James. Él le había dicho que se veía muy sexy. Siempre hacía eso. Así que Bella, sólo se sentó junto a él y pasaron la siguiente hora bebiendo y hablando. Aunque muy pronto, sólo era James el que hablaba. Mientras más tomaba, contaba más historias ridículas. Bella rompió su propia regla de no beber otra cerveza. Dos veces.

—¿Lista para bailar? —James le preguntó de repente. Se puso de pie, junto a la barra y le tendió la mano.

—Creo que no he bebido lo suficiente —Bella rio.

James sacudió la cabeza, no tomando un no por respuesta.

—Vamos Bella, será divertido.

No estaba segura si era el alcohol el que la hizo deshacerse de la compostura, pero permitió que la arrastraran hasta el mar de gente. Tomada, mareada o sobria, Bella no tenía ni la más mínima idea de cómo bailar, o qué hacer. James no tenía problema en ser el que guiase y comenzar a moverse. Empezó a acercar a Bella más a él. Sus manos se posaron en sus caderas, guiándola en sus movimientos.

El cerebro de Bella le advertía mientras él se iba acercando. Su corazón latía rápido, pero no de una buena manera. Él se inclinó más hacia su cuello y comenzó a repartir pequeños besos en él. James pensó que sería un paso romántico en su relación, que hasta ese momento, sólo consistía en abrazos y castos besos en la mejilla. Bella sólo se podía concentrar en el fuerte olor a alcohol que despedía su aliento y cómo se arrastraban sus palabras, en un intento de cortejarla.

Cuando alcanzó su rostro, la besó una última vez en la mejilla. Luego se inclinó para alcanzar sus labios. Bella intentó alejarse, pero él solo se inclinó más para adelante. Sus labios eran rudos y enérgicos contra los de ella. No como los libros lo describían.

En ese momento, Bella pensó en todo lo que le faltó a 'ese' beso. Todas las películas y libros, que había visto y leído acerca de encontrar al 'indicado', no habían sido más que una fantasía inalcanzable para ella. No hubieron fuegos artificiales ni chispas. James había sido el hombre más encantador que había mostrado un interés en ella, pero por dentro sólo era un gran sapo. Quizá estaba destinada a salir con perdedores por el resto de su vida.

O quizá no había nado de malo con los hombres. Tal vez el problema era ella. Por definición, James tenía casi todas las características que se esperarían de la pareja perfecta. Le hacía cumplidos cada vez que la veía. Llamaba cuando decía que lo haría. Era exitoso y muy guapo. Ambos compartían intereses y podían mantener una conversación. Claro que tenía sus fallas, pero ¿quién no?

Esa nueva revelación para Bella, fue demasiado. Se apartó de James

—¿Sabes? Creo que ya me tengo que ir —Bella comenzó a salirse de la pista.

—¿A dónde vas? —James se veía confundido—. Pensé que te estabas divirtiendo —sus palabras, seguían arrastrándose.

—Sí. Aunque estoy muy cansada. Y tú te estás divirtiendo mucho. Sólo iré a casa. Te llamaré.

James comenzó a caminar hcia ella. Ella dió un paso atrás.

—Puedo ir contigo —una pelirroja estaba tomando el cuello de su camisa, mientras hablaba.

—Oh. No. No tienes que hacerlo —rápidamente se dio la vuelta y fue al baño. Necesitaría mojarse el rostro. Luego llamaría a Alice o a alguien para que la fuese a recoger, ya que se había dado cuenta de que no tenía su camioneta. Y aunque la hubiese tenido, no estaba en condiciones de manejar.

Bella miró en el espejo. La mujer que la miraba a través de él, tenía la piel pálida bajo las luces fosforescentes del baño. Su cabello estaba sin vida. Se veía casi muerta. Llamó lo más rápido que pudo a Alice.

_Ring Ring Ring_

Alice oyó su celular sonar en algún lugar en la mesita de noche, junto a la cama de Jasper. Se apoyó en la cama, mientras esquivaba a su novio, para alcanzar su celular. Accidentalmente, le golpeó con el codo en el pecho.

—Oomph.

—Lo siento.

—¿Quién llama a las dos de la mañana? —preguntó Jasper, mientras ella abría su celular.

—Hola —escuchó la voz de Alice a través del celular—. ¿Bella?, ¿todo está bien?

—Hola, Alice —pudo escuchar como su mejor amiga estaba nerviosa. Bella hablaba más fuerte de lo normal, debido a la música—. Todo está bien. Escucha. Sé que es tarde y que probablemente estabas durmiendo, pero necesito que me pasen a buscar.

—¿Dónde estás? Pensé que estabas en tu cita con James —se sentó en la cama.

—Estoy en el club, 'The Dark Moon' en Phoenix. James está borracho y no tengo mi camioneta, y también estoy un poco tomada.

—Bien. Te irán a buscar en veinte minutos. Mientras quédate adentró, ¿sí?

—Sí —iba a decir algo más, pero su amiga ya había colgado.

Bella salió del baño y luego fue al bar, para asegurarse de que James llegara seguro a casa. Laurent, estaba justo al frente, hablando con uno de sus empleados. Discutían de la vestimenta o algo así. Se volteó cuando escuchó a Bella acecarse.

—Hola, Bella. Espero que te estés divirtiendo en mi club.

—Oh, sí me divertí mucho. Es un lugar muy agradable.

—¿Te vas tan temprano?

—Sí, tengo, erm, cosas que hacer mañana.

—Ya veo. Espero verte pronto por aquí.

—Sí. Definitivamente —_no_—. Oye, ¿te podrías asegurar que James llegue bien a su casa?

—Ah. Él —vio por encima de su hombro, para ver a su cuñado bailando—. Sí. Siempre lo hacemos.

Bella asintió, agradeciéndole.

—Bueno, ya deben de estar llegando por mí, así que mejor me voy —se dio la vuelta y se dirigió a la puerta. Se sintió un poco insegura caminando hacia ahí en tacones. Lo primero que haría cuando llegase al carro de Alice, sería quitarse los tacones.

—Adiós, Bella —se dio la vuelta para despedirse con la mano, pero Laurent ya se había ido.

Ir hacia la puerta, había sido igual de dificultoso, sino es que peor, que cuando llegaron. Bella era empujada en todas direcciones. Cuando finalmente logró salir, se apoyó en la puerta fría de metal. Todo lo que quería hacer era ir a casa, acostarse en su cama y dormir hasta el sábado.

Bella checó su celular. Habían pasado treinta minutes desde que habló con Alice. Estaba a punto de llamarla de nuevo, cuando vio a la última persona que hubiese querido que la vea en esa situación, caminando hacia ella.

Bella trató de pegarse a la pared, esperando no ser vista. Luego se golpeó mentalmente por ser tan tonta. No era coincidencia que Edward estuviese en el mismo club que ella. Fue Alice la que lo envío por ella. Estaba vestido en un par de pants y una camiseta gris. Su cabello estaba completamente desarreglado, como si recién se hubiese levantado. Se sintió culpable por haber hecho que se despertase y que tuviese que ir a buscarla. En un club, un poco tomada. No era mejor que Tanya.

—Isabella, ¿estás bien? —se apresuró hacia ella. No la tocó, ni se acercó demasiado. Aunque se veía realmente preocupado.

—Estoy bien —le aseguró con una sonrisa—. Mejor de lo que estaré en unas horas —bromeó.

Edward la vio sospechosamente.

—¿Estás tomada?

—Oh. No diría tomada. La música estaba muy alta, por cierto— hizo una pausa—. Oye, ¿has escuchado de Lady Gaga?

Edward sonrió por su falta de concentración.

—Vamos. Te llevaré a casa.

La ligera brisa de una noche de verano la golpeó y le envió escalofríos a sus terminaciones nerviosas. Eso había levantado su ánimo considerablemente. Se sentía como si acabase de entrar en el cielo, después de pasar tres horas rodeada por cuerpos sudorosos. La forma en que bailaban, parecía que tenían sexo con la ropa encima, pensó.

También se lo dijo a Edward.

—Esa gente no tiene idea de lo que es bailar. Tal vez no sabré bailar, pero al menos sé cómo se ve. Y lo que hacían, no era bailar, en absoluto.

Edward miró a Bella, mientras caminaba un par de pasos delante de él.

—Tengo que estar de acuerdo contigo, por lo que vi. Pero ahora estoy un poco confundido. ¿Cómo se supone que se debe ver?

Bella se detuvo y lo miró.

—Ya sabes, como giros y pasos y moverte en sincronía con tu pareja —se encogió de hombros—. Se supone que se tiene que sentir más de aquí —puso su mano sobre su corazón—. Ellos lo sentían más de… —se detuvo, sonrojada—. Ya sabes de dónde. De todas maneras, no sé cómo describirlo, pero eso no era bailar.

—Muéstrame.

—No puedo —se dio la vuelta y siguió caminando. Bella no pudo evitar pensar cuando Irene le dijo que era una mojigata. No era una mojigata.

Bella comenzó a detenerse cuando llegó al cruce. La luz roja cambió a verde. Corrió para presionar el botón e indicar que cruzarían.

—Ten cuidado —Edward rio por su repentino ataque de energía.

Algo dentro de ella, hizo que se detuviera el tráfico y dio una vuelta. Se soltó cuando vio a Edward, le estaba mostrando cómo era en realidad. Se detuvo en el último minuto y giro varias veces torpemente. Su cabello rozaba su rostro, haciendo que soltara unas risillas. El mundo giraba a su alrededor.

Bella se detuvo cuando estuvo a punto de caerse. Edward puso sus manos en sus hombros para evitar que cayese. Seguía riéndose mientras se quitaba el cabello del rostro. Por su bien, Edward entrelazó sus brazos, mientras cruzaban la calle para llegar hasta su auto.

—Supongo que de alguna manera, bailar es algo así. Es sobre ser libre —habló a su lado—. Te sientes completamente libre.

Edward la miró y vio un brillo de emoción en sus ojos. No podía imaginar otro lugar en el que quisiera estar en ese momento. Aunque se sentía un poco triste que no fuesen más que amigos, ella se había ganado por completo su corazón.

—Estoy completamente de acuerdo.

Cuando llegaron a su auto, Edward se detuvo para buscar en su bolsillo por sus llaves. Bella se apoyó en el auto, balanceándose de un lado a otro, con la música que sonaba de un auto que estaba pasando. Sin embargo, Edward notó cómo se tensó cuando un grupo de hombres pasó junto a ellos. Uno de ellos miró, o a Edward o a Bella. Rápidamente la envolvió protectivamente con su brazo. El tipo miró un segundo más y luego apartó la vista.

Una vez que se fueron, Edward, gentilmente, la ayudó a subir a su auto. Luego se apresuró a llegar al lado del conductor. Le preguntaría sobre esos hombres alguna otra vez, pero no significaba que podría dejar de pensar en lo que acababa de pasar.

Edward estaba distraído, pensando y Bella puso la radio y trató de cantar. Sólo se sabía un par de palabras del coro, así que ésas eran las únicas que repetía.

Cuando llegaron a su apartamento, la ayudó a quitarle la llave, ya que no dejaba de bostezar y no podía encontrar la llave correcta. Una vez adentro, se quitó los zapatos inmediatamente y los dejó junto a la puerta. Estaba a punto de irse, cuando le dijo que esperase.

—Tengo que devolverte algo —y con eso, se metió a su habitación.

Edward se quedó de pie en la puerta de entrada un par de minutes, luego de comenzar a preguntarse si realmente regresaría. Caminó hasta su cuarto y con cuidado miró a través de la puerta. Bella estaba acurrucada en sus almohadas, completamente vestida, encima de las sábanas. Estaba abrazando una prenda cerca de su pecho.

Se rio entre dientes, antes de agarrar un edredón del sofá de la sala. La colocó encima de ella. Cuando se acercó, vio que tenía su sudadera en sus brazos. Su corazón se volcó de felicidad. Después tomó un vaso de agua del baño, junto con una aspirina y la puso en su mesita de noche. Apagó las luces, cerró y se fue del apartamento.

* * *

**Primero que nada quiero agradecer a todas las que me han apoyado a lo largo de la historia (y a las que lo harán, cuando ya llegue a su fin). Hahaha sé que suena como a una despedida, pero no. No puede terminar así la historia hahaha. Es sólo que me siento formal, no tengo idea por qué.**

**Muchas gracias a Tellus, YamitoKey, DaniiHale, MarReyes, nomada9012, paahOlitha'Gg, JaZmiNC, , TenebraeCullen por agregarme a favoritos y a alertas. Wow, ¡esta vez fueron varias! Muchísisisisismas gracias. **

**Elyy Pocoyoo: **Hahaha a mí también me gustan los celos, pero los de Edward nada más. Los de Bella, siento que son más entretenidos que otra cosa hahaha.

**Vale-Misty Cullen: **Hahah a mí igual me intimida que mi madre se me quede viendo. Trataré de tener la historia de SWATH, lo más pronto posible, de hecho, ya comencé. Pero no sé exactamente cuándo la subiría. Quiero que esté perfecta, haha. Y pues ya contaré después de qué trata la que se me ocurrió, pero sí, es de Edward y Bella. Son mis favoritos. Sí, es un sentimiento doble cuando James aparece, hahaha. Yo igual adoré la frase de Edward. En inglés dijo: I'm falling hard, Alice. De 'falling in love'. Hahah, me enamoré de la frase y tuve que buscar una que transmitiera el mismo sentimiento cuando lo leí la primera vez. Y me pasó lo mismo en una de tus historias, ya no recuerdo cuál fue, pero te mandé un PM despuesito, haha.

**DanielaCoronado: **Wow, tu súper reviewsote. Con respecto a escribir, no, no me canso, siempre tengo que estar escribiendo o leyendo algo (excepto cuando veo pelis, me meto mucho en ellas haha). De hecho, tengo dos diarios y una libreta que me sirve para escribir las ideas de las historias que se me ocurren. Es algo casi compulsivo. Dichosa, ya has ido a E.U. Haha, Edward siempre es lindo. Gracias por la descripción, no soy muy buena con eso, trato de mejorarlo, y además andaba con la prisa de actualizar, haha. Muchas gracias. Y yo casi siempre he puesto todo con h. Pero sí, es por culpa de la influencia americana, haha. Sip, yo quería ver qué pasaba si Edward hacía la pregunta completa. Sí, está hermoso el nombre de mi prima. Su mamá le dice Cora Bella. A mí me gusta más cuando está de loco, de humano no me gusta nada. Haha por supuesto, todas son increíbles y las quiero mucho por seguirme.

**Guest 1: **Hahah qué bueno que te gustan. A mí igual me gusta mucho ese capítulo hahaha.

**Guest 2: **Sí, tampoco me gusta James, y me muero porque Edward le diga todo lo que siente, haha.

**Guest 3: **Edward siempre es lindo, al menos en esta historia y en los libros haha. Sólo le gusta demostrarlo haha. Qué bueno que te gustó el capítulo. Sip, es su única elección correcta. En este capítulo supongo que se dio cuenta después de haber besado a James, espero haha.

**Romby: **Hahaha perdón por la ignorancia, pero ¿qué es cortar el rostro? Y no te creas, no he ido a E.U., ni una sóla vez, por más que he querido, haha.

**DaniiHale: **Haha muchas gracias. Sip, es muy lindo. Yo también quiero que se besen ya, pero no recuerdo en qué capítulo lo hacen hahaha.

**viivii alice: **Sí, es una despistada, pero ya pronto se enterará… Y James… en este capítulo, argh, lo odié tanto. Hahaha.

**En fin, gracias, de verdad, por todo. Espero poder actualizar el jueves (que es el día máximo para que actualice, son los cuatro días), porque el martes, llovió, pero no muy fuerte, estaba yendo a rentar una película con mi hermano (la de The Dark Knight; nunca había visto ni una de Batman haha, pero obvio ya había visto la uno haha), y de camino al video club, cayó un rayo súper fuerte… el más fuerte que he oído en toda mi vida. Pero, pues me asusté y ya… renté la peli, regresé a mi casa y antes de ponerme a verla, iba a checar algo en mi cel, pero no pude, porque no había internet. No le di importancia, porque pensé que era por la lluvia.**

**Luego de que termino de ver la peli, me doy cuenta de que mi cel sigue sin internet, y voy a ver el módem y está apagado, pero sí estaba conectado. El chiste, y para no hacerlo más largo, es que hablé a Telmex y me dijeron que a más tardar el jueves mandaban el módem (el día de la actualización hahaha), y me hablaron hoy (es miércoles) y dijeron que a las 12 o 12:30pm, llegaba, pero nunca llegó. Así que ya saben, iba a actualizar el miércoles, pero no me mandaron mi módem…**

**En verdad lo siento. Espero que mañana sí me llegue para que tengan su actualización a tiempo. Las quiero mucho, mucho. Gracias por esperar, pacientemente. O no tan pacientemente hahaha. Cuídence. **


	17. Chapter 17

**Disfruten el capítulo, sé que les va a gustar. Bueno, a mí me gusto.**

**Y ya saben, Stephenie Meyer es dueña de los personajes, BookWorm4Life17, es dueña de la historia y yo de la traducción.**

* * *

Capítulo 17

Bella miró su celular para ver quién le llamaba, y por trigésima vez, apretó ignorar. Era miércoles en la mañana y James no la había dejado de llamar, desde el viernes en la noche. No tenía idea de qué decirle después de lo que pasó el jueves. Bella no quería hablar con él y no podía entender cómo es que él quería hablar con ella, después de que ella lo dejó ahí.

Rosalie, luego de explicarle lo que había pasado, le dijo que contestara de una vez y que rompiera definitivamente con él. También le sugirió algunas palabras altisonantes que podría usar. Había estado siguiendo el consejo de Alice, que era seguir ignorándolo. Aunque, Eric, estaba de acuerdo con Rose, le dijo que terminara todo de una vez.

Los tres estaban sentados en la sala de descanso, en el trabajo. Bella le había contado a Eric lo que había pasado el viernes que se habían juntado a cenar. Todos excepto Edward le habían dado su opinión en el asunto, una vez que terminaban de escucharla. Originalmente, había tratado de que todo quedara entre Alice, Rose y Eric y ella. Pero debió haber sabido que no sería así.

—Deberías contestarle y decirle a dónde se puede ir —expuso Rose, claramente.

—Estoy de acuerdo. No va a dejar de llamarte, hasta que contestes.

Bella se mordió el labio.

—Sé que debería, pero-

—¿Pero qué?, ¿realmente estás considerando darle otra oportunidad? —Rosalie la cuestionó, con tono de desaprobación.

—No. No lo sé. Digo, hay algunas cosas de él que son un poco problemáticas, pero realmente tiene muy buenas cualidades.

—Bella —Rose se inclinó hacia ella, apoyándose en la mesa, mirándola—. Ni un tipo debería emborracharse en la tercera cita o en un lugar público –y más cuando sabía que él iba a manejar. Y no debió de estar coqueteando o bailando con otras. Para mí, suena a mujeriego.

—Sí-

—¿Sí? Bella, siempre haces esto.

—¿Hacer qué?

—Continúas saliendo con cualquier pelmazo y te contentas estando con él e incluso lo defiendes. Pero desperdicias oportunidades para salir con los que realmente valen la pena.

—No lo hago.

—Mhm. Tengo que regresar a trabajar. Por cierto, Eric, ¿tienes planes para esta noche?

—No. ¿Por qué?

—No hagas ninguno. Ken finalmente se animó a llamarte para ver si estabas libre.

—¿En serio?

—Sip. Adiós, Eric. Nos vemos a las tres, Bella —Rosalie se fue, sin mirar de nuevo a su amiga.

Cuando Rosalie se detuvo en el edificio de Bella, la morena se sintió aliviada al poder salir del auto. Rosalie seguía frustada por la conversación que habían tenido. Cuando se molestaba por algo, nunca hacía el intento de esconderlo.

Bella sabía que su amiga tenía razón, hasta cierto punto. Aún así, no podía evitar sentirse herida y confundida con todo el asunto. James tenía un lado que Rosalie no había conocido. ¿Le importaría a James que ella nunca le regresara la llamada? Probablemente se aburriría y seguiría adelante. Cualquiera tendría suerte de estar con él. Su autoestima bajó un poco al pensar en ello.

Una vez que estuvo totalmente sola en su apartamento, Bella pudo pensar mejor. Su mente comenzó a divagar en terreno peligroso, comenzándose a preguntar, qué era lo que quería en la vida. ¿Estaba siendo demasiado exigente con el tipo de hombre que quería para ella?, ¿regresaría a la misma moral de estar con alguien sin amor ya que parecía imposible para ella, obtenerlo?

Bella miró su celular como si esperara que éste le diera algún tipo de señal. Mientras lo miraba, sonó el teléfono de su casa. Un poco sorprendida, Bella caminó hasta donde estaba y contestó, sin molestarse en checar quién era.

—Hola —contestó.

—¿Bella, eres tú? —escuchó que le preguntaba una voz de su pasado.

—Jacob —dijo sorprendida. Bella miró el teléfono, debatiéndose entre colgar o no.

—Bella, no cuelgues —Jacob suplicó. Bella dejó de pensar y colocó el teléfono en su oreja, nuevamente—. ¿Sigues ahí?

—Sí, aquí estoy, Jake —le respondió.

Bella pudo casi ver la sonrisa de triunfo que se dibujaba en su rostro, cuando habló nuevamente. Todo le era muy familiar.

—Es bueno escuchar tu voz de nuevo, Bells. La he extrañado. ¿Cómo has estado?

—He estado bastante bien, Jake. ¿Y tú? —preguntó educadamente.

—También. Aunque he estado un poco vacío últimamente.

Bella suspiró de frustración.

—¿Sigues con, cuál era su nombre, Leah?

—Oh, no. Terminó hace tiempo.

Bella no dijo nada. Retrocedió hasta ese día. Había salido de clase temprano e iba a regresar a su apartamento para hacer la cena. Fue un día después de haber peleado y luego Jacob la había acusado de que le prestaba más atención a su carrera que a él. Bella iba a cocinar sus platillos favoritos, como una oferta de paz.

_Cuando entró a su apartamento, notó algo extraño, pero no pudo detectar qué era. Puso las bolsas en la mesa de la cocina, y vio la chaqueta de una mujer, que no era la suya, asentada en la silla._

_Bella la recogió, salió de la cocina y se dirigió al pasillo. Mientras se acercaba a su cuarto, escuchó cómo alguien arrastraba los pies._

—_Jacob —había dicho._

_Su voz se hizo más pesada, mientras todo iba teniendo sentido._

_Sus pasos se hicieron más lentos al acercarse a la puerta. Giró la perilla y sintió cómo si alguien más estuviera viviendo eso y no ella. Vio dentro y se encontró con una hermosa mujer de cabello negro, abotonándose la blusa. La mujer la había mirado con vergüenza y compasión. Luego sus ojos se posaron en Jacob, poniéndose sus calcetines, en un extremo de la cama._

—_Bella, no es lo que parece —le dijo, mientras intentaba ponerse el calcetín y pararse al mismo tiempo._

_Lo único que Bella pudo hacer, era mirarlo. Luego miró otra vez a la mujer, que parecía querer estar en cualquier lugar, excepto ahí. Bella se sentía de la misma manera._

—_Debería irme —dijo la extraña._

_Bella sacudió la cabeza._

—_No tú quédate. Aquí _—_dijo, pasándole su abrigo_—. _Yo me iré _—_Bella cerró la puerta y se alejó por el pasillo._

—_Bella, ¿a dónde vas? _—_le_ _gritó Jacob_—. _No puedes sólo ir-_

_Pero Bella siguió alejándose. Cuando llegó a la puerta principal, salió y corrió hasta su camioneta. Recordó que se metió en ella y manejó. No se detuvo hasta que se dio cuenta que no sabía dónde estaba. Pensó que era lo mejor. Así, nadie podría reconocerla a ella ni a su debilidad. Bella se estacionó en un restaurante y ya no pudo más. Se sintió molesta y comenzó a golpear todo lo que estuviera a su alcance. Luego las compuertas se abrieron y no pudo evitar llorar._

—Bella, ¿sigues ahí? —le preguntó Jacob.

—Sí. Jake. Aquí estoy —dijo un poco molesta.

—¿Podríamos juntarnos en algún lugar y charlar como viejos amigos?, ¿como solíamos hacer?

—Jake, no sé —intentó.

—Por favor, Bells. No conozco a nadie aquí y significaría mucho para mí. Solíamos ser mejores amigos —Jake le rogó. Amigos.

Contra su buen juicio, Bella suspiró.

—Bien, Jake.

Bella accedió a ir a Eddie dentro de una hora para hablar. Bella no tenía planeado ir con Edward para cenar. Estaba con los demás en un juego de los Diamondbacks. Los Dodgers estaban en la ciudad y cuando Emmett se enteró de que Edward nunca había estado en las ligas mayores, compró los boletos al día siguiente. Habría un double header* a las tres, así que estaba segura de que ellos ya estarían ahí.

Bella se puso unos shorts de mezclilla y una blusa roja de tirantes. Se arregló el cabello en una cola alta de caballo. Escogió unos tenis blancos con rojo, para combinar. Luego de debatir por un momento, Bella tomó la sudadera de Edward por segunda vez en esa semana. La usaría como su sistema de apoyo.

Una hora después, Bella estaba sentada en el mostrador de Eddie. Había ordenado una limonada de fresa, mientras esperaba a Jacob. Estaba acostumbrada a que llegara tarde. Sin embargo, en ese momento, estaba nerviosa. Había pasado bastante tiempo, desde la última vez que lo vio.

En algún momento, pensó irse, pero cuando se puso de pie para irse, Jacob entró por la puerta. Seguía igual que como lo recordaba. Su cabello negro y su piel bronceada eran la combinación perfecta para él. Sus músculos sobresalían con la camisa que estaba usando. Su sonrisa seguía igual de perfecta y blanca. Si es que era posible, parecía que había crecido. Jacob siempre fue alto, pero parecía que era más alto de lo que recordaba.

—Hola Bella —la saludó—. Te ves increíble.

—Gracias —dijo, asintiendo una vez. Ambos se abrazaron incómodamente—. ¿Te gustaría sentarte aquí o en una mesa?

—Sí, una mesa suena bien —asintió.

—¿Cómo está Billy? —preguntó Bella una vez que se sentaron—. La última vez que hablé con Charlie, dijo que se estaba recuperando de una infección.

—Está mucho mejor ahora —le aseguró Jacob—. Sabes que es muy fuerte. Trató de no recibir ningún antibiótico. Le dijo al doctor, que su cuerpo podría contra la infección, sin necesidad de ellos —le sonrió infantilmente.

—Ja, ja. El mismo Billy —sacudió su cabeza—. Necesito ir a visitar Forks, pronto. ¿Cómo están Paul y su esposa?

—Están muy bien. Se acaban de enterar que se embarazó de nuevo —dijo, tomando un poco de su refresco.

—Oh, no es cierto —Bella se impresionó—. Ya son tres con ese, ¿no?

—Claro.

—Wow. Estoy muy feliz por ellos.

La conversación se mantuvo así. Hablaron sobre sus familias y amigos. Sin embargo, no hablaron sobre sus vidas amorosas. Cuando se comenzaban a quedar sin cosas que comentar, dijeron que tenían hambre y decidieron ordenar algo.

Jacob se disculpó y fue al baño, después de ordenar. Mientras él no estaba, la televisión capturó la atención de Bella, que estaba en el canal de deportes. Curiosa, miró la pantalla para ver cómo les había ido a los Diamondbacks.

_Ouch. 16-2._

El segundo juego iba a comenzar en veinte minutos. Esperaba que, al menos, los chicos, se estuviesen divirtiendo.

Jake regresó a la mesa, justo cuando la comida estaba siendo servida. Comieron en silencio. Fue uno muy incómodo. Estaban muy conscientes de las preguntas que todavía no habían sido respondidas. Habían cosas que querían preguntar, pero se negaban a hacerlo.

Justo cuando estaba a punto de hablarle, una estridente voz sonó en su lugar.

—Hola, Bella —Emmett la llamó del otro lado del local. Estaba frente a la puerta.

—Hola, Em —dijo sorprendida. Se puso de pie lentamente para saludarlo. Luego vio a Jasper y a Edward a travesar la puerta. Les sonrió a ambos—. Pensé que estarían en el juego todavía.

—Bueno, después de que los D-backs, iban perdiendo quince a uno en el octavo tiempo, decidimos irnos —dijo Jasper, encogiéndose de hombros.

—Sí. Emmett no quería soportar otro juego —dijo Edward—. Nos dijo que se iba a deprimir aún más.

—Oye… fue bueno habernos quitado cuando nos quitamos. Los Dodgers ya han ganado tres veces el primer lugar —dijo Emmett sacudiendo la cabeza. Luego miró por encima de su hombro—. Oh, Bella. ¿Estabas en una cita?, ¿te olvidaste de James tan rápido? ¡Bien por ti!

Bella se había olvidado de Jacob por completo, quien se estaba dando la vuelta para encarar al grupo.

—¡Oh, no! No era una cita —les aseguró—. Es un viejo amigo-

—Jacob —Jasper susurró su nombre como si fuera una maldición—. Pensé que no ibas a acercarte a él, Bells.

Bella miró al suelo, como si fuese una niña pequeña que fue atrapada, haciendo algo que no debería.

—Lo estoy haciendo. Sólo somos amigos. Nos poníamos al corriente —miró a Jasper y a Emmett, pero estaba evitando ver a Edward.

—Bueno, si no es una cita, ¿qué tal si nos unimos a ustedes? —Emmett le retó.

—No hay problema conmigo, pero no sé si Jake se tiene que ir.

Cansado de estar en el segundo plano, Jake se puso de pie y caminó hacia adelante.

—Oh, no tengo a dónde ir. Mi nombre es Jacob, por cierto —estrechó su mano con los chicos. Luego de presentarse, volvió a hablar—. Deberíamos jugar pool. Me gustaría conocer a los _amigos _de Bella.

—Seguro —dijo Bella, hacia los chicos. Los tres jugaban bien.

—Además, Bella, aún tenemos una partida pendiente —Edward le sonrió.

—Por supuesto —le respondió.

—¿Son los peores jugadores o qué? —preguntó Jacob, curioso.

Emmett miró a Jacob como si tuviese tres cabezas.

—Creo que los dos mejores.

—No soy mucho de apostar, pero si Bella es una de sus mejores jugadoras, estoy bastante seguro de que les puedo ganar a todos —dijo sinceramente.

—¿A qué t-?—comenzó a decir Jasper.

—Jasper, ¿me acompañas a rentar un par de mesas? —preguntó Bella de repente. Y luego, lo arrastró.

…

Cuando Bella regresó a la mesa, se encontró a Jacob y a Edward, discutiendo acaloradamente, algo sobre autos. Pero por la intensidad en sus miradas, uno asumiría que era por algo mucho más serio.

—Oye, Edward, ¿estás listo para jugar? —le preguntó Bella.

—Claro —dijo, poniéndose de pie.

Edward dijo que las damas iban primero, y dejó que Bella comenzara. Caminó al frente de la mesa y tizó su taco. Antes de que Bella hiciera el primer tiro, Jacob gritó.

—Todo mundo, aléjese de la mesa, sino, alguien saldrá herido.

Edward lo miró. No pudo decidir si Jacob estaba bromeando, o estaba hablando en serio. Él había presenciado cómo jugaba Bella, y sabía que no era ni remotamente mala para jugar. Edward se tuvo que decidir por la de la broma. También pensó que se estaba extralimitando. Antes de que pudiera hablar y decirle que se calmara, se dio cuenta de que Bella lo estaba viendo. Una vez que obtuvo su atención, Bella le guiñó un ojo, para asegurarle que todo estaba bien.

Luego, Bella, se inclinó para comenzar. Golpeó con mucha fuerza la bola blanca y entraron dos lisas y una rayada.

—Lisas —declaró. Ni siquiera alzó la vista cuando se preparaba para el siguiente tiro.

Edward miró a Jacob y vio que estaba muy sorprendido. ¿De verdad creía que era mala jugando pool? Bueno, cualquiera que fuera la razón, no se esperaba que Bella jugase tan bien. Vio como metió otra lisas, antes de golpear una banda larga con la bola blanca. Ahí fue cuando recordó que estaba jugando contra ella, así que tendría que dejar de defenderla tanto. Ya había metido cinco lisas.

Bella falló su siguiente tiro, lo que era bastante improbable. Casi como Bella, Edward comenzó a meter las rayadas fácilmente. Se distrajo un poco cuando vio que Jacob caminó hacia Bella.

—¿Qué es esto? —le preguntó con una sonrisa—. ¿Cuándo aprendiste a jugar pool así?

—Oh, no hace mucho —dijo, encogiéndose de hombros. Aunque Edward sabía que estaba mintiendo.

—Oye, Edward, ¿vas a tirar? —preguntó Emmett, picándole con su taco.

Bella lo miró cuando él ya miraba a la mesa. Se concentró en su tiro y metió otra rayada. Era su sexta. Todo lo que quedaba era la bola ocho y una rayada más. Examinó la mesa, para pensar cómo iba a hacer su tiro. Desafortunadamente, la última rayada, estaba rodeada por las dos lisas que faltaban. Suavemente, golpeó la bola blanca, para perder el tiro.

Bella metió las dos lisas con facilidad.

—¿Estás listo para perder? —le preguntó dulcemente.

—Todavía tienes que meter la última —Edward la retó.

Bella vio que la tronera de esquina era la más cercana. Se alineó un poco para luego tirar. La bola blanca brincó y golpeó la bola ocho en la tronera que había dispuesto.

—Creo que significa que gané —fingió sorpresa.

Edward sacudió la cabeza.

—Oh, ¿eso crees?

—Buen juego —extendió su mano hacia él.

—Sí, buen juego —se acercó a ella para tomar su mano.

Bella hizo como que iba a tomar su mano, pero en vez, lo abrazó. Le susurró en el oído, tentándolo.

—Gané.

Edward sacudió la cabeza, incrédulo.

—Alguien es un poco competitiva.

—Sólo un poco —dijo encogiéndose de hombros—. Deberías saberlo, después de que te hice jugar monopoly.

—¿Cómo olvidarlo? —rio—. Que por cierto, mi tía no cree que te tomes tan en serio el juego y que ahora lo odie más que antes.

Jasper se unió a la conversación.

—Sí, me rehúso a jugar juegos de mesa con Alice y Bella.

—Eso es porque siempre pierdes —añadió Emmett—. Siempre gano cuando juego.

Jasper tosió algo que sonó como 'tramposo'. Bella comenzó a reírse. Miró a los chicos pero no vio a Jacob.

—Oigan, ¿Jake se fue?

—Creo que fue al bar —le dijo Emmett. Bella miró hacia ahí y vio a Jacob sentado, solo.

—Ya regreso —les dijo.

Bella fue hacia donde estaba Jacob. Estaba tomando nueces de un bowl frente a él. Alzó la mirada cuando la escuchó. Bella se sentó junto a él.

—¿Me vas a decir cómo es que aprendiste a jugar tan bien?

—Para ser honesta, Jake, jugaba mal a propósito —admitió Bella.

—¿Qué? No, no es cierto. ¿Por qué? —preguntó.

—Odiabas perder.

—No es ciert-

—¿Recuerdas cuando te gané en tennis o en hockey de aire? Te ponías de tan mal humor, que asustabas.

—No puedo creer que todo ese tiempo estuviste fingiendo —dijo, sin darse cuenta que sus palabras eran la pura verdad.

—No lo hice por ser mala.

Jacob suspiró.

—Bueno, al menos, ahora lo sé —su voz se escuchaba herida cuando volvió a hablar—. No me di cuenta de que era así, siempre pensé que todo estaba perfecto.

Bella se mordió el labio inferior, sintiéndose culpable.

—Oye, no fue tan malo. Tuvimos buenos tiempos.

—No tienes que decir eso —dijo patéticamente.

—No, en serio. ¿Recuerdas que cada otoño íbamos a Seattle a conseguir calabazas?, ¿o cuando escogimos nuestro primer árbol de Navidad en nuestra primera casa? Yo sí lo recuerdo. Eran buenos tiempos.

Jacob pareció animarse un poco con eso.

—Sí, fueron tiempos geniales —le sonrió—. Ven, salgamos de aquí.

—¿Qué?, ¿e ir a dónde? —le cuestionó Bella.

—No lo sé. Podemos dar un paseo o algo.

—Jake, no sé… —comenzó. Bella no quería darle una falsa impresión. No se quería dar a ella misma una mala impresión.

—Por favor, Bells —le suplicó—. Sólo me quedaré por un par de días más.

Bella suspiró.

—Bien.

Ambos caminaron hasta donde estaban los demás.

—Oye, Bella, ¿te gustaría enfrentarte a Jasper y a Edward? —preguntó Emmett cuando estuvieron cerca.

—De hecho, Em, nos vamos —le dijo.

—Aw, ¿en serio?

—Sí —les dijo. Les dio un abrazo a Jasper y a Emmett. Cuando estuvo frente a Edward, notó una pizca de dolor en su rostro antes de darle su abrazo—. Fue un buen juego Edward. Nos vemos después —le sonrió tranquilizadoramente, antes de irse con Jacob.

—¿Tienes frío?, ¿quieres mi chaqueta? —le preguntó Jacob a Bella. Intentó abrazarla para darle calor.

—No. Estoy bien —tomó la sudadera que cargaba y se la puso antes de salir a la fría noche de Arizona.

Una vez que estuvieron afuera, Bella se le adelantó un poco. Lo guió en una de las familiares calles de Queen Rivers, para llegar al parque. Bella decidió que iba a ir directo al punto por todo lo que necesitaba saber.

—Jake —llamó sin mirarlo—. ¿Por qué quieres que nos juntemos, de nuevo?

Bella escuchó como suspiraba a su lado.

—Ya te dije. Te he extrañado y quería que nos pusiésemos al corriente.

—Como amigos —dijo firmemente.

—Así empezamos la última vez —le recordó.

—Y eso es todo lo que seremos esta vez —dijo con firmeza, de nuevo.

—Sí, por supuesto —dijo a su lado.

—Lo digo en serio, Gigantor —dijo, dándole un ligero empujón—. Pero, me alegra que hayamos hecho esto. Me ayudó a aclarar un par de cosas.

—¿Ah, sí?, ¿qué cosas?

Bella respiró profundamente.

—Pensé que iba a ser muy difícil, pero fui capaz de soportarlo.

—Y te refieres a… —Jacob estaba confundido.

—Ya nos superé —dijo completamente honesta.

Jacob no dijo nada. Bella siguió caminando a su lado, y también sintió como su molestia irradiaba de él. Ambos se apartaron después de darle una vuelta al parque. Jacob no dijo mucho después de la confesión de Bella. Murmuró un ligero adiós, antes de irse. Bella decidió que iría a Eddie para ver si los chicos seguían ahí. No estaban. No teniendo a dónde más ir, Bella se fue a su apartamento.

Bella se había puesto su pijama tan pronto como cuando entró al cuarto. No pudo quitarse ese sentimiento de libertad que sentía, pero también se sentía exhausta por todas las cargas emocionales de ese día. Todo lo que quería hacer era aovillarse en la cama y dormir. Estaba cansada físicamente, sin embargo, su mente seguía corriendo. Decidió ver una película para distraerse y ver si se podía dormir. Mientras se acercaba a la sala, escuchó como alguien tocaba su puerta.

—Ya voy —respondió. Bella vio que era Edward—. Edward —dijo, abriendo la puerta—. Oye, estaba a punto de ver una película, ¿te apuntas?

La sonrisa que Bella tenía, decayó un poco, cuando notó que Edward estaba nervioso.

—Bella, ¿podemos hablar?

Bella se quedó ahí parada, completamente confundida, pero lo dejó pasar.

—Claro, pasa —Edward entró en su apartamento, y vio como se iba hacia el pasillo—. Iré a buscar algo para beber, ¿quieres algo?

—No, estoy bien —respondió. Pasó una mano por su cabello y comenzó a dar vueltas.

Bella regresó a la sala con una botella de agua.

—¿Qué pasa Edward?

Edward la vio, con una intensidad que ni el mismo podía controlar.

—Mira, Isabella. Hay algo que necesito decirte, y temo, que si espero un poco más, jamás tendré una oportunidad.

* * *

**Por fin, por fin, por fin, una parte de lo que tanto esperaban ¿no? Hahahha. Piénsenlo como el sneak peak del tráiler de Breaking Dawn2 hahaha. Es una pequeña parte de todo lo bonito que Edward puede llegar a hacer… haha. **

**Kriss21, camiTomlinson, zafiroamapola20, fenomenana, Monss'Crew, xXArleenXx, grisAliceCullenSwan y a CullenMasen (uy, ¡se parece a mi nombre! hahaha nada más le faltó el Always hahaha). Gracias a todas por agregarme a favoritos alertas, a autor favorito, a alerta de autor y... creo que ya. Hahaha, en serio, muchas gracias. **

**camiTomilson:** Sí, Bella suele ser muy terca. A mí también me desespera hahahaha. ¿Cómo no se puede dar cuenta de que le gusta a Edward? Pero igual, si me pasara algo parecido, que alguien tan guapo como él me quiera, no sería tan fácil de asimilar hahaha. Quién sabe.

**Vale-Misty Cullen:** Sí, a mí tampoco me gusta eso... pero son más reviews (?) hahaha. Sí, ese ha sido el más feo que he escuchado, pero aún así siento que no me asusté mucho hahaha. Es que no me vi... hahaha. Sí, a mí tampoco me gusta que no haya internet, gracias a una tormenta, pero lo bueno que el módem llegó el día que debía. Hahaha gracias, pero igual te mandaré un PM para que sepas que ya está listo... de hecho te mandaré un PM ahorita que termine de responder esto haha. Sí, Jacob... no sé cómo pudo estar con él tanto tiempo... Hahaha, no sé por qué es tan divino, sólo sé que lo es... me fascina este Edward. Hahah gracias, es lo que intentaba con la traducción. Pues ya comencé a traducir (viernes), trataré de actualizar el sábado porque el domingo me voy a quién sabe qué cenote haha y pues voy a estar cansada, así lo dejo listito.

**Romby:** Cierto, tienes razón. Haha tengo un par de amigos argentinos que sí, he escuchado que digan eso... hahaha. Por cierto, me encanta su acento... hahah si estuvieras por aquí, te diría que nunca dejes de hablar hahaha. ¿En serio así la esperabas? Yo no sé qué esperaba, así que... bueno... haha.

**zafiroamapola20:** Hahaha y me alegro que te guste. Sí, es una piedra en el zapato ese tipo... ya no falta mucho para que se dé cuenta. Es terca hasta cierto punto haha. Hahaha todas lo quisieran consolar hahah. Y de nada. Gracias a ti por leerla.

**Elyy** **Pocoyo: **Hahaha hubiese estado mejor que se quede dormido en su cama, ¿verdad? Hahah aunque me daría un infarto a la mañana siguiente, pero luego de que viera que era él, no me importaría hahaha. Qué bueno que te guste.

**fenomenana:** Hahaha tranquila, ya viene eso. Hahaha yo igual pienso eso de Jacob... argh. Haha, me encanto 'es tan desgraciado' y luego la carita feliz hahahahaha. Trataré de actualizar lo más pronto que pueda.

**xXArleenXx: **Sí, ya tiene que irse. Aunque en este capítulo aparece otro entrometido hahaha. Hahaha gracias, intento hacerlo lo mejor que puedo, aún que sé que lo puedo hacer mejor, pero será con el tiempo. Espero.

**Monss'Crew:** Hahaha sí ya me ha pasado, es muy muy estresante hahaha. Pero gracias por aclarar que eras el Guest haha. Ya somos dos.. haha yo también amo a Edward. Aunque creo que somos más de dos haha.

**En fin, muchas gracias por todo su apoyo y lo buenas que son conmigo. Actualizo ahorita en la madrugada por dos razones, porque me voy a un cenote mañana todo el día y no quiero hacerlas esperar más… (haha parece que son tres razones), y la otra es que siento que se los debo. Haha. Muchas gracias por todo. Jamás me canso de escribirlo. Cuídense (perdón por poner cuídense con c antes, no me había dado cuenta de ese garrafal error hahhaha).**

**Ah, ah, casi se me olvida. Gracias por los cien grandiosos reviews que me han dejado. Jamás creí que llegaría a tener cien reviews en ninguna historia... pero, muchísisisisisisimas gracias. De verdad. Las quiero mucho. **


	18. Chapter 18

**Bueno, aquí está el capítulo que muchas ansiaban leer. Hahaha. Nos leemos abajo. El disclaimer es el mismo de siempre…**

* * *

Capítulo 18

Imaginando para dónde iba a la conversación; Bella comenzó a sacudir la cabeza.

—Am… ¿no puede esperar, Edward? Estoy muy cansad-

—No puede —admitió—. Bella, yo-

Bella sacudió aún más la cabeza.

—No, Edward, no lo hag-

—Isabella, me gustas, mucho. Hay algo en ti, que he amado desde que te conocí. No puedo dejar de pensar en ti la mayoría de los días. Me has cautivado completamente —dijo Edward—. Quería que lo supieras porque no quiero quedarme de brazos cruzados y verte con otro hombre de nuevo.

—Edward, no hagas esto —le suplicó Bella.

—Sólo estoy siendo honesto contigo —le dijo.

Bella se estaba mordiendo el labio inferior. No sabía que decirle. Su corazón le estaba gritando que dijera una cosa, mientras que su cabeza le decía que corriera. Edward era su mejor amigo y no quería perder eso.

—Bella —susurró—. ¿Podrías decir algo? —preguntó pacientemente.

Bella sacudió su cabeza, de nuevo.

—Lo siento, Edward. Pero no siento lo mismo.

El rostro de Edward se llenó de dolor.

—¿Me estás diciendo que nunca sentiste algo más? —señaló a ambos.

—Todo lo que he sentido es amistad, Edward —dijo, mirando sus pies—. Somos amigos, ¿no?

—Los mejores —dijo.

—Y eso va a ser todo —contestó—. ¿Por qué no puedes aceptarlo?

—Porque no es verdad.

—¡Lo es!

Fue el turno de Edward de sacudir la cabeza.

—Pero no lo es —se acercó a ella.

Bella cerró sus ojos. Sintió como las palabras le quemaban, antes de que las dijera.

—Edward, creo que todavía amo a Jacob.

Edward la miró, para saber si estaba mintiendo. Por una vez, no pudo saberlo. Nunca había visto tantas emociones en su rostro. Podría estar diciendo la verdad.

—Es la verdad —le repitió—. Me he dado cuenta de qué es lo que me falta en la vida. Cuando estuve con Jake hoy, sentí como si todo estuviera en su lugar.

—No lo puedes amar, Bella. No después de lo que hizo.

—Lo perdoné. Todos cometen errores de los que luego se arrepienten. Y tenemos que hacer que funcione, porque nos amamos —dijo eso, con tanta convicción, que parecía verdad. Pero era completamente falso. Nunca dejaron de verse a los ojos.

Finalmente, Edward se dio la vuelta y se fue de su apartamento. No le dijo adiós. No dijo nada más. Bella deseó que le hubiese gritado o algo. Solamente la dejo ahí de pie, sola. Cerró la puerta. Cuando ya no pudo oír sus pasos, se derrumbó. Se permitió llorar por primera vez, desde que había roto con Jacob. Esta vez, sin embargo, se sentía mucho peor.

_Después de llorar, lo que sintió como día y medio, Bella arrancó su camioneta. Se deshizo de toda evidencia de que había estado llorando, antes de adentrarse en la ciudad._

_Bella encontró a Jacob sentado en la mesa de la cocina, cuando entró al apartamento. Lo miró, como aceptando todo lo que había pasado y luego fue a su cuarto. Abrió su clóset y sacó su maleta. Estaba poniendo ropa en las hombreras cuando Jacob entró al cuarto._

—_Así que, te vas así nada más _—_dijo._

—_Ese es el plan _—_respondió con voz aburrida._

_Jacob caminó hacia ella._

—_¿Ni siquiera quieres hablar sobre ello?_

—_No hay nada de qué hablar, Jacob. Es obvio que te interesa alguien más y ahora eres libre de estar con quien quieras._

—_No me interesaría cualquier otra mujer, si de verdad demostraras algo de interés en mí._

_Bella dudó. _

—_Lo siento, Jake_ —_dijo, antes de salir del cuarto._

La siguiente semana había pasado como una enorme mancha, para Bella Swan. Se despertaba cada mañana e iba a trabajar. Habló poco con sus mejores amigos y en el trabajo hizo lo mismo. Todas las llamadas de sus amigos o familia fueron contestadas por el buzón o por el contestador automático. Sus días volvieron a la rutina normal, de salir a correr temprano por la mañana, luego iba a la librería y acostarse a las diez.

La cena volvió a ser de una sola persona. No iba a Esme, en vez de eso, se preparaba comidas rápidas. No veía estúpidos reality shows, porque no había con quien burlarse de ellos.

Bella continuó con ese patrón hasta el jueves, cuando la soledad pudo con ella y contestó una llamada de su mamá. También tuvo que ver con que su madre quería anunciar a la policía sobre su hija desaparecida, si no le hablaba dentro de veinticuatro horas.

—Hola, madre —saludó con cansancio el teléfono.

—Isabella Marie Swan, ¿tienes idea de cuán preocupada he estado?

—Lo siento, mamá. He estado muy ocupada con el trabajo —dijo, cruzando los dedos.

Bella pudo escuchar a su madre suspirar.

—Ese es tu problema, Bella. Has perdido de vista lo que realmente es importante, y ha hecho que me preocupe.

—No hay nada de qué preocuparse. Estoy bien. En serio —le contestó a su madre, y comenzó a andar por la habitación.

—Desearía que no hubiese nada de qué preocuparse.

Bella se pasó los siguientes quince minutos asegurándole a su mamá, que no le pasaba nada y evadiendo sus preguntas. También, tuvo que soportar sus sermones de que no quería una hija que se quedara sola y que quería nietos algún día. No era exactamente lo que quería escuchar.

Luego, los siguientes diez minutos, escuchó a su emocionada madre, hablar de los boletos que había comprado Phil para ir en un crucero. Una vez que pudo despedirse, Bella pensó si debía de desconectar el teléfono o no.

Antes de que pudiera tomar una decisión, sonó de nuevo. Checó su identificador y vio que era James. Casi se había olvidado por completo de él. No le había llamado desde el último viernes que se vieron. Tal vez fue la culposa conversación que tuvo con su madre, sobre tener una conversación normal con alguien, lo que le hizo contestar.

—Hola —contestó.

—Bella —sonó aliviado—. He tratado de contactarte estas dos últimas semanas —dijo nerviosamente—. Pensé que nunca ibas a contestar. Digo, no me doy por vencido fácilmente, pero si no hubieses contestado esta vez, te hubiese dejado en paz.

—Lo siento, James. He estado muy ocupada —respondió, mirando sus uñas.

—Estaba preocupado, no sé si te ofendí la otra noche.

—Oh, no. No fue eso. Estaba muy cansada y no me sentía muy bien —mintió.

—Oh, bueno, eso es reconfortante. Pensé que tendría que buscar a alguien más para la cena el sábado —hizo una pausa—. ¿O debería?

—No —respondió—. No tienes que hacer eso.

Bella no estaba segura qué le hizo aceptar, pero de pronto, ya estaba aceptando verlo en el Hidden Palace, donde sería la fiesta el sábado en la noche. Usaría el vestido que había comprado para la ocasión. Tal vez le pediría ayuda a Alice para que arregle su cabello. Luego, recordó que no había hablado mucho con su mejor amiga. Tendría que disculparse.

—Te ves perfecta —comentó Alice, cuando terminó con su cabello. Lo tenía recogido con un moño. Ambas estaban, junto con Rosalie, sentadas en la cama de Bella. Era la noche de la fiesta. Habían aceptado ayudar a Bella. Rosalie, sin embargo, no escondió la aversión que sentía, de que Bella realmente iba a salir con ese tipo, cuando hubo llegado. Hacía comentarios sarcásticos cada vez que se le presentaba oportunidad.

Llegó el momento de aplicarle en maquillaje y Alice le dijo a Bella que se lavara la cara para eso. Alice le recordó a Rosalie que tendrían que dejar que Bella resolviera las cosas, ella sola. Tenían que apoyarla.

—Tenemos que darle tiempo y espacio —le recordó Alice—. Tenemos que ser pacientes.

Alice sabía que había pasado algo entre su mejor amiga y su primo. Sólo que no sabía qué. Edward se negaba a decirle. Ya no la mencionaba en sus conversaciones como solía hacerlo y se encogía de hombros cuando alguien le preguntaba sobre ella.

—Sí, tienes razón —gruñó Rosalie. Sonrió lo mejor que pudo cuando Bella entró a la habitación—. ¿Estás lista para el maquillaje?

Bella se despidió de sus amigas, antes de salir de su apartamento. Tenía un pequeño vestido negro, que Alice había escogido, junto con un chal, en caso de que tuviese frío. Mirándose por última vez en el espejo, salió y se dirigió a su camioneta. El ver _su _Volvo plateado, le hizo sentir mariposas –como lo había estado haciendo toda la semana- en la boca del estómago.

Cuando llegó a la fiesta, Bella se encontró con James apenas entró al lugar. Usaba un traje negro, y tenía que admitir que se veía increíble. Habían entrelazado sus brazos, para que él pudiera escoltarla hasta su mesa. En el trayecto, conoció a muchas personas con las que trabajaba. Eran todas las personas sobresalientes en la profesión. No estaba preparada para conocer a gente tan importante de una sola vez, pero se defendió.

Sin embargo, James la introdujo como su cita, y nada más, ante la mayoría de las personas. Pocas veces mencionó que era escritora en una revista. Después de la cuarta introducción, en las cuales, todas había olvidado mencionar el nombre de la revista para la que trabajaba, Bella concluyó que no lo recordaba. Quizá era mejor que nadie supiese que escribía sobre relaciones y zapatos para vivir.

Luego pensó en las veces que le había mencionado de su trabajo, y sólo pudo recordar que fue una vez. _No hay dudas de por qué lo olvidó._

Eventualmente, ambos se sentaron para cenar. James le había prometido, que la presentaría con su jefe, después de eso. Bella no podía evitar sentirse inquieta por conocerlo. Esperaba que hiciera una buena impresión.

Estaban sentados a la mesa, con una pareja, ya mayor, bastante agradable. James presentó al señor como el otro asistente de edición, Mr. Bayar. Había estado trabajando para la compañía por veinte años. Había tenido el mismo puesto los últimos diez.

Luego de estar sentados, apenas diez minutos, James se excusó para hacerse cargo de unas cosas. Tenía en sus manos, a importantes autores, bajo contrato con la empresa editora. Mr. Bayar, quien era co-anfitrión de la fiesta, junto con James, fue a ayudarlo. Dejando a la Sra. Bayar, Nessie, y a Bella solas en la mesa.

—Así que, ¿cuánto tiempo han estado juntos? —Nessie preguntó educadamente.

—Um, unas pocas semanas —Bella se encogió de hombros—. No podría decir que ya somos algo oficial.

—Oh —Nessie se inclinó hacia adelante—. ¿Y estás de acuerdo con no tener un status oficial?

—Nunca lo he pensado —admitió Bella.

Nessie comenzó a sacudir la cabeza.

—Cuando era joven, era importante tener algo oficial con tu novio o novia. Los jóvenes, ahora, creen que es mejor eso de las salidas casuales. Solamente porque quieren acostarse con cualquiera —Bella sintió como su rostro se volvía rojo—. Pero, viéndote, sé que no quieres eso.

Bella no sabía cómo responder apropiadamente.

—¿Gracias?

—Sólo digo lo que veo, querida —Nessie le dio unas palmaditas en su mano—. Pero hay una razón por la que no te molesta que tú y ese hombre no tengan algo oficial.

La curiosidad venció sus nervios.

—¿Y qué sería eso?

—No lo amas —declaró Nessie—. No estoy diciendo que siempre que conozcas a alguien y salgas con él, tengas que amarlo, pero siempre hay una esperanza de enamorarte. En cambio, tú, pareces saber que nunca lo va a amar. Así que, ¿por qué te arriesgas así? Creo que estarías más triste si hicieran lo suyo oficial.

Bella escuchó a la mujer atentamente. Le estaba diciendo todo lo que su corazón le había estado gritando sin que ella estuviera muy consciente de ello. Todo tenía sentido. Sabía que no amaba a James y que jamás lo haría. Esa completa extraña fue capaz de deducirlo en ese momento. Y aún así, pensaba que podía engañarse a ella misma.

Bella había estado evitando esta palabra, amor, por tanto tiempo. Siempre creyó que la mayoría de la gente no se casaba con su _verdadero _amor, excepto algunos con suerte. Si todos tienen un alma gemela, muy pocos están destinados a encontrarla. Hay demasiada gente en el planeta.

Así que los que restan, son miserables, porque siguen buscando algo que es casi imposible de encontrar o se casan, pero sienten que no merecen más que cariño, en vez de verdadero amor. Ese último era lo que más la asustaba. No quería estar atrapada en una relación en la que no amara a su pareja. No quería sentirse estúpida otra vez, al descubrir que realmente no amaba a la otra persona. Y sabía que nunca había amado a Jacob, porque no se deja de amar a alguien, ni se dejará de hacerlo. El amor es algo tan complicado. Si tuviera que describirlo en una palabra, sería mentira; una mentira con la que se había familiarizado y una de la que ya se había cansado.

—Fue agradable conocerte, pero necesito irme —le dijo Bella a Nessie. Ya no quería ser miserable.

Bella caminó hasta donde James estaba. Decidió que no le daría más falsas esperanzas. Merecía tomar el riesgo con alguien que realmente lo amara. Bella ya sabía que nunca sería capaz de hacerlo. Y no sólo con James.

Bella se estacionó en el aparcamiento de su edificio, cuarenta minutos después. Había hablado con James y había roto con él definitivamente. Estaba muy confundido y le preguntó si había hecho algo mal. Le dijo que no, que se había dado cuenta de que ella no era la indicada para él. Bella notó que no se lo tomó tan mal. Una mujer, cerca de ellos, miró con gusto la noticia de que James ya no tenía ningún compromiso

Se salió de la camioneta y se apoyó en ella. Se tomó un minuto para quedarse ahí afuera y admirar las estrellas y la luna antes de entrar a su apartamento. La noche era joven, después de todo. Todo estaba en silencio, hasta que escuchó unos pasos. No necesitó ver, para saber a quién pertenecían. Pudo sentirlo acercarse.

—Oh, hola —dijo, cuando alzó la vista y lo vio ahí, de pie. Tenía una bolsa de basura en sus manos.

—Hola —dijo Edward esperanzado. Miró su vestido—. Te ves bien. ¿Fuiste a la fiesta de James?

—¿Cómo lo supiste?

Edward se encogió de hombros.

—Recuerdo que me dijiste hace unas semanas que sería hoy.

—Ah, sí —dijo sonrojándose. Ambos sabían que había mentido sobre lo de Jacob.

—¿No te quedaste mucho tiempo?

—No. No lo hice —confesó y luego hizo una pausa—. Me gustaría mostrarte algo. ¿Te gustaría dar un paseo conmigo? —le preguntó con esperanzas.

Edward asintió.

—Por supuesto.

Ambos caminaron por la acera en silencio, dejando atrás el estacionamiento. Caminaron por la ruta que tomaba Bella, al correr en las mañanas. En vez de alejarse mucho del edificio, dio la vuelta en un camino lleno de polvo. Bella se había quitado los zapatos, antes de seguir caminando. Mientras se iban adentrando más y más en los árboles, Edward comenzó a preguntarse hacia dónde iban. Cuando estuvo a punto de preguntarle, vio un claro al frente, donde la luna brillaba.

Edward pudo ver un par de mesas de picnic. Era un lugar del que recordaba haber escuchado. Bella caminó hacia una de las mesas y se sentó encima.

—¿Recuerdas cuando te conté de este lugar? —le preguntó.

Edward asintió.

—Solías leer Jane Austen aquí.

—Exacto. Amaba estar aquí. Cuando estaba en casa durante el verano, solía escaparme hasta aquí.

—¿De qué escapabas? —preguntó curioso.

Bella se encogió de hombros.

—A veces, era para escapar del silencio de mi casa cuando estaba sola. Otras veces, para alejarme de Reneé y del nuevo novio que tuviese ese año. La mayoría eran buenos, pero muchos se esforzaban demasiado en que me cayeran bien. Luego, estaban los que no eran tan buenos. Mi madre discutía con ellos. Nunca llegaron a tocarla, pero era suficiente para… —se detuvo, no muy segura de cómo seguir.

—Suficiente para afectarte —ofreció Edward.

—Sí —admitió—. Pero todo está en el pasado. Ahora está con Phil y creo que es feliz. Espero que lo sea —se paró y alisó su vestido, al mismo tiempo. Quería evitar hablar de temas tan fuertes—. ¿Regresamos? —comenzó a caminar y Edward la siguió.

—No puedo decidirme si ese lugar es mejor de noche o de día —intentó aligerar la conversación—. Necesitaría mostrártelo durante el día. Todavía te debo un tour de la ciudad. ¿Sigue en pie, aunque ya hayas vivido un mesa aquí?

—Siempre que pueda usar uno de esos sombreros de turistas, cómo lo llaman ustedes, los americanos, floppy hats**?

—Bien, pero también tendrías que usar un canguro***—bromeó Bella. Era tan fácil para ambos, regresar a la rutina de jugar y hacer bromas.

—Pero, por supuesto. ¿Dónde más guardaría las grandes cantidades de bronceador que compre?

—Tal vez te compre una camiseta estilo Hawaiana —dijo—. De esa manera, se completaría la imagen que me estoy imaginando.

—Uh-oh —sonrió con burla—. Necesitaría encontrar mi cámara para tomar muchas fotos.

Bella se rio, todo lo que no se había reído en esa semana.

—He extrañado no pasar tiempo contigo —dijo Bella. Ya habían regresado al estacionamiento para ese momento.

Edward sonrió por el sonido de su risa.

—También te he extrañado —le respondió. Sin embargo, su corazón se comenzó a sumir en la tristeza—. Bella, ¿qué es lo que estamos haciendo?

—¿A qué te refieres? Estamos riendo y hablando y fuimos a dar un paseo.

—¿Te olvidaste de todo lo que te dije?

Suspiró.

—No. Pero me gustaría que lo hiciéramos. Desearía que todo regresara a como estaba antes. Dijiste que éramos amigos, ¿no?

—Los mejores —respondió tranquilamente, por segunda vez.

—¿Por qué eso no es suficiente para ti? —le preguntó.

—Porque no lo es —respondió.

—¿Pero por qué? —cuestionó desesperadamente. Se dio la vuelta para encararlo—. ¿Por qué tiene que ser todo o nada?

—Porque no puedo ser amigo de alguien cuando… —Edward no completó la oración. En lugar de eso, tomó el rostro de Bella entre sus manos, gentilmente, y presionó sus labios contra los de ella. Lo hizo con cuidado, hasta que ella le respondió. Era la combinación perfecta.

Bella enrolló sus brazos en su cuello y lo acercó a ella. Se dejó llevar y se perdió en el momento. La única cosa que podía reconocer era que él sabía a menta. Y también la barba de tres días que se frotaba ligeramente contra su piel. Luego, la sensación de seguridad, cuando Edward la atrapó con sus brazos en su cintura. Ninguno de los dos podía tenerse lo suficientemente cerca.

El beso terminó, sólo cuando sus pulmones reclamaron por oxígeno. Incluso en ese momento, seguían abrazados. Sus frentes estaban unidas. Ambos trataban de recuperar el aliento.

—…cuando quiero hacer eso —dijo entrecortadamente.

Cuando el oxígeno llegó a su cerebro, Bella comenzó a pensar otra vez. Su mente se sobrecargó cuando comenzó a analizar lo que había pasado. Pensó en lo que Nessie había dicho. Pensó en cómo no quería lastimar a James, pero que tampoco quería lastimar a Edward aún más. Pensó en su pelea con Jacob. Y por último, pensó en ese beso. Era el mejor beso que le habían dado. Fue perfecto. Pero si había algo que Bella sabía, era que las cosas nunca quedan en la perfección. No para ella.

Bella se soltó de Edward. Bajó sus brazos a sus lados. Notando lo que hizo, Edward la dejó ir, por mucho que le doliera. Bella comenzó a retroceder, lejos de él, sacudiendo la cabeza.

—Lo siento tanto, Edward —dijo—. Eso fue un error.

—No pienso que lo haya sido —respondió—. De hecho, sé que no lo fue.

—No. Mereces algo mejor —dijo de nueva cuenta—. Lo siento, es sólo que… no puedo.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó dulcemente. No dijo nada—. Isabella, háblame.

—Lo siento —dijo despacio, antes de darse la vuelta e irse. Esta vez, Edward fue el que quedó solo.

* * *

***double header: dos juegos de baseball, jugado entre los mismos dos equipos, el mismo día, frente al mismo público. Según wikipedia. Hahaha muchos mismos'. (Este asterisco es del capítulo pasado, así que no se maten buscándolo en este, era sobre el partido al que fueron Edward, Emmett y Jasper; lo puse por si alguien se quedó con la duda haha).**

****floppy hats: son como sombreros de pesca o una cosa muy parecida. Son esos que usan los americanos, con sus shorts y sandalias y la enorme mochila en su espalda.**

*****canguro: (Fanny pack). Es una especie de mochila pequeña que se pone en la cintura o cadera… lo usan los americanos también. Hahaha. De donde soy, le llaman canguro, pero ahí de donde son, no tengo la más mínima idea. Hahaha. **

**Si quieren golpear a Bella al principio del capítulo y al final también, ya somos varias. La primera vez que lo leí no podía creer que realmente fuera tan terca y ciega. Bueno, ciega no, porque sabe que lo ama, pero argh, ciega para darse cuenta de que lo que quiere es estar con él. No sólo como amigos.**

**Gracias a BellaSwanCullenMarie, ladya87, camiTomilson, lovedreamCA, sexycandycullen y a Lis45C por agregarme a favoritos, alertas y todo lo demás haha. En serio lo aprecio mucho.**

**Vale-Misty Cullen: **Sí, aún a pesar de eso, es un buen capítulo haha. Hahaha ojalá lo hubiese hecho en el anterior, pero en este, por fin, ya lo hizo. Hahaha sip, siempre es un lindo, me encanta haha. Sí, sí lo merecía. Después de lo que le hizo le dice que la extraña… ¿cuán hipócrita es eso? Argh… Y yo no lo dejé ahí, fue la autora hahahahaha. Yo también me hubiese puesto histérica si no lo hubiese leído corrido hahaha. Me alegro de que no haya cambiado la conversación, pero no me gustó que Bella lo hubiese hecho… yo me le tiro encima a Edward si me dice eso hahahaha. Y espero haber actualizado lo suficientemente rápido como para que no me hagas nada hahahhahaha. ¡Tú también cuídate!

**Marie Sellory: **Sí, se le declaró… hahaha. Y no no me molesta el PM, pero jamás me ha pasado eso de que se envía solo. Haha. Y ya pasó lo del beso haha, ¡espero que te haya gustado! A mí me encantó.

**eddieIlove: **Sip, ya lo superó. Sí puede estar con él, si no tarda tanto en admitir que lo ama también. Y también ya se olvidará de James haha.

**Romby: **Hahaha sí, es muy sospechoso. Pero muy predecible también haha. Aw, también me imagino a Edward viendo a Bella con la camiseta de él, son un amor juntos.

**Elyy Pocoyo: **Hahaha. Ya está listo. Espero que te haya gustado.

**Fenomenana: **Hahahaha tarado-pantalones-fáciles-James haha. Me encantó. Al fin ya lo mandó donde debía hacerlo hace mucho haha. Concuerdo contigo en lo de Jake haha. Aunque en este momento creo que es inofensivo haha. Oh, y me encantó tu descripción de Bella… así es ella haha.

**camiTomilson: **Hahahaha me alegro de que te haya gustado tanto. Hahaha. A veces me pasa lo mismo haha.

**En fin, muchas gracias a todas esas personitas que se toman el tiempo de leer la historia y agregarme a favoritos y dejarme un hermoso review, de esos, que aprecio tanto haha. Cuídense mucho.**

**Ah, por cierto, estoy subiendo el capítulo a dos días después (actualicé el domingo), porque mañana me voy de viaje, así que no hubiese podido actualizar, y regreso hasta el viernes, así que les pido un poco de paciencia, el sábado es mi cuarto (y último) día para actualizar, así que no sé si pueda. Denme hasta el domingo, ¿sí? Trataré de actualizar el sábado, lo prometo. **

**¡Las quiero!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Aquí está el capítulo. Hice todo lo posible para subirlo el sábado, pero esto es lo mejor que pude hacer. Lo siento. Espero que disfruten el capítulo.**

* * *

Capítulo 19

Edward regresó a su apartamento, completamente perdido. Seguía pensando en todo lo sucedido. No sabía qué pensar exactamente. Había experimentado, uno de los mejores momentos de su vida —sino es que el mejor. Sin embargo, luego siguió uno que le rompió el corazón. No estaba muy seguro de cómo sentirse.

Una parte de él estaba molesto consigo mismo. La tenía en sus brazos, y aún así, la dejó ir. Otra parte, estaba molesta con Bella, por hacerle eso. Y otra se sentía culpable por hacer que ambos estuvieran tristes. Obviamente nunca había tenido buenas relaciones y mostraba signos de no tener muy alta autoestima. Desde haber estado saliendo con Jacob, hasta lo del divorcio de sus padres. Luego, ver a su madre saltar de relación en relación. No podía imaginarse cómo se sentía eso.

Edward siempre había sido afortunado. Su madre y padre, habían estado juntos por treinta años y casados veintisiete. Cuando niño siempre pensó que todos crecían, luego se enamoraban y vivían felices para siempre. Ese era el tipo de vida que sus padres parecían tener. De hecho, su tía Esme le había contado una historia de amor cuando era pequeño, y no fue, sino hasta que tuvo nueve años, que supo que era la historia de sus padres.

Su padre, Edward Masen, había conocido a su madre, Elizabeth, en la universidad. Ambos tomaban clase de historia del siglo dieciséis. Su padre, que tenía veintiún en ese entonces, estaba en la clase para llenar los servicios sociales que su curso de leyes requería. Elizabeth, una estudiante de América, con veinte años, estaba en la clase como un programa para estudiantes extranjeros. Se graduaría de licenciada en Arte.

Dependiendo de a quién le preguntes, su madre había sido la que se acercó a Edward padre primero. Ella le había pedido que fuese su pareja en una tarea para visitar los museos locales. Ya que no llevaba mucho tiempo ahí, quería trabajar con alguien que conociera la ciudad. Solía añadir, con un guiño, que por suerte, había encontrado uno muy guapo. Fue otra de las razones por las que le preguntó. Eso era suficiente para que Edward Jr., luciera disgustado por el comentario, cuando era pequeño.

No pasó mucho para que se enamoraran. Pasaron casi todos los días del semestre de Elizabeth en Europa, juntos. Cuando se tuvo que ir, a ambos se les rompió el corazón. Pasaron casi dos años para que se volvieran a ver. Se las ingeniaron para mantenerse en contacto, llamándose casi todos los días. Eso, hasta que su madre le regañó por las elevadas cuentas de teléfono que tenían que pagar. Después de eso, cambiaron a escribirse cartas y llamarse muy de vez en cuando. Durante ese tiempo, Edward padre había trabajado mucho para conseguir graduarse en Leyes. Elizabeth estaba a punto de graduarse como Licenciada en Historia del Arte y un título secundario en Educación, de la Universidad de Princeton.

El día previo a su graduación, Edward Sr. —con la ayuda de la madre de Elizabeth, cruzó el mar para sorprenderla. Después de recibir la sorpresa de su alma gemela, ella le comunicó que tenía una también. Pasaría las vacaciones de verano en Europa. Lo que comenzó como unas vacaciones, pronto, se volvió algo permanente. Elizabeth encontró trabajo, como maestra de secundaria en Oxfordshire. Lo había hecho, para estar más cerca de Edward Sr., quien estaba en sus pasantías, en una oficina de leyes en ese mismo lugar. Estuvieron juntos el año próximo a ese, antes de casarse en América, donde Elizabeth había nacido.

Era el tipo de vida que Edward siempre se imagino para sí mismo. Cuando creció, comenzó a admirar el esfuerzo que había hecho su padre para mantenerse en contacto con su madre. Sabía que amaba a esa mujer, y mientras supiese que ella sentía lo mismo por él, haría todo lo posible para que funcionara. Edward se fortaleció con eso. Necesitaría seguir el ejemplo de su padre.

Edward miró el reloj. _12:22 am. _Calculó que serían las seis y media aproximadamente en Inglaterra. Su padre ya estaría levantado leyendo el correo, antes de partir a trabajar. Su madre, a pesar de las protestas de él, de que debería dormir más, ya estaría despierta también, para desayunar juntos.

—Hola —respondió la agradable voz de Elizabeth Masen.

—Hola mamá —Edward la saludó, con una sonrisa que no podía ver, plasmada en su rostro. Escuchar su voz, siempre le hacía sentir nostálgico.

—Edward, ¿todo está bien? —preguntó preocupada. Típica madre—. Debe ser tarde ahí.

—No es tan tarde. Y no te preocupes, todo está bien. Fue un largo día y quería hablar con alguien amable —le aseguró.

—Lo siento —dijo Elizabeth con simpatía—. Sabes que siempre puedes llamar. Desafortunadamente tu padre ya se ha ido. Tuvo una junta temprano con el juez. ¿Quieres hablar de tu padre?

—Bueno, ¿recuerdas de la chica que te conté?

—Isabella Swan, la criatura más hermosa que hayas visto jamás —dijo Elizabeth, repitiendo las palabras de su hijo.

Edward sintió que sus mejillas enrojecían.

—Sí. Ella —le contó a su madre lo que había pasado en las últimas dos semanas. No se había dado cuenta de que había pasado tanto tiempo desde la última vez que habló con ella. Había llamado a su padre, cuando le dijo a Bella por primera vez lo que sentía. Su consejo fue que le diera tiempo y espacio. Pensó que funcionaría, pero cuando salió corriendo después de besarla, no estuvo tan seguro.

—Bueno, hijo, las buenas noticias son que creo que se siente lo mismo por ti —Elizabeth le dijo cuando terminó de contarle—. Las malas noticias, son que no puedes hacer nada más. Tendrás que esperarle.

—Temía que dijeras eso —Edward suspiró.

—Pero es mi turno de decirte que no te preocupes —le dijo su madre—, pronto se dará cuenta. La paciencia será tu mejor aliado ahora. Sólo sigue dándole espacio, pero no dejes de ser su amigo.

—Estoy empezando a odiar esa palabra —murmuró Edward—. Bueno, te dejo. Te llamaré pronto.

—Bien, Edward. Duerme un poco. Te amo —dijo Elizabeth.

—También te amo, mamá —respondió antes de colgar.

_La palabra paciencia y amigo deberían borrarse del diccionario._

…

Después de todo lo que había pasado en los últimos días, Bella se sentía agotada emocionalmente. Se seguía preguntando si había hecho bien en rechazar a Edward. Creía que hizo lo correcto, porque sus sentimientos estaban completamente destrozados; no quería que Edward pasara por lo mismo.

Así que cuando recibió una llamada de Jacob preguntando, si podían verse para cenar, quedó exhausta. Estaba de vuelta en la ciudad, y esta vez por razones personales. Bella no le preguntó cuáles eran, pero podía suponer el por qué. Decidió que era algo que necesitaba hacer. Bella accedió verlo en el restaurant del hotel en el que se estaba quedando.

Bella entró al restaurant, usando el mismo vestido negro que había usado el sábado en la noche. Lo quería usar como un símbolo. Dejó su cabello suelto en sus ondas naturales. Su maquillaje ligero. Pudo ver a Jacob sentado en una esquina del restaurant. Estaba usando una camisa de vestir que ella le había comprado. Era una camisa negra, que iba muy bien con su piel bronceada. Por eso la había escogido. También notó que se debió de haber cortado el cabello en que había regresado. Siempre le decía que se cortara el cabello cuando estuvieron juntos.

Se puso de pie, mientras ella se acercaba. El que Bella hubiese aceptado verse para cenar quizá le dio la falsa impresión de que tal vez pudieran regresar a lo que tenían antes. Cuando la iba a abrazar, Bella se sentó.

—Te ves muy bonita, Bella —dijo Jacob.

—Gracias, Jake —respondió.

—Es una noche muy agradable —continuó Jacob—. Pero no se compara con las hermosas noches de Seattle.

—¿Qué quieres, Jake? —preguntó, Bella.

—Mira, sé que probablemente soy la última persona con la que considerarías tener una relación en este momento, pero-

—Jake, detente. Me heriste mucho antes —dijo Bella, ignorando lo que había dicho. Lo que iba a decir, era algo que quería hacer desde hace mucho—. Confié en ti. Me importaste demasiado. Incluso creí que te amaba. Pensé que nunca me sentiría así. No después de lo de mis padres.

—Bells, de verdad, lo siento —comenzó a disculparse—. No sé qué ha-

—Déjame terminar, Jake —le interrumpió, alzando la mano—. Tal vez no te di la atención que merecías. Admito que me equivoqué en eso, pero por más, creo que no merecía que me hayas engañado con otra mujer. Y dices que no sabías en qué pensabas, pero creo que sí lo sabías. Fuiste egoísta. Querías atención, pero si de verdad me hubieses amado, hubieses esperado por mí o al menos, tener la decencia de terminar conmigo, en vez de engañarme con otra, después de todo lo que sacrifiqué en nuestra relación. Cambié por ti. No sacrifiqué mi carrera porque era lo único que me quedaba.

»Nunca me sentí más tonta o vulnerable, Jake. Ahora, no vine aquí para gritarte, pero quería terminar con esto de una vez por todas —continuó—. También quería que supieras, a pesar de todo lo que hiciste, no tengo nada contra ti y tampoco estoy molesta. Y por mucho que debería odiarte, solamente deseo que seas feliz y que jamás te pase lo que me hiciste, porque hace que seas cínico y te quedes solo.

Jake se quedó quieto durante todo el discurso, escuchando lo que decía.

—Lo siento tanto, Bella —dijo sinceramente—. No tenía idea de que te hice tanto daño. Si pudiera retroceder, haría las cosas completamente diferentes.

—Sí, pero no podemos —dijo suavemente, pensando en la noche anterior—. Sólo podemos seguir adelante.

—Tienes razón —concordó—. Verás, vine preparado con un gran discurso, de lo mucho que te amaba y de que no iba a detenerme hasta que te reconquistara —Jacob sacudió la cabeza, sonriendo—. Se escucha un poco patético ahora.

—Bueno, fue mejor que haya hablado primero, entonces —dijo Bella. Golpeó su hombro ligeramente.

—Sí —la sonrisa fue desapareciendo—. ¿Quieres saber por qué rompimos Leah y yo? —le preguntó.

—Tenía un poco de curiosidad —dijo, honestamente.

—Bueno, deberías darle al mundo un poco más de crédito. Verás, el karma hace lo suyo —comenzó. Bella comenzó a sacudir la cabeza.

—Oh, no.

—Sí. Con mi compañero de cuarto —dijo.

—Oh, Jake. Siento oír eso.

Jacob se encogió de hombros.

—Sabía que no iba a durar mucho con ella, pero sí dolió. Había estado saliendo con ella pocos meses nada más. Sé que sigo repitiendo esto, pero realmente siento lo que pasó.

Hablaron más el resto de la cena. No fue tan fácil como solía ser, pero se las ingeniaron. Cuando terminaron de comer, se despidió de Jacob, antes de regresar a su casa. Al alejarse del restaurant, Bella finalmente sintió como si cerrara un capítulo de su vida. Se sentía bien, justo como se había sentido la última vez que habló con él. Lo había perdonado, y también a ella misma.

…

—Vuelo 216, a Hawai, favor de abordar —anunció una mujer por el altavoz. Era jueves en la mañana, y estaban en el aeropuerto de Phoenix.

Bella agarró su bolsa y su lap top antes de dirigirse hasta la puerta. Emmett y Jasper ya estaban del otro lado. Rose y Alice habían ido por café.

—Hola, Bells —saludó la estridente voz de Emmett—. ¿Estás lista para Hawai?

Bella le sonrió ligeramente.

—Creo —sentía como si se estuviera yendo con cosas sin resolver. Bella había ido con Edward, para disculparse, temprano en la mañana, pero ya se había ido. Alice le dijo que había tenido una junta y que iba a asistir a la bienvenida de la escuela, para los de primer año.

—¿Crees? —preguntó Emmett—. Tienes que trabajar en ese bronceado, aprender a surfear y acostarte con muchos —dijo moviendo sus cejas—. Ya sabes, con esos collares de flores que te dan.

Bella sacudió la cabeza.

—Claro que no, Em.

Jasper se rio de sus amigos.

—¿Has intentado decirle eso a Rose?

—¿Intentar decirme qué? —preguntó Rosalie, llegando con Alice y cafés para todos.

—Nada, bebé —le sonrió.

—Voy a dejarlo pasar, por ahora —dijo—. Pero ya me enteraré.

Los cinco subieron al avión juntos. Bella se sentó junto a la ventana, mientras Rosalie y Alice se sentaban junto a ella. Ambas leían revistas, mientras Bella intentaba dormirse.

Bella no podía dormir. No podía dejar de pensar en Edward. Últimamente, no podía sacarlo de su cabeza. Y mientras más se alejaba el avión de Queen Rivers, más le comenzaba a doler el pecho. Cuando finalmente consiguió dormirse, Edward protagonizó sus sueños.

…

Cuando el avión aterrizó, Bella agradeció el hecho de poder pisar el suelo otra vez. Seguía cansada y quería dormir una siesta antes de sus actividades nocturnas. Fueros invitados para darles la bienvenida al estilo luau.

Los hombres dejaron el cuarto, mientras que Alice, Rose y Bella, fueron a su habitación. Bella no entendía por qué no pedían sus cuartos con los chicos. Sabía que no querían dejarla de lado, como la quinta llanta de un auto, pero honestamente, no le hubiese importado.

Alice y Rosalie decidieron nada más dejar sus cosas en la habitación e ir a vagar por el hotel. Bella declinó la propuesta de acompañarlas. Optó por desempacar un poco y tomar una siesta rápida. Debió haber estado muy cansada, porque cuando se levantó el sol se estaba escondiendo. Habían pasado tres horas y ni Alice ni Rosalie estaban en el cuarto. Quizá era buena idea darse un necesitado buen baño.

…

Cuando salió del baño, sus amigas ya habían regresado. Antes de que pudiera decir nada, Alice y Rosalie comenzaron con el interrogatorio.

—Muy bien, habla —demandó Rose.

—¿Hablar de qué?

—Isabella Marie Swan, ¿qué has estado escondiéndonos? —le preguntó Alice.

—Nada —mintió.

—Bien, sí es así como quieres hacer esto —Rosalie caminó hasta la puerta—. No te irás hasta que nos digas la verdad.

Bella se sentó en la cama y se cruzó de brazos.

—De verdad, no quiero hablar de eso. Además, vamos a llegar tarde.

—No terminará pronto, de todas maneras —dijo Rose severamente.

—Y tienes que hablar —intervino Alice—. Porque, lo que sea que haya pasado, parece que te está dejando sin vida y arruinará toda la semana.

Bella se encogió de hombros.

—¿Es sobre Edward? —ofreció Alice.

Bella puso su barbilla en sus rodillas y abrazó sus piernas. Sentía que necesitaba hacer eso para sostenerse. Luego cerró sus ojos y respiró profundamente, antes de asentir.

—Tal vez.

—Aw, Bells —Alice se sentó en el borde de la cama, frente a su amiga—. ¿Qué pasó?

—¿Es Tanya otra vez? —preguntó Rosalie mientras se sentaba del otro lado de la cama.

Bella sacudió la cabeza.

—No.

—Entonces, ¿qué pasó? —preguntó.

—Lo he lastimado —dijo.

—¿Cómo? —cuestionó Alice.

Bella dudó antes de responderle.

—Me dijo que me amaba. Y le dije que sólo quería que fuésemos amigos.

—¿Y eso es cierto?

—No —murmuró.

—Oh, Bella —Alice la abrazó—. ¿Por qué le dijiste eso?

—No lo sé, porque… —sacudió la cabeza—. Me gusta demasiado y eso me asusta.

—Bueno, cariño, también le gustas mucho. De hecho te ama —Rosalie la tranquilizóo.

—Lo sé —dijo Bella—. Pero, ¿qué va a pasar cuando uno de los dos despierte un día y decida que quiere algo diferente? No puedo evitar pensar en lo que eso le hizo a Charlie.

—Pero tú no eres Reneé, Bells —le dijo Alice.

—Sí, no podrían ser más diferentes —añadió Rose.

—Oh, ¿en serio? —les preguntó—. La primera reacción con Jacob fue salir corriendo y dejé a James solo en la fiesta.

—Sí, pero tenías todo el derecho de alejarte de esos perdedores —exclamó Rosalie—. Mereces algo mucho mejor que esos.

—Lo sé, pero-

—No peros —dijo Alice, firmemente—. ¿Cúando pasó todo esto?

—Hace como una semana y media —dijo Bella.

—Y apenas nos estamos enterando… —Rose negó—. Bueno, necesitas hablar con él. Ahorita mismo.

—Estoy de acuerdo con Rose. Te diría que lo hagas en persona, pero sucede que estás atrapada en una isla.

—No sé si puedo —dijo—. Hay más.

Rosalie alzó las cejas.

—¿Qué más?

Bella fijó la vista en la sábana debajo de ella.

—Bueno, hablamos el sábado, después de la fiesta y-

—¿Qué?

—Me besó —dijo a sus mejores amigas.

—Oh, wow —dijeron al mismo tiempo.

—¿El lo inició y tú le respondiste?

Bella asintió ligeramente.

—Y ya que no estás saltando de alegría de un lado a otro, como una adolescente, supongo que no terminó bien.

—Sí, aquí es donde se pone peor. Es donde los genes de huir de Reneé aparecen —Bella intentó bromear.

—Así que te dice lo que sientes _dos _veces y tú lo rechazas _dos _veces —resumió.

—Si lo quieres poner así —comenzó Bella.

—Bueno, esa creo que ha sido la cosa más estúpida que has hecho —comentó Rosalie con franqueza.

—Rose… —Alice la miró.

—Lo siento, sabes que te quiero, pero él te ama, obviamente, y sé que sientes lo mismo. ¿Por qué harías eso?

—Porque-

—¿Porque, qué?

—Porque fue demasiado perfecto. El beso, ese momento, él —la voz de Bella temblaba para ese momento—. Siempre dije que nunca me casaría por nada más que verdadero amor, incluso si eso suponía quedarme soltera por el resto de mi vida. Estaba bastante bien así. Luego Edward aparece y es todo lo que siempre quise. Y después me entero de que me ama. No pude haber pedido nada mejor.

» Y luego, una parte de mí, siempre tiene que cuestionar las cosas que funcionan. Comencé a preguntarme el por qué tendría tanta suerte. ¿Por qué podía encontrar tanta felicidad cuando siempre dudé de eso? Y además, la parte cínica, la parte que ustedes odian más, comenzó a preguntarse sobre las consecuencias que tendría. ¿Terminaría lastimándome o, peor, terminaría lastimándolo? —Bella sintió sus lágrimas comenzar a caer.

—Bella —la voz de Alice sonaba preocupada—, escúchame —tomó la cara de su amiga para que la viera—. Mereces ser feliz, ¿sí? Eres una buena y linda persona, que ha perdido su fe en el amor, pero casi todos pasan por eso. No significa que merezcas ser miserable.

—Tiene razón —añadió Rosalie—. Recuerda con cuántos estúpidos salí, antes de conocer a Emmett. Hubieron épocas en las que pensé que si tenía que salir en citas para encontrar el amor, entonces no quería enamorarme.

—Mira, Bells —dijo Alice, apretando con cariño la mano de Bella—, también necesitas recordar que no eres Reneé. Todos encuentran el amor en diferentes épocas. Personalmente, creo que le tomó más tiempo, darse cuenta de qué era lo que quería en una relación. Tú, por otro lado, siempre has sabido qué quieres y que no quieres.

Bella escuchaba todo lo que le decían.

—¿Qué hago?

Rose y Alice se miraron.

—Puedes intentar llamarlo o esperar a que regresemos, para hacerlo cara a cara. Es tú decisión. ¿Qué te dice tu corazón que hagas?

Bella se quedó pensando un momento, antes de hablar.

—Tengo que verlo.

—Bien.

—Sip —dijo poniéndose de pie.

—Espera, ¿ahora?

—Sí —dijo firmemente—. O tan pronto como pueda.

—Bella, acabamos de llegar —le recordó Alice.

—Sí, estamos a siete horas lejos de casa, en avión —le dijo Rosalie.

—Eran seis y media —dijo, poniéndose sandalias—. ¿Dónde dejé mi bolsa?

—Vas a necesitar un boleto.

—Voy a intercambiarlo.

—Ni siquiera sabes cuándo se va el siguiente avión.

—Me las arreglaré cuando llegue —les dijo—. Ahora, me voy. Nos vemos en una semana, deséenme suerte.

Alice y Rosalie la acompañaron fuera del hotel. Tenía su lap top colgando en su hombro, porque de repente, sentía la urgencia de escribir. Lo único otro que cargaba, era su bolsa y su celular.

—¿Estás segura de que te quieres ir hoy? —le preguntó Alice, mientras esperaban por un taxi.

—Nunca he estado más segura de algo en mi vida —le dijo Bella.

—Bien —Alice sonrió—. Llámanos cuando llegues —le dio un último abrazo.

—Lo haré —dijo, metiéndose en el taxi.

—Oye, Bella —Rosalie le llamó—. Ve a hacerlo tuyo.

…

Bella llegó al aeropuerto y se acercó a la mujer detrás del mostrador. No podía soportar, el estar leyendo las pantallas, con los horarios. No tenía la suficiente paciencia para esperar a que regresara al vuelo que le interesaba. Bella solamente quería respuestas.

—¿Puedo ayudarle? —preguntó la mujer nerviosamente.

Había mirado a Bella como si estuviera loca. Bella pensó que quizá pareció una psicópata cuando llegó. Tomó un respiro y se alisó el cabello.

—Sí —dijo Bella, tranquilamente. Miró el nombre de la mujer—. Stephanie, ¿no?, me preguntaba si el siguiente vuelo a Arizona sale pronto. Me gustaría cambiar mi boleto.

Stephanie se volteó hacia el monitor de la computadora. Miraba cautelosamente a Bella, como esperando que hiciera algo.

—El siguiente vuelo a Phoenix es hasta las seis de la mañana.

—¿Mañana?, ¿no hay algo más pronto? —preguntó Bella, alzando la voz sin percatarse. Los ojos de la mujer vieron por encima del hombro de Bella, a un par de guardias de seguridad, que habían visto lo que pasó—. Lo siento —murmuró—. Eso está bien.

Bella cambió su boleto y se disculpó una última vez con Stephanie, antes de salir del mostrador. Cuando checó su celular, eran sólo las nueve y media. Podría regresar al hotel para dormir un par de horas más, pero tendría que regresar a las cuatro de la mañana, de todas maneras.

Bella caminó entre los restaurantes, para decidir en cuál cenaría. Necesitaría esa energía, ya que planeaba quedarse en el aeropuerto.

* * *

**Primero que nada, muchísisismas gracias por los grandiosos reviews y alertas y el tiempo y la increíble paciencia que tienen. Como quiero subir el capítulo lo antes posible, les responderé a cada una por PM. **

**Muchas gracias a Mjrm2008, Carolina. Cullen. Swan, Elyzabeth Cullen, Kiks Cullen y a jeka cullen s por agregarme a alertas y favoritos de autor y de historia… muchísimas gracias.**

**Y a todas las que dejaron un hermoso y emotivo review: zafiroamapola20, Fenomenana, eddieIlove, Carolina. Cullen. Swan, a una Guest haha, Luly, viivii alice, Marie Sellory, Elyzabeth Cullen, Romby, Elyy Pocoyo, xXArleenXx, Vale-Misty Cullen, camiTomilson: gracias. **

**Guest: **Sí que es tonta… pero al menos ya hará algo al respecto hahaha.

**Luly: **Hahah de nada… es un verdadero placer hacerlo haha. ¿Sí? Hahah yo también… cómo le dices que no a Edward… siendo inglés y hermoso y un completo cabellero y aaah, tantas cosas. Haaha sí, se aprecia el review, en serio. Sí, la pasé muy bien. Hahah gracias.

**Bueno, como comprenderán, a ellas no les puedo responder en PM, ya que no tienen una cuenta, pero a todas las demás… mañana trataré de responderles. Bueno, espero que les haya gustado el capítulo. A mí, la verdad, sí me gustó, aunque sea medio mensa Bella… en fin. Haha, cuídense mucho. **


	20. Chapter 20

**Disfruten este hermoso capítulo. **

**No me pertenece nada, más que la traducción.**

* * *

Capítulo 20

Una vez que el avión aterrizó, Bella tomó su lap top y sentía que todos se estaban demorando demasiado en bajar. Agradeció el que Alice se hiciera cargo de su maleta, ya que significaba ahorrar tiempo. Salió corriendo del avión, solamente con su lap top. Al intentar llamar la atención de algún taxista se dio cuenta de que se debía ver completamente ridícula.

Cuando por fin encontró a uno, se subió y, prácticamente, le gritó la dirección al taxista. La miró a ver sospechosamente. Se disculpó y le repitió la dirección, más calmada. El taxista asintió y salió del aeropuerto.

Bella alcanzó a ver su reflejo en el espejo retrovisor. Su cabello estaba por todos lados, por estar corriendo. Estaba pálida y tenía enormes ojeras debajo de sus ojos por privarse del sueño. Aún tenía puesto el vestido que iba a usar en el luau. Estaba lleno de arrugas por el viaje.

Mientras miraba por la ventana, Bella pensó si debería cambiarse. Luego comenzó a cuestionarse si era una buena idea. Cuando comenzó a dudar, tomó su lap top y reanudó su escritura, donde la había dejado en el avión. Era lo único que la podía prevenir de pensar demasiado. Durante las seis horas y media de viaje, y las ocho horas que pasó en el aeropuerto esperando su vuelo, había avanzado favorablemente en su novela. Aparentemente, ya había reencontrado su inspiración.

Estaba terminando un capítulo, cuando el taxi estacionó en su edificio. Le tiró un par de billetes al taxista y salió corriendo.

—Oye, me diste demasiado —gritó el taxista.

—Quédatelo —le dijo, sin siquiera mirarlo.

Bella corrió por todo el pasillo y se detuvo patinando en el apartamento 110. La adrenalina corría por sus venas mientras alzaba la mano para tocar la puerta. Azotar era una mejor forma de describir lo que hacía con la puerta. Dio un paso atrás y vio la hora en su celular. Se dio cuenta de que no tenía batería. Luego sacó cuentas y calculó que serían las dos de la tarde.

Después de golpear otra vez y no obtener respuesta, Bella golpeó su cabeza contra la puerta. Se dio la vuelta y se sentó en el piso, a un lado de ésta. Esa era su suerte. O él no estaba, o no quería responderle. No podía culparlo si era así. Bella estuvo sentada ahí, tratando de pensar qué sería lo siguiente qué haría. Pensó en acampar frente a su apartamento, hasta que se apareciera o le abriera. Luego trató de recordar si había visto su auto en el estacionamiento.

—¿Isabella? —esa voz hizo que su corazón diera un vuelco. Alzó la mirada y vio a Edward a medio pasillo. Se quedó ahí parado, completamente aturdido. Parecía, y estaba vestido, como si acabase de llegar a su apartamento. Edward abrió su boca para hablar, pero luego la cerró. Simplemente se la quedó viendo. Y luego le preguntó—. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

El corazón de Bella se aceleró por escuchar su nombre completo. Siempre lo hacía. La miró, esperando que respondiera algo. Bella no sabía qué decir. Habían tantas cosas que le quería decir, pero no tenía idea de cómo comenzar. Así que dijo lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza.

—Terminé mi libro —dijo, peleando con sus pies. Luego bajó la mirada y comenzó a jugar con sus dedos—. O bueno, ya casi lo termino.

Edward asintió.

—Me alegra escuchar eso.

—Sí —dijo, apenas. Alzó la vista y le sonrió nerviosamente. Hizo otra pausa y siguió mirándolo. Bella finalmente, negó—. Pero no es por eso que estoy aquí.

Edward suavizó sus facciones.

—Pensé que estarías en Hawai, justo ahora.

—Lo estaba, pero ya no. Obviamente —se mordió el labio—. No podía estar ahí. No cuando mi corazón estaba en otro lado. Verás, no admito esto todo el tiempo, pero estaba asustada. Y dejé que el miedo me hiciera tomar malas decisiones —respiró hondo.

—¿De qué estás asustada? —le preguntó Edward, cuando no continuó.

—De ti.

—¿De mí?

—Y de mis sentimientos hacia ti. También tenía miedo de echar a perder lo que tenemos. Tuvimos una conexión desde la primera vez que nos conocimos. A veces parece que me conoces mejor que yo. Sé que suena tonto y cliché, pero es la verdad.

»Cuando estuve con Jacob, alguien que conozco de toda la vida, nunca sentí eso. Siempre me preocupaba el decir lo correcto y constantemente me encontraba pensando en frases inteligentes para responderle. Pero cuando estoy contigo, es como si nunca pudiera decir algo incorrecto. Es una de las muchas razones por la cual, adoro estar contigo. Me sentía sola cuando no sabía cuándo te volvería a ver. En el viaje de regreso, pensé en todas las veces que estábamos juntos en el auto, y siempre deseaba que los semáforos cambiaran a rojo, porque eso significaba treinta segundos más contigo. ´

»Como dije, nunca había sentido eso, y no sabía qué era a lo que me estaba enfrentando. Luego cuando me dijiste todo eso, no supe qué hacer. Tenía tanto miedo de perder nuestra amistad o de lastimarte.

»Así que, creo que lo que intento decir, es que fui una cobarde. Y me llevó bastante tiempo darme cuenta, pero preferiría correr el riesgo de terminar con el corazón destrozado que preguntarme, por el resto de mi vida, qué hubiese pasado entre nosotros —dio un paso, acercándose a él—. Y no importa si ya no sientes lo mismo que antes —su voz se volvió un susurro—, pero siendo completamente honesta, creo que me estoy enamorando de ti, o algo así —miró sus pies—. Pero si ya no sientes lo mismo-

Antes de que pudiese continuar, Edward la besó dulcemente. Tomó su rostro entre sus manos, con cariño.

—También te amo —envolvió los brazos alrededor de ella, y la acercó a él, antes de besarla nuevamente—. Pero hablas demasiado —ella lo miró y vio la sonrisa torcida que tanto le gustaba en sus labios.

—Pudiste haberme callado antes —rio Bella, mientras él le acomodaba un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja. Ese simple gesto, envío corrientes eléctricas por todo su cuerpo. Solamente se concentraba, en acariciar su quijada con su pulgar, intentando memorizar su rostro. El sonido de su voz, la devolvió a su conversación.

—Aw, pero no hubiese escuchado la parte en donde admites que me amas, o algo así —imitó su voz. Fue el turno de Edward de distraerse, viendo cómo sus mejillas se volvían completamente rojas. Cuando Bella se recuperó, no pudo evitar notar el brillo que apareció en sus ojos.

Bella sacudió la cabeza.

—Creo que otra cosa que siento, son náuseas —bromeó, tratando de zafarse de sus brazos. Sin embargo, se alegró de no poder hacerlo. No le gustaría estar en ningún otro lugar.

—Oh, no te voy a dejar ir —le dijo—. Te escapas muy fácilmente. No voy a dejar que eso ocurra de nuevo.

Edward se agachó para tomar su lap top y deslizarla sobre su hombro. Su otro brazo, estaba firmemente tomado de la cintura de Bella. Luego, la guío hasta su apartamento.

—¿Tienes hambre?

—¿Brilla el sol? —rio—. Muchísima.

—Bueno, tus opciones son pizza de dos días, omelet u omelet —dijo Edward, antes de agacharse de nuevo a besarla.

—Mmm, creo que un omelet suena perfecto, pero ¿no va a ser difícil cocinar con una sola mano? —le retó.

—Ya veremos —rio. Le hizo dar una vuelta, y la besó otra vez, antes de soltarla—. Podría hacer eso todo el día.

Entraron a la cocina, mientras Bella se seguía riendo detrás de él. Cuando pasaron por su habitación, miró dentro y vio una maleta abierta en su cama.

—¿Ibas a algún lado?

Edward se dio la vuelta para verla apuntando hacia su cuarto.

—Iba a ir a visitar a alguien —admitió—, pero ya no tengo razones para ir.

Lo miró, confundida.

—¿A quién ibas a…? —en ese momento, se dio cuenta de qué es lo que tenía planeado. Le sonrió y se estiró para besarlo—. Soy muy afortunada.

Bella se sentó en la mesa de la cocina. Lo miró sacar huevos de la nevera y se le cayó uno. No pudo evitar molestarlo por eso. Cuando comenzó a preparar el desayuno, Bella se quedó sentada, admirando las perfectas imperfecciones de ese momento, y por una vez, no le asustó.

…

Bella y Edward fueron casi inseparables la semana siguiente. Ambos estuvieron toda esa semana en Queen River. Edward le ofreció comprar boletos para regresar a Hawai, pero Bella rechazó la oferta. Lo quería sólo para ella.

También le quería dar el esperado tour por la ciudad, al estilo de Bella Swan. Lo llevó a todos sus sitios favoritos y memorables. Comenzaron en una heladería, en la esquina de sus apartamentos, luego fueron a su vieja preparatoria, donde pasó algunos de los días más miserables de su vida. La parte favorita de Bella fue cuando lo llevó a una tienda de segunda mano, donde solía encontrar tesoros escondidos.

—Bueno, creo que éstos se verían increíbles en tus pies —sonrió Bella, mostrándole un par de botas de vaquero—. Oh, y esto —sosteniendo un sombrero que le hacía juego. Ambos estaban en el centro de la tienda. Bella había estado buscando por veinte minutos algo que quisiera que Edward use.

—No, gracias —respondió, con una sonrisa educada.

—Oh, por favor —le rogó—. No quisiste usar el canguro que escogí.

Edward sacudió la cabeza.

—No. Y aún no puedo creer que la hayas comprado.

—Te encantó —dijo con una sonrisa—. ¿Por favor? —trató de ponerle el sombrero en la cabeza.

—No. Absolutamente no, Isabella —retrocedió. Edward tomó un toque blanche* de un estante cercano y trató de ponérselo en la cabeza.

—Ni se te ocurra —le advirtió, alejándose de él. Desafortunadamente no prestó atención a lo que estaba detrás de ella. Se tropezó con una pila de discos antiguos, haciendo que se volcasen.

Bella puso sus manos sobre su boca.

—Oh, por Dios —dijo, mirando el desastre que había causado, antes de agacharse a recogerlos. Edward se inclinó a su lado para ayudarla.

El dueño de la tienda, se apuró a ver qué es lo que había sucedido. Se detuvo cuando vio los discos por el suelo.

—¿Qué pasó?

—Lo siento tanto —Bella se puso de pie para disculparse. Sin embargo, piso uno o dos, escuchando como crujían—. Pagaré por eso, lo prometo —se escuchó un sonido, parecido a un bufido, viniendo de la dirección de Edward. Bella lo vio, y se dio cuenta de que estaba tratando de contener la risa, mirando los discos que estaba acomodando.

Diez minutos después, y luego de pagar los discos rotos, Bella salió del lugar, a esperar a Edward. Le había dicho que se adelante, que la alcanzaría. Cuando le preguntó qué era lo que estaba haciendo, le respondió que estaba comprando algo, pero no le dijo qué.

—Bien —dijo cuando salió—. Ahora, cierra los ojos.

—Masen, ¿qué hiciste? —preguntó, cerrándolos.

—Ya que cambiaste tus vacaciones por mí, te compré algo a cambio —dijo, Edward—. Déjame ver tu mano —Bella dudó antes de dársela—. No te la voy a arrancar con los dientes.

Bella sintió como le deslizaba algo por la muñeca. Cuando abrió los ojos, vio un brazalete, con figuras de plástico. Habían conchas, flores hawaianas y letras que decían 'Aloha'.

—Aw, es la cosa más corriente que me han dado —dijo Bella, con la admiración clara en su voz—. Me encanta, gracias —agradeció y se paró de puntas para darle un beso.

—Eso pensé —rio. Edward la abrazó por la cintura. Continuaron con su tour por la ciudad. Quizá estaban bromeando, sin embargo, Bella sabía que no tiraría a la basura ese brazalete en un largo tiempo.

Los lugares favoritos de Edward eran los que Bella recordaba, no por alusión a su felicidad, sino porque fueron vergonzosos. Estaba el estanque de patos en el que se cayó cuando tenía siete. Luego, el árbol en el que se había quedado atorada, por miedo a bajar. Cuando pasaron por la casa en la que había vivido, le mostró la cerca con la que se había roto el labio, por estar jugando a patear la pelota.

Bella guardó en sus recuerdos la risa de Edward, cuando le contó que pensaba que podía volar a los cinco; le contó que creer eso, la había llevado a tirarse del techo del patio de su casa, en su traje de bailarina. Su madre estaba saliendo, justo cuando ella brincó, causando que gritara. En lugar de caer en el piso, la parte de atrás de su leotardo, se atoró en un colgadero que había estado destinado para las plantas. No estaba tan cerca del suelo, dos metros a lo mucho, pero su madre le había prohibido salir al patio, a menos que estuviera acompañada por alguien.

Aunque disfrutó mucho el mostrarle la ciudad a Edward, su parte favorita había sido que por fin podía volver a hablar con él. Era una de las cosas que Edward había pedido de la relación. Quería que Bella fuera completamente honesta con él y que si alguna vez se sintiese insegura, que se lo dijera. Había estado haciendo muy bien su parte del trato.

Habían retomado la rutina de cenar juntos, ya sea en el apartamento de él o ella. Bella intentó enseñarle a Edward a hacer pollo asado, pero no pudo condimentarlo correctamente.

—Es mucho —le gritó Bella quitándole la pimienta de las manos. Su lado controlador salió a flote. Estaban haciendo la cena, en el apartamento de Bella, una noche antes de que todos llegaran de Hawai.

—Supongo que no soy muy bueno para esto —dijo, dejando que Bella lo quitara de ahí. Caminó hacia el lavatrastos para lavarse las manos—. Además, creo que disfruto más, viéndote cocinar —dijo, del otro lado del mostrador, secándose las manos con una toalla.

—Porque no tienes que hacer nada —le dijo Bella. Cuando lo miró, alcanzó a apreciar una sonrisa infantil en su rostro. Esa que todos los hombres tienen cuando son atrapados haciendo algo que no deberían—. Sí, seguro que sí —dijo, lanzándole un guiño por encima del hombro. Luego comenzó a tararear para sí misma, mientras iba a la nevera a buscar vegetales para servir con la cena. Trato de no prestarle mucha atención para que no hiciese una tontería.

No pasó mucho tiempo, para que sintiera un brazo alrededor de su cintura. No estaba a favor de ser ignorado.

—Soy un hombre que sabe lo que le gusta —susurró en su oreja. Fue suficiente para sentir corrientes en todo el cuerpo. Y después, comenzó a quitarle el cabello del cuello.

—Oh, ¿en serio? —trató de coquetear, con voz vacilante.

—Sí.

Pero antes de que Edward pudiera hacer algo más, Bella se dio la vuelta.

—Espero que seas un hombre al que le gusta el brócoli —bromeó antes de ir a una de las gavetas y tomar una tabla de picar.

—Eso fue cruel, Isabella —dijo. Edward se hizo a un lado, pretendiendo estar de mal humor. Bella terminó de poner todo en su lugar. El pollo necesitaría cocinarse por al menos, treinta minutos.

—¿Qué quieres hacer mientras esperamos? —preguntó maliciosamente—. Supongo que puedo leer o encontrar algo bueno en la televisión.

Bella se dio la vuelta para ir a la sala. Justo cuando iba a tomar el control remoto, Edward la hizo voltearse.

—¿Qué dices si bailamos?

Bella alzó una ceja.

—¿Quieres bailar?

Edward buscó una estación de Jazz.

—Por supuesto.

Tomó sus manos e hizo que bailaran en la sala. Edward era un bailarín nato, naturalmente. Bella deseó que fuese igual para ella. Pisaba sus pies, cada vez que enfocaba su atención en mantener sus brazos en su lugar. Cuando trató de evitar pisarlo, casi golpeó su lámpara. Edward impidió que se cayese, cambiándose de posición en el último minuto.

—Soy terrible para esto —admitió vencida.

—Toma un poco de práctica —le aseguró Edward, cuando terminaba la canción. La acercó a él y la abrazó. Luego la miró y admiró el ligero rubor que cubría sus mejillas por el baile. Apreció la amplitud de sus labios y la sonrisa maliciosa detrás de ellos.

Bella extendió su cuello y le dio un beso a Edward. Un beso ligero, que comenzó a intensificarse. Edward trató de acercarse más a ella y sus manos comenzaron a enredarse en su cabello. Olvidándose de la música, se dirigieron al sofá. Bella se sentó en su regazo. No podían sentirse lo suficientemente cerca.

Habían hablado, brevemente, acerca de tomarse las cosas con calma, y, técnicamente, lo estaban cumpliendo, pero eso no significaba que no podían divertirse un poco. De hecho, Bella sentía que estaba viviendo un tipo de fantasía adolescente. Se estaba besando con su novio en el sofá de su sala. Pero era aún mejor, porque no tenía que preocuparse porque su mamá entrase en cualquier momento.

El beso seguía creciendo y Bella sintió que habían alcanzado un punto sin retorno. Todo lo que podía pensar era que todo se sentía correcto cuando estaba con él. Sus pensamientos fueron bruscamente interrumpidos por el sonido de un pitido.

—¿Qué es eso? —preguntó Edward, rompiendo el beso.

—Ignóralo —dijo Bella.

Luego, Bella se alejó repentinamente de él. Una vez que pudo respirar, Bella notó el olor de pollo quemado. _El detector de humo. _

—Oh, demonios —exclamó, brincando. Pudo escuchar como Edward la seguía de camino a la cocina; abrió de golpe el horno. Al hacerlo, una nube de humo salió de ahí. Bella retrocedió, intentando alejar el humo con su mano.

Edward inmediatamente abrió la ventana que estaba encima del lavatrastos, en un intento de sacar el humo. Luego apagó el horno y sacó el pollo cubierto de carbón, y lo colocó en la encimera. Se llevó a Bella con él, hacia la sala.

—Bueno, espero que te guste el pollo extra crujiente —bromeó Edward, ya en la sala.

Bella se dio la vuelta para mirarlo.

—Creo que eso fue una señal.

—¿Una señal de qué? —preguntó, cauteloso.

—Para que no vayamos tan rápido —respondió Bella, riendo. Todavía estaba intentando respirar correctamente. Hizo una pausa—. Vamos por algo de comer. Es lo que hacen las parejas normales cuando empiezan a salir.

—Bien —estuvo de acuerdo—. Sin embargo, nunca hemos sido muy normales.

—Muy cierto —dijo Bella, tomando las llaves—. Pero la comida está arruinada y muero de hambre, así que… —se apuró hacia la puerta—. El último en salir, le pone llave a la puerta —gritó corriendo por el pasillo.

…

—…para alimentar a los patos, bebé?

—¿Estás saliendo con un crío de cinco años, bebé?

—¿Un paseo en globo, bebé?

—Muy arriesgado, bebé.

—¿El zoológico, bebé?

—Muy parecido a alimentar a los patos, bebé.

—¿Hacer algún deporte, bebé?

—Siempre y cuando no sea boliche, bebé.

—¿Cine, bebé?

—Demasiado impersonal, bebé.

Bella tenía acomodados sus pies en las piernas de Edward, estaban sentados en lo de Esme. Tenía puesta su gorra, lo que significaba que estaba escribiendo. Estaba trabajando en su último artículo, la primera cita perfecta. Se suponía que Edward le estaba ayudando con ideas, pero en lugar de eso, probaba que podía distraer mucho. Estaba mirando gente y sólo causaba que ella hiciese lo mismo.

—¿Hacerse los mismos tatuajes… —preguntó, apuntando a una pareja, del otro lado de la acera. Lo volteó a ver y alzó las cejas—, bebé?

Era miércoles por la tarde, el día en que Alice, Rose, Emmett y Jasper regresarían. Se alegraba de que regresaran porque era extraño no tenerlos por ahí siempre. También traerían la mitad de su ropa, la cual había dejado en Hawai. Aun que le hubiese gustado tener vacaciones y pasar tiempo con sus amigos, no se arrepentía de su decisión, ni por un segundo.

—¿A qué hora aterriza el avión, bebé?

—Carlisle los va a recoger a las dos y media, bebé —dijo, Edward. Ya eran las dos y media.

—Les doy una hora más —adivinó. No podía esperar a hablar con sus mejores amigas. Les había avisado que había llegado bien y que había hablado con Edward, pero no había dado detalles.

—Alguien está un poco impaciente —rio. Ambos bajaron la vista, para ver los pies de Bella moviéndose incesantemente. No se había dado cuenta de que lo estaba haciendo.

—Un poco, bebé —admitió, al mismo tiempo que Esme llegaba, cargando una jarra.

—¿Siguen haciendo eso? —preguntó, riendo.

Esme se refería al uso excesivo del apodo, bebé, que Bella y Edward usaban últimamente. Desde que escucharon a una pareja usándola, después de cada frase, se habían estado entreteniendo con eso, por una hora.

Bella sonrío.

—Tal vez. ¿Qué nos trajiste? —preguntó.

—Té de durazno —les informó.

Edward hizo una mueca.

—Ugh.

—Sí —exclamó Bella. Alzó sus brazos por encima de su cabeza, en señal de victoria.

—Así no es el té de verdad —dijo Edward, sacudiendo la cabeza—. El té debería tomarse caliente, azucarado y tan fuerte como sea posible. Sin ofender, tía Esme.

—¿Quién quiere tomar té caliente en verano?

—Lo puedo tomar cuando sea.

Bella se volteó con Esme.

—Hemos discutido eso muchas veces. Para hacerlo más corto, adivina quién obtendrá su primera tetera en su próximo cumpleaños.

Esme agitó la cabeza.

—Los dos están locos —les sonrió, antes de irse.

Bella se quedó afuera de Esme, trabajando en su artículo, la siguiente hora, o al menos intentándolo. Edward la distrajo a momentos. Cuando se aburrió de distraerla, cambió a preguntarle cuándo podría leer su libro. Era un tema con el que había estado molestando toda la semana. Bella le dijo que lo podría leer cuando estuviera completamente listo. La verdad, es que estaba un poco nerviosa, porque alguien más lo leyera, ya que era muy personal. Pero sabía que dejaría que Edward lo leyera antes que nadie.

—¿Lo terminaste ya? —le preguntó.

—No —dijo Bella, negando con la cabeza.

—¿Y ahora?

—¿Qué crees?

Edward se inclinó hacia atrás con la silla.

—Pienso que sí.

—Pienso que voy a s-

—Isabella Marie Swan —Alice y Rosalie la llamaron al mismo tiempo.

Bella alzó la vista, para ver a sus dos mejores amigas, salir del auto de Carlisle. Ambas tenían una sonrisa enorme en su rostro. Alice corrió y apretó a Bella en un abrazo cuando ésta se paró.

—También te extrañé, Alice —rio, palmeando la espalda de su amiga.

—Obviamente tenemos mucho de qué hablar —Rosalie se paró detrás de Alice. Luego, alternó la mirada entre Edward y Bella.

—Sí, mucho —siguió Alice—. De hecho —dijo, tomando el brazo de Bella—, vamos a tener una noche sólo de chicas, que comienza, ahorita.

—¿No has escuchado hablar del jet lag*, Alice? —preguntó Edward, poniéndose de pie. Caminó hasta el auto donde estaban Emmett, Carlisle y Jasper, desempacando. Iban a pasar el equipaje a los autos de Emmett y Jasper, que estaban aparcados detrás de Esme.

Bella rio, viendo como su novio se iba. Cuando se alejó lo suficiente Alice se volteó con Bella.

—¿Así que, ya es oficial?

Bella asintió.

—Sí, yo diría que sí.

Alice chilló y le dio otro abrazo a su amiga.

—Estoy tan feliz por ambos. Sabía que serían perfectos como pareja.

—Creo que es algo que necesita ser celebrado —declaró Rosalie—. Deberíamos ir a Raven en la noche, para ponernos al corriente.

—Sí, tenemos que —dijo Bella. Miró a sus amigas por un minuto—. Están tan bronceadas, casi estoy celosa.

—Bueno, gracias —sonrió Rosalie—. Y el amor también se ve muy bien en ti.

—Sí que lo hace —Alice comenzó a ver a su amiga de arriba abajo.

Bella sintió cómo comenzó a sonrojarse.

—Gracias —musitó—. ¿Qué tal si planeamos lo de la noche? ¿Raven, y después películas y vino en mi apartamento?

—Sería genial. ¿Te gustaría que te alejásemos de tu hombre ahora o prefieres que desempaquemos y luego venimos a buscarte?

—De hecho —Bella comenzó a buscar en su bolso—, creo que me iré con ustedes —encontró el pequeño objeto que contenía su libro—. Esperen un segundo —dijo a sus amigas, antes de ir con Edward.

—Hola —sonrió cuando la vio. Automáticamente, la rodeó con sus brazos—. Así que, ¿en serio te van a alejar de mí?

—Sip —le dijo.

—¿Y qué se supone que voy a hacer? —hizo un puchero falso.

Bella puso un dedo en su quijada, como si estuviera pensando mucho en algo.

—Oh, creo que encontrarás algo para hacer —abrió sus manos para que dejase que el USB colgara de su dedo.

—¿Es lo que creo que es?

—Sip —dijo tímidamente—. Cuando lo leas, no llames, mandes un mensaje o envíes esas extrañas señales mentales hasta que lo hayas terminado. Y tienes que prometer que serás honesto. ¿Sí?

—Oye, ni siquiera creo que seas capaz de escribir algo que 'apeste' —dijo alzando su barbilla—. Pero, gracias.

Se inclinó para besarla. Casi olvidan que estaban rodeados de gente. Casi.

—Consíganse un cuarto —escuchó que Emmett y Jasper decían.

—Vamos, Bells —Rosalie y Alice le decían por otro lado.

Bella sintió como sus mejillas enrojecían.

—¿Te veré después?

—Sí.

—Te amo —dijo Bella.

—También te amo.

…

—Y cuando no abrió cuando toqué, pensé que nunca lo iba a hacer —Bella les estaba contando detalladamente su aventura, mientras esperaban sus bebidas en Raven—. Comencé a desanimarme, pero tenía todas las ganas de acampar frente a su puerta, hasta que contestara.

—Buena chica —rio Rosalie.

—Sí, pero, gracias a Dios, unos minutos después apareció en el pasillo —luego les contó todo lo que le había dicho. Dijeron 'aw' en las partes correspondientes, y Alice, inclusive, chillo de nuevo, cuando les dijo cómo la había besado para hacer que dejase de hablar.

—Es tan exageradamente romántico —dijo Rosalie—. Creo que lo hicimos bien, Alice.

—Eso creo —admitió.

—Oigan, ninguna de las dos me arregló una cita con él. Incluso hiciste que vaya detrás de James al principio —discutió Bella.

—¿Quién te presionó para que volvieras y hablaras con él?

Alice asintió.

—Sí, ¿y quién hizo que pasaras más tiempo con él?

—Sí, pero creo que lo conocí yo solita.

—Bien. Ganas porque al final te quedaste con él, que eso lo que hubieses hecho por ti misma, de todos modos; sin embargo, Rose y yo tenemos crédito porque fuimos tu motivación.

Bella simplemente sacudió la cabeza.

—Locas.

—Lo que queremos decir es que podamos ser las madrinas de tus futuros bebés —Rosalie le guiñó un ojo—. Tendrán, ¿qué?, ¿cuatro o seis?

La boca de Bella se abrió.

—Ah, wow.

—Sí, Rose de tres y yo de tres. Así que vas a necesitar tener hijos pares —rio Alice.

—Wow. Están fuera de control —Bella seguía negando con la cabeza—. Y Rose, ¿has pensado acerca de la boda?

—Bonita manera de cambiar el tema —Rose le hizo un cumplido—. Estábamos pensando en hacer una boda en invierno.

—¿En serio?, sería hermosa.

—Sí, eso pensamos. Sólo necesito escoger una fecha. Estábamos pensando para Noche Buena, ya que nuestras familias estarían aquí.

—Sería genial, pero creo que encontrar lugar en una iglesia en esa fecha, sería difícil de encontrar.

Rosalie suspiró.

—Lo sé.

—Um, disculpen —Alice interrumpió—. ¿Saben quién va a planear la boda?

—Tú, Alice —Rosalie le sonrió a su mejor amiga.

—Así es amigas. ¿Y cuándo he aceptado un no por respuesta? De hecho, comenzaré a buscar una iglesia a partir de mañana. Estoy pensando en hacerla a media mañana. Es bonito el tiempo a esa hora y además casi todos los servicios de Noche Buena, son en la noche, así que será mejor así —Alice ya se había transformado en la 'planificadora de la boda'. Sería difícil regresarla a su estado normal.

Las tres se pasaron el siguiente par de horas, discutiendo acerca de las nupcias próximas. Rose había decidido que quería vestidos rojos para las damas de honor, para combinar con la fecha. También hablaron de la comida que podrían dar y de la comida que definitivamente no servirían.

—Así que, Alice, ¿piensas que puedes armar la boda en cinco meses? —Bella fastidió a Alice, de camino a su apartamento.

—Ni siquiera voy a dignar esa pregunta con mi respuesta, Isabella —Alice le mostró la lengua a su amiga.

Las tres se la pasaron viendo todas las novelas de Nicholas Sparks, que hayan convertido en película. También vieron varias revistas de novias, eligiendo los posibles arreglos de flores. Cajas de pañuelos y una botella de vino después, hizo que se acostaran en el piso de la sala de Bella.

Bella no se durmió hasta cerca de las cuatro, después de limpiar la cocina. No tenía intenciones de despertar hasta el medio día, sin embargo, alguien más tenía planes para ella. Eran las ocho de la mañana cuando escuchó que golpeaban la puerta.

_¿Quién se atrevía?_

Bella tropezó con sus pies, al ir hacia la puerta. El sol atravesaba su apartamento por la ventana de la cocina. Checó en el mirador cuando se acercó lo suficiente a la puerta. Se sorprendió un poco de ver a Edward fuera.

—Hola —le sonrió ligeramente, mientras se apoyaba en el marco de la puerta para respaldarse.

Edward la miró con simpatía.

—Buen día, siento despertarte. Quizá deba regresar más tarde.

Bella dejó escapar un bostezo.

—No, está bien —salió del apartamento y cerró la puerta detrás de ella—. ¿Todo está bien?

—Sí. Todo está perfecto —le aseguró—. Nada más quería decirte que terminé de leer tu libro.

—¿Tan rápido? —preguntó, despertando poco a poco.

Edward asintió.

—Para ser honesto, no pude detenerme una vez que comencé.

—¿Sí?

Edward rio.

—Sí. No suenes tan sorprendida.

—¿Y qué piensas? —cuadró sus hombros y lo miró directamente a los ojos—. Sé honesto, puedo soportarlo.

—Me encantó.

—Dije que fueses honesto —le recordó, mirando sus manos.

Edward levantó su rostro.

—Fue increíble. La cantidad de emociones que fuiste capaz de comunicar fue sorprendente. Tanto como se puede leer en un libro. Fue muy honesto. Realmente creo que es algo muy especial —dijo, sosteniendo el USB.

—Tal vez —dijo sonrojándose. Dándose cuenta de su inseguridad, lo miró—. Gracias.

—Cuando quieras —le recordó inclinándose para besarla.

Antes de que la pudiera besar, Bella puso su mano frente a él.

—Probablemente tengo el peor aliento de todos. Te ahorraré la molestia.

Edward rodó los ojos.

—Tonta, Bella —Edward quitó su mano y la besó.

Bella amaba como podía hacer que se sintiese hermosa, incluso con su aliento matutino y su cabello enredado. La había aceptado cuando se presentó en su apartamento con ojeras enormes. No necesitaba todo ese maquillaje que se usaba en las películas. Las palabras que le decía, quizá no siempre tuviesen sentido, pero aún así, la entendía mejor que nadie. No había necesidad de un guión o frases pegajosas para que se comunicara con él.

—Isabella —susurró cuando se apartaron.

—Hmm —sonrió. Sus frentes estaban juntas.

—Tienes el peor aliento matutino, bebé —dijo, sonriéndole torcidamente.

Bella le pegó en el brazo.

—Te odio.

—También te amo —dijo, antes de volverla a besar.

* * *

***Jet lag: también conocido como _descompensación horaria_, _disritmia circadiana_ o _síndrome de los husos horarios_, es un desequilibrio producido entre el reloj interno de una persona (que marca los periodos de sueño y vigilia) y el nuevo horario que se establece al viajar en avión a largas distancias, a través de varias regiones horarias.**

**Bien, es el capítulo más largo que he traducido en toda mi vida. Hahaha, soy tan dramática. Es la única historia que he traducido y sólo llevo como, ¿qué?, ¿dos meses? Hahaha.**

**Muy bien, este es el vigésimo capítulo. ¿A poco no estuvo hermoso? Hahaha, para mi sí.**

**Bueno, y muchísimas gracias a Ly Rococo y a gaby001, por agregarme a favoritos y a alertas de todo tipo haha.**

**Y a:**

**Elyy Pocoyo**: Hahaha sí, créeme me ha pasado eso muchísisisisimas veces y sé lo frustrante que es, pero intento no tardar mucho, para que no se les olvide en qué va la historia y para que no mueran de ansias (?) haha.

**andy231**: Hahaha te prometo que me ha pasado eso también... haha. Pero haré todo lo posible para subir el capítulo martes o miércoles. De hecho ya voy a comenzar a traducirlo (es domingo haha), así que tiene que estar listo pronto.

**Vale-Misty Cullen**: Ya sé, a mí también me gustó la parte cuando le habla a su mamá... ¡es un amor! Yo quiero uno así haha. Sí, y el menso de Jacob hasta creía que podía tener otra oportunidad con ella... es increíble qué tan tonto puede ser... argh haha. No me gusta Jacob. Y yo si hubiese sido Bella, ni me hubiese ido a Miami, estaría demasiado deprimida... hahah.

**Danii**: De ¿Daniela Coronado? Bueno espero que sí, porque está largo el review. Si eres DaniiHale... lo siento haha. Y si eres una Dani diferente, olvida todo lo que acabo de escribir. Y sí, pienso igual que tú, todo eso que te hace ver cómo es el mundo en realidad, no te puede desanimar, porque si todos pensaran así, para empezar, no habría amor y todos serían unos desgraciados miserables. Lo cual no es bonito haha. Y también creo que la comunicación es fundamental. Siempre, siempre lo he creído. Si no hablas, las cosas no funcionan y punto. Y gracias por la flor de papel hahaha. Me gustan mucho (una vez me dieron una), además no se marchitan. Hahaha. Gracias por comentar. Hahaha sabía que eras tú... (respondo a los reviews conforme me llegan, por eso lo del principio).

**Romby**: Hahaha sí, ahorita dan menos ganas de golpearla porque ya razonó un poco... pero sí, es mejor esperar hasta el próximo capítulo haha. Gracias por tus fieles reviews haha.

**eddieIlove**: Hahaha, sí, pienso que también debería pasar eso. Pero Edward nunca le diría tonta hahaha. Creo. Hahaha.

**viivii alice**: Hahaha rompe dramas... sí fue algo así. Pobre. Pero yo también estaría como ella, bueno en primer lugar, ni estaría en Miami se tiene que aguantar para decirle a Edward todo haha.

**anapatts**: Hahaha, es la autora original, pero aún así, lo siento haha. Sí, es hermoso Edward hahaha. Aunque Bella es bastante tonta. Justo el día que comentaste, actualicé, ¿qué tal? Hahaha.

**Bueno, me vuelvo a ir de viaje, desde el viernes en la madrugada, según, a Tabasco, con una bola enorme de gente, somos 21 confirmados y cuatro más por confirmar, o sea, 25. Bien poquitos. Además con los que nos que nos vamos a hospedar, así seríamos 24 (si somos 21) o 28 (si somos 25). Hahaha.**

**Pretendo terminar un capítulo para mañana (me desvelaré ahorita) y que sea subido el día que toca, que sería sábado o domingo, pero porque son tan buenas y bonitas, dejaré que sea el sábado. Porque no estaré aquí el viernes, sábado y domingo. Haha y a donde voy no hay internet. Es un rancho. El rancho de la tía Ana. Hahahahah suena muy cliché, ¿no? En fin... ya veré cómo le hago para tenérselos a tiempo.**

**Cuídense mucho y muchísisisimas gracias por todo su apoyo y preferencia haha. **


	21. Chapter 21

**Esta historia no me pertenece, como ya sabrán.**

* * *

Epílogo

—Ni siquiera sé por qué me molesto en maquillarme y peinarme yo sola —se quejó Bella, frustrada, intentándose poner los aretes—. Alice lo va a volver a hacer por mí o un estilista, cuando lleguemos ahí.

Era Noche Buena, junto con el día de la boda de Rosalie y Emmett. Alice hizo su magia y pudo reservar en varias iglesias en las que Rosalie quizá se pudo interesar. Luego las tres, junto con Emmet, fueron a visitarlas. Las primeras dos, estaban muy chicas o muy grandes y Rosalie las descartó inmediatamente. Emmett y Bella temieron que fuese a ser un proceso muy tedioso. Sin embargo, tan pronto como Rosalie puso un pie en la tercera, declaró que era perfecta. Dijo que era del tamaño perfecto y que tenía ese sentimiento de que se debía de casar ahí.

—Te ves preciosa —dijo Edward, mirando a su novia, por séptima vez, al verla entrar y salir de la sala—. Así que, ¿te podrías relajar un poco, por favor?

Bella estaba usando un vestido pegado a su silueta, de satén rojo, strapple. Todos le decían que se veía hermosa. Sin embargo, la única preocupación de Bella, era no caerse ya que Rosalie había elegido vestidos con largo hasta el suelo.

—Estoy relajada, pero sabes que Alice dirá algo, si no todo es perfecto —dijo, entrando de nuevo a la sala—. Y tendré que escucharlo aunque no sea mi culpa.

—Oh, no será tan malo —dijo Edward, aunque no estaba seguro de creer sus propias palabras. Eran las ocho de la mañana, no tuvo que pelear mucho para levantarse. La boda comenzaría a las once, pero tenían que llegar temprano, por supuesto.

Bella comenzó a negar con la cabeza.

—Casi se muere las veces que usaba las zapatillas incorrectas cada vez que íbamos a su casa a dormir, cuando éramos pequeñas, ni siquiera quiero imaginarme cómo será con la boda.

Los dos meses antes de la gran boda, Bella había estado poniendo de su parte para ayudar a sus amigas con la boda. Eso significaba que había estado de planificadora de bodas junto con Alice. Esa no era su mejor amiga. Esa persona estaba completamente psicótica y obsesionada con la perfección. No era la cálida y chispeante amiga que amaba. Era el lado que la gente que trabajaba con ella conocía.

Dos semanas antes Bella había considerado seriamente desconectar su teléfono, para prevenir una llamada de Alice. Había a hecho de Bella, su mano derecha. Esa posición, concedía llamadas a la una de la mañana sobre arreglos florales, y viajes a las siete de la mañana, para discutir con el pastelero sobre el glaseado de fresa. El puesto de Bella de dama de honor, que compartía con Alice, consistía en probarse diferentes formas del vestido, junto con Rosalie. Aunque amara a sus dos mejores amigas, Bella no podía esperar para que Rosalie y su prometido dijeran, 'sí, quiero'.

—Creo que ha madurado desde entonces —dijo Edward desde el pasillo—. Tal vez no haya crecido, pero creo que sí ha ido mejorando con eso desde entonces.

—Desearía que tuvieses razón —dijo Bella, entrando otra vez a la sala. Estaba enfundada con una pequeña chaqueta—. ¿Estás listo? —le preguntó—. Ya no puedo estar tranquila.

—¿Así eres tranquila? —preguntó Edward cuando se puso frente a él—. Te ves hermosa. ¿Sabías? —la estaba viendo de arriba a abajo.

Bella sacudió la cabeza.

—No eres muy imparcial que digamos —dijo, caminando hacia él para arreglarle el cuello del saco—. Aunque, gracias —dijo, acercándose a besarlo.

—No. Gracias a ti —Edward le sonrió.

Bella rodó los ojos.

—Y tú te ves muy elegante —pausó—. Pero debiste de hacerme caso cuando te dije que no te sentaras. Tu esmoquin está todo arrugado.

—Debería aprender a escucharte.

—Sí, en serio que sí —dijo Bella—. Ahora tenemos que irnos. Puedes manejar. Creo que estaré muy cansada para manejar de regreso —había tomado una bufanda mientras decía eso.

—Sí, por tanto bailar —Edward hizo como que bailaba con una pareja imaginaria.

Bella negó.

—Te lo dije. Sólo voy a bailar una o dos canciones. No necesito avergonzarme a mí misma, no delante de tus padres.

Ese día Bella conocería al Sr. y la Sra. Masen. Habían volado desde Londres para ver a su sobrino casarse. Bella supo desde que se empezó a planear la boda que estaban en la lista de invitados, sin embargo, Edward le había dicho que llegarían la noche antes de la boda, así que le sorprendió. Se suponía que los iban a ir a buscar al aeropuerto la noche pasada, pero llamaron y dijeron que el vuelo se había atrasado y que llegarían pasada la una de la mañana.

—Oye —dijo deteniéndola camino a la puerta—. Te van a amar —le aseguró.

—Eso espero —suspiró.

—Tonta Isabella —Edward negó.

—Bien, voy a confiar en ti, pero asegurate de alejarme del champán y del vino, por si acaso.

—Encajarás muy bien con mi familia. Son conocidos por hacer escenas en las reuniones. Tengo un tío que se emborrachó por completo en la fiesta de Año Nuevo —dijo Edward, abriendo la puerta—. Para hacerlo corto, mi mamá tiene fotos del tío Teddy usando vestidos de mi tía.

Bella rio.

—Eso es genial. Tendré que ver esa foto algún día. Al menos, son divertidos. Cuando los Swans se emborrachan, gritan y maldicen. Lo que me recuerda que debo de mantener a mi madre lejos del vino, también.

—Todo va a salir bien —le aseguró, sacando las llaves de su bolsillo—. Pero aún así, trata de guardar un poco de energías para esta noche —dijo, guiñándole un ojo, encantadoramente.

—¿Dónde aprendiste a seducir a una mujer, Masen? —le gritó Bella. Tenía suerte que su acento sonara completamente romántico.

…

Bella casi llora cuando vio que Rosalie caminaba hacia el altar acompañada por la música 'Wedding March' de fondo. Era una novia hermosa, enfundada en ese vestido blanco, pues parecía una reina. La falda estaba hecha de encaje. El corpiño tenía pequeñas perlas.

La sonrisa, debajo del velo, era lo que completaba su aspecto. Habían muchas emociones plasmadas en su rostro. La más importante era el amor que mostraba cuando miraba a Emmett. Sólo tenía ojos para él. Y luego, por puesto, se veía la felicidad. Esa mirada que mostraba que se estaba realizando todo lo que siempre había soñado.

Cuando se estaba quitando una lágrima, que salió sin darse cuenta, Bella miró a Edward que estaba parado junto a Jasper y los otros padrinos. La miraba con una sonrisa en su rostro. Le había dicho que no iba a llorar. Él dijo que sí lo haría. Bella solamente se encogió de hombros y le sonrió.

—Rosalie Lilian Hale —la voz del ministro hizo que prestase atención—. ¿Aceptas a Emmett Dale Cullen como esposo, para amarlo y honrarlo, en lo próspero y lo adverso; y prometes, sin importar nada, estar con él, tanto como duren sus vidas?

—Acepto…

…

Luego de ver que Emmett y Rosalie irse, los ochenta invitados comenzaron a dirigirse hacia sus autos. La mitad de los invitados, la mayoría familia, irían a la fiesta que sería en un salón en la ciudad. La mayoría de sus amigos habían sido que habían sido invitados, los felicitaron, antes de irse. Otros tuvieron que irse para pasar la noche con su familia.

Bella y Edward sabía que serían los últimos en dejar la iglesia. Él la tenía tomada de la mano, mientras buscaban en la reducida multitud, por sus padres. El Sr. y la Sra. Masen se irían con la joven pareja al salón para que no se fueran, hasta que los encontrasen. Bella se ponía cada vez más nerviosa, mientras buscaban.

Edward había ido a saludarlos al principio del evento, cuando llegaron con Esme y Carlisle. Desafortunadamente Bella estaba arreglándose el cabello y maquillándose en ese momento. No había sido presentada formalmente todavía. Sin embargo, vio a una pareja sentada en la tercera fila de las bancas, del lado de los padrinos. Bella supo que tenían que ser los padres de Edward. Se veía igual que ellos.

—Mamá, papá —Edward llamó a sus padres mientras se acercaba a ellos.

Como si Bella necesitase más pruebas de que sí eran los padres de Edward. Bella vio que eran muy parecidos. Edward tenía el cabello café-rojizo y los ojos verdes de su mamá. Tenía la nariz de su papá. Al igual que la altura y la complexión delgada. Aunque Edward era unos centímetros más alto que él.

—Me gustaría presentarles a mi hermosa novia, Isabella Swan —La presentación de Bella hizo que se sonrojara—. Isabella, te presento a mis padres, Edward Sr. y Elizabeth Masen.

—Es maravilloso conocerte finalmente —dijo Elizabeth abrazando a Bella casi inmediatamente.

—Gracias Sra. Masen. Me alegra conocerlos a ustedes también —sonrió Bella. El Sr. Masen le dio un ligero abrazo también.

—Oh, llámame Lizzy, querida —dijo haciendo un movimiento con la mano—. Eres aún más hermosa de lo que Edward nos hizo saber. Lo que me sorprende, ya que nos habla mucho de ti —dijo enviándole un guiño.

—Mamá —dijo Edward tratando de detener a su mamá.

—No te pongas tan nervioso, Edward —rio Liz—. Sólo me divierto. Ahora, ¿nos vamos?

Bella y Elizabeth Masen se adelantaron de los Edward's al caminar hacia el auto.

—Tal vez sólo lo estaba molestando, pero Edward te quiere y admira muchísimo.

—Es lo mismo que siento por él —dijo Bella honestamente.

—Eso veo —le dijo Liz, con una mirada cómplice. Era la misma que le había visto a Esme muchas veces.

Decidieron sentarse en la parte de atrás del Volvo para ir al salón. Bella escuchó a Edward y a su papá hablar sobre política reciente de Inglaterra. En algunos momentos, uno de los dos alzaba la voz. Bella miró fascinada el intercambio entre padre e hijo.

—Han hecho eso desde que Edward pasó a secundaria —dijo Liz a su lado—. Pronto, van a comenzar a hablar de fútbol.

…

—No estuvo tan mal —dijo Edward mientras entraban a la fiesta. Tenía su brazo alrededor de la cintura de Bella, para acercarla a él.

—Fueron muy agradables. Tu mamá es una de las personas más dulces que he conocido —dijo Bella.

—Es asombrosa —Edward sonrió con orgullo—. ¿De qué hablaron tú y mi mamá? —le preguntó.

—Oh, ya sabes. Cosas típicas de mujeres. El vestido de la novia, las flores, de ti.

Edward sacudió la cabeza.

—¿Quiero saber?

—Probablemente no —dijo ella dulcemente—. Sin embargo, si te regalan un pantalón de pijamas de cohetes para tu cumpleaños, deberías de tener una idea de por qué.

Dijo eso, y le dio un beso para luego irse. Quería encontrar a Alice y preguntarle si necesitaba algo. Edward se quedó ahí de pie, pasmado, mirando a su novia alejarse. No escuchó que su padre venía detrás de él hasta que le puso una mano en su hombro.

—Hijo, te ves como un hombre enamorado —dijo su padre.

Edward asintió.

Bella pasó junto a Ken y a Eric en la busca de Alice.

—Querida, te ves absolutamente hermosa—dijo Eric dándole un beso en la mejilla.

—Gracias, los dos se ven igual —los elogió Bella después de intercambiar abrazos—. Oigan, ¿alguno ha visto a la planificadora del mal, -digo, de la boda?

Eric frunció el ceño.

—Hace como dos minutos la vi. La queríamos elogiar por hacer una boda tan perfecta, pero pasó junto a nosotros. Dijo que había una crisis en la cocina que tenía que atender.

—Por supuesto que sí —suspiró Bella—. Bueno, iré a refrenar a Alice, pero deberían de disfrutar de la boda y los veré dentro de poco.

—Buena suerte —le deseó Ken.

—Gracias —musitó.

Bella entró a la cocina y vio a Alice discutiendo con el dueño del servicio de comida.

—Mire, dije, específicamente, camisas rojas para los hombres y blusas blancas para las mujeres. Y, ¿qué colores tienen? Rojo y verde.

—Es Noche Buena, Srita. Cullen —dijo, tratando de razonar con ella—. Solamente queríamos acoplarnos al espíritu navideño.

—Entiendo eso, Alexander —dijo Alice, azotando el pie—. Sin embargo, el tema de la boda es rojo y blanco, no verde y rojo. ¿Ve servilletas rojas y verdes en las mesas o en los manteles?

—Alice —dijo Bella lo suficientemente fuerte—. ¿Qué tal si yo me encargo de esto y tú, vas y te relajas? Es la boda de nuestra mejor amiga.

—Bella, ¿cómo esperas que me relaje, cuando algo puede fallar en cualquier momento? —dijo, sacudiendo la cabeza hacia su amiga—. No. Me aseguraré de que el DJ, ponga la canción correcta para el primer baile.

—¿Y qué de Jasper? —preguntó.

—Estará bien —Alice meneó la cabeza—. Entiende lo que hago —desapareció por el pasillo.

—La Srita. Cullen —dijo Alexander—, es todo un caso.

—No es tan mala —dijo Bella sonriendo—. Por cierto, los meseros se ven bien. Es Navidad, después de todo.

—Gracias, Srita. Swan —dijo asintiendo.

Bella salió para encontrar a Edward. Había caminado un poco nada más, cuando sintió que alguien la tomaba de la mano. Bella miró hacia abajo y vio a un pequeño niño, que no pasaba de los seis años, parado junto a ella. Tenía una de sus manos en la mano de ella, y la otra estaba en su vestido.

—Hola, pequeño —dijo, arrodillándose—. ¿Cuál es tu nombre, guapo? —Bella le sonrió y el rostro del niño se iluminó. Estaba vestido en un pequeño traje con un moño de adorno y tirantes.

—Ryan Marcus Hale —dijo. Bella se imaginó que sería uno de los pequeños primos de Rosalie.

—Es un placer conocerte, Ryan —dijo, sacudiendo su mano—. Mi nombre es Bella.

Ryan la miró con los ojos abiertos, antes de responderle.

—Eres muy bonita, Bella.

—Aw, eres muy dulce —dijo, apartando su cabello de su cara—. Gracias —cuando se puso de pie para irse, Ryan la tomó por el vestido una vez más.

—¿Necesitas algo, hombrecito? —le preguntó.

—¿Serías mi cita para la boda? —preguntó tímidamente.

—Aw —Bella le sonrió—. Bueno, Ryan, vine con alguien, pero siempre puedo tener otra, ¿no?

—¡Sí! —gritó.

Bella le dio un beso en la mejilla antes de ponerse de pie. Cuando dio un paso, Ryan comenzó a seguirla. Bella le sonrió.

—Oye, Ryan, ¿te gustaría ayudarme a encontrar a mi otra cita? —le preguntó. Asintió entusiasmado—. ¿En serio? Gracias. Me vas a ayudar mucho.

Después de preguntarle a los padres de Ryan si podía acompañarla, Bella extendió su mano para que Ryan la tomara, pero quería que lo cargara. Así que se agachó y lo tomó en brazos. Lo cargó en su cadera, caminando entre la gente.

Cuando encontró a Edward, Reneé estaba platicando con él. Bella pudo escuchar a su mamá riéndose cuando se acercó. Edward estaba siendo el inglés encantador que era.

—Hola —saludó Bella. Abrazó a Reneé con un brazo—. Me gustaría presentarles a mi nuevo amigo, Ryan —se giró un poco para que pudieran ver al pequeño.

—Soy una de sus citas —dijo Ryan orgullosamente.

—Edward, parece que tienes competencia —bromeó Reneé.

Edward alzó las cejas.

—¿En verdad? Bueno, es un placer conocerte, Ryan. Soy la otra cita, Edward.R

Ryan frunció el ceño.

—Soy su cita favorita —Bella sonrió y Edward se rio entre dientes.

—Ryan —la madre del niño lo llamó—. Ven y saluda a tu tía —su madre le agradeció por matener entretenido a su hijo. Bella le dijo que no fue problema. También le prometió a Ryan que bailaría con él.

—¿No era un amor? —le preguntó a su madre y a Edward.

—Adorable —rio Edward.

—Siempre has sido buena con los niños —comenzó Reneé—. Creo que serás una excelente madre algún día. Pronto, espero.

Bella sintió sonrojarse.

—Sí, mamá —dijo, tratando de detenerla. Notó una copa de vino detrás de ella.

_Genial, ha estado bebiendo._

—Nada más digo, Bella —continuó Reneé—. Me casé a los veinte y te tuve a los veintiuno.

—Sí, pero mira cuánto duro tu matrimonio —Bella trató de mantenerse calmada. Volteó a ver a Edward para ver cómo reaccionaba con la conversación. Tenía una expresión de asombro—. Vamos, madre. Vamos a encontrar a Phil —Bella alejó a su mamá de Edward.

—Oh, relájate Isabella —dijo su madre, mientras iban en busca de Phil—. El hombre, obviamente se quiere casar contigo algún día.

—Hemos estado saliendo como por cinco meses, mamá. No lo asustes con charlas de bebés.

Reneé sacudió la cabeza.

—Te preocupas por nada.

—Oye, Phil —Bella saludó a su padrastro—. Mira qué encontré.

Phil rodeó a Reneé con un brazo.

—Gracias, Bella. ¿Cómo corre la camioneta?

—Realmente bien —le dijo. Bella estuvo a punto de decir algo más cuando su celular comenzó a vibrar en su bolsa negra. Bajó la mirada para encontrarse con el número que había estado esperando—. Perdón.

Bella se apuró a ir a la cocina. Salió por la puerta trasera. Estaba más silencioso afuera. Respiró profundamente antes de responder.

—Hola.

—Hola, ¿hablo con Isabella Swan?

—La misma —contestó Bella, comenzando a dar vueltas en la acera.

—Hola, Isabella. Habla Thomas Davis de Newmark Publishing Company. ¿Me recuerdas?

—Claro que sí, Sr. Davis. ¿Cómo está? —Bella hizo su mejor intento de mantenerse calmada y respetuosa; en realidad, solamente quería saber si iban a publicar su libro.

—Estoy muy bien, gracias. Sé que es Noche Buena y no te quiero ocupar mucho de tu familia. Sólo quería informarte que hemos decidido publicar tu novela.

—¿En serio? —Bella perdió el profesionalismo—. ¡Eso es fantástico! Muchas gracias.

El Sr. Davis se rio.

—De nada. Lo mereces. La llamaremos en la semana para arreglar algunos detalles. Pero probablemente imprimamos diez mil copias y ver qué tal.

—Wow, son muchas.

—Estamos bastante seguros de que el libro será un éxito.

—Muchas gracias. Tenga una bonita Navidad, Sr. Davis.

—Feliz Navidad, Srita. Swan.

Cuando colgó, Bella comenzó a brincar una y otra vez, y gritó de alegría. Tuvo que controlarse para no salir corriendo a buscar a Edward. No podía esperar para decirle. Él había sido el que le dijo que llevara su trabajo a Newmark para que lo publicasen. Siempre le dijo que tenía algo especial.

Cuando finalmente se calmó, entró al salón. Todo parecía pasar demasiado lento. Se dio cuenta de que se perdió el primer baile de los novios, ahora esposos. Todos estaban bailando con los pequeños primos de Rosalie, incluyendo a Ryan y a Esme y a Liz. El resto de la multitud les estaba aplaudiendo. Luego de un momento, Esme y Liz llamaron a sus esposos, que al principio se negaron, pero luego de insistirles un poco, se unieron a sus esposas en la pista de baile.

Todos parecían estar pasándola bien. Bella estiró el cuello para buscar a Edward. Sin embargo, vio a Alice. Estaba de pie, frente a lo que parecía ser refresco derramado, azotando el pie con el suelo. Bella caminó hacia su amiga.

—¿Está todo bien? —preguntó.

—Lo estaría si alguien limpiara esto —respondió Alice enojada.

—Oye, es sólo refresco. Todo lo demás está perfecto —Alice abrió su boca para rebatirla, pero Bella se lo impidió—. Sí, incluso por los meseros.

—Sí, está bastante bien —dijo, mirando alrededor—. Hicimos una boda grandiosa. Sería perfecto, si alguien limpiase esto. Ese muchacho dijo que traería un trapo —checó su celular—, hace siete minutos. Si quieres algo bien hecho tienes que hacerlo tú misma —Alice comenzó a irse a la cocina. No avanzó mucho, ya que Jasper se atravesó en su camino.

—Con permiso, amor —cuando no se hizo a un lado, trato de rodearlo—. Necesito hacerme cargo de algo, Jazz.

—¿Por qué no te relajas un poco, Al? —dijo tomándole las manos—. Has estado trabajando muy duro. Relájate.

—Jasper —dijo, apretando sus manos antes de soltarlas—. Estoy ocupada.

—¿Demasiado ocupara como parar responderme una pregunta? —dijo, tomando su mano, antes de que pudiese irse.

Alice suspiró.

—Bien. ¿Qué? —había dejado de verlo.

Una vez que estuvo quieta, Jasper se arrodilló con una pierna frente a ella. La mirada de molestia cambió por una de asombro. Jadeó cuando cuando metió su mano en el bolsillo. Sacó una pequeña caja negra.

Bella miró a Rose, quien tenía una mirada de emoción. Se había dado la vuelta para decirle a todos que hicieran silencio. Jasper le había preguntado a Emmett y Rosalie, unas horas antes, si estaba bien que le pidiese matrimonio en el salón. No quería quitar atención de su día especial. Rose aceptó inmediatamente. Le dijo que era la idea perfecta.

—Alice Cullen, eres la mujer que me puede volver loco, la que pintó mi sala de rosa, que tacleó a un hombre en unas rebajas del viernes, una que nunca deja de asombrarme y lo más importante: eres la mujer que amo —dijo con una sonrisa—. ¿Te casarías conmigo?

Alice tenía una mirada en su rostro, que no se sabía si era de alegría o porque se iba a echar a llorar. Por una vez en su vida se quedó sin palabras. Comenzó a asentir con la cabeza, al tiempo que daba pequeños saltitos.

—Sí —gritó cuando se recuperó—. Absolutamente. ¡Sí! —Alice extendió la mano para que Jasper deslizara el anillo en su mano izquierda. Luego se puso de pie y alzó a Alice del suelo.

Bella no podía borrar la sonrisa de felicidad que tenía al ver a su amiga tan feliz. Rosalie había empezado a bailar con Emmett otra vez, cuando comenzó una canción lenta. Jasper y Alice, se sentaron atrás del salón, con sus cabezas juntas, mirándose a los ojos. No necesitaban hablar. Siempre se habían podido comunicar sin palabras.

—Ahí estás —dijo Edward, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de su cintura—. Pensé que te habías escapado con Ryan a la parte trasera de la minivan de sus papás.

—¿Quién dice que no lo planeaba hacer? —Bella se dio la vuelta para quedar entre sus brazos—. Hola —dijo cuando lo veía de frente.

—Hola —la saludó con un beso en su mejilla—. ¿Te gustaría bailar? Es una lenta.

Bella mordió su labio.

—Bueno, pero será tu culpa si tiro a alguien —permitió que Edward la llevara hasta la pista con las demás parejas. Miró a su alrededor, y vio a su mamá y a Phil, Carlisle y a Esme, a Edward Sr. y a Liz, Ben y Angela y el Sr. y la Sra. Hale. ´

Edward puso sus manos en su espalda baja. Bella puso las suyas en su cuello. Dejó que Edward guiara sus movimientos, mientras se balanceaban de un lado a otro, con la música. Lo miró y se preguntó por qué había tenido miedo de eso. Edward la miró y trató de recordar cómo es que se había sentido completo sin esa mujer en su vida.

—¿Sabes? Estoy un poco sorprendida —comenzó Bella—. Si se supone que Alice slo sabe todo, ¿cómo no vio esto venir?

—Estaba pensando en lo mismo —admitió Edward.

—Supongo que el estrés de planear la boda la distrajo —decidió Bella.

—Cierto. Mírate —Bella alzó una ceja—. Bueno, has estado un poco estresada últimamente. Sin embargo, no creo que la boda fuese la única razón —Edward la miró comprensivamente.

—Tienes razón —le dijo, encogiéndose de hombros—. Es un alivio no tener que preocuparme de esas dos cosas ahora —fue el turno de Edward de alzar una ceja. Bella sólo le sonrió.

—¿Lo van a publicar?

Bella asintió.

—¡Sí! El Sr. Davis, uno de los hombres con los que me reuní, dijo que me hablaría después de las fiestas para hablar de los detalles, pero que iban a imprimir diez mil copias para comenzar —comenzó a sentir la misma excitación que había sentido.

—Isabella, eso es increíble —dijo, abrazándola—. ¡Estoy tan orgulloso de ti!

—Gracias —dijo—. Pero no lo hubiese podido hacer sin ti.

Edward negó con la cabeza, cuando terminaron de bailar.

—Lo hubieses hecho perfectamente sin mí.

—Lo dudo —le dijo seriamente. Edward abrió la boca para rebatirle, pero Bella alzó una mano—. Oye, tú fuiste el que me mostró que el verdadero amor, sí existe. Tú fuiste mi inspiración número uno para poder terminar el libro que había comenzado a escribir al principio por cinismo. Había estado usando relaciones previas y los fallidos romances de mis padres como inspiración —hizo una pausa para respirar. Edward esperó pacientemente a que terminara—. Tú fuiste el que me motivo a hacer algo. Creíste en mí durante ese tiempo cuando quería renunciar, porque los otros publicistas no me respondían. Así que debería agradecerte.

Edward alzó la mano, para limpiar una lágrima que había salido de los ojos de Bella.

—Cuando quieras, Isabella —se inclinó para besarla. Bella sintió cómo sus rodillas se debilitaban, como siempre hacían cuando lo besaba.

Bella apoyó su cabeza en su pecho. Podía escuchar su corazón latir.

—Te amo.

—También te amo —se inclinó, de nuevo, y besó su frente.

* * *

**Bueno, aquí está el último capítulo de esta historia tan genial. Hahaha. Espero que de verdad les haya gustado mucho. A mí me fascinó. En fin. Les quiero agradecer a todas las que me agregaron a favoritos, a alertas, dejaron reviews, a las que leyeron... por todo el apoyo que me dieron a lo largo de la historia. Muchísisisimas gracias en serio. Se los he dicho antes, pero se los repito: Son increíbles. **

**Pondría los nombres, pero sé que están un poco desesperadas por leer el capítulo... yo también lo estaría. Les pido una disculpa por tardarme más de lo planeado. De verdad lo quise subir el domingo, pero llegué a las 11 a Mérida porque se nos explotó una llanta en carretera y el lunes me dolió todo el cuerpo y me la pasé durmiendo casi todo el día. De verdad lo lamento. **

**En fin, gracias nuevamente por su apoyo. Las quiero mucho y cuídense mucho también. **

**P.D.: Responderé los reviews por PM. ¡Adiós!**

**P.D.2: Espero tener historias pronto. Ya comencé a escribir varias pero no las quiero subir hasta que estén súper listas para no hacerlas esperar. Además también dentro de poco debo de tener la de SWATH. Bueno, las que me agregaron a alertas de autor ya sabrán. Ahora sí, adiós haha. **


End file.
